Believe
by Akari-Chan'96
Summary: Alicia 'Alice' Cooper, is a very abnormal girl. One with issues about her parentage and her best friend Harry almost killing himself constantly. And now she has to deal with it all, but why are her 'parents' so un-supportive? And for the love of Merlin, where did all of those marshmallows come from? EVENTUAL HP/OC, RW/HG. Years 1-7.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone'.**_

_***Edited slightly***_

Alicia Jane Cooper was an unusual girl. Unusual didn't even seem to cut it most of the time, to most she was an oddity. She never really fit in, she had friends her outgoing nature had always secured that fact, but she never really _fit_. Alice was always different in some way, and most of the time? This was the way that she liked it. Alice was a very dramatic person; she lived off impulsive decisions, many of the other children found this weird.

It was at this very moment that Alice was finally starting to understand why. Why she had never fit in before, the answer was so simple and unbelievable, that it was crazy.

The young girl was sitting on her parents' red three seater couch, ironically enough seated between her two parents' that she painstakingly looked nothing akin to. It was so obvious to Alice or to anyone that they couldn't be related, she hadn't brought the subject up with her parents but she knew for a fact that she was probably adopted.

Her mother Sarah had to be at least 5ft6, she was built slightly like a surf board, no curves, and an incredibly flat chest. She made up with this though with her beauty, she had very long perfectly straight blonde hair and clear sky blue eyes, her skin naturally tanned.

Alice's father was slightly different in his looks but still had nothing in common with his daughter; he was 6ft3 and very built as he worked as a body guard most days and sometimes a bouncer at night, so he needed to scare of any one. And one thing that Alice was sure of, people were scared of her dad. His head was completely shaved, but Alice knew, Alice _knew_ that his hair toke a light brown in colour, he also had dark brown eyes, and he had coffee coloured skin.

Alice on the other hand had always been short of her age, and it was painstakingly obvious that she was going to grow up to be even shorter then bother of her parents, she was berley 4ft8 at the moment, but she was getting taller... she was. Alice had very clear, very pale skin unlike the tanned colour of her parents; she had wavy black hair and gray eyes. Many people described Alice as looking like a pixie; she was small, adorable and always had a look that screamed she was up to no good.

So there she sat with Sarah and Nick, her _parents_ whilst an older women by the name of Merniva McGonagall sat on their other two seater couch trying to explain to them that their daughter was actually a witch with magical powers and that she was invited to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, one of the finest magical schools in the whole of Britain and study magic.

Alice really had no idea what to think about all of this, sure magic sounded like fun. But was it really worth it? Hogwarts was a boarding school; she would be gone half the time. But what really worried Alice was if at this school she made no friends, she already found it hard to make friends! Imagine if she couldn't manage to wing that at her new school, she had to_ live_ with them after all.

The old professor brandished her long oak wand in front of Alice and her parents after Sarah rather bluntly told the professor that she was insane and that she could get her some help if she needed it. The old professor though had many times been told she was insane and after many long years realised that the easiest way to convince people of magic was to simply show it to them and that she did.

The professor turned Alice's mothers dining table into a pig then back the Cooper family was silent for a minute none of them daring to believe it until Alice spoke up with an excited voice saying "Cool, when do I learn to do that?"

Alice was still unsure, but she knew that you never got anywhere without trying. Her parents on the other hand still had a doubtful look on their faces; they glanced at each other, both of them seemingly having the same fear. Alice wondered what it could be...

The aging professor smiled thinly at the young black-haired girl before replying with a prim and proper response of "Not for another seven years". The professor looked slightly nervous as she said that almost as if she expected her to start turning all tables into animals, just for laughs. The sad thing was? Alice probably knew she would do that, and so, most likely did her parents, the question was, how did the professor?

Alice was slightly confused with all of this but she never lost her mischievous smile, she had decided, she really did want to go. As Alice glanced at her parents, she knew she had a fight on her hands but all in all, the young witch knew she would get to go. Her parents never denied her anything, this probably made her a bit spoiled, but hey! What works, works right?

Diagon Ally was magical, that was the only way Alice had to describe the place it truly was amazing, the pavement floor and all the small shops, it was like looking through a window in time into the past it was breathtaking.

It was also Alice's very first introduction into the magical world other than the old professor; she had been right when she had said her parents would cave. She always was when it came to things of that nature, what had surprised her though was how long it toke. More often than not, Alice's parents didn't even put up a fight with what she wanted, but it seemed that they really truly didn't want her in the magical world. This confused Alice slightly.

Alice started to follow behind her Mum and the teacher from the school McGonagall who had offered rather kindly to show them around and help pick up things that Alice would need for school and Alice's mum thought it might be the best of ideas, considering she would probably get lost and lose all interest in letting her daughter go to the school.

"This is Gringrotts a Wizards bank," The professor said in a clearly professor like tone before continuing. "You will be able to exchange money here, and even open up accounts if needed," The professor continued to inform them.

Alice's mum nodded her head, it was simple enough. Alice was excited Gringrotts looked a bit like a mini castle, which was _amazing!_ Walking through the doors Alice saw that everything was made up of marble, the floors and benches and sitting behind those benches were fat, little, ugly people with pointy ears as the bankers. Alice thought this was a bit weird; did the bank only hire people that looked like this? Was this considered normal?

Glancing around Alice realized she had stopped walking and saw her mum and the professor was just up above talking to one of the squat men, were they trying to start a cult? Alice wanted answers , looking around again Alice saw a rather large group of Red-headed children by the door, Alice glanced up at her Mother, she look busy enough, so turning around she marched right up to the group of red-heads.

"Hey," she said looking at who she assumed was the youngest and only girl of the group, said person looked up rather shyly her brothers hadn't even noticed their little sister talking to someone. Which in Alice's opinion was a very bad thing to do, what if their sister got stolen because they hadn't payed enough attention to her?

"Do you know what they are?" she said in a low tone, in case she offended one of the ugly people. "Oh, you mean to goblins?" she said in a soft voice, "Oh," Alice said in a startled voice "they're not part of a Cult?"

The little red-headed girl giggled softly "No, are you a Muggle-born, then?"

Alice cocked her head to the side slightly and said in an almost challenging tone "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, No," the girl said quickly "I'm Ginny Weasley," she introduced herself.

"Alice Cooper," she said cheerfully "And yes I'm muggle-born,"

The girl who was now identified as Ginny said "Awe, are you going to Hogwarts this year then?"

"Yep, I'm really excited! I get to learn magic!" Alice gushed, her gray eyes glinting with excitement.

"I can't go till next year,'' she said huffily, like she had begged for it but wasn't allowed to go.

"ALICE, were going!" Sarah shouted in annoyance, Alice blinked her mother was annoyed at her? Her mother never got annoyed at her!

"Coming mum!" Alice yelled back, grinning happily she added "Bye Ginny, see you around,"

"Bye!" the young girl shouted at the black haired girls' retreating back.

-:D-

Alice was very tired, but she only had one more shop to go, the one she wanted to go first, Ollivanders she was going to get a wand.

Alice had gotten her uniform for school, which was kind of cool Alice loved clothes, the they had gone to the bookshop much to Alice's displeasure as she disliked reading any book that wasn't a fantasy book in other words, Alice hated studying and doing work. Work was such a bore to her, what was the point if you could be having fun anyway? You only live once.

Then they had gone to an to a smelly kind of shop, to get all of Alice's potion ingredients, Alice wasn't looking forward to potions, as it sounded a lot like cooking – Alice was a terrible cook. She tending to burn everything more often than not, very recently Alice had perfected '_the toast'_ something she was really quite proud of.

Alice then was dragged to a newsagent like shop to buy quills, ink and the like all of which was dreadfully boring, she didn't see why they didn't just use pens. Actually that point had merit to Alice; she was going to take pens to Hogwarts.

The last shop was somewhat fun; her mother had taken her to the pet shop to get an owl, so that Alice could send mail to her parents over the school year.

Alice quite liked her owl that's feathers were as black as Alice's own hair but shined a bright blue in the sun, he was very pretty. Alice simply loved the bird; she hoped he didn't go the same way as her pet goldfish...

Walking into the store, Alice glanced around, it was a pretty basic set out, there was a chair, counter and many boxes all filled with different wands lining the walls.

"Hmm, welcome to Ollivanders," said an old wise voice popping out of nowhere, to well right in front of Alice scaring the poor girl senseless.

"How did you get there?" she demanded loudly, not wanted to admit the man had scared her quite a bit.

"Hmm, what's your name?" he said amused, but there seemed to be a bit of recognition in his eyes, but before Alice could reply the old professor did, "Alice Cooper, though she does seem theirs however doesn't she?"

Ollivander just nodded his old head, but of course. "Now Miss. Cooper, which is your wand hand?"

"Um, I'm right handed?" she said still slightly confused by the professor's words what did she mean by '_she does seem theirs however'?_

"Excellent" he said before starting to measure Alice, "Now Miss Cooper, every wand chooses a wizard, not the other way around, so this may take a while , now let's start with" he said before dashing back and grabbing a wand , and pulling it out before handing it to Alice.

"7 ¼ Inches long, maple wood, with a core of a single unicorn hair" he said quietly "Very strong for healing, good with spells dealing with fine details, especially where aesthetics are key, good for Charm work." he finished looking at her keenly.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, taking the wand from the old man the flicking it into a random direction, the results was pretty. There was a showering of sparkles dancing around the room as it seemed to pick up dust out of its place and take it along for the ride; the sparkles were a pale blue, which seemed to shine. All too soon with the sound of her mother clapping, Alice stopped it, causing all the dust that her sparkles had uprooted free to go where ever it wanted which happened to be everywhere.

"Yes, yes well done Miss. Cooper very strong wand indeed." Olivander said happily motioning to take the wand off the girl, "That will be seven Gallons Miss Cooper" The man said, as Alice tried to shake the dust out of her Raven Black hair, but soon after she started to realise that it was a lost cause, Alice pouted.

*** Reviews are always welcomed! I love reviews, their like my best friends! Sad I know... But hey! Takes ten seconds right?**

_**TBC, Rae!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone'.**_

The Hogwarts express was a very pretty train, it was very long and red with the words Hogwarts Express stamped across it with big black lettering. It was a train that was worth remembering, one that would be forever stamped into young Alice's mind. This was the train that would take her to her first year at a magical school, where she would be able to fit in.

Alice's Mother and Father were beside her still, feeling a bit put-out about the fact that they just walked through a wall, the three of them had been standing there unsure of what it was they had to do, until a nice family (Who introduced themselves as the Diggorys') had assisted them with getting though the barrier.

Alice's parents thought that having to walk through a wall was insanity; Alice on the other hand thought it was brilliant. Although she didn't mention that small fact, her parent had been acting odd about letting her go to Hogwarts. It was very unnerving for the young witch-to-be.

"Bye sweet-heart, don't forget to send letters," her mother said softly.

"Bye Baby Girl, have fun," Her dad said, without a hint of emotion in his voice at all the idea of letting Alice go was still obviously on his mind, her parent's in Alice's mind were overacting.

"See you Mum, Dad," She said cheerfully "I'll send Blueberry with heaps of letters," she said practically bouncing, Blueberry being her pet owl. No one ever accused Alice of un-original when naming things, sometimes a bit crazy, but not un-original.

After the farewells were over Alice ran towards the train dragging her luggage with her, the first thing Alice did on the train was go to the toilets and then she changed into her black uniform, whilst she was doing this she felt the train pick up and leave. She was off to Hogwarts!

Alice glanced down at her uniform; it was a bit, _boring?_ She had a knee length pleated black skirt, a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black v-neck jumper. Oh! And she also had baggy knee length socks and black t-bar shoes.

Alice quickly looked at herself in the mirror before leaving; she glanced at her rather big gray eyes, and fixed a stray black hair back into place, as her hair was braded and she was determined to keep her hair that way... At least for a little while, usually she just let her hair hang but lately her waves had been annoying her, maybe she should just cut it short? After she had deemed herself ok she left the toilets and went in search of a compartment, dragging her luggage along for the ride.

Alice didn't really see the point in looking through too many compartments so she stopped at the first one with people who looked like first years like her.

It wasn't wrong that she was slightly nervous, she could and she would make friends at her school. All she needed was positive thinking!

Inside the compartment was two boys one with red hair and brown eyes and the other with messy black hair and stunning green eyes, they seemed nice enough too Alice, so she knocked on the door interrupting whatever they were talking about.

"Sorry," she said, even though she really wasn't to sorry. "Can I sit here?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

The two boys glanced at her before the black haired one said "Sure, go ahead,"

"Great, you two are my new best-friends by the way!" Alice said bouncing into the room and sitting next to the red-head boy, who in turn spoke next,

"But you don't even know our names!" He was more amused than anything else, Alice decided, she had hoped that she didn't come off too strong.

"Well then let's introduce ourselves then, I'm Alice Cooper," She said in a carefree way smiling at the black haired boy who was looking at her wide eyed like he had never seen someone like her before.

"Urm, I'm Ron Weasley," The red-headed boy said scratching the back of his head glancing at his other friend.

"Harry Potter?" the green eyed boy said but it came out almost like a question, Alice raised her eyebrow.

"How do you not know your name, you're either Harry Potter or you're not!" Alice cried.

Harry grinned slightly sheepishly before answering, "Ah, Sorry? I am Harry Potter."

"Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry! Never apologise for something you didn't do!" It came out sounding like a lecture, but Alice had never been so amused in her short life, Harry was just too easy.

"Urm, Sorr- I mean, Uh, okay?"

Ron burst out laughing much to Harry's confusion, Alice joined in a few seconds later, she than did apologise, "Sorry, Harry, but you're too easy!"

"Glad I amuse you," Harry grumbled.

Still smiling from her laughing fit Alice was practically jumping "So what are we talking about?"

Harry looked at Alice wide eyed again before responding in a still slightly grouchy tone "Ron was explaining Quidditch to me."

Alice blinked, thought very hard on what Quidditch was, she wasn't surprised that she didn't know it, Alice had only read practically one page I any of her school books, then it occurred to her that if Ron was explaining it to Harry, then he didn't know what it was either that thought made her feel slightly better about it all.

"What's Quidditch?" the moment she said that Ron looked horrified, he looked like someone just killed his dog or something, he looked like he was just told the world was going to end. Alice did not see the big deal.

"What's Quidditch? What's Quidditch? Are you both mental?" he said before launching into a detailed analysis of the game that is Quidditch, not noticing Harry rolling his eyes looking over at Alice and making a mutual agreement never to bring up Quidditch around Ron again.

It felt like hours later to Alice, even though it probably was only half an hour, that Ron stopped talking and that was because someone had knocked on the compartment door again, and had slid open the door, it turned out to be a plump smiling women with a cart who said to them "Any thing off the trolleys dears?''

Harry jumped off his seat, must like lollies then Alice thought absentmindedly.

"No thanks, I'm all set" Ron said to the women pulling out what looked like lumpy sandwiches. And by the way, they looked absolutely horrid and not something Alice would ever have to eat.

Alice looked at the women, she wished she could get something but her parents hadn't given her any money for the train ride instead packing a salad and some fruit in a Tupperware container. They had told her she had to be healthy and safe, her parents really were acting very strangely ever since she had been accepted into Hogwarts, "No, Thanks,"

Harry looked at the two of them before going over to the trolley and buying what seemed to be a little bit of everything. _Hungry much?_

Harry set all of his candy in a spare seat next to him, and replied to Ron's, 'Hungry are you?' With an honest response of starving. Or at least Alice assumed he was being honest, he did look way too small to be healthy, but then again her parents could be the same way.

It had taken all of five minutes for Harry to start sharing his candy with Ron, and it had taken even less time to convince Ron to eat it, while the boys munched on their candy. Alice reached into her trunk, and pulled out the Tupperware container and a fork, to eat her salad with. They were making her hungry after all, what with all their eating.

"You can have some to, Alice," Harry said offering her a chocolate frog.

Alice paused, looking at the frog for a second before saying, "Don't really like chocolate too much Harry, but don't worry I'll was going to steal your candy after I finished my salad"

To many people this would be perfectly normal, she others to share their food but for Alice she figured she hoped, that maybe the two boys were actually accepting her, as a friend.

Ron laughed at her, while Harry grinned sheepishly "Guess I'll eat this then" he said before ripping it open only to get a giant shock when the frog jumped out of the packet and onto his face before jumping out the window. The frog had just moved, it _actually_ moved on its _own._ It was _chocolate._

At this Ron laughed harder, but managed to get out "Real bad luck there mate, meant to eat them,"

This was the point when both Alice and Harry started to laugh, and Harry just barely managed to reply "Didn't know it would do that!"

But soon all three of them were laughing so hard that talk was imposable, and this lasted for a good few minutes.

Breathing rather heavily Ron said "Don't worry, it's the card you want anyway,''

At this Harry looked at the card, "So this is Albus Dumbledore" he said in wonder, like he was engrossed with the card, like it was answering a long awaited question for the boy.

"You don't know who Dumbledore is, can I have a frog? Thanks," Ron said.

Harry shook his head, "I was raised with Muggles, remember?"

"What's Muggles?" Alice asked confused, a Muggle? It was a strange term, and why was Harry raised with people with such a strange title?

"Non-magic people" Ron answered around his chocolate frog. This Alice understood, so it's what they call, normal non-magic wielding people, like her parents? Like she was before she got her letter?

"It moves!" Harry almost yelled startled about something,

"What moved?" Alice asked him wide eyed, Harry turned to look at her before responding "the picture did."

"Of course he did, can't except him to hang around all day," Ron said rolling his eyes at his two new friends lack of awareness about the magical world.

"In the Muggle world pictures stay still" Harry informed Ron casually. "Really they don't move at all?' when Alice's shook her head he then replied with a "Weird."

"Hey, Harry can I see?" Alice asked the black haired boy nicely, she really did want to see the card, it was something different. Alice was really starting to love her decision of coming to Hogwarts, and she was still on the train!

"Sure" Harry said handing the card over to Alice, and Alice had to admit that seeing a moving picture was really awesome. Alice quickly handed Harry back his card and reached into her bag again asking "who wants a juice pack?"

At the two nods, Alice handed two orange juice boxes to her two new friends.

"What are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?'' Harry asked Ron casually, but with an interested look in his eye.

Alice too looked over at Ron interested, Ron blushed a little at the attention he was given but responded never the less "Oh those? They mean ever flavour! There's Chocolate, peppermint, uh spinach, dirt and sand, George my brother" he quickly added seeing Alice's confused face, "said he got a booger flavoured one once!" he said in a teacher like tone.

"Cool," Alice remarked, "Can I have one Harry?'' she asked the green eyed boy, at his nod of conformation, Alice plucked a light blue bean out of the box before throwing into her mouth "ugh, seawater!" she said after she had finished eating it, "Just eww!''

Harry laughed at her thoroughly horrified face, before he too ate one and got a disgusted look on his face saying "Eww, bark", and this got Alice laughing "How do you know what Bark tastes like Harry?" she said with a completely calm poker face, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing inside.

"Irreverent," Harry responded with a poker face, causing Alice's own poker face to fall and crumble in the dirt as she started laughing.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing and said in a way to calm voice, "W-what, i-is that!?"

"Oh, That's just my pet Scabbers" Ron informed them both lazily picking up a gray rat by his tale, "Bit pathetic, isn't he? He was my brother Percy's before he got an Owl"

"Just a bit" said Harry answering Ron's question from before, "That's not pathetic, it could be carrying a diseases or- or" Alice said sounding like she was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Calm down, Alice!" Harry said forcefully, Alice blinked at him slowly.

Ron glanced a tad nervously at his female friend, "Fred, another one of my brothers" he added for Alice's benefit, "Gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

Alice and Harry exchanged glances "Go on" they said in union. Although Alice was mentally figuring out the likeliness of the rat having a form of illness or disease, Alice was too young to die after all.

"Alight then, Sunshine-" he started before he got cut off but a smart know on the door and someone opening it, the person who stood in the doorway was another girl, probably a first year like them, she had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and rather large teeth.

The first thing the girl said to them was "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one"

"No," Alice and Ron said at the same time, causing them to grin at each other.

"Oh are you doing magic, let's see," she said as she toke a seat opposite Alice and next to Harry.

Ron cleared his throat; he looked a great deal more nervous now that the bushy haired girl was here.

"Sunshine daises, butter Mellow...turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" he said reluctantly. Nothing happened, and the old rat remained quite gray.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good" she said, Alice had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this girl very much...

"I've tried a few spells, and they've all worked for me!" she carried on not noticing two out of the three people in the compartment already seemed to dislike her, "Like this" she said before pointing at Harry's glasses "Reparo!" she stated clearly, causing the very obvious cracks in Harry's glasses to repair themselves. That seemed to be a very useful spell, Alice toke note in her head to learn that spell later.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said beaming at them all, really very proud of her work on Harry's glasses.

"I'm Alice Cooper," Alice said since the boys seemed incapable of speech at the moment "And they are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" she finished for her two stunned friends.

Hermione turned on Alice "Nice to meet you," she said in a bossy tone before exclaiming "Wait! Are you the Harry Potter, I've read all about you! Your famous you know!"

"I am?" Harry said slightly sarcastic, _wait Harry was famous!_ Alice thought, what for? Making another mental note to ask her friend when the girl- _Hermione_- left.

"Oh yes, what house do you think you will be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself, well I need to go find Neville's toad, so see you later, oh! And you might want to get your Uniform on you two!" she finished looking at Ron and Harry, she then left.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not," Ron said staring out the door Hermione left from.

Harry looked at Alice sideways, "Anything wrong, Alice?" he asked the only girl in the room.

Alice nodded her head, "Why _are_ you famous Harry, and what are the houses?"

"You don't know "said Ron confused, "I'm Muggle-born" Alice said and unfortunately that explained too much to Ron. Who with the help of Harry told her the story about the Dark wizard Voldemort, who hunted down Harry's family, and that Harry survived the killing curse. Noticing that her friend looked dreadfully upset at this topic, Alice quickly reminded them of her second question about the houses, turning the conversation into much happier waters.

-:D-

The train had finally stopped, it had taken hours but they were finally here at Hogwarts. When they finally it out of the train Alice was first out followed closely by Harry and then Ron as they made their way over to what appeared, to Alice to be a Giant who was shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

As we walked closer to him he seemed to notice them or at least Harry because he said "Hello Harry!" to receive a "Hi Hagid" in return from Harry, Alice glanced at Harry, _did_ Harry know a lot of giants?

Hagrid lead all of the first years over to flimsy looking wooden boats, "Four to a boat," the giant yelled at them.

Alice climbed into a boat followed by Harry, Ron and a Black skinned boy who was just staring at the lake. "everyone in righ' then! Forward!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

The best ride was heaps of fun.

By the time the boat ride was over Alice, Ron and Harry all had the biggest smiles on their faces, from the joking around they had done on the boat.

They had lost the smile though after they had to hike the rest of the way up to the school, finally though they got to the front doors, and Hagrid knocked on the door in which professor McGonagall answered, Hagrid smiled at the professor and said "The firs' years' professor McGonagall"

***Okay another edited one; tell us the mistakes in the fic, I like improving things... and making them better, :)**

****Review a little? Please, what you loved or hated? If it's a good story or a crap one and I should just give up? BTW! I won't give up ;)**

_**TBC, Rae!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'.**_

"So it's true then," A voice said startling all of the first years, they were all in a room where Professor McGonagall had placed them and told them not to make a sound, and she would be back for them to start the sorting soon.

"What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," The origin of the speaker was now revealed to Alice, it was a boy around Alice's height with gray eyes, that were quite similar to Alice's but his hair was the stark opposite with it being blond and slicked back with a lot of gel, he was also very pale. Alice had_ no_ idea who he was, but Harry turned around to look at the person who was calling him, "this is Crabbe and Goyle" he said carelessly. "And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said.

Ron sniggered, _why? _Alice had no idea but she decided to join him, _why_? Because she liked to laugh, and? She really had no other reason.

"Think my name is funny you two? No need to ask who you are Red-hair hand me down robes must be a Weasley, and I'm not even going to bother with you" he said glaring at Alice, Alice did the mature thing then and stuck her tongue out at him.

Rolling his eyes Malfoy said to Harry "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter, you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" he said extending his hand out for Harry to shake, "I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" Harry said coolly. Alice smiled proudly at Harry; he turned down his first friend request!

Before Malfoy could respond, Professor McGonagall came back and told them to get into a line and go into the great hall, Alice got into line behind Harry but in front of Ron. _Ooh _they were going to get sorted how exciting!

The great hall was amazing, breathtaking and almost every other adjective Alice could think of at that moment, Harry nudged Alice and mumbled a quick "Look," as he nodded towards the roof, glancing up Alice saw what looked like the nights sky, "Amazing," Alice muttered back to him.

Dimly Alice thought she heard Hermione tell Harry that it was just a spell and that she read it in _Hogwarts a History_ or something like that. None of that mattered to Alice, because right now she was in a school of magic, going to learn magic wither her new friends.

The professor stopped walking a stood by an old stool with an old ratty hat on it.

"When I call your name come put the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" the professor called out, unravelling her parchment she started to call out names.

Alice briefly had a panic attack, what if her friends wern't sorted in the same house? What if they hated her? What if...!

"Cooper, Alicia"

And she was up! It was now or never and Alice chose to go now, she wasn't going to wait forever was she?

Alice walked up to the hat staring at it, she wasn't nervous not really. Sitting on the stool she let the hat drop over her eyes.

'_Hmm, interesting, where to put you'_ Alice heard in her mind,

_Was the hat talking to her?_

'_Yes I am, you're name's not Alicia Cooper is it?'_ the hat asked her,

'_Why? Of course I am! Unless did my, uhh, biological parents go here or something?'_ she asked the hat.

'_Yes one, but it isn't my place to say who,'_ the hat said wisely.

'_Of course it is, tell me or I'll bloody burn you alive!_'

'_Just like your father, he threatened to burn me too, so it better be!'_

"_GRYFFINDOR"_ the hat yelled to the now cheering hall.

Alice jumped off the stool, now glaring at the hat. Why, did the hat not tell her? Well the hat did tell her one thing, she was adopted and maybe that would be all she could manage to handle for that night. Alice ran down to her new table and seated herself.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione ran forward and eagerly jammed the hat on her head it toke all of a minute for the hat to called out "_GRYFFINDOR_" The students of Gryffindor cheered for their new house mate, as she happily ran towards her new table sitting down.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Malfoy casually strolled up to the hat, and he had practically had the hat on for five seconds before the hat shouted "_SLYTHERIN"_ he too got cheered for as he went to sit at his new house.

The hat continued to sort other people but Alice could hardly care, she was patently waiting for her two friends to be sorted and if she knew her ABC's properly then she was sure Harry would be first.

"Potter, Harry" _Ahh, there he was!_

At the sound of Harry's name the hall exploded in whispers, Harry though seemed to ignore them and walked up to the hat with a slightly passive face, he was sitting under the hat for, one, two, three minutes before the hat yelled out

"_GRYFFINDOR"._

"Weasley, Ronald"

The hat had touched his head for the same amount of time that Malfoy's had, before the hat called out, "_GRYFFINDOR"._

-:D-

"I'm half and half, My Dad's a Muggle, Mum's a Witch," A boy at the Gryffindor said, Alice thought hard his name was_ Bob? Jack? Seamus_? Something like that anyway. "I'm a Muggle-born" she said to him, conversationally causing him to turn and face her, "Was it fun growing up with a Witch mum?" she asked him curiously.

"Sure was, I got the best of both the magical and Muggle world," he said to her cheerfully.

"I'm Alice Cooper," she said with a grin, "Seamus Finnigan," he replied cheerily.

"Nice to meet you!" she responded with a grin. So it was Seamus!

It was at that moment that Alice heard Hermione's shrill voice say "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless" it appeared, the Hermione was talking to a ... _ghost?_

"Like this," he answered irritably grabbing his neck with one hand and almost completely pulling his head off, the first years were silent until, Alice's excitedly said "Cool as!"

Harry snorted under his breath, and quickly glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, Alice just winked at Harry.

-:D-

Dinner had been nice, Alice thought but the trip to the Gryffindor common room was proving to be extremely tiring.

"Harry," she moaned draping her arm over Harry's shoulder, "I'm going to die, and you must carry me back!"

Harry just shook his head at her with a tiny smile playing on his lips, and said to her "Alice, were ten steps away,"

Alice blinked at looked up, realising that she had stopped walking and that they were in front of a portrait, of a well... fat lady.

Percy, had began to educate them about the room but Alice couldn't care less, that was until he said something about a password, she could never remember passwords for the life of her, maybe she could get Ron or Harry to do it for her?

Stumbling into the common room she saw their were red chubby arm chairs the bright fire, it was in short very cozy, Percy then told the group where they would be staying for the night, though a yawn, Alice called a '_Goodnight_' to Ron and Harry, before climbing to her dorm, finding her bed and collapsing into her bed, not even bothering to put on her pyjamas.

-:D-

Alice was in no way a morning person, so in short when Hermione woke the entire dorm up she was less then pleased, the same could probably said for their other two dorm mates; Lavender and Palvarti, who made their dislike of Hermione known as soon as she left for breakfast.

Yawning Alice rolled out of her dorm, and into the common room, in a terrible mood that only brightened slightly when she saw both Ron and Harry waiting for her. When Ron looked up and noticed her he smiled and said "Finally! I am starving" before cheerily pushing open the door, letting Alice and Harry follow behind him.

Breakfast in the great hall, was slightly boring. There were mountains of foods to choose from and that's what Ron went straight to, _the food_. Not emerging until the timetables were handed out, this leaving Harry and Alice to eat like normal people, and engage in a conversation on marshmallows.

All too soon, breakfast had finished and the three of them had left the great hall, "Transfiguration, first," Harry told them, Alice paused for a moment, where was the Transfiguration classroom?

After voicing this Ron and Harry both looked at each other nervously, until Harry said "We could ask someone?" Ron blinked at Harry, but before he could respond to him, Alice butted in and said "No way where's the fun in that?" she asked them both.

Causing them to stare for a moment, then an evil grin emerged on Ron's face, while an unsure one was appearing on Harry's.

"I'm not too sure," Harry said uncertainly, before Ron said wide eyed "Aw come on! Lest explore our way to the class!"

-:D-

It turned out that they probably should have asked for directions, and they wouldn't have missed half of their class. Knocking on the door the three walked into the classroom, sheepishly under the stern glare of the professor, "Why are you late?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Um," Ron said looking anywhere but the professor, "We got lost!" Harry blurted out, and then added in a much calmed voice, "Uh, sorry we just- uh, couldn't find the classroom?"

The professor gave them all an annoyed glare, stating that all of their other classmates managed to come on time before giving them all matchsticks and telling them to turn them into needles.

By the end of class only Hermione had managed to turn hers into a needle, but Harry's had gotten slightly slimmer and had taken on a sliver colour, Alice's and Ron's on the other hand had only gotten slightly pointy.

After the bell rang the professor had told Alice, Ron and Harry if they were late to her class again she would take points.

After the three nodded their heads vigorously, they exited the class room, and Harry told the two of the next time they were asking for directions, he also ignored Alice's childish pout, for about four minutes before agreeing that on the weekend they could explore the castle.

-"D-

Potions were their next class of the day, and Alice was worried if Potions was anything like cooking then she was sure that she would epically fail at it, like she did with all cooking tasks.

The three of them, much to Alice's dismay arrived to the classroom on time, and even before the teacher had! They seated themselves on a table in the middle of the room and made themselves comfortable until the teacher saw fit to come. They didn't have to wait too long though.

The black haired professor strode into the room dramatically, and began this really cool speech that made many people, go wide eyed in fear. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't except many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for those select few who can possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death" He paused for a minute "That is if you're not as big of a bunch of dunder heads that I usually have to teach"

No one talked after that, it seemed that Professor Snape had the ability to keep the class silent; He then went to take the register.

"Cooper, Alice?" "Here" Alice responded, but he said nothing and kept continuing with the roll, sometimes pausing to make comment on a person's last name.

Until finally he paused for a minute, "ahh- yes, Harry Potter our new... Celebrity"

The Slytherin's started laughing at the professors words, but Alice couldn't understand_ how was that funny?_

All too soon he finished taking the roll, and that's where things got a little rough.

"Potter!" Snape snapped coming close to Alice's table, "What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at the professor blankly, completely at sea, and Alice noticed that Hermione's Hand had shot up, _how did she know the answer to that?_ _Did the girl memorise her books, or something?_

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry looked panicked and looked frantically at Ron then Alice begging for an answer, Alice though was completely lost she hadn't so much as touched her textbooks, other than to lightly skim over its content. Feeling a bit bad she mouthed the word '_shop'_ to Harry, not intending on both Harry and Ron to come out laughing slightly.

Snape was furious, "What," he asked silkily "Is _so funny_? Cooper?" he asked turning on Alice, Alice blinked at the man, who seemed to look at her slightly horrified, _what was with the adults here, all looking at her horrified? _

Alice knew he was waiting for an answer though, but as Alice figured she would get in trouble both ways so "Well, I was just commenting on your lovely soft hair, what conditioner do you use?" she said even though Snape's hair was quite the opposite of soft. The classroom or at least all of the Gryffindor's in the classroom burst out laughing, Alice leaned back in her chair she was quite proud of herself there, she knew she would get into trouble for it later but.. Oh well!

"Silence!" Snape yelled at the classroom full of students, fury was radiating off him, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said in an extremely furious tone. Before stalking to the front of the classroom and writing their class for the day on the board.

Hermione slowly put her hand down.

_Alice regretted nothing._

-:D-

Classes at Hogwarts were, fun and time practically flew by at Hogwarts and before the trio had realised it, it was the weekend and Alice had lost another twenty points from Snape in class.

Since the day was a Saturday, Alice had decided that after breakfast they would begin exploring, Ron and Harry readily agreed with her, it might be fun after all.

And fun, it was. The three first years had somehow managed to find many passage ways, some hidden and others that weren't. And on Harry's demand they found the quickest ways to each of their classrooms and the great hall. Alice wasn't satisfied though, there had to be _something_ in Hogwarts that was interesting! Ron suddenly called out for them to stop at that moment saying that he was hungry that gave Alice a great idea.

It was then that the two boys agreed to try and find the school kitchens.

-:D-

Monday and classes came almost too soon for Alice, the three of them had heaps of fun looking for the kitchen Saturday, (they never did find the kitchens though) and Sunday they had spent the day doing homework, playing exploding snap and watching Ron kill everyone in chess.

But now they were back to classes, but first thankfully, was breakfast and it seemed mail time. Dozens of owls swooped down giving letters to students;

Alice had received one letter from her parents since starting Hogwarts and promised monthly letters, afterwards. Today though Ron got a letter and a rolled up newspaper, which Harry almost imminently stole, Alice looked over Harry's shoulder to read some of the articles and look at the pictures. They still freaked her out, with them moving and all. All three of them stayed like this until a loud yell from Seamus caught their attention "Hey look! Neville's got a rememberball!"

"What's a rememberball, Neville?" she asked Neville, who was a first year Gryffindor boy.

But before Neville could respond to her, Hermione did "I've read all about those, when the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."

Alice responded in a manner the rest of the house had come to expect "Oh? Is your name Neville? I hadn't realised," She shook her head in mock dismay, then proceeded to stick her head out "It's a pleasure to meet you Neville, I'm Alice!" she said in the same mocking tone, causing Hermione to turn slightly pink and look away in embarrassment.

Harry though gave Alice a slightly reproving glance, Alice understood what he meant, he wanted for her to apologise she wasn't going to though, Hermione needed a dose of the real world was like and Alice wouldn't hesitate in giving it to her. She had asked _Neville_ anyway, not _her._

It was then Malfoy decided to come by and he snatched up Neville's Rememberball, causing Alice, Ron and Harry to all jump out of their seats and Harry told Malfoy quite calmly to give the ball back to Neville, Malfoy only complying when professor McGonagall came over.

The three of them sat down again after that, all slightly huffy, "So Harry, What do we have next?" Harry, Alice had learned was turning into a very reliable timetable as they had the same classes.

He looked at her strangely before saying "Flying, Remember the notice we read last night?"

Alice blinked, one then twice before Harry shook his head in dismay before he joined Ron in laughing at her, Alice pouted.

-:D-

Alice wasn't quite sure about flying, on one had it sounded extremely fun but on the other hand Alice was terrified of falling off the broom.

But it didn't matter either way, if Ron and Harry did it she was going to join in too, she didn't after all want to get left out.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone one step up to the left side of their broomstick, Come on now hurry up" Madam Hooch snapped at everyone, Alice stood next to a broom that looked very much worn. It didn't look too stable, she was worried that it might break, why was she here again? "Now stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" she told all of the students, who complied straight away and yelled _up._

Alice noticed that only Malfoy and Harry had managed it on the first try, Alice narrowed her eyes at the broom; no broom was going to beat her! Focusing like no one had seen her focus before, she yelled up one more time, for the broom to jump in her hand; Alice was slightly proud of herself.

Glancing at Harry, she saw him staring at her so she grinned at him, causing him to smile back.

Ron seemed to be having troubles with his broom, as it smacked him in the nose causing both Harry and Alice to double over in laughter almost dropping their brooms.

"Oh shut up, you two" Ron said to his best friends.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled out, Alice mounted hers, with as much confidence she could muster up, she could do this, she was going to _own_ flying! Alice briefly considered joining a Quidditch team, she would half to wait until second year, but she was sure her, Harry and Ron would have fun flying around the grounds trying to practice.

Madam Hooch then gave the instructions to start flying, on the whistle, three, two_- But Neville_, it seemed, just a little too early and kept rising, it soon became apparent to Alice that he wasn't in control of the broom, "Mr. Longbottom! Come down!" Madam Hooch yelled up at the boy. There was no stopping him though that was, well until he fell off the broom with a sickening crunch.

Suffice to say Madam Hooch left to take Neville to the hospital wing; she also left them all with the warning that none of them should ride their brooms or they would be out of Hogwarts before they could say _'Quidditch.'_

The crowd of first years were silent, until Malfoy burst out laughing and said " Did you see his face, the fat lump" he sneered at the direction Neville had left in, he quickly darted around and picked up what Alice recognised as Neville's rememberball, Harry's eyes widened and he said quite angrily, "Give it here, Malfoy"

Malfoy smirked at Harry, "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he said nastily, he grabbed his broom and started to fly quite high, he really was quite a good flyer Alice reflected bitterly.

"How about in this tree?" he asked Harry, upon seeing Harry's face he responded with "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry glared at Malfoy and grabbed his room, before Hermione yelled at Harry not to, Harry though ignored her, what he didn't ignore though was Alice asking if he needed backup, Harry smiled slightly at her and with a nod they both shot of the ground, and found that flying was as easy as breathing, but it seemed to Alice that Harry was slightly more fluid on his movements.

Malfoy looked shocked that they were both up there, and he quickly through the rememberball, Alice swerved and caught the ball, Ha! "Harry want to have some fun?" she would never break Neville's rememberball, but having some fun sure, Harry grinned when Malfoy went to lunge and Alice to get the ball back, Alice though avoided his lunges and through the ball at Harry, thus causing Malfoy to go after Harry and thus a game of piggy in the middle ensured, and it lasted for about ten minutes until, professor McGonagall who had been watching them for the past ten minutes, marched up to the children just in time to see Harry pull of a dive trying to catch the ball.

Let's suffice to say, she wasn't very pleased.

-"D-

To say the professor wasn't pleased would have been a lie, but if the rewards for her being 'displeased' were always this good, Alice would have to make sure she stayed on the professors bad side.

Alice just in all honesty couldn't believe it; she had expected a few points being taken of or perhaps even a detention, not what she got. No, what she had been given was mind blowing. It had apparently been a surprise for Harry as well considering that absolutely shocked look he had earlier.

Alice really didn't believe they were being reward for bullying someone, this school seemed slightly twisted. At least Alice didn't have to try out for the Quidditch team anymore. She was on it already, put on it by a teacher, for breaking the rules.

Harry and Alice had broken the rules and they had managed to gain themselves two spots on the Quidditch team and on the main team too! Harry had gotten seeker, apparently the dives that he did were absolutely amazing. She on the other hand got given a chaser position, it was really amazing.

Harry and Alice just seemed to have the _best_ ofluck at times. Alice suspected it was Harry though, with all of the luck, she would have to stick around him more. Which was fine to Alice, she didn't really need any more excuse to anyway.

***Edited, 15/08/2012.**

**** I am the review monster, kind of like a cookie monster. But instead of cookies, I eat reviews. So feed me? ;)**

_**TBC, Rae!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'**_

Alice was grinning, Ron was hyperventilating and Harry was pacing. It was Sunday night and the three had been on one of their merry, _let's explore the entire castle days_, when Alice decided that she wanted to know why, the third floor corridor was out of bounds and find out they sure did.

They had found a giant three-headed dog standing on a trapdoor. Now Alice thought it was great, _but then_, well she had just wanted to get out and away from the mental dog.

Harry wouldn't stop pacing, "Ron, I think the missing package is in there" Alice blinked, _wait what?_

Ron nodded his head at Harry, to preoccupied with being scared to talk to Harry, Alice asked Harry what he meant, and it was thus explained to her, the three of them exchanged nervous glances, but said no more as it was time to go to bed.

-:D-

_Levitating,_ was the topic for today in charms and it really couldn't be easier, what could be easier though, were their partners. Ron was pared with Miss. I-don't-know-my-name Granger, Harry was pared with Seamus and Alice was pared with a boy named Dean Thomas.

Alice had gotten the spell almost straight away much to her teachers delight and her own amusement,_ finally_ something she was naturally good at other then flying! She was so pleased with this that she even help a weary Dean with his work. Dean she guesses was slightly scared by her ecstatic mood, she couldn't help it though she had managed to _GAIN_ ten points for Gryffindor, not_ LOSE _them!

When Dean got the basic part of the spell down, Alice's eyes wondered over to what everyone else was doing, Harry appeared to be putting out a fire, much to Alice's enjoyment and Ron was getting lectured by Hermione about the proper way to pronounce the spell, finally having enough Ron snapped at Hermione to do it herself if she was so smart, and that she did.

Luckily the bell rang not five minutes later, saving Ron from blowing up at Hermione.

But walking out of the classroom, both Harry and Alice realised that Ron was not simply going to let it go, and he started to bad mouth the girl, well until he realised that she was listening to him that was.

-:D-

There was a Troll in Hogwarts, a bloody _Troll_. And_ where_ were Alice and her friends? Out searching for Hermione to warn her about said Troll, although if Ron hadn't insulted Hermione they wouldn't be in this problem, something Harry pointed out to Ron as the three of them ran down a hallway in search of the bathroom; Lavender had told Alice, Hermione was in, _crying._

It wasn't too long before they found the Troll in a room, without too much thinking, they locked the Troll in the room, with pleased grins they started running away again, at least Hermione would be safe, that was until they heard a scream from the room they had locked the Troll in. With wide eyes the three of them, ran back opening the door to see Hermione backed up against a wall with the troll about to hit her with its bat.

"Confuse it!" Harry yelled, so Alice did the first thing she thought of, she screamed,_ very loudly._

The troll turned from Hermione and faced the other three Gryffindors, "Now what?" Ron asked panic written all over his face, Alice was pretty sure she looked about the same though.

As the Troll didn't seem to care enough about them it turned to face Hermione again, and for all that is was worth, Alice learnt that Hermione _could_ scream.

It was then that Harry did something idiotically brave, he ran and jumped on the trolls back, shoving his wand up the trolls nose, causing the troll to stop its advance on Hermione and try to knock Harry unconscious. "Harry!" Alice yelled panicked for her friend's safety, "Do something!" He yelled back at Alice and Ron, but Alice wasn't going to much help, she was panicking she couldn't do much of anything because she had frozen in her spot unable to move. It was then that Ron took the initiative, and yelled the spell they had learnt that day, raising the troll's club and knocked it out.

Harry stood up, and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose and upon discovering that there was snot on it, wiped it on the Trolls pants. Alice could barely breath, she was still very scared, she couldn't move, she just continued to stand there and stare at the troll, with wide horrified eyes.

That was until, the teachers came. "Oh my goodness! All of you explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall said in a shocked voice, Alice slowly turned and faced her teacher, for once not being able to form a witty reply.

"Well you see-" Harry began, before getting cut off by Hermione saying, "It's entirely my fault professor!"

"Miss. Granger!" the professor said astonished, she probably couldn't believe that we managed to drag Hermione into one of our schemes, Alice thought absentmindedly.

"I went looking for the Troll, I've read all about them and I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong, If they hadn't of come, I'd probably be dead" there was silence after that sentence was uttered.

Ron and Harry couldn't believe that Hermione Granger just lied to a teacher, and Alice was still in shock about the troll. The professor that went on to take five points away from Hermione for being foolish, and gave five points apiece to Ron, Harry and Alice, _for sheer dumb luck._

-:D-

Alice and Harry looked at each other, and then back at the mail they both received. They had finally got their broomsticks, Wood- The captain of the quidditch team, had been making them practice on the old school brooms, and let's just say they were bad _very bad._

Alice grinned happily, as Ron said "Let's go put them in our dorms", with a nod, Harry, Ron, Alice and Hermione. Who had become fast friends with all three of them when, Ron and Harry saved her from the troll. Got up and quickly made their way to their dorms, Alice caught Wood's eye walking past him and showed him, the broom shaped parcel causing his eyes to light up and he started to make his way over to the four of them.

"Harry, Alice!" he called to them, and when he got closer to them he said "The match is tomorrow, but we will have a late minute training session, so you can break in your brooms, okay?" he said this very quietly, and both Harry and Alice nodded their heads. Causing him to grin and walk away, back to his friends and breakfast.

-:D-

"Come on Harry eat!" Alice told Harry, though a mouth full of sausage.

Causing Hermione to wrinkle her nose and tell Alice not to talk with her mouth full.

"She's right, Harry, you're going to need all the energy you can get!" Ron said happily with a mouthful of eggs.

"I'm not hungry"

"Yes, you are" Alice told him, "eat"

"What Alice means is you have to eat Harry!" Hermione said in a scolding tone, all Harry did was shake his head at Hermione, making the three first years to groan in frustration and Alice finally having enough, shoved a bit of egg in Harry's mouth and order him to chew and swallow. Harry chocked on his food allot that morning, before finally giving up and just eating his breakfast.

After they finished eating breakfast, Harry and Alice made their way down to the changing rooms, and Ron and Hermione went to find some seats in the stand where they would be able to see what was going on.

"Okay Men" Wood started to say after they put their uniforms on, "And Women" one of the other chasers named Angelina Johnson butted in smiling at Alice after she shot the black-haired girl a wink.

Fred and George Weasley, who were Ron's older brothers and were ironically the two beaters for the Gryffindor team butted in after this was said.

"This is the big one," Fred said in an extremely dramatic voice like he was saying something of extreme excitement.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George continued, he too had an equally dramatic voice.

Fred leaned over to Alice and Harry and said "We know Wood's speech off by heart; we were on the team last year too,"

"Shut up, you two," Wood snapped at them angrily, he looked a little on the edge so both Fred and George shut their mouths. He then proceeded to give them all a very long speech, about how they were going to win, all too soon they were going out on to the pitch, _and this was it._

As Alice looked out onto the field she noticed that there were going to be allot of people watching the match, they _couldn't_ lose, after a quick glance at Harry, Alice lined up facing the Slytherin team who were all men and very burley, Alice was slightly nervous seeing this, but she knew she could do it. She was Alicia Cooper, and Alicia Cooper could do anything if she wanted too.

Madam Hooch strode onto the felid; as she was going to be the referee after all.

"Now I want a fair game all of you," she said in a commanding tone, almost _daring_ them to deny her and cheat. "Now shake hands," she told the captains in a clipped tone.

"Mount your brooms," she ordered the players, Alice got on her broom, with a confident face, and of course she was going to win.

The whistle sounded the start of the match, and Alice zoomed up going straight for the Quaffle, Angelina got their first though, flying alongside Angelina, she motioned for a pass and she got it speeding to avoid the Slytherins, Alice passed the ball back to Angelina, Angelina was at the post and she went for a score only for it to be stopped by the Slytherin Keeper. _Damn it._

Slytherin was now in possession of the Quaffle and Alice tore after him, with the intent of making it difficult, for him to score and by the snarl on his face she was doing just that, He swerved around Alice only to get blocked by Katie Bell, another one of Gryffindor's chasers, knowing his only option was to pass the ball, the Slytherin _(Flint)_ passed, but what he didn't count on was Alice catching it.

Alice then passed it off to Katie while she dodged a bludger, and Katie toke the Quaffle and sped to the other end of the pitch, passing it off to Angelina before Angelina scored. Alice could hear a boy named Lee Jordan (_Who was doing the commentary_) yell that it was 20-0 in favour of Gryffindor.

One of the Slytherin chasers was in possession of the Quaffle and Alice was on his tail, but stopped to duck under the two bludgers the Weasley twins sent towards the Slytherin chaser, for some reason Alice didn't know the chaser dropped the ball, _idiot_ Alice thought after she realised that he was focusing on the snitch, Alice toke the ball and sped towards the other side of the stadium, she scored much to amusement of Lee, who yelled the Gryffindor scored, causing people to take notice of the chasers again, until Harry got blocked a nearly fell off his broom, causing Gryffindor to get a penalty shot.

"30-0, to Gryffindor" Lee yelled out to the crowd excitedly, after bad mouthing the Slytherin team, _a bit _or well... allot but in Alice's opinion, they so deserved it!

Alice was very into the game, she had practically blocked everyone but the other chasers out, as they needed to work together. So she didn't notice when Harry started to lose control over his broom.

Slytherin were in possession again until, Alice cut him off and toke the ball, quickly passing it to Katie who went to move but it got quickly taken off her again, Alice went after the Quaffle again but it was no use, Flint toke the shot and- _Slytherin Scored._

"30-10 to Gryffindor!" Lee yelled a bit annoyed that Slytherin had scored even ten points.

It was around then that everyone had noticed that Harry's broom was acting weird; it was trying to throw him off. Alice imminently stopped what she was doing, Harry was only holding on by one hand! Alice looked up with wide eyes, what did she do?

The Weasley twins were trying to get Harry off his broom but it was no use, everyone else stopped what they were doing to try and help Harry as well, Alice noticed.

It happened after ten very tense moments but Harry managed to get back on his broom and he went straight for the ground, Alice's eyes widened in horror, Harry fell on the ground on all fours, she thought Harry might be sick until, he spat out the snitch! That meant... _They won!_

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS! 180-60, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_

-:D-

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" That was Rebus Hagrid, Harry's giant friend, Alice and the others had gone to Hagrid's hut after the game on Harry and Hagrid's request, and Hermione and Ron were telling Alice and Harry about what they saw at the match.

"Who knows? He hates me Hagrid," Harry said dully looking like he was considering the idea. Snape really did hate Harry and he seemed to hate Alice almost just as much, if not even more.

"Nonsense Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid said with his voice filled with loyalty to the potions teacher.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, he tried to kill Harry!" Hermione yelled frantically trying to convince Hagrid, as everyone else had all but accepted the idea as fact.

Hagrid didn't look convinced, and then Harry said "Look I found out something about him," Alice looked at Harry in surprise, _what? When?_

Harry then continued "He tried to get past a giant three-headed dog at Halloween,"

_When did they figure out this? And why wasn't she told?_

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said shocked, it toke a minute to register then...

"Fluffy?" Ron asked faintly, and Alice yelled "FLUFFY!?"

Hagrid looked at the two of them confused slightly, "yea, he's mine, I brought him from a Greek chap, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

Hagrid suddenly stopped taking, and Harry said "Yes?" trying to coax Hagrid into telling them what it was hiding.

"No, I'm not telling ya! That's between Dumbledore and Nickolas Flammel!"

-"D-

The library was stuffy and boring, and they had only been there for half an hour.

_Why _you may ask were they in the library? They were of course looking for anything about Nickolas Flammel, and the search so far wasn't to promising, and what made it _worse?_ It was a Saturday and on these days Alice, Ron and Harry were usually running around Hogwarts, trying to find new places, new corridors and shortcuts, secret passageways! They were sure that they knew Hogwarts just as well as any sixth-year student could ever know the school.

"Harry, I'm bored!" Alice whispered to Harry pleadingly,

Harry gave her a look that said quite plainly, that he was bored to and to suck it up and deal with it.

Alice pouted and tried to focus on the book she was reading, this of course only lasted for two minutes before, "Let's prank Snape!" She whispered excitedly, her eyes glinting with a challenge.

Hermione started to have a coughing fit, and Ron and Harry just gave her a look as they were well used to Alice's boredom pranks, at the less then excited looks she was getting Alice continued with, "Oh, come on! Just one prank?" she practically begged her friends, yes she was _that _bored.

Ron just sighed and nodded his head at her and Harry asked her what she had in mind, Hermione just gaped at them, before saying in a high pitched voice "But! Nickolas Flamel! And we would get into so much trouble- and!" she spluttered out before Alice said, "It's the only way you're going to keep me interested Hermione, is at least two pranks per study session," she declared with conviction in her voice.

Harry and Ron just sighed as they were well used to it, and sometimes it was quite fun as well, "Oh, okay but if we get caught!" Hermione said frantically her eyes darting around the library, like Dumbledore was just around the corner ready to expel them.

Alice grinned in triumph, "Okay here's what to do," she said and the four of them spent the next ten minutes whispering before leaving the library, they had forty minutes to prepare the prank before lunch started after all.

-:D-

They were grinning as they entered the great hall; it was never a good sign. In fact it was a terrible one; it meant that something had gone their way.

Alice looked up and grinned at the Weasley twins, none of it would have been able if it wasn't for their help. Alice was glad they decided to help them, the two twins grinned back at her.

So far everything was going according to plan; unfortunately it was hard just to get Snape so the four friends just decided to prank all of the teachers, that's right _all_ of them, Hermione had been rather difficult to convince but Harry had managed to win her over with a few words, for this Alice was glad.

It was a pretty unoriginal prank, but it was a big one and the first one where they pranked the teachers, Alice just couldn't wait to see Snape's ... face,

Hermione on the other hand was almost... _giddy?_

Alice looked at Ron and leant towards him and gestured at Hermione "I think I broke her,"

Ron just laughed at Alice, causing Harry to turn his head to see what he missed out on.

The food appeared everyone began to eat, it was the Alice thanked the house elves for being so considerate about their plans; they were really very helpful people- um well_ elves._

It toke a few minutes, and Alice realised that it was pretty obvious who did it because she and her friends hadn't eaten anything and just stared at the teachers table since they had gotten in, perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas.. _whoops?_

It toke the rest of the hall roughly three minutes to realise what had happened to the teachers a minute to process it then ten seconds to start laughing, you see Alice and her friends had turned all the professors_ pink_. Yes that's right bubblegum _pin_k, their hair, skin, eyes, every part of their bodies were _pink,_ and it in short was a very amusing thing to see.

"I think I can study now, Hermione," Alice told her friend over the laughter, before she saw a fanatical gleam in her friend's eye, "That was brilliant, we must do that again!" she said sounding too happy.

Alice, Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks, had _they had broken her!_

"Um, what about flamel?" Alice asked her slightly confused,

"We can deal with him later, for now more pranking!" she said all too excited about pranking someone,

"We broke her," Harry said blinking, Alice blinked too she didn't know if she should be scared or happy at the turn of events.

-:D-

It toke the four students three days worth of pranking to be discovered, as the kids pranking the school. At first many people thought it was the Weasley twins, the twins had even gotten detention for them, but people soon realised that the twins had alibis for every prank and then they got slightly scared.

And they were now in Professor Dumbledore's office, Alice didn't know why they were in his office, they hadn't done anything that bad lately, but it might have been for the teachers being pink for a whole 24 hours thing that they had done on Saturday, or it might have been the food fight they had started at lunch.

Alice just hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble, Harry would_ kill_ her.

The four lined up in front of Dumbledore's desk, heads down not looking him in the eye, Alice prayed to Merlin that they looked remorseful, because she knew that none of them were. As long as they looked sorry, that should be enough... _hopefully?_

"Well, can someone tell me what's going on?" the old professor said with a gentle twinkle in his eye causing all four of them to look up at him, Alice answered first.

"Um, we came for a cup of tea?" if Alice could have banged her head against a wall right now she would, _why did she say that? She had no control over her mouth sometimes._

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled for a minute before Snape cut in _(he was the one to drag them to professor Dumbledore in the first place.)_

"No, you four started a food fight, in the great hall!" he snarled at them glaring harshly at them. With this Alice was pretty sure that the potions professor hated all four of them and with a passion.

"You have no proof!" Alice said calmly as she was sure that he didn't the other three just looked nervously at Snape in case he did have proof, Snape snarled again and the headmaster surveyed them, _damn_ _he knew we did it didn't he? _Alice thought nervously.

"Um, professor?" Hermione said nervously, the headmaster looked at Hermione and smiled gently,

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked her gently, prodding the book-worm to continue with what she wanted to say.

"It can't have been us we were in the library, when the fight started, we o-only get there near the end,"

"Oh?" the old headmaster said smiling slightly amused, "Uh, yes" Harry said, "Hermione was trying to teach Alice some potions skills, and let's _say it was amusing_, sir."

Alice glared at Harry; it wasn't her fault that she sucked at potions!

***A/N- Mkay, so in this chapter, Alicia Spinnet has been replaced by Alice in the Quidditch team. In the first book it's stated that, Alicia is a reserve for the team - well she was one the year before anyway. So Alicia is still there but she is a reserve, okay? Just thought I would let you guys know...**

****Edited, 15/08/2012.**

***** Just put in a review would really love to know, what you think :)**

_**TBC, Rae!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'**_

Christmas was a wonderful time of the year, one that Alice had always loved.

But as much as she loved the holiday at the moment she missed Hogwarts, She missed her friends, the castle,_ hell_ she even missed classes! It was just_ that_ boring at home.

Alice _did_ miss her parents and they sure did miss her, but Alice hated the fact that she was here and not at Hogwarts. She loved her home she did, she loved her parents she did and Alice was sure they loved her but they seemed dead-set on hating all magic and magical things.

Alice didn't really understand why, as soon as she had gotten home her dad had told her that they didn't want to hear about her 'school'. Alice's parents instead had lavished everything and anything Alice had ever wanted in her short life on her. It was like they were trying to convince her to stay at home instead of going back to school.

Alice had done all her homework, a miracle in itself. Sent letters to all her friends, went Christmas shopping with her mother and brought things for her friends at Hogwarts, sent them too her friends and she _even_ read her entire charms textbook. Alice had done this all in a bid to get away from her parents, the duo were actually starting to scare her. Sure they had always given Alice whatever she wanted as long as it was in reason but they seemed to have lost their reason and was giving her _everything and anything._

Alice was glad though that the next day would be Christmas and on Boxing Day, she had her train back to Hogwarts, and as guilty as it made Alice feel she was counting down the days till it was time to get back to Hogwarts.

Alice couldn't wait but she had a feeling that her parents were dreading boxing days coming.

-:D-

Christmas morning was exciting, Alice and her mother got up early and baked biscuits and started on a Christmas cake, they made breakfast for the three of them as well, although it was mainly Alice's Mother doing all the work as Alice failed epically at cooking anything.

Alice noticed that her mother had made all of her favourite foods, but this wasn't anything new, her mum and dad were always letting her pick what they ate ever since she had gotten back. It was scary.

When Alice's Dad came down the three of them happily ate their breakfast, talking about this new TV show that they had taken to watching when Alice was at school. Alice had started to watch it too when she got back, and found it amusing to say the least, very soon they had all finished eating and Alice skipped over to the Christmas tree, and for some reason she wasn't surprised that she had gotten more presents then she had ever gotten, ever.

Alice looked at her mother for permission, before opening all her presents.

From her parents Alice received bucketfuls new clothes, and a Muggle MP3 player that Alice knew wouldn't work at Hogwarts but would work at home. She had also received a variety of posters and music CDS.

From her grandparents she received a game kit, that included cards, chess and other sorts of games _(in case she got bored at her boarding school_) it was all Muggle though.

From her Aunty Jasmine and Uncle Peter (_Alice's Dad sister and her husband) _she received a bath set with lots of different floral smells. Alice grinned, that was all she was used to getting presents from, but Alice's mum handed Alice a few more presents, she knew who these were from because there was flying broom covering each of the other presents, _they were from her friends._

Alice tried to ignore the glares that her parents were sending towards the presents, it was like if her dad had the choice he would take the presents and throw them in the backyard and get a dog to eat them. Weird she knew, but Alice figured it was the wrapping paper, it was strange wrapping paper that was.

From Hermione she received a book called _Quidditch though the ages_, a book on her favourite sport, she grinned happily for the first time that morning. She didn't let her parents dark and slightly confused looks put a damper on the happiness she felt at that moment.

Ron sent her what looked like a homemade photo frame, with a picture of her, Ron, Harry and Hermione in it. In the picture they were covered in what appeared to be leaves, and the picture was moving showing the four of them push each other down laughing. Alice remembered that day; she had gotten leaves everywhere as they were having an epic leaf fight!

Alice parents looked at each other sharing a look.

"Are those your friends, Ali dear?" her mother asked her with a small frown.

"Uhh, Yea, There's um Harry, Ron and uh Hermione," Alice said as she pointed out each of her friends on the picture.

After a small silence Alice decided to open Harry's present to her, he had sent her a box full of wizarding chocolate. Alice grinned happily again, she did love chocolate.

-:D-

Alice was excited, she was back at Hogwarts and there! she just saw her best friends! Jumping on Harry's back she gave him a quick hug, "Alice!" Harry said laughing, "Miss me?" she asked him teasingly getting off his back, "Can't say I haven't," He said happily.

"Oi, what about me?" Ron asked in a mock painful voice, "Hmm? You, naa sorry," Alice said smirking.

"Don't worry Ron I missed you," Hermione said teasingly, patting him on the arm gently, causing Alice and Harry to laugh at them.

"So what happened when I was, away?" Alice asked the two of them, Harry and Ron exchanged looks, Alice's eyes widened when Harry said "About that, we need to talk to you,"

-:D-

"Nickolas Flamel, I found him!" Hermione said loudly in triumph, breaking Alice's concentration from the prank that she was currently planning with Harry and Ron.

"What?" Alice asked her, Hermione ignored Alice though and continued on with what she had found.

"Nickolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

At the three blank faces of her friends, Hermione began to explain what the stone was, by the time she was finished, they looked at each other in wonder and Ron said "No wonder Snape's, after it! Anyone would want it!"

-:D-

The library was a horrible place, and yet Alice seemed to find herself in their way to often for her liking. This time though they weren't looking for Nickolas Flamel, they were studying for their final exam, the one that decided if they got to move up a year, Alice figured she should care about this but for the life of her she couldn't.

"Harry I'm bored," she mumbled, but Harry ignored her, he really _did_ want good marks in the exams, Alice pouted, "Hermione I'm bored," she said but her female friend too ignored her.

"Ron I'm-" she began to say, but it seemed that Hermione had had enough and told Alice to _shut up._

Alice stared at her studying friends, _how boring_. "Harry, I'm going," she said to her friend, that made him look up concerned. Alice waved it off though and said that she was going to find Ron's brother's Fred and George and see if they wanted to prank someone, Harry nodded, and his only response was that she should_ really_ try to study.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the library, _now_ where were those Weasley twins? Alice looked for them all over the castle before deciding that she wouldn't find them, then she figured she should go to get something to eat in the kitchens, the elves _were _dead helpful after all.

Alice should have known though that the twins would be there, she looked at them dryly, they haven't noticed her yet, as they were eating food with Lee Jordan at one of the tables. George looked up though and saw her staring at them and his grin widened.

"Hey, it's Miss, Let's-prank-the-teachers Cooper!" he said making Fred and Lee turn to look at her, Alice grinned "Hey guys! Guess what I'm hanging with you for the rest of the day," she said as she strode forward and sat down next to Lee, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Really, And why do we get the honour of being in your presence today, Miss. Cooper?" Fred asked her charmingly.

"Oh, you know this and that" She answered airily, only for Lee to say "Your friends are studying aren't they?"

Alice blinked at him slowly, _how did he know?_ She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, causing both Fred and George to burst out laughing.

"Aww, poor Alice, Forge!"

"I know, having to study, Gred!"

"The horror!" the cried together.

Alice though a conveniently placed marshmallow at them, unknowingly being the cause a food war between the four of them.

-:D-

When Alice, the twins and Lee made it back to the common room, it was just on the curfew, perhaps a few minutes late and they were covered in pieces of food.

Alice barely got to make a few steps into the room before her three friends came and kidnapped her saying that they had something very important to tell her.

And that was that Hagrid had a baby dragon.

Also that they had a plan to get rid of said baby dragon, Alice then promised herself that she would _never _skip studying again.

-:D-

The plan, as Alice had taken to calling it was taking place that night, a week after Alice had first heard of it, unfortunately Ron and Alice both had gotten bitten by the bloody dragon and their hands were swealing.

Ron's had taken a nasty shade of green, where as Alice's bite was _just _swealing.

So Harry and Hermione had to go through with the plan themselves, as Alice and Ron were both in the hospital wing, much too Woods dismay. Wood had come running to the hospital wing about four hours after she got admitted and it toke a lot of hard work to calm him down, and assure him that his chaser was fine and that she could attend tomorrow night's Quidditch practice.

_Wood was bloody mental._

Anyway the plan was simple really, all they were going to do was take Norbert (_the dragon)_ up to the highest tower and Charlie's (_Ron's older brother, who worked with dragons_) friends were going to take him, simple? _Easy right?_ Wrong, somehow Malfoy got gotten wind of the plan and he was going to tell, Alice knew it. What Malfoy didn't know though, was that Harry Potter owned an Invisibility clock. It should be fine and with these thoughts Alice slowly drifted off to sleep.

-:D-

She couldn't believe it, 150 points! It was allot of effing points! Sure she had lost heaps of points but never 150! She was just ... _surprised?_ _How did they get caught_? Alice and Ron glanced at each other, before entering the silent common room; Gryffindor common room was _never _silent, _never._

Alice glanced around; no one really noticed their arrival, as they were all busy glaring at Harry, Hermione and _Neville?_

She and Ron marched up to the three and Alice put her hands on her hips, staring them down with a raised eyebrow, the common room sucked in a breath, you could practically feel the drama and tension in the room.

Harry looked up at the two of them miserably, Alice faltered for a minute and Harry mouthed that he _forgot _the cloak, Alice understood, she glanced at Ron who nodded at her, with smiles they both sat down with Harry, Hermione and Neville, silently saying that it was okay.

"_Well that was anti-climatic_" Alice heard someone say.

-:D-

Alice Knew Harry had it bad, she watched as all their class mates turned on him, she wondered why though he only lost a few points. Alice was sure that she lost more points than that so far this year, and no-one had a problem with _her._

The worst thing though was that Harry and Hermione both had detention, sure the four of them had plenty of detentions so far, but this was the first time that they didn't have one together, Alice had plan though, a _plan to acquire detention_, and the easiest way to do that? Insult Snape of course! She also wanted to help the others by showing them that getting into trouble was an everyday occurrence.

Maybe it was Alice's plan, but walking into potions that day, Alice felt a sense of forbidding one that she wasn't use to...

Snape walked into the classroom, as usual, wrote the lesson of the day, as usual. Everyone partnered up, as usual_, Except..._ "Hermione, heads up, today your own your own,"

Hermione looked up and looked at Alice with confusion written on her face and un-worded question clearly stated "What?"

"I can't be bothered working, today," was all Hermione got in response.

"But Alice you'll get into-" she said before realising that Alice, probably wanted to get into trouble, sighing Hermione started their- _her_ potion.

Alice leaned back in her chair and looked at the roof; she wondered how long it would take Snape to notice that she wasn't doing work.

"Cooper!" she heard a voice yell at her, she turned her head and looked at Snape. "Yes?" she asked him.

"Why aren't you doing any work?" he asked her delicately, the entire class stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Can't be bothered," she responded dryly.

"Oh? You think yourself to good to do the work?" he asked her silkily, his eyes narrowed at her, daring her to answer the question wrong. Snape's eyes were filled with absolute loathing, Alice had wondered if she was getting special treatment from Snape because she was sure he only looked at one other person that way. That person happened to be Harry Potter.

"Yep" Alice said cheerily "Glad you understand Snape" it seemed to be the icing on the cake because he yelled at her "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention, now get out of my class!"

Alice grinned cheekily at her teacher, "Sure thing man!" she said this just before she left the room, she didn't want to _die_ after all.

-:D-

Alice scowled, she should have gone with her gut feeling because now her friends were in the forbidden forest and she was cleaning the trophy room,_ damn it._

***A/N- Hello, to everyone reading this, um I just wanted to say thanks for all the story alerts/ Favourites! Um, I would also like to thank Blue Luver5000 for the idea of making Alice become friends with the Weasley twins, THANKYOU! And also a thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep em' coming, I love reviews! **

****Edited slightly kays?**

*****Review; what was good, did it suck? Any mistakes I've managed to make?**

_**~Thankyou, **_

_**TBC, **_

_**Love Rae!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'**_

_Voldemort,_ Alice didn't really understand why he was at Hogwarts or how he managed to be in Hogwarts at all really. But, Alice could see that he was here, and that he wanted to kill Harry, and all because Harry was too stubborn to die.

Although Alice was glad that Harry was a stubborn kid, because Harry wasn't really aloud to die unless she told him too.

-:D-

Exams were tough, they were _horrible,_ _annoying, _and _horrid_ and any other synonym Alice could think of, and as soon as she sat down to take the exams she wished to the high gods she had listened to Hermione and studied, but she hadn't and now she was sure she failed _everything._

Alice made a promise to herself during her potions exam, and that was that she would have to study next time, deep down Alice knew she wouldn't study but it made her feel slightly better promising herself that she would. And who knew? She might eventually make her way into studying... _eventually._

The four students were lazily, lying under a tree somewhere near the great lake. Alice's friends were talking about how they thought they did on the exams, while Alice was zoning out staring at the clouds, and it was actually a very entertaining thing to do.

Staring at clouds it made her wonder what life would be like if she was a cloud, _would it be nice?_

Alice would have stayed like this all day until Harry got up and ruiened everything for her, "of course!" Harry said jumping off the ground and running off in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

It toke Alice five seconds to respond and run after him, Ron and Hermione not too far behind the black-haired girl.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked the black-haired boy confused as to what made the elevin year old get up and run towards Hagrid's house so suddenly.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't see this before?" he asked himself angrily.

Alice was completely lost, but she followed Harry any way, Harry came to stop in front of Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door violently, causing Alice to quip "Geez Harry, what did the door do to you?" Harry ignored her in favour of Hagrid who had just opened the door.

-;D-

They had no hope, Hagrid had let slip Fluffy's weakness to them and some stranger, and now they were planning to go down the trap door. _It was insanity._

Alice was sitting in the common room, they were waiting for everyone to leave, and finally they all did it toke way too long in Alice's opinion and now they were ready.

"Ready?" Harry asked them, at their nods he said "let's go then," they all nodded grimly and walked out of the common room with Harry's cloak draped over them, like a blanket.

It toke awhile for the four Gryffindors to get to the third floor, and fortunately with only one mishap with Peeves. Harry had taken care of that case pretty well though. And then finally they had managed to get there, to Alice this was a miracle in itself.

There was a magic harp playing itself when they got there, the dog – Urm... Fluffy was snoring. Alice wasn't too sure how they were going to manage to get past the dog.

Yes, he or was it she? Alice was momentarily stumped about the gender of the dog after a few seconds Alice realised that the gender didn't matter at that point. They were risking their lives and all she could think about was the gender of a giant three-headed dog? Was something wrong with her?

The four first years opened up the trap door with only a few nervous glances towards the sleeping dog. What if it woke up and ate them? What would they do then?

It was a really long way down from the start of the trap door and it was completely black, dark, Alice glanced at her friends then back down and continued until Harry said quite bravely "I'll go first,".

They all looked at him before nodding their heads; Harry jumped and then told them it was alright to jump. He told them that there was something to brake the fall. Alice jumped next, and then Ron and Hermione followed her.

Turns out they landed on devils snare, and Alice was pretty sure, she was going to die.

That was until Hermione banished it with fire out of her wand after a slight mishap where Hermione seemed to have forgotten that she in fact was a witch.

"Thanks Mia," Alice whispered to Hermione as they went to enter the next room, Hermione just beamed at Alice happily. Alice figured she was just happy she was alive, Alice knew that she was. Alice was damn happy that she was alive, and she was nervous that she was going to die. Alice didn't want to die, she was too young to die.

Going though the next door Alice saw the next challenge and groaned very loudly.

The next obstacle was a locked room with heaps of flying keys, they seemed oldish and most were silver, and there were brooms in the corner of the room.

Alice guessed they had to catch it. Alice and Harry mounted on the brooms while the other two stayed on the ground, Harry and Alice after all weren't on the Quidditch team for nothing, they soon caught the key that Ron informed them they needed while they were in the air.

The key was old and was bronze. Alice noticed that it had already had a bent wing when they had caught it and that meant that someone had already gone forward before them. Alice knew it was someone stronger than they were, she realised only then how much danger that they were all in.

The next step was a giant chess set, and that was all Alice could remember too, that was all she had passed.

They had started the game fine, Ron was in charge as he was the best at chess out of all of them, hands down and no questions asked.

They all had to take positions on the board as chess pieces, and this was not ordinary Muggle chess, this was wizard's chess. This meant that the pieces destroyed each other, a higher chance of the four of them dying.

The most unfortunate thing about playing giant-man-killing chess was that there had to be some sacrifices made, even if those were Ron's words and not hers, Alice found herself agreeing with the statement more than anything.

Because it was obvious to Alice that she might just have to die right then, there was a choice that had to be made. As good as Ron was at chess, there were something's that were unavoidable. This time Alice and Harry got backed into a corner, and one of them couldn't go on forward.

It was a choice to let the others continue on, Alice didn't fancy dying. In fact it was right up there on her top three things to never do, right along side; never finding her real parents and eating Marshmallows.

But in this case Alice knew, she knew that Harry had to go on more than she did. With this in mind Alice got knocked out cold, just so that Harry could continue on with his quest.

And for Harry's sake, he better win or Alice vowed to herself that she would come back and haunt him.

-:D-

"Cooper, Your seeker," Alice glanced up from her food, wait she was _what?_

"You're mad Wood, I'm no Seeker, and I'm a chaser. _Chaser _Wood,"

"Potter is still in the hospital wing, Spinnet is going to be chaser and _your _our seeker," Wood said sliding into the seat next to her, "But I'm a better chaser," she said truthfully.

"True, one of the best I've seen, but you're the best person we have for seeker without Potter here," He said miserably. Alice blinked, she wasn't a bad seeker she wasn't actually a good either though. "Fine,"

Alice watched as her captain walked away dejectedly and blinked slowly, it was like someone had told him that the world was going to end in three days or something.

-:D-

"Harry!" Alice yelled as she hugged her best friend tightly, "I was so worried," she mumbled to him softly.

Harry only laughed and said "Hey Alice, Ron, Hermione,"

"Oh Harry," Hermione said happy, "What happened?"

-:D-

They were at the end-of-year feast, and _damn _was Alice hungry, the year had finally panned out, sure they lost the house cup, _Quidditch cup,_ Wood was never going to let Alice play seeker again after her performance against the Ravenclaw seeker. Alice found she had a dislike of the Ravens' second year seeker, Cho Chang.

_But _at least everyone was okay and safe, that was all that mattered to the young girl.

It was then that Dumbledore decided to start on his end of year speech "Another year gone, and now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding," he announced, even though he didn't need too, everybody with a brain knew that _Slytherin_ had won.

"And the points stand as thus; In fourth place Gryffindor with 313 points, Third place Hufflepuff with 352 points, second place Ravenclaw with 426 points and lastly Slytherin with 522 points!" the words had barely left his mouth, but the Slytherin table was celebrating like they had just won the lottery, _pricks._

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and continued "Yes, well done Slytherin, _but!"_ he said causing the Slytherin house to stop cheering, and every other house to look up at Dumbledore wondering what he was going to say, "However recent events must be taken into account, I have a few last minute points to award!"

Alice rolled her eyes, like _they_ could win they would need 220 points to beat Slytherin, so she just rested her head on the table, she was still listening though.

"First to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect in the face of fire, I award 50 points,"

Gryffindor table applauded Hermione very, _very_ loudly.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess in a very long time, I award 50 points!"

The applause at the Gryffindor table seemed to get louder.

"Thirdly, to Miss. Alicia Cooper, for having the sheer bravery to take a deathly hit in place of a friend, I award 50 points"

"And lastly, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award 60 points!"

The applause was deafening, any one with half a brain should realise, but Gryffindor just toke the lead by _one_ point, winning the house cup, Alice was _ecstatic._

-:D-

The train ride back to London was a cheerful affair. Everyone except the Slytherins' was celebrating a job well done. Whilst trying to ignore the fact that, their first year was done, and they had thankfully all passed their exams.

Alice was happy with her pass, tied top of the class in Charms with Hermione, and passed everything else even if it _was _just barely! Although both Alice and Harry were slightly upset that, they couldn't use magic at home, it really hadn't kicked in at the moment but it would eventually.

They played wizdaring chess, exploding snap and laughed about some of the pranks they did, whilst planned a few to do next year, of course. The four of them ate, Harry's sweets that he brought off the lunch trolley and had a really good time,_ until _the train ride was over.

The four of them quickly got off the train, Hermione quickly ran off to find her parents with a quick hug from every one.

Ron Dragged Alice and Harry off to met his Mum and little sister Ginny, After Alice hugged Ron he too left.

Harry and Alice ran though the barrier to get to the Muggle world, because they knew that's where their rides would be waiting for them.

To Alice's surprise though, she found her mum talking happily away to a thin, horse like women, and her dad was talking to a fat man. Harry seemed as surprised as Alice did.

"MUM, DAD!" Alice yelled dropping her luggage for a minute and launching herself at them, "Alice, dear," her mother said proudly, "Come meet our new friends Mr and Mrs Dursley and this is their Son, Dudley!" she said with a nudge.

"Petunia, Vernon," Alice's dad began "This is our daughter Alicia," he said.

"Oh, she'd just precious!" The women- Petunia said. Alice blinked, _what was going on here?_

At that moment Harry walked up dragging Alice's trunk with him, "Um, Your trunk?" he mumbled looking at the ground, Alice blink and looked at him confused, _why was he acting like that?_

"Thanks!" Alice said brightly, a faint pink dusting her checks at having forgot her trunk.

"Goodbye, Petunia! We will see you over the break!" Alice's mother called out, dragging Alice back towards their car. Alice didn't even have time to say bye to the bewildered Harry.

***A/N- Okay here's the next chapter, many of you will notice I changed my Penname, I realised that I hated it and really needed to change it so now it's Akai-Chan'96 Hope that's okay, and um I would really like some reviews, you know? I mean I know people are reading this, I have heaps of alerts/Favourites so just one review per person? Please! Btw you guys get two chapters today, I got really bored...**

****Edited slightly, kays?**

*****Review, please? Just one line makes me as happy as Larry, even though I don't know why Larry is so happy. Why is Larry happy?**

_**Thank you Guys!**_

_**TBC**_

_**Love Rae!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven,**_

_**Year Two.**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'**_

Alice never thought she could really hate someone, well other than Malfoy but as Alice saw it he really didn't count. Alice had soon realised something over the break before she was due to start at her second year of Hogwarts, and that was the Dursley's were bloody _insane idiots._

Alice was with those people at the very moment, she really hadn't been bothered with them since her parents had met them at the station, her mother going off to visit the idiots and such. Alice had never gone with her though, never gone with her, _until today._

Alice was sitting on a pristine couch, staring at the roof. While her mother was talking to the horse-faced women, Alice had no idea why her mother had wanted her to come at all when all she did was ignore her. Alice just wished that it would be over with already,_ but the sad thing was? They had only been there for around five minutes._

Alice groaned, "Alice dear what's wrong?" Alice's mother imminently said, Alice just looked at her mother and wondered why she was here.

It was then that Petunia_ (the horse faced women)_ interrupted "Are you hungry, dear?" at Alice's negative, she continued, "Oh why don't you go play with Dudley, you two would be the greatest of _friends_?" she exclaimed, winking at Alice's mother when she thought Alice wasn't looking, Alice sighed _so that's why she was here_.

What was her mother trying to accomplish with this? A reason to stay with them and away from Hogwarts was the most likely answer to Alice's question and the girl knew it. But one thing she wondered was why? Why, did her parents hate the wizarding world so much that they tried to keep Alice away from it for as long as possible?

There really was no room to argue with the women, Alice pitied herself.

She had to go be outside with a fat, little idiot, she had been trying to keep as far away from the kid as humanly possible, he might infect her with creepiness.

When Alice thought about it she really wondered how Harry put up with these people, speaking of Harry... Where the hell was his scrawny little ass?

"Hey Dudley?" she asked the boy trying to appear to be nice, and kind, this she could be... Well when she tried really hard to at least.

"Yea, babe?" he said with a deep voice that really scared Alice, weren't they twelve? Why did he have such a deep voice? And for Merlins sake, ehy did he call her babe!?

Alice resolving never to come near the Dursley's house again said, "Um, where's that black-haired kid, from the station?" _and where was Harry? Did he think he could avoid this?_

Dudley didn't looked pleased with the question, _stupid idiot_ Alice thought, but he answered anyway in a dullish voice "Went to stay at a friend's house, _babe,"_

Alice really hated Harry right now, she was getting scared for life and he was at _Ron's? Hermione's? Why did she never get told things?_

"So, babe," Dudley the idiot began, _Oh no_ Alice thought _I think I'm going to be sick._

-:D-

The Hogwarts express, Alice didn't think she would be this happy to the sparkling train, but she was, she was happy to get away from her parents and those god awful Dursleys'. Alice really was ready to _kill_ Harry when she saw him on the train; she had been scarred _for life._

Getting on the train Alice went to the back and imminently claimed a free compartment, she was sure that someone she knew would find her eventually, _hopefully._

Alice waited for a few minutes before Wood, the captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team popped in and proceeded to tell Alice all about their new training and a few things he wanted her to try, they talked about tactics until the train started going. Although Wood said goodbye as Hermione entered the compartment.

"Hey Hermione!" Alice yelled giving her friend a hug, as Wood left the compartment.

"Hello Alice," she responded calmly as she hugged Alice back briefly, and sat down on one of the chairs, she looked around momentarily, "No Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked Alice.

"Haven't seen them, they'll come eventually," she responded airily, "So how were your holidays?" she asked Hermione, unknowingly starting a conversation on France.

The conversation only got interrupted when the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan come in to the compartment.

"Alice," cried Fred as the door opened,

"My love!" George continued for his twin,

"We have missed you!" they mock cried together, throwing themselves at Alice's feat, Alice grinned and Hermione shook her head in a disapproving way, at least Alice wouldn't worry about Ron and Harry for a bit, she really wondered where the _hell_ they had gotten too.

-:D-

They hadn't turned up on the train; they hadn't been at the start of year feast.

Alice was very worried come morning, she hadn't seen her two very best friends at all the previous day and for the love of it all she was really worried about them.

Alice rolled out of her new second-year dorm, down into the common room and what she saw make her beam in happiness, it was_ Harry_ and _Ron!_

"Harry! Ron!" she yelled out throwing herself at the two boys, and grabbing them in tight hugs.

"Damn it, women!" Ron yelled at Alice, "be careful!"

"She was worried!" Hermione suddenly yelled, _wait when did Hermione get here?_ Alice thought.

"We both were, and you two have the nerve-" She continued yelling at the boys before Alice interrupted, "Wait! What did I miss here?" she asked the three.

Hermione turned on Alice and said in a deeply annoyed and angry voice "these idiots, flew a bloody car to Hogwarts! A car!" she finished with another yell rounding on the two nervous boys_, wait? They flew a car to Hogwarts?_

"AW, why didn't you invite me?" Alice wined effectively cutting Hermione off in mid-rant, Ron hit his head with his hand, and Harry rolled his eyes and said in a plain voice "We didn't plan it Ali,"

Hermione just gapped at her female friend in complete shock.

-:D-

_Classes,_ The horrible part of being back at school, they were so boring and _dull_ and they sucked the fun out of everything.

Alice wasn't in the mood that morning not for classes, maybe a prank or two with her friends, but class? _No._

They were at breakfast checking their awesome new time tables, they all had the same classes again of course, and they didn't get electives until third year. First was Herbology _fun._

"Hey look! Ron's got a howler!" Seamus yelled, Alice quickly turned around; it seemed that Ron had gotten a letter with a red stamp, _why did Seamus call it a howler?_ Ron looked horrified so did the majority of the pure blood students, but Alice noticed Harry had no idea why everyone was looking at the howler like it was going to explode... So she did the smart thing, she leaned over to Neville and asked him, "Just watch, you'll see," he responded.

And Alice did see, and heard it was at that moment Alice was glad that she was a muggle-born and her parents had no idea what on earth a howler was.

-"D-

"Alright green house 3 here chaps!" Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher said with a fake grin, Alice was a smart person and she knew the professor was in a no nonsense mood. That made her feel slightly nervous, as the professor didn't seem to mind Alice slacking off a little- only a_ little_ in her classes, she was kind of hoping for it to be like that today, it appeared not.

"Ahh, Harry" Harry imminently turned from walking beside Alice to see who had called him. Alice stopped and looked too and what she saw may give her nightmares for the rest of her life, _first Dudley and now this?_ There was their DADA professor, Gilderoy Lockheart, in all his blond glory.

"I've been needing to talk to you, you don't mind professor?" he asked Sprout, who very obviously did mind, and Harry very obviously didn't want to talk to Lockheart, so Alice did what she did best.

"Actually Harry must come into class," Alice said slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder, "He is a very brave person see, and he saves me from the giant human eating marshmallows," she said in the most serious tone she could muster, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, don't worry miss. Um?" he was obviously asking for her name, Alice grinned at him.

"Bond," she said airily "James Bond" The professor looked slightly confused, while Harry tried (_and failed mind you) _to keep a smile off his face.

"Isn't James a boy's name, Miss. Bond?" he asked her, Alice feigned offence and said quite loudly.

"I am utterly offended by this! that was my great grandfather's name! How dare you insult me in such an awful way! Harry," she said quickly turning and tugging Harry towards the greenhouse, "let's go from this rude person, I need you to save me from the marshmallows!" and with that Alice dragged a laughing Harry towards the greenhouse, leaving a stunned Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher behind.

When they walked in, the professor gave them a quick glare before motioning for them to sit down; apparently they were working with a plant named mandrakes today.

-:D-

"Hey Harry!" the four second year Gryffindor looked up from the notepad that they had been writing prank plans in, to see a nervous yet excited looking first year. Alice recognised him from the sorting, he was a Gryffindor.

"I'm Collin, Collin Creevy," he said lifting his camera up, "I'm a Gryffindor too," he said.

Harry blinked, slightly stunned, "ugh, nice to meet you to?" he said sounding like he was asked a question.

"I'm a muggle-born, isn't Hogwarts amazing?" he blubbered on, Harry looked nervously at him but answered him anyway, but that's how it was, Harry was just too polite sometimes.

"Yea..."

"Hey, do you think I could have a picture?" The first year asked Harry eagerly.

Harry's eyes went incredibly wide, "N-no, why...?"

Collins eyes went downcast and started this whole little speech about proving he met Harry and so forth.

"No," Harry stated bluntly.

"Please and, and could you sign it, please?" the young boy begged Harry, _Well _Alice thought eying the two, _it bet planning pranks._

Alice suddenly hugged Harry from behind, and said to the boy "of course he will,"

"R-really?" he said so excited that he could barely get his words out, Harry glared at his friend before going to say no again but, well he got interrupted.

_By who_? Well it was Malfoy.

"Photo's Potter?" he sneered, "Signing them too huh?"

_Then_ he suddenly yelled for everyone to cue up, because Harry Potter was giving out signed photos.

_Then_ Lockheart turned up.

Harry _wasn't_ pleased.

-:D-

Defence against the dark arts, was a joke. It had been last year and it seemed to Alice that it would be as well this year.

Glidory Lockheart had strode in the room, saying some stuff about the awards that he had won, and well Alice didn't pay too much attention to him, well that was until he decided to give them a test, but glancing though the test, Alice just looked confused, of course she hadn't read her textbooks, but how exactly was she supposed to know this stuff? Alice decided right then that this teacher was a joke, and Alice didn't really want to waste another year on a useless teacher, Lockheart was going _down._

Shaking her head out of the clouds, Alice decided to answer the questions with answers that almost guaranteed her getting a loss of points, a detention and annoying the idiotic teacher.

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhearts favourite colour?**_

_The glitteriest pink._

_**What s Glideroy Lockheart's secret ambition?**_

_To not get eaten by the giant man eating marshmallows that inhabits Hogwarts._

_**What, in your opinion, is Glideroy lockhearts greatest achievement to date?**_

_Not getting eaten by giant man-eating marshmallows, beware professor they ARE after you!_

Alice continued filling out her answers, all seeming to result in man-eating marshmallows, Alice briefly wondered if she was insane and had marshmallow issues, she probably did. Finally Alice was up to the last question.

_**54. When is Gilderoy Lockheart's birthday? And what would his ideal gift be?**_

_Friday the 13__th__, and to try avoid the man-eating marshmallows for as long as possible, I warn you professor they're at Hogwarts and they will come after you. They are vicious and will stop at nothing, you have been warned._

Alice was really sure, that she had problems after she finished that test, but she shrugged it as the teacher collected the papers.

Alice watched as he went though the papers giving Hermione ten points for getting every question right, Alice waited till he reached hers, she didn't have to wait long.

"Miss. Cooper?" he asked the room, seemingly wanting to know who that was.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads snapped to Alice in shock, _what had she done?_

It seemed the professor caught almost the entire grade looking at Alice, he paused for a minute confused, but Alice realising that he knew it was her just said "Yes, Sir?"

"I need to talk to you after class, about your rather... unique answers to my test," he said like he was doing the world a favour.

"Um, okay sir?"

Nodding pleased, Lockheart then went on with his lesson.

"Okay now that's out of the way, let's get down to business," he said making grand gestures and speaking in a grand tone. "You may very well, be facing your darkest fears in this room," he said as he pulled out a cage with a table cloth covering whatever was inside. "Brace yourselves!" he yelled dramatically, pulling off the cloth showing the grade a load of little blue people.

Seamus couldn't help it he snorted with laughter and said "pixies?"

Alice blinked _pixies? Were pixies dangerous, it seemed that Seamus didn't seem to think they were, well they probably weren't they were pixies!_

Lockheart shock his finger "I wouldn't be too sure" he sang before releasing them on the class.

And that is when things went to hell.

-:D-

"Miss. Cooper" Lockheart said gently gesturing for her to sit down, "I wanted to talk to you about some of the answers on your test," he said in the same gentle voice.

Alice just nodded her head_, what was going on?_

"I've noticed, that you got no answers right," he said like he expected this to be a great blow to Alice.

Alice yawned and said "And?'

The professor blinked obviously not expecting an answer like that.

"Miss. Cooper," he tried again, "I think you need counselling."

Alice blinked, "What?" she said deadpanned, _was this guy serious?_

"Miss. Cooper- Alice may I call you that?" But before Alice could respond he continued.

"Yes well Alice, your answers seemed like they were coming from a person, who needed help, now don't thank me yet, I do this for all my students who need help."

Alice looked at him, _was this guy for real? She didn't need counselling!_

Before Alice could argue with the teacher though, he ushered her out of his office, telling her she had an appointment with professor Flitwick after dinner.

-"D-

"You're joking!"

"No, Ron I've got counselling after dinner," Alice said to her friend annoyance ringing clearly in her voice.

"Why?" Harry asked her concerned, "Did something happen?" he asked Alice, genially concerned for his friend.

"Lockheart, thought I had unresolved issues," she responded dryly.

Harry looked at her wide eyed and Ron snickered,_ glad they find this funny _Alice thought slightly bitter about the turn of events.

"Well," Hermione began, turning a corner to get to the great hall for dinner, "It is Lockheart, I sure this will be good for you Alice,"

"Are you calling me insane Hermione?" Alice asked.

"No but, it's Lockheart! You've read all the things he's done!" she said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Says he's done," Ron muttered only to be ignored.

"I think _he_ needs counselling" Alice mumbled, as they walked into the great hall, Alice glanced up to the staff table to see all the teachers looking in her direction- at her.

Great_, just what she needed._

Sitting down, Fred and George came up to the four of them sliding in the seats right next to Alice and Harry.

"Soo," Fred began,

"What did you guys do this time?" George asked with a evil grin.

"Actually nothing," Ron and Harry said together.

"Then why-" George began,

"Are the teachers-" Fred continued,

"Staring at you?" George finished.

Ron smirked, Hermione huffed, Alice scowled and Harry messed his hair up even more than it already was.

"Alice got put into counselling sessions by Lockheart" Ron said his voice filled with humour.

Fred and George blinked, and then looked at Alice with confusion painted on their faces.

"Apparently, I have issues," she said huffily.

The twins blinked and grinned, then promptly started to laugh, gaining a lot of attention.

"AWW, she has issues Gred!" George wailed,

"She has counselling, Fordge!" Fred said at the same time, causing many to laugh, even though they didn't really understand what the Weasley twins were on about; no one really ever_ did_ though.

-"D-

Alice knocked on the professor's door, and she heard a come in sound, she opened the door to professor Flitwick's office, it was her first counselling session.

"Ahh, Alice come and take a seat," the professor squeaked.

Alice sat on one of the comfy chairs; this was going to be interesting...

"Now Alice, Professor Lockheart says, you need some help, what do you think?" he asked her.

Alice blinked what did she think? She thought that Lockheart was an idiot, and she knew that she probably did have issues but so did every other normal person.

"That I am fine."

Flitwick nodded his head sagely, "Ahh, yes Alice, that's alright, but let's see if you get my okay?"

Alice blinked "You're qualified professor?" Alice asked him, she did _not_ know that.

Flitwick nodded his head, "yes, in my youth I acquired such a degree,"

_Cool._

"Now let's start with –Marshmallows,"

"What about them, sir?" Alice asked him causally.

"What do you think of them?" he said, as if interested in her answer.

"Um, their yummy?" she said even though it came out as a question, in truth Alice hated marshmallows, she thought that they tasted _disgusting._

The short professor nodded his head, "You don't have a problem with them? Any bad experiences?"

Alice was stunned, was this all because of her test. Dear god, "Um professor, I just wrote that on my test to annoy Lockheart," she said slightly nervous.

Flitwick nodded his head in an understanding manner, pulling out a piece of paper from his drawer; Alice noticed in about five seconds that it was the test from DADA.

He cleared his thought "Alice," he said, "Your answers concern me slightly, almost every question has something about man-eating marshmallows in it,"

Alice blinked, and thought back, well every question but one she answered with giant man-eating marshmallow and that was her name...

Alice stayed quiet, a miracle in its self most of the time.

"Now, you warn Professor Lockheart in 27 of the questions that they are after him, yes?"

Alice nodded her head; she did threaten him quite a bit.

The professor went on about marshmallows for another good hour, until their time was up.

"I think, Alice that you will need extra time to talk about your problem," Flitwick said.

Alice looked at him like he was insane, _maybe he was?_

"I think every Thursday and Saturday after dinner will suffice, is that okay, Alice?"

Alice _was _goingto_ kill Lockheart._

***Edited slightly!**

****Reviews are my bread and butter, so a few reviews for me? Maybe one or two?**

_**Thank You,**_

_**TBC,**_

_**Love Rae.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight,**_

_**Year Two.**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'**_

Quidditch, Alice loved the sport, but waking up at five in the morning to practice? Not so much.

Alice was in the Gryffindor changing rooms with the rest of the quidditch team. Wood had woken all of them up extremely early, to get to practice.

He had said that he wanted to win this year and so far all they talked about was tactics and Alice suffice to say was extremely bored, it didn't help that she had another one of her counselling sessions the previous night.

They had moved on from Marshmallows, to why she was _so _mean to Lockheart. Alice was sure the professor thought that it was funny, she could not seem to see the humour in it, and the sessions were cutting into her pranking time_- Yes she had pranking time_. It was something that Hermione had introduced so that Alice would study more and the sessions didn't cut into studying time. _No_. It cut into_ pranking_ time.

_Finally_ it was time for the team to actually practice_ NOT _talk about all the new things they were going to try this year and Alice was relieved.

They marched out of the change rooms; Alice saw Hermione and Ron eating toast on the bleachers. It must be past seven then if they got that from the great hall,_ or_ they might have just gone to the kitchens to get it either way Alice was jealous and extremely hungry- Alice fervently promised to prank Wood, not that it would do any good because she never seemed to have the time to prank _anyone _anymore.

The team were getting ready to take off and actually practice the tactics Wood was suggesting, when Alice saw them_- The Slytherins._

"Wood!" Alice yelled loudly trying to get his attention.

The entire Gryffindor quidditch team turned to face Alice- to see why she had yelled and then without even talking they knew what she was going to say. The Slytherin quidditch team were marching on the field, during _their_ time.

Wood snapped, it was really very amusing to see he started to yell at Flint _(the captain of the Slytherin team)_ that it was their training time, they had booked the pitch and it was_ their_ turn.

"Easy, I've got a note," he proclaimed to the team holding out a bit of rolled up parchment, Wood snatched it from his fingers and read it out loud for everyone to hear _"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, because they need to train their new seeker,"_

"You have a new seeker? Where?" George asked as soon as Wood had finished talking.

It was _Malfoy. _The blond Slytherin prince, the self-absorbed little...

"You?" Harry said in an incredulous voice – Alice shared his sentiments.

"Yes, Potter, me," Malfoy replied with a smug look on his face, this was when Alice noticed that Hermione and Ron were coming- well that they were about three steps away.

"And look- what my Father donated to the Slytherin quidditch team- nice _eh?" _Malfoy said bragging; whilst he thrust out a shiny new broom, Alice noticed the other Slytherins' do the same thing. They were all Nimbus 2001. Alice eyes widened and she felt herself grip her own Nimbus 2000 tightly- she noticed Harry do the same thing.

"Shut up Malfoy" Alice bit out angrily.

"They beat the old Nimbus 2000 by a long shot and the Comments'? History" He said with a scornful look at the Weasley twins.

Alice had had enough, and it seemed so had Hermione, "Shut up, at least no one had to buy their way onto the Gryffindor quidditch team they got in on pure talent,"

Alice was very proud of Hermione right then. "Shut up you Mudblood," He snapped.

The pitch erupted into motion.

Ron was an idiot, they were all in Hagrid's hut again, but this time it was because Ron was throwing up slugs with no sign of stopping. He had tried to curse Malfoy for calling Hermione a _mudblood,_ and that reminded Alice.

"What's a mudblood anyway?" She asked at the same time as Harry.

"Hello Alice" professor Flitwick said as he welcomed her into his office, gesturing _– as usual-_ for her to take a seat, while he poured out two cups of tea.

"Today, I was hoping we could talk about your family," he said calmly.

Alice tensed, she didn't want to talk about that, true she loved her parents even if they were rather keen with the Dursleys' on the summer, even if she was adopted _(though no one in the castle, expect for her, knew that). _She still loved them even if they hated all things to do with magic, even if they barely accepted the fact that she was a witch going to a magic school_. _Alice just didn't like to talk about it with Flitwick, no _not at all._

Flitwick seemed to notice her tense, he handed her a cup of tea, which she imminently toke a sip out of, she _was_ kind of thirsty after all.

"Tell me about your parents," he asked her nicely.

"Um, well I'm an only child, my mum is great, she's really nice and my dad is too, they both love me," she said causally, she was not going to let people know she was adopted, not even Harry, Ron and Hermione knew, and if she had her way it would stay that way, she wasn't going to let anyone know that her parents distasted all things to do with magic.

Flitwick nodded his head slowly, with a small smile, "Who do you take after more?"

Alice blinked _what did he mean?_ The professor seemed to notice Alice's confusion,

"Who do you look most like?"

Alice paused, she shouldn't lie really. He was trained to notice that stuff, and he would know if she lied, so lying was out of the question, but she could avoid it.

"How is that important, Sir?" she asked him slowly, adding a bit of confusion to her voice.

Flitwick smiled, "All in good time, answer the question Alice," he was pushing for information and Alice knew it, so she answered, _truthfully _because she knew lying would get her nowhere.

"Neither," she said quietly looking at her tea; the professor raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not a bit?" he asked, Alice shook her head. She did not want to talk about this.

But the professor either didn't notice or didn't care that Alice was growing very uncomfortable.

"Is there anyone in your family you look like?"

Alice didn't answer; she knew it would be taken as a silent _'no I look nothing like my family'._

The professor nodded his head again, in an understanding way he seemed ... _sympathetic?_

"Alice, do have anything to tell me?"

"No,"

"..."

"I don't,"

"...Alice, I understand,"

"No, you don't,"

"Are you adopted, Alice?'

"... N-no."

Flitwick sighed loudly.

"Alice," he said gently, "Alice, we need to talk about this."

She was so_** NOT**_ going to talk about this.

"No we don't, sir, I need to go to bed," she said curtly, unrelenting.

"Miss. Cooper," he said sharply, "We must discuss this it may be the reason behind much of your issues. You can leave, but we will need to talk about it"

But unfortunately Alice had already snapped, "NO, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? THAT I'M ADOPTED? THAT MY REAL PERANTS DIDN'T WANT ME? THAT MY ADOPTED PERANTS HATE MAGIC? THAT THEY CONSTENTLY TRY THEIR BESTS TO KEEP ME HOME AND AWAY FROM MAGIC?" she yelled angrily, wishing that she hadn't yelled.

Flitwick sighed and let Alice slam his door on her way out, as much as it had pained him it had needed to be done, she had needed to able to acknowledge it.

Alice was angry, upset and ready to cry as she stormed her way up the Gryffindor tower, she didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her friends. She opened the portrait hole, and there were many people in the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were there, they were waiting for her as always, but for once she didn't go over to them. She practically ran to her dorm, she didn't want to be around people, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Even if her friends looked slightly hurt that she ignored them in favour of her dorm.

She didn't notice them look at each other worriedly and decide to send Hermione up after her to check because she had locked herself in the bathroom.

They were sitting in the back of the potions class room, the next day when they told her what had happened yesterday, they told her Harry heard a voice in his detention with Lockheart and that it leads him to where Flitch's cat was petrified.

After that conversation, they were all silent. Until the bell rang and they all went outside to enjoy the sun as it was the last class of the day before dinner.

"What was wrong yesterday, Alice?" Ron said suddenly cutting off Hermione mid-sentence (_she was talking about some book.)_

"Huh?" she asked faking confusion.

"You were upset after your counselling session," Hermione said, "What happened?" she asked.

"Yea, were your best friends, you can tell us," Ron added on.

"Don't worry," Harry said smiling softly.

Alice looked at them all, she could tell them parts... but she really didn't want her friends to know that she was adopted, _what if they thought less of her?_

"Oh we were talking about my family, and well he hit a sore spot," she said looking down.

Harry stiffened, Family was a sore spot for him as well, and Hermione slung her arms over Alice's shoulder, "What was it?" she asked softly, Alice just shook her head.

She didn't want her friends to know, _why? Just because. _

To be perfectly honest Alice knew her friends would try and figure out who her parents were and Alice in all honesty didn't want to know who they were, she knew all she needed to know about them, one- they didn't want her and two- she hated them (_whoever they were)_ because of it.

Things had nearly gone back to normal for the four friends and Flitwick and avoided the topic of Alice's parentage so far in their sessions, things were going good. They hadn't pranked anyone but that was alright, because what was worrying everyone right now was the same, _the chamber of secrets._

It was in History of magic, Hermione asked professor Binns about it, and they were all surprised with his answer. It to Alice sounded like a long forgotten fairy tale_ but_ who was she to judge?

"Malfoy, I think he's the heir," Harry said staring at the cloudless sky,

"Malfoy?" Alice asked, but Ron was the one who responded, "I agree with Harry, I mean did you hear him before?"

Alice blinked; as a matter of fact she hadn't heard him, as she was in one of her counselling sessions at the time. "No, actually," Alice answered making her three friends falter.

"He said '_you'll be next mudbloods!_'" Hermione said using a mock Malfoy voice,

Alice blinked again.

"But Malfoy likes to brag," she said, after processing Hermione's words.

Ron gave Alice a look, then continued with "Crabbe and Goyle must know, we could get it out of them somehow,"

"Oh yea, Ron? They're not that dumb," Harry said rolling his eyes, before staring at the sky again.

"There might be a way," Hermione said suddenly, "there's a potion that turns you into another for an hour, um what was it called again?"

"Polyjuice" Alice mumbled causing all of her friends to stop and look at her like she was insane.

"H-how?" Ron was stuttering utterly bewildered, by Alice actually knowing anything about potions.

"I have to pass somehow," she snorted, and that really all it was Alice may hate classes and studying but doing anything but passing was unactable and since she can't seem to make a potion to save her life, she resined herself to paying attention in classand when Hermione dragged her into studying, she would be doing that.

Getting over the little mishap rather quickly Harry said "How do we make it?"

Hermione seemed to think this over while Alice closed her eyes, maybe she could take a nap? It was a really warm day and all the heat was making her sleepy.

"There's a book, um but I think it's in the forbidden section,"

"Leave it to me," Alice said, a plan already formed in her mind, her friends didn't question her, "and Harry," she added like an afterthought,

Raising an eyebrow Harry said "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Professor?" Alice asked with wide eyes, Harry was right next to her trying his best to look lost.

They had just finished another DADA class, and Alice was going to get the slip signed even if it killed her. "Yes, Miss Cooper. Mr Potter?" Lockheart asked the two second years.

"Um," Alice said in a small voice, before sniffing "I-I need your h-help sir".

"Yes, Miss Cooper?" Lockheart said smiling in a superior way, "What is it you need help with," he said this in a gentle tone as if he didn't want to scare her.

"W-well We, um we want to be like you?" Alice said looking like she was on the brink of tears, and before Lockheart could continue she added, "But our scores aren't very high, we were wondering if you could sign our library slip saying we can take more than five books from the library?" she finished, with wide begging eyes.

Lockheart smiled like he was doing someone a great favour, "Of course Miss Cooper."

"There," Alice said handing of the piece of paper on to Hermione, "We got it."

Hermione looked at the paper of a few minutes not really comprehending until, "Wow, great, we found a place to do it to," Hermione said to her friends.

"Oh? Where?" Harry asked them quietly, "Moaning Mertal's Bathroom," Ron said grimly and Harry recoiled slightly.

"It's for the best," Hermione said grimly.

Alice marched onto the pitch; it was the first game of the year Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin.

They had to win, they just had to there was no other option really. Alice would forever be haunted by Malfoy's ugly face if they lost, stupid Malfoy with his shiny new brooms and classy bribery.

They mounted their brooms, on the whistle, three- two- one and go. They were up in the air Alice went for the quaffle, taking possession of it she went partly down the pitch and passed to Katie, and then Katie went for the score and... It got blocked. Slytherin was in possession.

The Slytherin's new brooms were bloody brilliant, Alice tried to get the ball off them, but they were extremely fast and were more flexible it seemed.

"10-0 to Slytherin" Lee yelled to the crowed, Alice gritted her teeth; _they were not going to lose!_ Damn it!

Alice scowled, and darted after the quaffle, this was not going to stop her, she would win, she was _Alicia bloody Cooper_ and she won games.

Gaining possession of the quaffle, Alice darted to the other end passing the quaffle of to Angelina and... YES!

"10-10" Lee yelled amidst the yelling Gryffindors.

The game had been going on for about half an hour and things were not looking good for Gryffindor.

"40-120 Slytherin" Lee suddenly yelled out, to receive many boos in return.

It didn't help that there seemed to be a rouge bludger after their seeker, and said idiotic seeker made the captain tell the beaters to leave it alone, Alice was going to kill Harry after the match was over.

Alice groaned as she lost the quaffle, _again._ They had no hope_ none_ at all.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, 190-120 GRYFFINDOR, _GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_ Lee yelled loudly, _wait? They... won? _

"Harry!" Alice yelled elbowing people out of the way and what she saw did not make the young girl happy. "Oh my god! HARRY" Alice yelled hysterically, her friend had lost his bones... literary.

"Err yes, Miss Copper, Granger and Mister Weasley, um, could you take Mr Potter here to the hospitable wing, to get him, um tidied up a bit." Lockheart said nervously_, Lockheart did this to Harry? _Alice was going to hurt that professor! _Harry was only aloud to be injured by her!_

They were going to the duelling club, _Hogwarts had a duelling club?_ Well apparently, _yes,_ yes they did.

Walking down the hall, towards the great hall, the four walked into the packed hall, Alice briefly wondered who was going to be teaching them though she had a pretty good idea of who it might be and even she severely hoped that she was wrong.

The doors suddenly burst open, causing Ron to jump in shock and Harry to snicker at his best mate, only to stop when he realised exactly who was going to teach them. Lockheart had strode in shortly followed by Snape. Alice groaned, loudly causing many students to turn and look at her but she didn't really care, it was her two _most hated_ teachers!

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Lockheart said as he strode around the make shift stage in the middle of the great hall, "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent!" he said, Alice really couldn't help herself, she had to mock Lockheart, she just had to.

"No, I only see a peacock" Alice yelled to Lockheart, Lockheart really did look like a peacock at the moment her was wearing a moss green robe with a royal blue cape with a red circular design.

Lockheart glanced at Alice while her friends snickered, "Ahh, Miss Cooper, I know you wish to be like me, and I know by yelling animals names out you can get my attention but I assure you I will help you as much as everyone else!"

There was a silence sounding Lockheart's last statement, many of the students being confused, _was the man talking to __**Alice Cooper?**_

Alice and her friends were looking at the man with wide disbelieving eyes, _what did he just say?_

Seemingly satisfied with the response that he got Lockheart continued on, "Now let me introduce my assistant professor Snape," He said cheerfully, even though not many of the students had regained their senses yet. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you to worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm though with him, never fear." He declared loudly.

_We may still have a potions professor_ Alice thought, _But we certainly won't have a DADA teacher by the end of the week, _Alice had finally decided on what to do with this professor, she was going to make him quit even if it killed her to do so.

The two professors stood at least ten meters apart, they bowed to each other- or well Lockheart did, Snape just glared at him.

They raised their wands, and Lockheart began a countdown "Three, two, one-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted.

A bright white light emerged from Snape's wand, like one usually did when one cast a spell, and the spell did seem to hit dead on, it threw Lockheart backwards and sent him straight into a wall. He also lost his wand in the process. One more thing happened then, Alice gained a new respect for her potions professor that she never thought she could have.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked in a shrill voice, Alice looked at Hermione with a dead pan expression and Ron answered with "Who cares?"

Lockeart slowly got up after a moment, regaining his balance and his wand- thanks to Parvarti.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would only be too easy," he said before trailing of at the glare Snape was sending him. "Okay, let's pair off and practice shall we," He said quickly before moving to start putting people in pairs.

Harry immediately went for Ron, and Hermione went for Alice but Snape got there first, "Time to split up the dream team, eh?" he said snidely "Weasley with Nott," he said gesturing for a burly looking Slytherin to join them "Granger with Bloodstroll," He said as Hermione walked off to join her new partner. Alice and Harry imminently went a stood next to each other.

The professor sneered at the two of them "Cooper with Greengrass, Potter with Malfoy," Alice smirked at her friend, and went off in Greengrass's direction.

The blond haired girl nodded polity at Alice as she approached, and Alice offered a small smile as response...

"Alright face your partners bow," Alice and Greengrass both bowed slightly neither one wanted to take their eyes of the other.

"Alright, Three, Two, One-" Lockheart called out, for the room to dissolve into a flurry of spells.

"Expelliarmus!" Alice yelled, only to have the other girl dodge out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" The blond girl yelled in response, Alice ducked quickly.

"Expelliarmus!"

This lasted for about another five minutes, neither girl managing to actually hit the other, but they only used that one spell they had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement and only used the spells that the teacher had thought to teach them.

"Oh dear, Maybe I shall need to teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockheart called out to the injured room, Alice blinked _how had she not noticed all the chaos around her? Was she really that into her and Greengrass's duel? _

"Cooper, Greenglass why don't you two be our demonstrators?" He said grandly only for Snape to interrupt, "We don't need Cooper seeing any more Peacocks tonight, I fear what she would do to the poor animal," he said with a glare directed at Alice, Alice glared back _oh that was it!_ Alice wondered briefly about the vilest prank for the professor that she could think of. First she would prank Snape_ then_ she would get Lockheat to quit.

"Maybe Potter and Malfoy," Snape suggested in a voice the all but screamed trouble, Harry and Malfoy nodded their heads and stalked onto the stage, the two boys faced each other holding out their wands and they let their respective teachers tell them the spell they were supposed to use.

"Alright bow!" Lockheart commanded ignoring Harry indigent face.

Alice had a really bad feeling about this. "Three, Two, one and-" Lockheart started to say but he soon got drowned out by the sound of Harry and Malfoy's duel.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled almost imminently, and a large black python came sliding out of his wand. Harry froze and locked eyes with the snake, the entire room froze, Malfoy and Snape smirked.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you," Snape said sounding way to happy about Harry's current predicament.

"Allow me!" Lockheart yelled cutting in "Alarte Ascedare!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at the snake, it didn't work. The snake flew about a foot into the air and then slammed down onto the make shift stage again, the snake Alice assumed was _very _annoyed by this.

The snake made his way towards Justin Filch-Flechy a second year Hufflepuff, he looked like he was going for the strike and Justin just stood there paralysed with fear, Alice could relate she had frozen up when the troll was after Hermione but now wasn't the time for him to freeze!

It was then that Alice noticed that Harry was making his way towards the snake, and he was talking, but for the life of her she couldn't understand him, "Sya- hassa- she," he hissing at the snake, the snake stopped moving and slowly turned his head and faced Harry, "Saya- hasi- heth- saya- hass- hethh," he continued, Harry though was really starting to freak Alice out, _was he actually talking to the snake?_

The snake slowly started making his way towards Harry, like he had been hypnotised. Then thankfully Snape did one of the smartest things he had ever done, he banished the snake with a few choice words.

"What are you playing at?" Justin yelled at Harry before storming out, the room was deadly silent as they watched Ron, Hermione and Alice drag Harry out of the room after Justin had left.

_***Hey, so my fist few chapters, i've gone through a liitle bit. Only a little, most of this story had been prewritten, I've been adding a few idea's in as I went along, but I've recently decided that I wanted to change it up a bit.**_

_**-Not much had changed but Alice's parents feelings towards magic has changed, allot. As I said I'm going through it all. Hopefully it makes some more sense now. :)**_

_***** So a few reviews, like the changes? Is the story paced to fast? Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**TBC,**_

_**Love Rae!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'**_

***Okay guys, quick note. I really dislike the Chamber of Secrets, I'm not too sure why, so I apologise if you like it but this year is going to be really short. Like three chapters short. Yea I know, but I'll make up for it with the **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, Sorry!**

Christmas was a great time of year, last year Alice had gone home for it but this year she had decided on staying at Hogwarts, or at least Hermione had decided Alice was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays because their Polyjuice potion was ready.

Alice really didn't think it was Malfoy who was the heir. It was honestly the most idiotic idea she had ever heard of. Considering she was Alice Cooper, that statement meant _allot_. But it wasn't only because of Hermione that Alice was staying. Only staying for that usually wouldn't have been enough to make her stay. But Alice just didn't want to deal with things at home, it was pretty cowardly of her, she knew this. But as much as she loved her parents she just couldn't deal with their smothering and hatred of magic, so she was just going to stay at Hogwarts for as long as humanly possible, again she knew how cowardly that was but she didn't really care too much.

Hermione had decided that instead of waiting for the holidays to be over, they would do over the holidays, as there were less people around. Anyway who knew who was going to be attacked next? After the double attack on Justin and Nearly-headless Nick the school had gone into a state of frenzied panic.

Alice would never say it but she was slightly nervous about it all, she was a Muggle-born and muggle-born's were getting hunted down. Alice wasn't just slightly nervous, she was a wreak, but only on the inside of course. She was _Alice Cooper_ and almost every single person in the school knew who she was.

She was one of the biggest pranksters of the school, she was best-friends with the-boy-who-lived, and that certain boy made a habit of constantly almost dying. She was unshakeable and collected to everyone, except her closest friends who knew that in some of her encounters with danger she just froze, she _was_ getting over that.

"It's all ready," Hermione said as she sat down beside her friends at the dinner table, "We just need a bit of who you three are changing into," she continued on in a hushed voice.

"So Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy?" Harry asked them and at the nodding heads of his two friends he continued, "What about you Hermione?"

"Already got mine," she whispered winking at her three friends. _That was all good one down and three more to go._

"So the plan?" Ron asked muttering to the other three, Hermione bit her lip, and she appeared to be deep in thought.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the ceiling both had looks of concentration on their faces.

"Knock 'em out," Alice said in an all too happy voice, her friend winced all to used to Alice and her ways of getting things done. "I think that there's a spell for that um, what was it again?"

There was silence until, "We could ask a teacher?" Ron suggested, "Oh yes," Harry said sarcastically "Professor, can you knock out three of the Slytherins' for us?"

Ron scowled at Harry, "That's not what I meant; I meant to ask what the spell was,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-head, "And _explain _Ron, why we want to know?" she asked him sceptically.

"It was just a suggestion," Ron said sourly.

There was another silence that draped over them for a few moments, until Hermione spoke up again "Well we could just get them into detention," she said it in such an obvious tone that make Alice want to hit herself. Why hadn't_ she_ thought of that?

Ron and Harry made eye contact and nodded their heads at each other then the two of them plus Hermione turned to face Alice at the same time, causing Alice to blink "What?" she asked them.

Ron rolled his eyes; Harry gave her a look and Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

Alice understand this, it meant Alice had a job to do – get the three Slytherin idiots into detention.

-:D-

Turns out framing Slytherins' was like taking candy from a baby, easiest thing Alice had ever done. Not that Alice had ever taken candy from a baby that would be completely way too mean. She had only ever taken candy from Harry, and Harry didn't really count. Alice wondered very briefly how Hermione had managed to get the hair; she of course had done her part. But how that even helpt the matter? Alice would never know.

Not that any of it mattered now, because Hermione had gotten the hairs from the Slytherins' in question and that was all that mattered, _right?_ Harry had told Alice though, that Hermione had borrowed his clock earlier that day, maybe she had used that? But why couldn't she have done that while they were eating breakfast?

"Okay," Hermione said as she added the hairs that she had managed to gather into separate cups with large dollops of polijuice potion in each.

"We have one hour before we change back to ourselves," Hermione said in a teacher like tone.

_Only an hour? _That wasn't very much time, but Alice was sure they could get it done.

"Hermione?" Alice suddenly said, "I think you would make a great professor."

Hermione just grinned at her female friend obviously extremely pleased with the compliment. Then she handed each person a cup full of the potion, "Add your hairs," she told them and the three second years each dropped their hairs into the potion.

The potions started to bubble away as soon as the hairs hit the potion, Harry's turned a slimy green, and it looked _disgusting._

Ron's turned a muddy brown and that to Alice was just plain old _Yucky._

Hermione's turned a surprisingly sickly looking yellow that reminded Alice funnily enough of the yellow in a cat's eye.

Alice's potion on the other hand changed into a horrid shade of maroon. Alice wondered briefly what it would be if her hair was in there, what colour would it be then? Would it be as bad as the Slytherins' colours were?

"Looks delicious," Harry joked looking at the potions that were in all of his friends' hands, taking in all of the horrid colours.

Ron and Hermione both ignored him; Alice didn't though she just winked at him cheerfully.

"Okay, I've got spare robes and stuff here," she said shoving a handful of cloth into everyone's hands.

"Now everyone in their own stalls!" she called out to them as she would an order.

Alice made her way into her own stall and locked it, she looked at the potion briefly deciding that it was going to taste disgusting, and then she proceeded to drain her cup in one foul swoop. The faster it was over with; the better is was for her.

It... was painful to say the least, changing into somebody else was one of the hardest things Alice had ever done, her boned ripped themselves apart and grew, her skin expanded, her hair shortened into a sandy coloured bob her face got more rounded, her eyes shrunk- _that hurt like hell_ and Alice knew the colour changed to Pansy's dull brown. Alice hated brown eyes; they were just so common_, too common._

There were allot of things Alice hated, Lockheart, Marshmallows, her real parents and brown eyes, she absolutely hated them with a burning passion and to have to wear them for an hour seemed to put Alice off going through with it, but it was only an hour and hours weren't that long so Alice figured she would be okay.

"You guys alright?" Harry asked his friends, Alice heard Ron respond with a _yea _they both must be out of their stalls.

Alice opened the door of the stall and walked out, spotting Crabbe and Goyle but the funny thing was? Crabbe was wearing glasses. "I'm all good" Alice said grinning, it felt fake smiling with Pansy's body something her two male friends seemed to realise.

"Hermione?" Harry asked her, "I'm fine, go on without me!" her shrill voice came from behind a stall door, the three of them glanced at each other then back at Hermione's stall door, "Are you sure?" Ron asked her.

"Yes you're wasting time!" she yelled back, the three of them said their goodbyes and left the bathroom and started hurrying towards the dungeons, none of them knew where the Slytherin common room was- but they figured there would be a good place to start.

Alice promised herself that before she finished Hogwarts she would have at least been in each of the common rooms at least once.

They encountered the sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, who Harry mistook as a Slytherin, Percy Weasley who told them not to out late and then aha_- Malfoy_ came.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Where have you been?" Malfoy called out as Percy started to leave, Malfoy stopped slightly to sneer at the Weasley passing him causing Percy to stick his nose in the air and storm off, Malfoy turned back to Harry and Ron, "Pigging out in the great hall all this time- wait aren't you meant to be in detention?" he said with narrowed eyes at '_Crabbe' _and _'Goyle'._

That was where Alice/Pansy stepped in, "It's okay Draco, we got out of it," she said sniffing slightly, Malfoy turned not realising Alice/Pansy was there.

"Oh Pansy," he said with a smirk and a wink, Alice rested the urge to laugh but didn't succeed very much as it came out as soft giggles, Alice was disgusted with herself.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" he asked Harry/Crabbe, "uh- reading?" he said in a stupefied tone.

Malfoy was surprised, "I didn't know you could read," Alice couldn't help it she laughed lightly again, _hey! What's funny is funny!_

"Can we go back to the common room, Draco?" Alice/Pansy said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Of course, come on," he said leading the three of them toward the Slytherin common room after winking at Alice/Pansy again.

After a bit of a walk they came to a stop in front of the Slytherin common room, she tried to memorise the way and portrait of the common room, this would help later she knew it.

"What's the password again?" Draco asked looking back at the three he assumed were his friends, and all of them looked blankly lost, he sighed before saying "Oh yea, _pure-blood_," he said as the portrait hole swung open.

Malfoy sat down on one of the couches and the three Gryffindors in disguise followed suit, Harry/Crabbe and Ron/Goyle sat on the two seater across from Malfoy and Alice/Pansy sat on the arm of Malfoy's chair- it seemed something the Slytherin would do, to Alice.

"You'd never know the Weasley's were pure-bloods, the way they behave," Malfoy began to say, "They're such an embarrassment – all of them," he said to the group, obviously expecting some sort of response – although the one he got was probably very different to the one he expected because Ron/Goyle looked slightly murderous.

"What's wrong with you Goyle?" Malfoy snapped at him, "Stomach ache," he responded after a slow pause, his face gaining a more normal look.

Malfoy sighed before trying to start up another conversation, "You know, I'm surprised that the daily prophet hasn't done a report on all this, I think Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up," he said idly pick up a piece of Alice/Pansy's hair a twirling it around his finger, Alice forced a giggle. This guy was so getting pranked for this, and now she knew where he slept, revenge will be sweet.

What she didn't realise was Harry's annoyed look at Malfoy and that he promised to do the exact same thing to Mafoy as she did.

"Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing to happen to this place," he said absentmindedly shifting closer to Alice/Pansy, not noticing Alice looking slightly disgusted.

"You're wrong!" Harry/Crabbe yelled quickly in a fit of anger at someone insulting his idol or it might have been because he wanted Malfoy to move away from Alice a bit, she may be looking like Pansy but Harry knew that it was _Alice, his best friend_.

"What you think there's someone who's worse than Dumbledore? Well do you?" Malfoy demanded of Harry angrily, getting up and forgetting Pansy for a moment.

"Of course, that scar head- Harry Potter," Harry improvised quickly, hoping to high hell that Malfoy toke that excuse, after a few moments Malfoy chuckled.

"Right good one Crabbe, Saint Potter. And people actually believe that he's the heir of Slytherin!?" He said in the most annoyed and haughty tone he could muster up.

"You must have some idea who's behind it" Harry/Crabbe asked him interestedly.

"You know I don't idiot! I just told you yesterday! How many times must I repeat myself with you?" he said annoyed again, but he snuck low into his chair, "But my father did tell me this- fifty years ago the chamber was last opened and a mud blood died. It's only a matter of time now, dear Merlin I hope its Granger," he finished wistfully.

Ron sprung to his feat intent on hitting Malfoy, he actually got his fist raised and was in front of Malfoy and Alice before Harry sprang up and dragged Ron out of the common room complaining about his stomach ache.

"Idiots, they both are," Malfoy said turning to face Alice, she had to get out of there- _she had a plan_.

Alice put on her best angry face, "The idiot was going to hit me! I going to kill him!" she screeched just like she was sure Pansy would be like before storming out of the common room only staying long enough to see Malfoy's bemused face.

-:D-

"So Miss Cooper, how were your Holidays?"

Alice couldn't believe it, even after all this stuff about the chamber of secrets had gone on in the castle professor Flitwick still insisted on having bloody counselling sessions. Hermione was in the hospital wing due to her mixing cat fur with the polijuice potion. Alice was sure her friend would be okay- she was already starting to de-fur, Alice was actually going to see Hermione after this little _'session'_ was over with.

"Fun?" she said, it really had been other than worrying about Hermione and Stalking Malfoy. Her and Harry had managed to sneak back into the Slytherin common rooms, just before break ended and turned all the second year Slytherin's uniforms a bright sparkly purple, Snape had given them detention – as well as Ron, he had no proof though. _The bastard._

"I heard you pranked the Slytherins' again," Flitwick said balancing a quill on a pad of paper and it started to take notes on what she was saying-_ did he think she was a fruit loop or something?_

"Uhh, yea," she had tried to sound sheepish, she really did but her voice came out extremely amused if anything else.

Flitwick sighed; they were going to be here for a while.

-:D-

They had found a diary whilst away from Alice, a blank one by the looks of it. Nothing was written in it and Hermione tried everything she knew to get it to open up it secrets' but it wouldn't budge.

Alice even tried experimenting on it, and it wouldn't budge.

Ron tried to talk to it, and trowing it at random walls, it wouldn't budge.

Harry kept it, only discovering its secret by accident when he accidently spilled some ink on it, revealing its powers.

Harry explained to all of them about the diary belonging to one Mr. Tom Riddle he lived fifty years ago and he caught the person responsible for opening the chamber, it was_ Hagrid._

A few nights later, the diary got stolen from Harry's room and that's when they knew that they were in trouble_- who would have taken it?_

_*** I Hope I didn't offend any one with brown eyes! I love brown eyes, it's just Alice that dislikes them!**_

_**** Just restating that I'm going extremely quickly with this year, I hate the chamber of secrets. I'm sorry if you like it, I really am. I will make up for it.**_

_*****Reviews, I live on them. Just throw us a couple? Reminds me to write again, I do have a really short attention span...**_

_**Thank You,**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Love Rae.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10;**_

_**Year two **_

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to JK Rowling I own nothing. Some parts based off '**_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'**_

Quidditch, Alice loved that game. She honestly adored the game; it was good for relaxing, doing that sport. You couldn't think of anything else, the only thing was the game, and winning the game. There were only two people Alice could name that could possibly like the game more than she did and they were Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Harry Potter.

The match today was Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff, they were sure to win. Wood had said not to get_ too _cocky though, said that they could have a good side. Alice agreed with the manic – she wanted to win and she was not going to lose because she underestimated the opposite team.

And they did have a really good seeker, fourth year, Cedric Diggory. Alice knew him well, or at least she had heard way too much about him from her dorm mates. Apparently he was _'dreamy'_ Alice could see that, but she was more concerned about losing the game to be perfectly honest.

At the sound of the whistle Alice got onto her broom quickly assessing the other team, they all looked kind of nervous to Alice - well all except their seeker Cedric Diggory. Why didn't he look nervous? He should look nervous! He was facing Gryffindor! He was facing Harry Potter and Harry had never lost a game and he wasn't going to start now!

Snapping the thoughts out of her head, she got her game face on. _Three, two_ and- cancelled? _Wait what? NO!_ They can't cancel quidditch that isn't right! Alice was shattered.

Dejectedly she made her way over to Harry who was with Ron and_ Professor McGonagall? _As if just seeing her, the professor motioned for her to come closer, "Yes you need to come too Miss Cooper," she said in a serious tone, Alice didn't understand.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it Professor," she blurted out, they really_ hadn't_ done anything!

The Professor looked at her sharply a small smile playing on her lips, "And what haven't you done Miss Cooper?" she asked her.

"Um, nothing?"

A nod and a small almost unnoticeable chuckle that almost went unheard and unseen by everyone but the Professor, before she lead the trio into the castle and over to the hospitable wing, "There has been another attack, a double attack."

Alice's heart sunk, she knew why they were here and felt guttered they had only just managed to get Hermione back! Walking into the hospital wing was like walking into a nightmare, "Hermione," Ron and Harry moaned going straight to her side, Alice just stood in the door way looking horrified_, no._

"She was found holding this," she said holding up a small silver mirror, "do you recognise this?" she asked her students, they boys shook their heads _no,_ she turned to Alice, "Hermione doesn't own any mirrors," Alice said softly.

The professor's eyes softened slightly, "Okay, I will take you back to the dorm I have an announcement to make."

She said as the three students trailed behind her looking lost until they got into the common room in which they imminently went to the back of the room to their corner, to listen to the new restrictions that McGonagall had set for them.

When the Professor left Ron and Harry looked at each other, "We've got to talk to Hagrid, now!" Harry said in a hurry.

"But, we said we didn't think Hagrid could-" Ron began before getting cut off by Harry.

"It's the only lead we have, we go now."

"Go get the cloak than Harry," Alice whispered softly, _why Hermione? Why not her?_

The trio of second year Gryffindor's walked out of the great hall after the curfew had been set, the managed to make their way out of the castle unseen and unheard by everyone- for that Alice was thankful. She couldn't really muster up the energy to do much at the moment all she could do was think of Hermione motionless in the hospital wing, _why Hermione? Why not attack her? She was as muggle-born as Hermione was, why hadn't the heir of Slytherin just attacked her instead? Why?_

Alice was cut out of her thinking when Harry knocked on Hagrid's door- loudly. When had they gotten here? Was she really out of it so much that she couldn't even remember where she was walking?

"Who's there? Hello?" Alice heard Hagrid's big voice tremble slightly, was Hagrid scared? ...Nervous? Was Hagrid the one attacking the Muggle-borns? Alice knew it was silly and irrational to blame Hagrid of all people for the attacks but...

Harry tore the clock off of Alice and Ron, so that the three of them were clearly visible to Hagrid and his giant cross-bow, "What the hell was that for?" Harry asked alarm pouring off him in great buckets.

"Oh, nothing, I-I was expecting, ah... It doesn't matter, come on in, I just made a pot o' tea," Hagrid said stuttering over his words- differently nervous, _but about what?_ Attacking Muggle-borns and not getting away with it? Alice knew Hagrid wouldn't do it but- he did have ... different and dangerous pets Alice recalled last year when they had to take care of Hagrid's baby dragon, not one of the safest things going around.

Hagrid turned around and walked into his hut, Alice hesitated slightly, what if Hagrid was the one trying to kill off all of the Muggle-borns, would following him lead to her death? Could she trust Hagrid- he was her friend, but Hermione was his friend too. Eventually Ron and Harry followed Hagrid into his hut and Alice bit her lip- should she go in? Harry and Ron were in there, but they were safe, they were a pure and half-blood. Alice shook her head; she was being stupid, Hagrid wouldn't hurt her.

Alice swiftly ducked into Hagrid's hut behind Ron, she could do this! She got in just in time for her to hear Hagrid ask the three of them if they would like a cup of tea, to which Ron answered yes for the three of them.

When Hagrid began to pour the tea though he over filled Ron's cup, his arm was shacking- he _was_ nervous. Did that mean he was scared that they were on to him? Was he going to kill Alice now?

"Hagrid are you all right?" Harry asked the half-giant, concerned.

"I'm fine... Yea all right," he mumbled placing down the tea pot.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked Hagrid in a soft voice,_ had he_? Did he need to hear about it? Or had he done it himself.

That was when Alice snapped, "Yes did you? Did you hear that she is in hospital wing? My _best- bloody- friend?_ Hagrid did you do it? _Did you?_ Are you attacking Muggle-borns?" she yelled at him all her negative emotions leaking out into the mini speech, that was laced with so much venom and anger that Hagrid, Harry and Ron all reeled back, "_Alice_," Harry and Ron hissed at her.

Hagrid just looked at her with wide eyes, "Alice I'd never-" he then cut himself off – there was a knock on the door. "Quick under the clock! Don't say a word, be quiet all o' you!" Hagrid said in a hurry, Harry and Ron dragged Alice towards the wall where Harry threw the clock over the three of them.

Seeing that the three were well hidden underneath the clock Hagrid opened the door of his hut to the faces of Professor Dumbledore and a pudgy sort of man, Alice instantly disliked him for some reason.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Hagrid said his eyes wide in surprise.

"Good evening, Hagrid, I wonder, could we...?" The professor trailed off looking at the large man meaningfully.

"Of course! Come in! Come in!" Hagrid said.

"That's dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" Ron whisper exclaimed, Harry hissed for him to be quite though not ten seconds after he started.

"Bad business, Hagrid, Very bad I'm afraid," the Minister sighed slightly, "Had to come, three attacks on Muggle-borns, things have gone far enough, and the Ministry's got to act"

Alice knew it! She knew it!It was Hagrid- he had attacked all of those Muggle-borns? Why though why would he do that?

"Oh, but I never- you know I never did, professor!" Hagrid denied Fudge's story, Alice couldn't believe him though, yes Hagrid was her friend- no she didn't think he was capable of things like this- but all the evidence pointed to Hagrid, it was the only thing she could believe even if she didn't want to, _why Hagrid?_

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore proclaimed to the entire room, Alice had her doubts though, Dumbledore believed him? Then maybe Hagrid didn't...? But... even Dumbledore could be wrong, what about _Quirrell? Snape?_

"Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him, I've got to take him," the Minister began in an almost upset tone. But- _wait!_ Hagrid had a record? Of course the last time the chamber was opened! Was that Hagrid? So it _was _true? Even though Alice had spent the entire night doubting Hagrid- she was almost completely sure he had done it- hearing the evidence stating that he had done it was slightly shattering to Alice.

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison?" Hagrid said panic pouring out of him in spades, Alice didn't know what Azkaban prison was but she assumed that it was a place for the magical community to go to jail- normal Muggle prison; they could surly break out of easily.

"I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter Hagrid," The minister sighed sighing, Alice knew he was telling the truth- after all, he was their leader he should know what was _best_ and Hagrid _was _attacking people.

When he gets locked up- the school could go back to being the same, and Alice wouldn't have to worry about being attacked and she could figure out a way to help Hermione heal faster and then everything would be okay.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, then said door swung open to reveal a tall blond haired man that looked allot like Draco Malfoy.

"Already here Fudge? Good," He said coolly as he strode into Hagrid's hut.

"What are you doin' here? Get outta my house!" Hagrid yelled at the blond haired man.

"Believe me," the man replied with a tinge if distain colouring his words, "I take no pleasure being inside your- _house_," he finished with a sneer looking like he wanted to continue to degrade Hagrid's house but he simply continued on a different tangent "I simply called the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"Oh and what do you need with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked the man politely.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside... This is an order of suspension," Lucius said primly, but Alice was in shock.

They arrested Hagrid, they were safe now! Not that she really wanted to believe that Hagrid did it- but... No Dumbledore?_ Madness!_

As the tall man handed the scroll with no doubt his order of suspension on it the Malfoy continued "You'll find all twelve signatures on it, I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost you touch, Well, What with all these attacks, there will be no Muggle-borns left!"

"Yeh can take away Professor Dumbledore away, take him away, an' the muggle-borns won't stand a chance! You mark my words there will be killings next!"

Alice thought about this maybe the Malfoy was right, last year the DADA Professor tied to kill them and this year the games keeper is trying to kill off all the Muggle-borns? Alice respected Dumbledore and Hagrid was her friend but if it was safer for everyone than maybe, _just maybe_ it would be for the best.

"You think so?" Malfoy coolly stated as if amused by Hagrid's outburst,

Dumbledore than smiled gently at Hagrid before interrupting the conversation, "Calm yourself Hagrid, if the governors desire my removal, I will of course, leave- However you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it- we also must trust ourselves and our friends dearly."

Alice thought the last part of Dumbledore's speech over in her head. It was like he was talking to her, like he was telling her to believe in everyone who had been her friend. That she should trust Hagrid. She wanted to, she really did want to but she just couldn't, of course she wanted to believe Hagrid but _Hermione..._

There was a brief silence after he said this not even a mouses squeak could be heard.

Everyone in the room looked at him strangely until Malfoy decided that it was time to go, and thus he and Dumbledore left Hagrid's hut.

"Come, Hagrid," the minister said with a small bit of uneasiness.

Hagrid froze for a minute before saying "Ahem, If, Uh, anyone was looking for some stuff, and then follow the spiders! All I have to say! Oh, and someone needs to feed Fang while I'm away!" he told them, before marching out of the room with his head held high, the Minister for magic just followed him slightly confused about his last words.

As soon as all of the adults had left the cabin Harry swung the clock off the three of them, and Ron was surprisingly the first one to talk, "Hargid's right, with Dumbledore gone were doomed!"

"_Shut up!-_ look spiders," Harry hissed at Ron, Ron in turn paled and look at the spiders running up Hagrid's wall – he backed away slowly.

"What's wrong Ron?" Alice asked him slightly confused, "I don't like spiders," he said slowly. Harry and Alice looked incredulous, "What! Why?" Harry asked him amidst his laughter.

Ron gave them a look that seemed to sober them up and realise where they were, "alright let's go then- come on Fang," Harry said.

_Wait!_ They weren't going to listen to Hagrid and follow the spiders were they? Did Harry not realise what just happened here? Alice thought panicked.

"Harry!" Alice's voice came out really high pitched.

"What?"

"You're going to listen to Hagrid? The one that just went to jail, for attacking students?" she asked him slightly panicked, Harry glared at her.

"Alice! He didn't do it! Even Dumbledore said he didn't!" Harry said very annoyed.

"Yea Dumbledore's been wrong before remember Quirrell?" Alice asked him begging him to understand.

"Hagrid is our friend! Why do you think he would do that!?" Harry exploded at Alice, yelling loudly.

"I don't want to believe it! I really do care about Hagrid- but Harry all the evidence-"

"Doesn't matter! Hagrid's our friend and we believe in our friends! Or at least I do!" Harry yelled back at Alice going slightly red.

"But Harry! What about Hermione!" Alice shouted back equality as loud.

"She would say the same as me!" Harry said trying to calm himself down before continuing in a much softer voice, "Are you coming or not?" he asked her lightly but he still had anger pouring out of him in spades.

Alice shock her head slowly, "Harry don't go!" she said pleading with him.

"I have to," was all Harry replied with before turning his back on Alice walking towards the door, "and if you truly cared about us or Hagrid you would come too," He said evenly before he opened the door to Hagrid's hut a walked out Fang following close behind.

Ron looked torn he looked from Alice to where Harry had left, he turned a questioning gaze at Alice, Alice shock her head, _no._

Ron looked shattered before he turned and followed Harry towards the woods, leaving Alice behind in the hut, Alice blinked for a few minutes- she wasn't crying really- Hagrid's place was just really dusty. Alice than turned her heel and marched up to the Gryffindor common room, up to the girl's dormitories- she thankfully didn't get caught.

It was a week after the incident in the forest when it happened, Alice hadn't talked to Harry or Ron at all the last week- and they hadn't talked to her.

Alice was extremely upset about this but she didn't let it show, she spent most of her free time with, Parvati and Lavender the two other second year Gryffindor girls and in class she hung around Seamus and Dean- they were very funny to say the least, extremely funny.

Alice also spent as much time as Professor McGonagall would allow her with Hermione, she told Hermione everything that had happened, her accusing Hagrid- how she didn't want to believe that he did it but that there was no their explanation about what could have happened- about how she missed Harry and Ron but most importantly how much she missed her- Alice wasn't sure if Hermione could understand her but Alice really hoped that perhaps Hermione could understand hopefully maybe.

Alice imagined that Hermione could hear her, that Hermione would understand her plight. She hoped that Hermione would understand that all the evidence pointed to Hagrid, it wasn't just her.

Alice missed Harry and Ron, but the three of them had seemed to reach a breaking point and it well was all her fault, she knew that but that didn't mean that she didn't miss the two.

Alice then heard a loud announcement ring out for all students to return to their dormitories immediately, Alice looked at Hermione she did want to leave but she had too, "I'll come back Mia, I promise," Alice whispered to the stationary girl before leaving the room.

Alice walked out of the hospital wing and started to make her way to her dormitory, she wasn't really looking where she was going and this caused her to bump into someone who was quite a bit bigger than her.

Alice looked up seeing Hufflepuff robes. A Hufflepuff then, "I'm sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," Alice said dully.

"It's all good, Alice Copper," the distantly male voice said. Alice glanced up hearing her name; she studied the person in front of her. She knew who he was but the question was how did he know _her?_

"Cedric Diggory, how do you know my name?" She asked the fourth year seeker slightly nervous about the answer, what if he was _stalking _her?

"Of course I know you, Gryffindor Chaser, Prankster, best friend of the-boy-who-lived. The question isn't how I know your name; it's how you know mine?"

"I like to know my competition; I dislike losing in Quidditch and by the way? If that match wasn't called off we so would have won." Alice replied airily to the fourth year, she genuinely believed that too.

"And if not," The bronze haired boy began, "I would have green hair and pink skin right?"

Alice grinned at the boy, now that was an idea! "Well... Now that's a great idea, thank you!"

Diggory groaned slightly but the message was slightly ruined by the fact that he had amusement written all over his face. "Well, I'll still be handsome."

Alice snorted, "Modest, I see?"

Cedric smiled at her too, "I'm simply stating the truth here and I'm still smart."

Alice looked at him, "Really? I thought you were an air-head, _hey,_ are you proving me wrong _huh?"_

Alice got back to the common room a bit later then she had expected, she had really enjoyed talking to the Hufflepuff seeker. He was extremely intelligent, the rumour mill, it seemed was highly accurate for once.

When she walked in the common room it was silent, no one was talking. To say the least, it was the most unusual thing that Alice had ever seen. Everyone was sitting in their little groups of people. Alice couldn't see Harry or Ron though.

Alice noticed that all the Weasley's were sitting in a group, except for Ron and Ginny. Alice seated herself next to Lavender, and asked the girl what had happened. And what she found out shocked her, _majorly._

Ginny Weasley – gone was the first year girl, she was _gone._

Alice wondered briefly why Ginny? Why did people she cares about get hurt? She wasn't particularly close to Ginny, but she was to Ron and she would do anything for him. Thinking about Ron made her think, where was he? Screw not talking to him, screw blaming Hagrid! All she wanted to know was if her friends were okay.

It occurred to Alice that Hagrid couldn't have done anything. He was locked up, so he couldn't have attacked Ginny. Why did they take Ginny though? Ginny was a pure-blood, weren't they supposed to be attacking Muggle-borns?

Alice felt infinitively bad for blaming Hagrid, she should have believed him. Even if all the evidence had pointed to him, Hagrid was her friend and he had never lied to them before. Harry was right; she should have automatically believed Hagrid. She needed to apologise to Harry and Ron, even more she needed to apologise to Hagrid.

Alice searched the packed common room for them- they weren't there. Alice asked Dean to check the second year's boy's dormitory- they weren't there also... Alice felt like crying – what were they doing?

Alice heard the buzz the excitement in the air, the chamber of secrets was closed by Harry Potter, Lockheart, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. That meant her two best friends and Ron's little sister was safe, she didn't care about Lockhart not really.

Alice was waiting in front of the great hall- _waiting..._ for Ron and Harry, and she would wait all night is she had too, she needed to say sorry.

The first one of them to turn up was Ron and he was covered in slime and goo,

Alice didn't care though because he was alright. Alice launched herself at Ron covering herself with goo in the process, "Your okay, thank Merlin!" Alice cried hugging Ron.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I'm so Sorry!"

Ron blushed slightly and gave Alice an awkward hug back in return, patting her slightly- they stayed like this for a few minutes before Alice realised that Harry was coming down towards the great hall.

She let go of Ron and launched herself at Harry, hugging him tight ignoring the bewildered look on Harry's face, and the blood staining his robes. She began to blubber to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry, that I didn't believe you, I'm sorry, I'm so glad that you're okay! Are you hurt? Oh, I'm so very, very sorry Harry!"

Harry laughed softly before hugging Alice back, "its okay, I'm fine, I forgive you," he muttered back.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" A feminine voice rang out.

The three pre-teen turned around and it was – _Hermione!_

_***Blah the end of year two, see? It was pretty short. Alice had a perfectly good reason to not believe Hagrid, she was panicking and Hagrid was the only logical answer as he'd already gotten in trouble for it and was again.**_

_****I believe that Cedric Diggory was a really underrated character, things are going to get a bit AU, but I'm keeping with the story line. So yes, he will die. **_

_**Thank You to the Reviewers and the readers!**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Love Rae!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven- **_

_**Year Three,**_

At this moment in time there was only one thing that Alice Cooper wanted to know, and that was who her real parents were.

Well, she didn't really want to know who they were; she did hate her real parents with a passion after all_. _Although Alice was absolutely sure that they would be a bit better than her adoptive ones were being at the present moment.

_Wait,_ Alice took that back her real parents were worse than her adoptive ones - she hated her real Father and Mother, she hated them with the passion of one million burning suns and she only hated her adoptive parents a little bit... Only a _small _bit.

Alice only had to wait one more day, one more day to get away from her parents strange new actions – and she would be back to Hogwarts back to classes, back to pranking everyone, back to her friends, back to mocking Snape – yes, she missed all of that.

All of that was better than where she was at the moment. A million times better, Alice didn't know what was worse, where she was now, or having to spend her _entire weekend with Snape._

"More Tea?"

"Yes Petunia, Thank you."

Alice's eye twitched as she asked herself, _why was she here? At the Dursley's humble abode?_ _When she could be attempting to kill herself?_ Alice wasn't at all suicidal but spending over five hours with;

"_Would you like some more tea?"_

"_Yes please, did you by any chance hear..."_

Then Alice would seriously consider suicide as an option, a very big option. Just to get away from the monotones of the conversation- thankfully the pig, Dudley Dursley didn't think too much of making conversation with her, all he did was eat and watch the TV... _seriously who had a TV in their kitchen?_

"Mum, I'm hungry," The pig wined loudly, as Alice twitched violently.

Personally Alice didn't think the pig needed anymore food as he was bigger than the bloody titanic was. It was slightly concerning to Alice, how he could eat so much. She was reminded of her current best friend Ron, he could eat just as much as Dudley could but Ron was like a stick – he was that thin.

"Of course sweetheart," Petunia cooed at her only son. She really lathered her son in all the attention he could get; Alice noticed this straight away because she got similar treatment.

Alice winced at the sound of the horse's high pitched voice as it was really grating on her nerves, she was just thankful, that the Whale wasn't there.

Alice did realise that she had given everyone in the Dursley family a strange name that related to an animal, she just didn't care- it was all the plain and hard truth in her mind.

"Oh Petunia that looks deli-"

Alice than started to bang her head against the table, very _very_ loudly. _Why did she have to be here, Why? _Her mother had always given her what she had wanted, but this time she hadn't and it was a strange occurrence for the young girl. She hadn't wanted to come here, she hated it here but her mother had made her come anyway. It was a strange occurrence.

"Alice, dear are you alright?"

Alice didn't respond, she had decided on something vital at that moment in time, she was going to play a prank at the opening feast, _yes_. It shall include fireworks, _yes._ It shall be huge, _yes._ It shall include her best friends Ron and Hermione, _yes._ It shall also include her most hated _(at the moment)_ friend Harry, _Yes. _It shall be awesome, the likes Hogwarts had _never_ seen before!

Alice ran onto the train with ten seconds to spare, she was almost late _- damn _those Dursleys' and their last minute tea parties! Alice couldn't help but think her parents had planned it out that way, so that Alice wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts and back to the magic they so plainly hated.

But Alice wasn't going to budge, she was going to go to her third year of Hogwarts, damn it!

Alice stalked around the train with her trunk of course. Until she found the compartment with her friends in it... and a sickly looking sleeping man - _wait_ he didn't look like he was sleeping! He just twitched! At whatever Harry was telling Ron and Hermione.

Alice strode over to the compartment and banged the door open, very loudly. Causing the three teens to jump a foot in the air and... _Yes,_ the creepy old guy flinched! He _was _awake.

"Harry," Alice said loudly with irritation plain in her voice, "I going to freaking kill you."

The three passengers of the carriage blinked at her, and she swore that the creepy old guy's lips twitch to a smile. _She swore it!_

"Why?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised and a disinterested sounding voice.

Alice pouted, Hermione and Ron just laughed.

"Harry," Alice said in a warning voice.

"Yeees," Harry said, drawing out the yes. He was being rather mean at the moment wasn't he?

Alice blinked then faked a tear and a sniff, "You used to be so innocent... What happened?" she asked pretending to be heartbroken.

Ron and Hermione laughed even harder, "I was best friends with you for two years," he answered crisply.

"Sure blame it _all _on me..."

"But it was your entire fault, Alice!" Ron interrupted admit the laughter, Alice pouted.

"There, there," Hermione said standing up and patting Alice on her back "Sit down Alice – there all good," she was mocking her- the _bitch._

Alice than did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out. _Wait!_ The creepy old guy was laughing, she was sure of it!

"He's the new DADA professor," Hermione said when she caught what Alice's attention had shifted to, Alice blinked slowly.

"Speaking of DADA, Alice, Sirius Black is trying to kill me," Harry informed Alice in a flippant tone, the professors lips turned down- _he was awake!_

Alice turned to face Harry, "That doesn't get you off the hook young man!" she mock scolded him in a tone her mother would have used, Harry yawned.

"Okay, I'll bite what did I do, Mum?"

"First, she said holding one finger up, "You deserted me to the _Dursleys_!" she proclaimed and seeing Harry about to interrupt her again she quickly continued holding another finger up, "Secondly! You have a mass- murder after you again!" seeing no comments were being made she continued, "And thirdly? You're in the same compartment as a creepy old guy, haven't you heard of stranger danger yet, Harry?" she asked him in all seriousness, they all cracked up.

Ron snickered, "Yes Harry, say _no_ to the man with the candy!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends.

After a few minutes Alice said to the now quiet room, "Okay my minions, now that the greetings are over, down to the business" she began evilly.

"Business?" Hermione asked slightly scared, "Yes Business, now _shut up_ Hermione."

Hermione huffed at being told to shut up but complied with the request, "I have acquired ... _fireworks."_

The one sentence seemed to have a profound impact on the entirety of the room, Hermione squealed her eyes going wide, Ron groaned and slumped back and Harry messed up his already messy hair.

"Dare I ask?" Harry asked Alice.

"Yes, Harry, You, me, them," she said gesturing to Ron and Hermione, "Start of term feast._ Fireworks_. What do you say?"

Harry seemed to think it though for a bit before replying with, "Ehh, sure why not? _Fireworks!_ Will you not be angry with me anymore if I do this?"

"Sure, why not?" Alice replied easily.

The creepy man twitched again! Was he smiling? Laughing? Some weird mix of the two? It didn't matter at that moment. All that mattered was their first fireworks display, who knew? It might be fun.

After a while of the three of them discussing how exactly they were going to pull off the fireworks, something... Very unusual happened.

The Train lurched and Alice heard the breaks squeal loudly, the train was slowing down. _But why?_ Why was the train starting to slow down now of all times? It wasn't possible for them to have arrived at Hogwarts already! At least Alice was pretty sure that it wasn't.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly worried as she looked around. "We can't be there yet."

Harry stood and slid the door open and looked out before the whole train jerked and he fell backward onto Alice. Who in turn pushed him off her declaring that Harry was getting very fat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all grinned and laughed at that because they all knew that, that was the farthest from the fact as you could get, Because Harry was very short and very thin. He was so thin and small that he always looked about a year or two younger than the rest of them.

Suddenly the train's lights flickered; Alice was slightly worried about what that could mean. What was going on?

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his voice cracking with fear. Ironically enough saying what everyone was thinking at the time, it was... Un-nerving not knowing what was going on. Alice did not like that, not one little bit.

"Dunno. Maybe we've broken down?" Harry tried, but they all knew that that wasn't the case. Alice saw Hermione roll her eyes; Hermione didn't even believe that geez.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, it was clear in her tone that she was very annoyed with him. Poor Ron, being on Hermione's bad side, that was a place that no one wanted to be on because let's face it, Hermione was one scary girl.

Alice watched as Ron pressed himself to the window, trying to see outside even though the lights were flickering. It was a pointless endeavour to Alice, she knew that Ron was only doing this to get on Hermione's good side again, no-one wanted to be on Hermione's bad side, after all.

"There's something moving out there, I think... Someone's coming aboard," Ron said with a certainty ringing in his voice, leaving no doubt in Alice's mind that someone was coming on. The only questions Alice could think of would be, who and why?

The lights went out _again_ when the train started to move, this annoyed Alice greatly. All she wanted to know was why this was happening, and what was happening. Alice did not like being left in the dark.

The air was getting colder and Alice swore that there was ice forming around the windows, what was happening? The train jerked again but this time, Alice noticed that it a lot more violently. She really needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron cried fed up and annoyed with their current situation. Alice couldn't help but agree with the red-haired boy.

It happened suddenly to Alice, she felt quite drained, sad, upset. Like she could never be happy again, like happiness was a far off wish that was to be dreamt of but never acquired. Never for her, almost as if her entire life had been one miserable existence that was the only thing she'd ever felt, sadness.

Alice looked up and saw black flowing robes appear in the window of the sliding door that separated the compartment from the rest of the train. What was that thing? Was it that thing causing her to feel as if she'd never had a happy memory in her entire life?

The thing, the monster dressed in black came into a clearer view to Alice, and it looked like it was floating on water, just hanging there waiting. Just waiting to suck the rest of the happiness from the world, from her and from her friends, until they couldn't laugh or smile ever again.

She saw hands open the door to her compartment, it was coming in? No! The hands, they looked... as if, they had decayed many years ago, that they had rotted in terrible conditions.

The thing unlatched the door and opened it, leaving Alice and her friends to face the penalty. To have all of their happy memories stolen away, leaving only the bad ones, taking away all the good times, all of the laughs, all of the pranks that she could remember playing on people.

The black angel glided into the compartment and Alice's vision got a bit blurry and she was sure, she was sure that she could hear a man yelling. No man that she had ever heard before but the man felt strangely familiar, like she should know the voice. He was calling, yelling;

"_Ally, take __Alessia hide her! Don't ever let my family find her! She will get hurt! They will kill her, take her to more people, you know Muggle people. They would never expect that! Please Ally! Please! My daughter, make sure she doesn't get killed by my horrid family for being the daughter of a Muggle! Save her! ...Ally!"_

The voice sounded so familiar, but like he was from a dream she dreamt many years ago, who was Ally? Who was Alessia? Why could she hear that man? What was happening?

Alice felt as if someone was trying to wake her up, she wondered when she fell asleep. Was she still on the train? Did all of that just happen? Those voices... Who did they belong to? Who was Ally? _Who was Alessia?_

Alice slowly opened her eyes to the concerned face of Hermione, from what she could see Harry was in much of the same boat as she was, only he got Ron and not Hermione. Alice noticed that the fake-sleeping old guy was awake and was looking at all of them with interest, especially Harry.

Alice noticed that the light's had turned back on and the train was again moving at normal pace. Was it all a horrible nightmare? Did it happen at all?

"What- What happened?" Alice said confused and slightly disorientated.

"Dementors," Hermione answered her as if Alice had any idea what she was talking about.

"What's a Dementor?" Harry asked confusion lacing his words.

"A Dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban, it's gone now, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. Here take this," The old looking man said as he pulled out what appeared to be chocolate from his robes and broke it into almost even squares and handed them out to the four, he momentarily stopped at Alice.

He blinked rapidly and asked her _"Alessia!?"_

Alice's eyes widened in confusion, it was that name, the one that she heard! Could that man have been talking about her? Could he have been her father? Could he? But who was Ally?

"No, my names Alicia, Alicia Cooper," Alice said boldly staring at the man as if daring her to question her on it. She didn't understand, she knew her friend's were confused, should she tell them? She had kept it a secret for quite a while, but she did have her reasons.

The thing was that she didn't want to know who her parents were; she never really wanted to know. To her they had abandoned her, but she didn't know if she could think that way anymore. She never had any information on her real parents before and now she had a memory? Or was it her imagination playing tricks on her? But the man – Lupin, he had called her Alessia. Why would he do that? Did he know her parents? Was she ready to find out?

"Sorry, you looked like I someone I used to know."

Maybe her mother? Was her mother's name Alessia? But then why would she hear her grandfather yell to keep her mother safe. This made no sense!

The professor finished handing out the chocolate and walked towards the door, "And if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver," The old man said before leaving the compartment and the four teenagers in it.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked suddenly, almost as soon as the door had closed and Lupin had gone.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," Ron recalled slowly before adding, "So did you Alice kind of."

"But someone was screaming. A woman," Harry said his eyes wide, frightened.

Alice's eyes widened as well, had Harry heard what she did? No, that was impossible, Harry said he had heard a women and she had defiantly heard a male.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before Hermione turned back to Harry. "No one was screaming, Harry."

"I heard a voice too, a man's voice," Alice said speaking up and gaining three surprised looks from her friends.

"You did?" Harry asked her rather eagerly, Alice nodded her head.

"Yea but he was talking to someone, he was asking someone to take his daughter... I..."

Hermione leaned forward in concern and Alice noticed that Ron and Harry were leaning forward wanting more information as well.

"I have you something, something I should have told you guys ages ago, probably. But I didn't, I'm sorry about that, but-"

"What is it Alice?" Hermione said softly, calmly.

"I'm... Well... Adopted," She said her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"That's it?" asked Ron flatly; Alice looked at Ron in confusion.

"It doesn't matter Alice you're still our friend," He said upon seeing Alice's confused face.

"He's right, you know," Harry said with a small smile.

"But, I haven't finished!" Alice protested slightly.

"Go on then, he could come back any minute now!" Harry told her.

"That professor he called me, Alessia? The man I heard was saying for this woman named Ally, to hide his daughter in the Muggle world! Harry, his daughter's name was _Alessia!"_

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted happily from the podium at the head of the great hall. "I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair-" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as the rest of the population of Hogwarts tried to stop chuckling and giggling from the comment.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

Alice clapped loudly for the man, as did Ron, Harry and Hermione.

In the midst of the clapping Alice noticed that Hermione and Harry had finally come back from wherever it was that they had to go, for this Alice was glad.

Despite the many setbacks on the train, they still needed to get on with their fireworks display! Maybe after they ate, because set up was required. So maybe they were going to have to do a midnight trip to the kitchens?

"… Decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Alice had zoned out for the majority of the professors start of term speech and only cached the end, but this was great! Hagrid was going to be a professor!

Hagrid stood up almost shyly; knocking the table in front of him crooked much to the amusement of the four third-year Gryffindors.

"And for now? Tuck in!" The extremely old professor called out to the mass of starving children.

Food just heaped it's self onto the tables and Alice attacked the food straight away, well she was hungry!

After a good five minutes of non-stop eating the four slowed down so they could place the fireworks to go off at the right time and place. It was a necessity after all, Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same if Alice didn't prank people, even when bad or sad things happened.

It toke the four a while but they eventually got it right, now all they had to do was press the trigger and – _BOOM_- Fireworks!

"Finally, on a more disquieting note," Professor Dumbledore began, after all of the plates seemed to clean themselves; his voice was steadily becoming serious. Everyone was going silent to listen to him, the man in charge, the one that they all had a deep respect for.

"Hogwarts- at the request of the Ministry of Magic- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution; Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

Everyone that Alice could see were turning and looking at each other, a bit of fear playing on each of their faces, they knew that those creatures were not one's to be messed with. They all knew that those creatures were actually _very_ dangerous.

"But you know," Professor Dumbledore continued, seemingly catching everyone in the room by surprise. "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times," Professor Dumbledore said, as he moved his hand over a candle that was beside him, putting it out. "One need only remember, to turn on the light," He waved his hand over it again and it was lit once more.

Alice figured that by now they had at least waited long enough, it was time for the show to begin. She randomly started to nod her head, to any one they would just brush it off thinking she was agreeing with Professor Dumbledore. She did of course, but that was Harry's signal to start the light show.

Harry did what he was told, like he always did and he pressed the trigger.

The great hall exploded in a sea of colour, it was amazing... It was even still amazing when professor Snape tried to give them detention. The best part of that was? When Alice said he had no proof, Dumbledore said, "Innocent until proven guilty."

The professor had said it with that sneaky twinkle in his eye, like he knew that they did it. Funnily enough? Alice didn't doubt for one second that Dumbledore knew it was them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Year 3 **_

Alice knew she shouldn't have picked divination, she really shouldn't have. She had only chosen it because... well, to be honest? Ron, Harry and Hermione were taking it. At the end of their second year, Alice hadn't really known what subjects to choose, she was twelve sue her. So instead she had picked the same ones as Ron and Harry, and she dearly regretted that fact now. She wondered if it too late to change classes? And what should she change to?

"Welcome, my children," said the odd professor sitting at the head of the room. She was sitting calmly on a big red chair, her hair frizzing out around her like a halo and she wore this giant glasses that made her look like a bug to Alice. Alice wondered why she _had_ to get the crazy teacher.

"In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess… the Sight," As the Professor stood; she stumbled into a table, nearly knocking over the kettle sitting on it. "Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term we shall be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you."

Hermione wasn't there yet, so they only had three people. But this didn't really matter in the slightest to any of them as they just shared it between the three of them. Alice took Ron's cup, while Ron took Harry's and Harry took hers.

"What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence within a book, waiting to be read," the professor lectured them, climbing up on the next section of the stage that Seamus and Dean were sitting on before putting her hands on his head. "But first you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond," the professor nearly yelled as she waved her arms _'beyond'_. Alice almost died of having to suppress her laughter, _honestly!_

"What a load of rubbish," Alice heard Hermione say from absolutely no where. Alice jumped about three feet in the air and fell off of her seat, much to the humour of the rest of her class. Alice scowled at the people in her grade before getting up of the floor and roughly sitting on her seat again, her frown deeply etched on her face.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked before Alice could even manage to open her mouth to pose the question to the other Gryffindor.

"Me? I've been here all this time," Hermione said, putting something down her shirt. Alice's grey eyes narrowed at Hermione, not believing her for a second. What exactly was her friend up too? Alice knew full well Hermione hadn't been there because she would have given her the cup and not Harry.

"No you haven't, otherwise I would have traded cups with you," Alice said grumpily before she turned to Professor Trelawney who had spun on Neville.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?" she asked him, her voice was already grating on Alice's nerves, or maybe it was because she fell off her chair or maybe because she knew Hermione was lying to her.

"I- I think so," Neville stuttered slight nervous, it was obvious to Alice why he was nervous and it was not because he was worried about his grandmother of that Alice was sure.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup," Trelawney said, as she took the cup from Neville before her face turned sad, setting the cup down and walking toward us, eyeing Parvati sitting near us. "By the way, dear, beware a red- haired man," Parvati eyed Ron before edging her seat away from him, making Alice chuckle and Ron glare at her.

"Broaden your minds," Trelawney called to the class, before she stopped before Ron, gasping and sputtering. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond. I think you are!"

"Sure," Ron says, looking over at Harry and Alice, giving them a look that Alice interpreted as, _'She's crazy, the teacher's crazy! Let's prank her! And get out of this class.'_ It might not have been what he meant, but it was what Alice was going to do. She really didn't care what Ron had actually meant, not in the slightest.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see," Trelawney encouraged as Ron furrowed his eyebrows and stared down into the cup. Alice felt like laughing again, _Honestly?_

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross," Ron tried to say looking extremely awkward, looking through the book in front of him. "And that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun- that there's happiness," Ron then looked up at Harry, one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. "So, you're going to suffer… but you're gonna be happy about it."

Alice snored, not that anybody realised it.

"Give me the cup," The professor demanded, Ron handed it to her, but almost a second later she dropped it onto the table, gasping and screeching as she jumped back.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked in a quiet sort of voice. Alice knew what was wrong, the teacher was mental. Maybe, just maybe the teacher should have counselling sessions with Flitwick? Like she had the previous year?

Alice noticed that Trelawney had taken a few small steps forward as she regarded Harry with a mixture of pity and fear. "My dear boy… You have… _the Grim."_

There were a lot of gasps and many whispers following the professors' statement but Alice was completely lost. What in Merlin's name was a _Grim?_ It sounded like a pets name or something; actually it was she named her pet goldfish when she was five. She wondered what happen to that fish, she remembered that he had died because... Well, she didn't really remember. Was it because she forgot to feed it?

"What's the Grim?" Harry asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he like Alice had no idea what anyone was on about.

"Grim is an omen, the very worst omen, the omen of... Death!" The Professor said in what Alice would say was a dramatic voice; however Alice was getting very annoyed.

Alice noticed that many of their class mates had looks of horror on their faces and their looks all directed at Harry, the teacher had a look for the most part of pity planted on her face, even Harry looked nervous! Alice wanted to throw something at somebody _really_ badly!

"Well, we all know what happened _last_ time, don't we?" Alice said in an annoyed tone, no one was allowed to tell Harry that he was going to die! Except maybe her, but it defeated the purpose because Harry was _not_ under any circumstances allowed to die.

"Miss Cooper?"The misty eyed teacher asked with an unamused humour on her face, like death was not something to laugh about, which it wasn't but Harry wasn't going to die!

"Well last time Harry was meant to die, he was about hmm... one? And who died then?"

The class was speechless, they had all it seemed to Alice completely forgotten the fact that Harry was known as the boy-who-lived. Harry was just too stubborn to die.

"Miss Cooper, I see denial in your future. About the Grim, and perhaps in your name?"

The class was silent most likely trying to figure out what the Professor meant when she said, that Alice was in denial out her name. Alice was very annoyed with the professor, this was just ridicules. _Absolutely ridiculous._

"I'm leaving, this class is stupid!" Alice yelled picking up her textbook; Alice hoped her parents wouldn't mind too much that they had wasted their money on a text book that she wouldn't use, which they wouldn't. Her walking out on a class was like saying she didn't want to study magic to them, they would be ecstatic.

With these words she left the stunned classroom, and made her way quickly to McGonagall's office and knocked. Unfortunately for Alice the Professor wasn't there, it made sense to Alice that the Professor was still in class, but she was willing to wait till class had finished, so what if she was late to Care Of Magical Creatures?

Alice sat there for a few minutes in front of the professor's office, she would wait. She wasn't going back to that useless class.

"Hey, Cooper!" Alice heard her name get called she looked up to see two sixth year, Hufflepuff boys. One of them happened to a Prefect badge on. And that happened to be Cedric Diggory.

"Yo, Diggory, how's it going? Hi, random kid that I don't know."

"Not bad, this is Matt Short," Cedric said grinning at the younger girl as he introduced his friend to her.

"Cool, hey Matt," Alice said smiling at the blond haired, blue eyed sixth year Hufflepuff. "I see you got Prefect, seems like I got another reason to hate you, Diggory."

The boy grinned at her again, "Or keep on my good side, you never know when that'll come in handy, like now for instance. Why aren't you in class? Trouble already?"

Alice looked up at him and said quite plainly, "I walked out of class; seriously that class is a joke."

Cedric and Matt just laughed at her, "Divination?" Matt asked her with a raised eyebrow, when Alice nodded her head in conformation, the two just laughed even harder.

"Yea, well. I can see a prefect that's not in class."

"Well, then this prefect and his friend better get to class then, see you around Cooper." Matt said winking at Alice, as he pulled Cedric away presumably toward his next class.

"Good Bye, Alice!" Cedric called over his shoulder, "Good luck with Quidditch!"

"You'll be needing the luck Diggory! Not me!" Alice called out towards the retreating figures, Alice knew he had heard her because, she heard him laughing. Alice settled down again to wait for her head of house.

It turned out Alice didn't have to wait for long for the professor to turn up because she turned up not even five minutes later, for this Alice was grateful. To be completely honest Alice didn't partially fancy sitting on the floor in front of the Professors' room for half an hour.

"Miss Copper, why aren't you in class. Don't tell me you're in trouble _already_?"

What was with people and automatically assuming that she was in trouble?

"Ah, professor you think so low of me! I had divination and I was wondering... If I could change classes?" Alice asked the completely unamused teacher with a winning grin and a less than happy tone to her voice.

Professor McGonagall seemed to understand, she also seemed to have a very just hate of the art. All in all Alice was allowed to change classes, she changed to ancient runes, and she knew Hermione was in that class. Well she thought she was anyway, but it didn't matter any class was better than that one, she was just really saving herself from the trouble.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Alice heard Ron ask as she came up to them on their way to Hagrid's hut, seems she wasn't going to be late to class...pity.

"Oh, honestly, Ron," she heard Hermione answer the boy. "If you ask me, Divination's a very woolly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, it better be," Alice called out to them, the three third years stopped imminently upon hearing Alice's voice. "Because, I just transferred to that class."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a delighted smile creeping across her face. "You haven't missed much! Oh you'll love it Alice! If you need any help, just ask!"

"You've really changed?" Harry asked Alice cutting off whatever Hermione was saying this causing the brown haired girl to glare at the boy-who-lived.

"Yep, wasn't gonna stay in a class like that, its rubbish."

Harry looked like he wanted to say more but he was soon cut off by Hagrid, as they had finally manage d to get to Hagrid's hut.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me," Hagrid said before he led them all to a small paddock just by the side of the Forbidden Forest.

In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack with dead ferrets with flies buzzing about was propped up against a tree. "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there and turn your books to page forty-nine," Hagrid announced to the growing crowd of students.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy bit out and as much as Alice hated siding with Malfoy about anything she found that he did in fact have a very valid point, when she had first gotten the book it had tried to eat her. To say the least her parent's weren't very impressed, but the two had been becoming less and less impressed with the witchcraft that was their daughter's whole world.

"You just stroke the spine of course," Hagrid sighed as if this should have been the most obvious thing in the word, all Alice wanted to do was throw her book at him, but Hagrid was her friend she didn't throw things at friends... Well most of the time she didn't anyway.

Alice was stroking the book like her life depended on it, it probably did, after all the last time she had opened it she almost died. Alice didn't fancy dying just yet; she had too many people to mock. Hermione on the other hand seemed very annoyed, as she slammed her book down against a boulder, probably thoroughly pissing the book off, Alice shuddered. That book was evil.

"I think their funny," she bit out randomly, making at least half the class raise their eyebrows at her. Alice just had a look of confusion on her face, the book tried to _eat _her. Didn't the monster book try to eat her as well?

"Yes, terribly funny. Very witty," Malfoy said sarcastically, Causing Alice to glare at the blond boy. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Alice realised why Hermione had spoken up, in defence of Hagrid. Alice would publicly defend Hagrid too, but in her mind she would always as much as it pained her, agree with Malfoy about that horrid, evil, foul book.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said in a threatening voice, what Harry was threatening them with? Alice would never know, but it was Harry, so he would have thought of something... Or he would have at least asked her for some help.

Malfoy and his other idiotic henchmen looked at each other before Malfoy sauntered forward. Suddenly his eyes widened and backed up with a girly scared look on his face before he cried; "Dementor! Dementor!"

Alice was very annoyed, very annoyed. "Wait until my father hears about this, I broke a nail, look Harry! Oh woe is me!" Alice cried out dramatically causing the Malfoy's cheeks to warm to a light pink, and all the Gryffindor's to laugh.

Even Harry smiled, but something else caught Alice's attention _a bark?_ Alice glanced at the forest surrounding them, but there wasn't a dog there. Maybe she was imaging things?

"At least I know my parents," Malfoy called out causing every student to freeze, Alice did too. How in Merlin's name did _he_ find out about that? How? The other Slytherins' made an ooh-ing sound.

Alice was even more lived but the black haired girl said nothing, she just remained in her spot frozen. No one knew about this, for Merlins sake her friends found out what? Two days ago? And now everyone knew? Alice wondered when Malfoy had found this information out.

Malfoy smirked, realising that he had obviously hit a nerve, "Didn't want anyone to know? That your parents did want you?"

It was pure luck that Hagrid got back then, or that Harry was holding Alice back. No one really ever found that part out, but one part was certain. Alicia Jane Cooper was going to A) Kill Malfoy, that option wasn't really one she could consider due to the fact that she didn't really relish the idea of going to jail, or B) Severely humiliate and prank and any and every possible opportunity. That latter idea seemed like the best one to young Alice, people should really learn not to piss off Alicia Cooper.

A strange creature emerged from the trees behind Hagrid, but Alice couldn't bring it in herself to care much, she had bigger and more important fish to fry.

Its torso, hind legs, and tail like a horse, while the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. Everyone in the class toke a step back from it, except Alice as she wasn't really paying too much attention to the creature or the class, this much was evident to anyone looking at her, if they saw the far-away look in her eyes. Alice was pondering; this was a cause to scare many people, because Alice never pondered.

"Isn't he beau'iful? Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid announced to the mixture of Slytherins' and Gryffindors', as he coaxes the creature into the centre of the paddock using a dead ferret as bait, he should have used Malfoy saved all of them the trouble.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked the half-giant slightly nervously, Ron had always disliked troublesome things, this... animal, was to Alice going to be very troublesome indeed.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. Firs' thing yeh gotta know about hippogriffs, is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff are. It may be the las' thing yeh ever do," Hagrid told them in a serious voice before smiling. "Now, who wants ter come an' say hello?" Hagrid asked the group as he turned to check on Buckbeak.

When Hagrid turned back to the class, he smiled hugely for some reason very happy. "Well done, Harry, Alice," Alice blinked looking around, she didn't want to go near the... uh, animal. What if it killed her? Alice had a small adversity to being killed and she didn't fancy dying today.

She glanced back at the class; it seemed that they had all taken a step back except Harry. But Alice knew he like her, was probably not paying attention for one reason or another, he didn't feel like dying today either.

"Come on, who's coming up first?" Hagrid asked the two black-haired friends eagerly. Alice hated that look, he looked so happy; she would hate to tear that down... Harry would have to do it.

"Ladies first," Harry smiled, and gestured Alice to go first. Alice was not fooled though she narrowed her eyes at her best friend; he just didn't want to go up to Buckbeak. He was just sacrificing her – for what? So he didn't die? Alice would not lose this challenge.

"Major celebrities always get things first though, who am I but a mere student to get in the way of that?" Alice grinned and locked eyes with Harry, the challenge was set. The question was _who was going to win?_

"You're a superior student," Harry replied with a charming grin. No she wasn't and he knew that! They both failed in classes!

"You lie," Alice said in the most accusing tone she could muster up.

"Would I lie to you?" Harry asked with the most fake sincerity that Alice had ever seen. She had to hand it to him; the boy was a good actor.

"Yes! Yes you would, you did just yesterday!"

"No you lie! About what, have _I _lied?"

"You said you ran out of chocolate frogs and then ate one not _ten seconds later_!"

"I wanted it!" He cried.

"See _you_ lied, so _you _first,"

"You…" Harry said trailing off before he sighed in defeat. No one could really beat Alice; it was the best idea for him really just to give up. Ron stepped up and gently pushed him forward until he walked on his own.

"Now, yeh have to let him make the first move. It's only poli'e. So, step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… well we'll get to that later."

Alice felt momentarily bad, but as she watched Harry as he inched forward and then bowed low, she felt slightly better. He was Harry Potter he'd be fine, her on the other hand?

Buckbeak looked down at Harry before flapping his wings angrily and squawking at Harry.

"Back off, Harry! Back off!" Harry starts to back off but breaks a twig on his way backwards, and then stops. "Keep still," Slowly, Buckbeak bowed low to Harry, making Hagrid laugh relieved. "Well done, Harry! Well done," Hagrid then threw a dead ferret to Buckbeak who ate it quickly. "Right. I think you can go and pat him now," Harry nods before taking small steps toward Buckbeak.

Suddenly, Buckbeak snapped at Harry's hand for going too fast, making Harry jerk back fiercely, leaving no doubt in anyone's minds that Harry Potter had good survival instincts.

"Now let him come to you," Hagrid said quickly before Buckbeak stepped forward and rubbed his beak against Harry's hand. "Well done!" Hagrid yelled, beginning to clap. Everyone clapped as they let out the breath they had been holding. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride 'im now," Alice heard Hagrid say as he lifted up Harry.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! _Hey!_ Hagrid!" Harry yelled as he was plopped down onto Buckbeak's back.

"Don' pull out any of his feathers. He won' thank yeh for that," With that, Hagrid smacked Buckbeak on the butt and sent him rearing before he took off into the air, Harry was shouting on his back. Alice heard some of what Harry was shouting and it wasn't PG13+ and should never find its self in polite conversation. Alice wondered slightly how Harry had learnt that kind of language, he was only thirteen.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Buckbeak came back into view, landing in the paddock at a run until Buckbeak could slow. Hagrid then pulled Harry from his back and the two smiled at each other as they started talking quietly.

Unfortunately or rather fortunately if you asked Alice, neither noticed Draco Malfoy, strutting toward Buckbeak, not even bothering to give a bow.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute," Malfoy bit to the very obviously dangerous and proud creature. Alice hoped he got his head bit off, she was in perfect position to save the prat everyone in the clearing knew this. But Alice chose to stay still; she chose not to help the insulting idiot.

"Malfoy! _No!"_

In a flash, Buckbeak reared back, swiping it's talons at Malfoy's arm, making him fall back.

Hagrid started pushing Buckbeak off and away from the class almost immediately after the arrogant Malfoy had been hurt. Hagrid tied the... thing up and rushed forward to help Malfoy, who was yelling bloody murder.

"Calm yerself! Yer fine… jus'-"

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried. "He's got to be taken to the hospital,"

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it," Hagrid murmured more to himself then to anyone else, he picked up the Malfoy in a bridle style and then started walking off with him. "Class dismissed!"

They were all sitting in the great hall,_ studying_. Oh, how Alice loathed _studying,_ she would much rather be pranking someone. But as fate had decided it, Alice wasn't allowed to not study that day. She felt sorry for herself.

Alice noticed that Malfoy had just waltzed into the hall, his arm in a sling. The great bastard, he would be pranked and very soon. He could have gotten Hagrid fired! The bloody prat! Then again it might have been her fault too, she could have helpt him or stopped him, but she didn't. She wanted him to get hurt but she didn't think out how much trouble Hagrid would get into... She felt bad, so she was going to continue on blaming Malfoy.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy Parkerson, said to the blond attention seeking idiot.

"It comes and goes. Still… I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and… I could've lost the arm."

Alice had to resist the urge to throw herself of a bridge, or push Malfoy of a bridge, and that sounded like the much more appealing option too.

"The little git, he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron said bitingly, he was obviously very annoyed.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired," Harry said as he sighed.

There was that at least.

"Yes. But I hear Malfoy's father's furious," Hermione said, looking at us all. "I don't think we've heard the end of this."

"Of course we haven't, want to prank him?" Alice said tiredly.

"Alice!" Hermione said her voice gaining three more octaves.

"What?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at her friend. Hermione went to respond to her but she soon got cut off by Seamus.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus suddenly yelled, throwing a newspaper down on the table in front of Alice and Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked him, confused.

"Sirius Black," Everyone scooted over toward the paper and stared down at the article and the crazy picture of the man that had escaped from prison to kill Harry. Alice made a promise to herself right then and there; she would not let Harry die this year because of a manic killer. She would do her best to protect the young Potter, the best she could.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here," Hermione exclaimed loudly, her eyes going wide and flickering over to Harry.

Harry looked absolutely bored with the entire ordeal, but Alice knew Harry enough to know that he was nervous. He was nervous about getting killed by a random physio killer, Alice didn't blame him.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked. "I mean, with the Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Seamus challenged the clumsy boy. "That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands," Dean said dramatically, making Alice roll her eyes at him.

Sure, catching Black would be hard. But Harry was a very stubborn person he wouldn't just let anyone kill him, and they had Dumbledore. The strongest wizard alive, in Alice's opinion. He would protect all of his students; Alice knew they were all safe. But that didn't mean she would stop worrying about Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

_**~13~**_

Alice, Ron, Harry and Hermione, were at the moment walking towards their very first DADA class of the year. And Alice hoped that this was going to be better than it had been for the previous two years, the past two years had been a joke.

If Alice was going to make sure that Harry didn't die, she was going to have to have a decent teacher at very least. If she didn't get one she would get very annoyed and make this teacher leave and force Dumbledore to get them a better one.

The four third-years walked into the classroom only to find that all the desks had been pushed to the back of the classroom. The professor was sitting behind his desk waiting for them, whist eating an apple. It could be worse... he could have been eating _Marshmallows._

Next to him, at the front of the classroom was a tall wardrobe that was rattling violently, as if it was holding something vicious back. Alice hoped that the class didn't turn out like the first DADA class last year turned out, with the class attacked by pixies and Alice in counselling sessions for the rest of the year. That last part was particularly annoying, it cut back her pranking time, hell she didn't get half as many in as she had wanted too.

Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was in the wardrobe, was the class going to be like last year? Or was this Lupin going to be like Hagrid and keep dangerous pets lying about, and getting the students almost killed every day. If this Professor was like that, Alice was sure that she would actually cry.

Very soon everyone was grouped together in the centre back of the classroom, except - Alice noticed that Hermione wasn't there yet. It was very unusual for Hermione to not be on time for a class, especially if they didn't know what the teacher was like!

Finally Lupin stood up from his position behind his desk and began to walk about the classroom; he looked like he was surveying the class. Alice noticed that his gaze lingered on her, Harry and Ron for a split second longer than he did for anyone else.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin asked the class, before nodding his head toward Dean like he was asking if he knew what was inside the wardrobe.

Alice_ was_ rather intrigued to know what was inside of the wardrobe.

"That's a boggart, that is," Dean said with confidence, like he knew it was one. Alice only had one question, what was a boggart? And was it going to terrorise the class, like those pixies did?

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," Lupin smiled, bowing his head before continuing. "Now, can anyone tell us what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione's voice rang out from the crowd, Alice and Ron jumped, where had she come from? She was not there, they would have noticed it.

"When'd she get here?" Ron asked confused, as he shared a confused glance with Alice. They had both seen it; she had not been there before that moment. They came to an understanding and they were both sure about it.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters," Hermione continued to explain, in her teacher like tone, "They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes," Lupin nodded his head, finally coming to a stop at the front of the room. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Do you know what it is_, Alice?"_ Lupin asked Alice rather randomly, did she look like she knew? Alice thought slightly annoyed. Why had he asked her and why had he put a strange emphasis on her name? Alice scowled.

Alice looked at him blankly, she had no idea. She didn't even know what a boggart was until two minutes ago! "Isn't that what _you're_ meant to teach _us?"_ Alice asked the professor not even bothering to hide her slight irritation.

A few people snickered, causing Alice to regain her smile.

"Alice!" Hermione said to her loudly, but Alice didn't care. She was testing him, she wondered if he would be worth her time or if he was just another dud.

"I suppose you're right," Lupin said with a slight smile, before turning to the rest of the class. "Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please… _Riddikulus!"_

Everyone repeated him. "_Riddikulus!"_

"Good. But a little louder, and very clearly. _Riddikulus!"_ He instructed the class, Alice knew he had won that round, but she was still yet to determine if he was any good or not.

_"Riddikulus!"  
_

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is… _laughter._ You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing," Professor Lupin explained before eyeing Alice. Alice found his stare slightly unnerving, was he going to make her do it first?

"_Alice_, will you come up here please?" The professor asked her loudly, causing Alice to look up to the man, Damn it. She had to go first, but what did she fear? Alice had a faint idea that he was picking on her, he was constantly picking her for answers. It was annoying.

Alice walked to the front of the classroom, showing the class all of the confidence she had, hiding the fact that she was extremely nervous, what would it turn into?

"Would you tell us all what frightens you the most?" He asked her smiling down at her. Indeed, what did frighten her? Marshmallows?

"Ahh, I dunno," Alice said shrugging her shoulders, looking like the reincarnation of arrogance and confidence. That was just how Alice came off too many people, and she would let them think she was like that, and if they took the time and effort to get to know her, they would find out that she wasn't like that at all.

Professor Lupin smiled at Alice slightly, "Well, let's find out then, Ready?" He asked Alice politely.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and responded with, "Sure, Why not?"

The professor let the boggart out of it confines in the wardrobe. The black mass of shape came out of the wardrobe and started to metalize in front of Alice, they shape changed and formed into the shape of a man.

This man Alice couldn't see the face of, it was completely blurry. Alice glanced around at her friends and the class, she couldn't honestly believe that her greatest fear was a faceless man. She raised her wand lazily to perform the cruse, but before she could utter a word the figure started to talk.

"Alice! I am you're father, Hmm, you're pitiful aren't you? "Alice lowered her wand looking at the shape-shifter a bit more closely; her biggest fear was her r_eal dad?_

"Heh, useless it's why I got rid of you!" her '_father' _said to Alice, her eyes widening in shock as the boggart twisted and shaped itself into her parents.

"Alice," Her mother sneered at her, "We want out of this magic business."

"Yes, I never liked this idea; I want you out of it!" Her dad continued bitingly glaring at Alice.

Alice was frozen on her spot her eyes just widening, why wasn't anyone stepping in? Why couldn't she move?

"You've always been a disappointment to us, and this magic! Get rid of it!"

It was only then that Alice noticed that her _'parents' _were holding Marshmallows, she hadn't really payed attention to them until they started to get thrown at her. God damn it, marshmallows were ruining her life.

A loud gasp seemed to pull Alice out of the funk she had been in; she suddenly whipped her wand back up and shouted very loudly and angrily, _"__Riddikulus!__"_

Instantly, the boggart started to stuff marshmallows into its face and parts of her _'parents'_ started to light up and glow different sparkly colours.

Not soon enough, the Professor forced the boggart back into his place. Alice was still staring at the spot that the boggart had been in when it left.

"Thank you for the demonstration, _Alice,"_ Professor Lupin said as he bowed his head towards Alice, he had a strange look upon his face. Alice noticed that the rest of the class was silent.

Her reputation had just gotten shattered in a matter of seconds, it was right then that Alice decided that she disliked the teacher immensely.

The professor was now looking into the crowd. "Neville, come up here, will you?"

Slowly Neville nodded his consent and he decided to take a few uneasy steps forward. "Come on, don't be shy. Hello. Neville, what would you say is the thing that frightens you most of all?"

"Professor… Snape…" Neville mumbled out, glancing at Alice and smiling softly at her, Alice smiled slightly back before she stumbled back slightly.

She was in slight shock about her boggart, she didn't like this teacher.

Alice backed up till she hit the wall behind her and slid down into a sitting position, her back against the wall. She tried to ignore the whispering of her class mates as they glanced between her and Neville. She tried to ignore the worry of her friends. She tried to ignore that by the end of the day it would have gotten out that she feared her parents her real ones and her adoptive ones, the marshmallows didn't matter much. Everyone knew of Alice's immense dislike of marshmallows but...

"Sorry. Didn't catch that," Professor Lupin said, leaning forward towards Neville slightly.

Alice couldn't handle it; she couldn't handle the stares, the whispering. She couldn't handle pretending that everything was okay when she just wanted to scream. She just had to get out of the class, and she got up from her spot and marched her way to the door, she had to get out of there. She just had to.

"_Alice!"_ The Professor yelled at her, not moving to stop Alice in the slightest bit in her pursuit to get out of the class. Like he expected her to just stop because he told her too, normally she would. But she would only stop if she respected the teacher. She held no such respect for this man.

She stormed out of the classroom, lost in her own thoughts. Her father didn't want her, he had abandoned her. She knew this nothing to be frightened of. Her real parents didn't like magic; they had also expressed this on many occasions. Again it was nothing new for Alice, she knew all of this, and she wasn't really scared by it, not at all.

Alice's walk took her outside of the castle and she was currently seated by the lake and nearing the forbidden forest, she knew it was pretty dangerous with all of the dementors' around, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not a little bit.

She was a bit messed up by that boggart, she wasn't scared of it. She really wasn't, she was just annoyed that the teacher singled her out to do it. She was annoyed that her reputation for having endless confidence and arrogance and not being scared of anything was ruined. Her friends knew that wasn't her completely, and loved her for who she was. But everyone knew how there group worked.

Alice would have been shoved into the lime-light anyway because she was friends with Harry. With that everyone knew who they were and what they were like, simply because they got more attention than all of them.

Hermione was regarded as the smartest witch in Hogwarts, she was nice and would try to help out everyone.

Ron was the youngest male in the Weasley family; he had an obsession with food and was a chess master.

Harry was famous, helpful to a fault but very lazy and known as a good flier and being brilliant at Quidditch.

While she was confident, slightly arrogant, and always having fun.

They had their characteristics, but together they were unshakable. No one would ever be able to tear them apart, they were a whole. They were feared, they were perfect. Some of Alice's arrogance being taken away from her, in her eyes would ruin everything.

"_Woof."_

Alice looked up from her position on the ground and snapped out of her thoughts and found herself staring at a huge black dog. Alice blinked at the dog, where did it come from? Was anyone even allowed to bring a dog to Hogwarts?

The dog wined loudly and tried to push her towards the castle, "You want me to go back?" she asked the dog, like he would understand her.

Alice didn't expect the dog to answer her; it was a dog after all. But the dog did something that she didn't expect a dog to do. He nodded his doggy head, and Alice stared at him for a little before coming to her senses when the dog wined. It was amazing; the dog was scared for her wellbeing.

She couldn't go back though, she would of course. Just not just yet, she needed to get over the latest blow to her ego. Knowing that in the eyes of Hogwarts she wasn't as unshakable as she thought that she was.

"Sorry, doggy. No can do," Alice said to the animal, not knowing exactly what she was doing, talking to a dog.

The dog lowered his body onto the ground and growled at her, he growled at her!

"I had a bad class, Mr. Dog, boggarts, you know?" she said to the dog conversationally. She didn't know what she was doing, was she really trying to hold a conversation with a dog? Was she explaining herself to a dog? Why was she doing that?

The dog barked at her, as it came a bit closer to Alice and rested right next to her and barked at her again.

"What? You want to know about it?" She asked the dog with growing interest, did he actually understand her? The dog nodded his head. Wow, she was talking to a dog that understood her.

"Well, there were my parents, they love me you know but... they aren't overly fond of magic and they had marshmallows! I can't be scared of that can I?"

The dog woofed again, and Alice didn't know what it meant but she imagined it to be comforting.

And thinking about it Alice was getting very annoyed at constantly calling the dog, dog in her mind. Maybe she should give it a name? The likeliness of the dog already having a name was high, but she really couldn't help it, she wanted to.

"What's your name boy?" Alice asked the dog.

The dog barked, "Uh... Blackie?"

The dog barked again in what Alice thought was disgust, honestly Alice was losing it. She was talking to a dog and whilst trying to name him, she was asking the dogs permission?

"Spot?" She asked the completely spotless dog, Alice was sure if the dog could have snorted it would have, as a matter of fact Alice did hear a snort but it came from behind her, the dog jumped up and growled at the intruder.

"Clam down Mr. Dog," said to the dog as she glanced up to see the form of the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect.

"Terrible name, for a spotless dog, don't you think Alice?" Cedric Diggory asked her with humour clearly evident in his voice.

Alice scowled at the older boy and the dog barked at him before settling down again, "Watch it Diggory, I might hex you."

Cedric grinned at her and laughed it off, "I'm deadly serious, get lost Diggory."

Cedric frowned at her, "Hey, class wasn't that bad was it?"

Alice rolled her eyes at the prefect, "Yes it was, now leave me alone," she said in a clipped tone of voice, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, the dog didn't count.

"I would love too, I really would. But what kind of friend I be if I just left you here?" He asked her in all seriousness.

"A smart one," Alice mumbled icily towards the Hufflepuff.

"Besides, I need more competition during Quidditch, honestly I don't want to win too easily," Cedric continued airily, causing a spark in Alice to ignite. She did always love Quidditch.

"In your dreams Diggory, you can never beat us," Alice proclaimed loudly.

"Want to make a bet?" Cedric asked her with a wide grin.

"Yes, actually! My team wins you owe me a favour!" Alice said sitting up suddenly with a wide evil grin.

Cedric's own smile grew, "Fine, if we win though you owe me a favour. And, it can be cashed in at any point in time as long as were in Hogwarts."

Alice reached her hand out to shake Cedric's hand, "Deal," she declared loudly as she shook his hand, both of them had large grins on their faces, both of them sure that they would win.

The dog barked again, seriously calling it 'the dog' was getting on Alice's nerves.

Cedric looked down at the dog before saying, "Smokey?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously Cedric? Smokey? He's black not gray!"

Cedric shot her a glare and said, "Well, it's better than Spot."

"_Is not!"_

The dog barked at her and tiled his head towards Cedric, "Are you saying his name is better!?" She demanded of the dog loudly, causing Cedric to laugh.

Alice hit him over the head_, "Shut up!"_

_**A/N~**_

_**Did you like the Cedric parts? Well he's going to stick around for a bit because I like Cedric, so things around him will be a bit AU, but sadly rest assured he will still die...unfortunately. If it wasn't the best for the Plot I wouldn't kill him... Saddening I know. **_

_**Was having Sirius coming to her as a dog too much? **_

_**Oh, and today I have decided that I will be doing weekly updates, on every Sunday... Just so you know, In Australia (Where I am) today is Sunday... So this day every week an update, until it's finished. I'm saying this because the rest of the story? Right now, I got bored and wrote it all... All like sixty chapters of it... **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Year 3**_

_**~14~**_

It about two weeks after the boggart incident, Alice still hated her DADA teacher - Lupin. No matter how many times he tried to be nice to her, she wasn't relenting. She wasn't going to bow out of the argument, even if Harry called her an idiot one more time. Even if Harry calling her an idiot five times a day was starting to grate on her nerves.

They were all at the moment getting ready for a trip to Hogsmeade; every one that wanted to go to the village was standing there in the main courtyard waiting to go.

Harry was going to start attempting to get Professor McGonagall to let him go to Hogsmeade even though he didn't have his permission slip signed.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again," Harry approached her then, but before he could utter a single syllable, the Professor quickly said, "No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."

"Those with permission forms follow me!" Filch yelled. "Those without, stay put."

"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you signed it, then I could go-" Harry said as he tried following her.

"But I can't, only a parent or a guardian can sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate," She began to walk away she spotted Ron, Hermione and Alice standing and watching, and she turned back and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word."

Alice grumbled slightly as she ran up to him, giving him a hug. "So what are we doing?" She asked as she realised him from her hug.

"No, you go with Ron and Hermione," Harry said sadly, shaking his head at her.

"Nope, you're stuck with me pal. HEY! RON, HERMIONE GO WITHOUT US!" she yelled out to her two other friends, the two of them soon left.

Alice turned to face a slightly bewildered Harry, "So what are we doing?"

Harry shook his head in mild amusement, "I'm not even sure why I'm surprised anymore."

Alice grinned at Harry, "Oh, Harry you really shouldn't be. Hey! Let's prank Lupin!"

Harry groaned as they started to walk away from the courtyard and back into the castle, "Alice, we are NOT pranking Professor Lupin, I happen to _like_ Professor Lupin."

Alice pouted slightly at Harry and went to say something before she got interrupted with a voice saying, "_Who's_ not pranking me?"

Alice and Harry spun around their eyes wide and their hearts beating fast and there sure as the sun, stood, Professor Lupin. But he didn't look angry or annoyed, if anything he looked slightly amused.

"We defiantly aren't, sir," Harry said his eyes wide, as he tried to look earnest. Alice just burst out laughing. He looked much to earnest, like he was trying to convince the teacher that they weren't, and making him believe that they indeed were.

Harry glared at Alice, prompting Alice to stop laughing and look sheepishly up at the amused Professor. She wouldn't be upset if she had pranked him no, she would be upset _to get caught._

"We're doing nothing of the sort," Alice said cheerfully, "Just going to do some... Homework – yes, homework..."

Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes and then messed up his already messy hair. Alice didn't know where he had picked up that habit from; he had just started doing it randomly halfway through the previous year.

It amused Alice slightly, where the two had similar hair colours there was a major difference between their hair; Alice's was neat and wavy – it always fell perfectly in place, always. Whereas Harry's was dead straight and never fell into place right, he seemed to have given up on trying fixing his hair. It was very amusing to put it bluntly.

The Professor had an odd look on his face as he watched Harry, if Alice didn't know any better she would say it was slightly one filled with a recollection of the past. But that was impossible because Lupin didn't know Harry in the past, it was impossible.

Harry glared at Alice again slightly before turning rather sheepishly to the Professor, "Yes, I'm just going to help Alice with her potions. She's terrible with them, melted three cauldrons a week last year."

Alice's eye twitched, she didn't melt that many! But the teacher seemed to find even more amusement with this but he also looked a tad put out by the information.

"Harry! I'm that bad, come on!" Alice said huffily.

Harry barely spared her a glance as he said, "Oh, but you are... It's rather troublesome."

Alice grits her teeth, he was doing that on purpose, and the Professor for his part just looked mildly amused at their entire exchange.

~14~

"Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees and blood flavoured lollipops for Halloween!" Ron exclaimed as the four Gryffindors climbed the stairs. Alice eyed Harry who looked a little depressed, she was sure he had no reason to be depressed.

Alice on the other hand had plenty reason, one she missed Hogsmeade, that one she didn't mind because she was doing it for Harry. But next time Harry was coming along, with or without the permission form signed.

But her major issue was that they had spent the entire afternoon with Lupin drinking _tea._

"But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring," Hermione interrupted Ron's long rant about how cool it was, "There isn't that many places to go once you've seen them all," she said in a hurry.

"What are you talking about Hermione!" Ron said in an incredulous tone to Hermione. "Nothing beats Zonko's Joke shop. It was great! And we never even got a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack though. You heard it's the most -"

"Haunted building in Britain. I know," Harry bit out, annoyed before he sighed and smiled at his friends. "I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for the candy," Harry said as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione had brought both of them little bits of all the candies that she had liked and for this Alice was grateful. She did love candy and she deeply regretted that she couldn't go and buy her own. She would be able to next, and with Harry. Rules were made to be broken in Alice's opinion.

"Don't mention it," Hermione said with a huge grin, beaming at both of them happily. At least Hermione was happy that she had done something right, it didn't mean though that Alice would do more homework.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice climbed the stairs; Alice noticed there was a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing near the Fat Lady.

Alice groaned loudly, "What's going on?" Alice asked her friends, sourly.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again," Ron said as he sighed loudly in irritation at Neville's supposed idiocy.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed from behind Alice, Alice looked at him wide eyed. Well it wasn't Neville's fault at least, and he now _was not_ an idiot to Alice.

"Oh," Ron responded sheepishly, giving Neville an apologetic smile.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy," Alice heard Percy yelling until suddenly, things got very quiet, and Alice knew it wasn't because of Percy. He was about as scary as a dung beetle.

"Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

The four third years looked at each other confused before Ginny appeared in front of them. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

Alice looked at each of her friends shocked and then looked up to see that the portrait of the fat lady had been torn and ripped to pieces. "Serves her right. She was a terrible singer," Ron said trying to make the situation more light hearted.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione bit back angry at him for trying to make light of the situation.

Alice couldn't blame her, the fat lady got attacked and Alice was sure this wasn't a prank. Alice thought that it may have been Sirius Black and that he was hunting for Harry. Alice glanced at her friend, worry written all over her face, he would be alright, right? Alice couldn't fathom Harry getting killed by an insane mass-murderer, but still...

Just then, Dumbledore appeared from absolutely no-where, pushing past everyone until he is in front of the ruined canvas, passing his hand over the slashes before he spun around. "Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor," Filch muttered, before raising a crooked finger and pointing across the landings. "The Fat Lady's there."

Immediately, people begin to move and shove, and Alice was along with everyone else pushing and shoving people to get out of her way, she wanted to know what happened too. Alice came to as stop in front of the hippo painting where you could see the horror filled eyes of the Fat Lady peering over the back of one of the hippos. This amused Alice slightly.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked the lady gently.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" the Fat Lady cried before resuming to hide behind the hippo. Alice glanced over at Harry who looked uncomfortable.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall," the professor commanded them and like sheep the entire student body of Gryffindor followed his orders.

Alice glanced at Harry one more time, was he going to be okay?

~14~

The hype of Sirius Black entering the castle only lasted a few days but Alice was still as worried as before, she was also not letting Harry have one moment of peace. She was constantly around they boy, making sure that he didn't get hurt. She was just worried but it seemed to annoy Harry to no ends.

At the exact moment Alice was sitting next to Harry in their DADA classroom waiting for their late teacher to arrive. The door behind Alice suddenly slammed shut and in stalked Professor Snape, using his wand to slam the shutters closed on the windows. As soon as he got to the front of the class he spun on the class as the screen dropped from the ceiling behind him.

"Turn to page 394," he ordered the class.

Alice refused to open the book to the correct page even though everyone surrounding her was doing it, it was basic principle.

"Excuse me, sir, Where's Professor Lupin?" Alice asked the Professor, she may have had a dislike for Lupin but she still preferred him over Snape. At least Lupin was nice to her most of the time! Even if she was_ sure_ that he picked on her some of the time.

"Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time," Snape snapped at Alice before moving to the back of the class where the podium stood next to the projector.

"Page 394."

"Werewolves?" Ron suddenly asks as his book snaps open to the correct page.

"But, sir," Hermione interrupted, magically appearing next to Alice like she was there the whole time, which in this case she hadn't been. "We've only just begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet!" Snape hissed at Hermione as the projector began. "Now," Snape began again, walking in between our desks until he stood beside the screen again.

"Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione immediately raised her hand, but Snape ignored her as usual. "No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir," Hermione interrupted, making Alice cringe slightly. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-"

Hermione was interrupted by a low howl coming from Malfoy which made Alice roll her eyes at his stupidity.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Snape said sounding annoyed before glaring down at Hermione who looked as if she was physically shrinking in her seat.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

But before he could continue on with his lesson Alice intervened, who did he think he is? Hermione was almost crying because of him and Alice would not stand for it, Hermione might be annoying but she was her best friend. Even if Snape was a teacher – he was still a prat.

"Did take pride in being a big-headed prat?" She shouldn't have said it, the look Hermione gave her told her she shouldn't have but at the same time it told her _thank you._

Snape was not pleased, "Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!" he yelled at her before continuing on with what he was going to say, and let's just say that he was seething.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it," He snapped at the class, less then pleased. The best thing Alice knew it was her fault. Next best thing? She wasn't going to do the homework. Since Lupin didn't assign them it, Alice wasn't going to do it.

"But, sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry interrupted his eyes wide, Alice rolled her eyes, Harry wouldn't do it either.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter," Snape bit out. "Loss of limb will not excuse you," Alice stared at him wide eyed for a moment before Snape began his lecture on the werewolf.

Alice shook her head slightly, when Lupin got back, Alice was going to stop hating on him. He really was the best DADA teacher they had ever had.

~14~

It was horrible Quidditch conditions, there was a huge storm brewing and the rain was coming down in bucketfuls. To make it even worse? Slytherin had backed out, they were now playing Hufflepuff.

All of their training had been to beat Slytherin, and now they were facing Hufflepuff who had a completely different game plan... In short they were screwed. But Alice wasn't going down without a fight, no way in hell.

Unfortunately, up in the sky on her broom, Alice realised that they might have to actually go done without a fight. The weather was _that _bad.

Alice quickly made possession of the quaffle, she probably had the ball for the majority of the game and she had scored the most. She was very wanting for a win and it wasn't like she didn't trust Harry to catch the snitch but she knew his sight was messed up even more than hers was and she was finding hard to see. Harry's glasses were probably smudged as all hell; she had to assume that he couldn't guarantee a win for them. To say the least it improved her game play majorly.

"100-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!" Alice heard Lee Jordan yell amidst the battering rain, they were winning. Harry needed to get the snitch or she needed to get over 150 points up on Hufflepuff to win. And Alice had to face it the Hufflepuff chasers who would have been good in any other weather condition, were crap now. This was good for Gryffindor though, because of all the intense training that Wood had been putting them through was finally paying off.

Alice zoomed after the quaffle again, taking it off a Hufflepuff chaser with ease.

"_COOPER, DOMANTING THE FEILD, I SWEAR THAT GIRL HAS HAD THE QUFFLE THIS WHOLE GAME! AND COOPER PASSES TO JOHNSON SPEEDING DOWN THE FIELD WITH A NICE PASS TO BELL AND THERE BACK TO COOPER AND – GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 110-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!" _

It was then that Alice noticed something; the seekers were going at it to catch the snitch. The bad part of that action? There were _Demonters_. Alice went pale and she heard the voice ring in her mind again; _"Alessia, I – I'm s-sorry."_

"Alice!" a hand slapped her face, it was Katie, and they were still in the match she was being supported by Katie. "Are you okay?"

Alice nodded her head as she listened to Lee,_ "POTTER HAS FALLEN! POTTER IS OUT FOR GRYFFINDOR, WITH NO BACK UP SEEKER WHAT WILL WOOD DO? AND IT LOOKS LIKE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK FOR THE TEAMS."_

Alice flew to the ground where the team was huddling, Wood beckoned Alice in, "Okay, Alice you're seeker," Wood said as soon as she reached them

"But I suck as seeker!"Alice protested.

"I know," Wood responded grimly and Alice didn't even have it in her to be upset at that.

"But you're still the best on the team and Alicia, Katie and Angelina can't play seeker at all, Alicia is on as chaser. Here's the idea, Alice try to get the snitch if you can't make it hard for him too, I want you to tail him, got it? And just let these three do all the work."

"I'm not too sure Wood, Alice is dominating out there," Fred said uncertainly.

"Yea mate, she's scored almost all the goals," George said.

Wood clenched his jaw, "I know but she's the only one who can play seeker as well, it's my only choice!"

Alice heard Madam hooch blow the whistle, and Wood went over to tell her about the team changes and all too soon they were up in the air playing again, Alice spotted Cedric straight away and she did what Wood told her too, tail him.

"_GRYFFINDOR NOW HAS SPINNET ON CHASER, AND COOPER AS SEEKER! IS THIS A GOOD CHOICE OF THE GRYFFINDOR CAPTEN? COOPER HAS BEEN DOMANTING THE FEILD AND SHE IS NOW SEEKER! SPINNET IS IN POSSESION OF THE BALL, SHE PASSES TO- OH! MICHALS IN POSSISION AND HE SHOOTS AND! HUFFLEPUFF SCORE! 110-20 TO GRYFFINDOR!"_

Wood was an idiot, Alice thought as she trailed Cedric through the field. She was sure he was trying to get rid of her tailing him... he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"_-AND IS THAT THE SNITCH?"_

Alice looked further ahead of Cedric, yes it was. Alice raced neck and neck with Cedric to get the tiny ball; deep down Alice knew she wasn't going to get it. What mattered was that she tried.

"_COOPER AND DIGGORY ARE NECK AND NECK, NOW WE WILL SEE IF WOOD MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE PUTTING COOPER AS SEEKER! THEIR GOING FOR IT AND... DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!_

_**HUFFLEPUFF WINS 110-180, HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"**_

After Alice had gotten down from the game, they had lost because of her not catching the snitch. Alice couldn't help but think that they would have won if she stayed on as chaser, she would have gotten more points in and that would have been better, but no they had lost the match.

Alice, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, and Neville ran up to the Hospital to check on Harry. Hermione and Alice were sitting on either side of his bed while the boys were all hunched over him staring at him like a very interesting specimen. But Alice was just plain old miserable, they had lost.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked the room with a thoughtful expression.

"Peaky?" Fred asked, rolling his eyes. "What d'you expect him to look like? He fell a hundred feet," Alice winced at this, Harry had fallen of his broom and the only thing she could think of was that they had lost the game? What kind of friend was she?

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking," George said attempting to joke about it.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," said Harry, catching everyone by surprise as he sat up. Alice laughed slightly but she still looked miserable.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked the black haired boy softly.

Fred and George cut in before Harry could respond. "You gave us a right good scare there, mate."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he grabbed his glasses from his bed side table.

"Well, you fell off your broom," Ron said, making Alice roll her eyes, no really Ron?

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. "I meant the match. Who won it?"

The sentence was so simple but it made an already upset Alice feel like crap.

An uncomfortable silence broke out that was almost as loud as thunder. Harry looked everyone warily his eyes finally rested on the miserable Alice.

But it was Hermione that spoke up. "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off," That little speech alone told him that we had lost.

"There's something else you should know, Harry," Ron began uncomfortable, making Alice scrunch up her nose she knew what he was going to tell him.

"When you fell… you broom, it… it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow… and well…" He tipped a bag full of the splintered wood and twisted twigs of his old broom onto the bed, revealing the damage. As Harry stared down at what used to be his broom, Alice put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

She knew what it was like to just lose you're broom like that, it was just horrible. You would practice on your broom for hours and hours and you would use it during every game you played, and then to have it taken away from you was just horrible.

Harry turned to Alice and said, "How much did we lose by? You were dominating the field so the mark can't have been too much higher, right?"

Alice looked at Harry gravely, "Final score was, 110-180. Wood toke me off Chaser put me on seeker, he put Spinnet on chaser instead... we got slaughtered after that."

Harry looked slightly depressed and Alice couldn't blame him, if Wood hadn't put her on as seeker then they might have won. She was doing the best out of all the chasers; everyone had said she was dominating the field on that match.

It seemed they found Alice's perfect weather condition to play in. To be honest Alice had just been playing like she did every week but everyone else was just having a crap game. It was sad because they had still lost despite all of that, it was upsetting.

And her werewolf essay was due the next day too, at least she would have Hermione off her back about not doing it.

_**A/N – As I promised, one week and an update! ;) What did you guys think? Good, bad? Thank you to all the reviewers' last chapter, I have found myself in love with reviews. So even if it's just one word – tell me what you think! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

**~15~**

It was a Hogsmeade trip again. But this time Alice was not going to miss it, she did really want to stay back with Harry but she did need to get some Christmas shopping done. And she really did want to see Hogsmeade, very badly. She had asked Harry if he wanted help sneaking in but he had declined much to her surprise.

When Alice had told Harry this, he was okay with it, a little too okay with it in Alice's mind but hey! Harry wasn't mad at her for it; she knew that he wouldn't have been. But that didn't make her feel any less bad about it.

Hermione and Ron were going to show Alice around Hogsmeade for her first time there, they were surprisingly happy about it all. The first place they had dragged her to was the Shrieking Shack; it was this scary looking thing all right.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asked the two.

"Twice," Ron murmured back to her slightly embarrassed.

Alice sighed slightly, "Wouldn't it be nice to explore in there?" she asked two of her best friends, tilting her head to the side.

The reaction was almost instant, "No! Alice!" They shouted at the same time.

Alice glared at them; those two had no sense of fun. If Harry was there he would have gone in with her, she knew he would have, even if it was just to stop her from pouting.

"Well, well. Look who's here," Malfoy said as he smiled as he approached Alice, Ron and Hermione.

"You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" Malfoy directed at Ron and Hermione.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Now that's not very friendly," Malfoy said with fake anger before he smiled. "Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors."

Alice rolled her eyes, "At least they have love! What do you have?"

"How dare you speak to me!" Malfoy bit out, looking enraged. "You filthy, little half-" Suddenly, a big wet snowball hit Malfoy right in the face, making him sputter as he turned to see who had thrown it.

"Who's there?" Malfoy demanded of the thin air in front of him, it just looked insane doing that.

Instantly, more snowballs start pelting them, making them all back away from Ron, Hermione and Alice. "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"

"What?" Crabbe cried completely lost with what he was meant to do.

Goyle's ski mask flipped down over his face as Crabbe's pants fell down around his ankles before he fell face first into the snow. Goyle's scarf them went flying up and began to pull him and whip him about until he went flying into the snow.

Malfoy, running around in fear, tripped over Crabbe before his feet were lifted into the air. Alice could see his eyes widen as he was pulled toward the Shrieking Shack, screaming that girly scream Alice seemed to find a vindictive pleasure in.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron called happily.

Suddenly, Malfoy's feet dropped and he went scrambling back though the gate and up the path he had come from, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, still squealing in fright of what happened. Alice just laughed.

"Malfoy! Wait! Wait!"

Alice and Hermione just started laughing harder when that was said. Ron looked around his eyes wide before he started to take off. He was immediately knocked on his butt, and Hermione and Alice began to be pelted with snowballs.

Alice couldn't have this, so she through a snowball in the direction of the snowball thrower, she hit him dead on. The snow dripping over the invisible figure like it was just suspended their in mid-air. In short it was an extremely amusing site for the grey-eyed girl.

"Harry!" Alice and Hermione yelled simultaneously, while laughing.

Suddenly, the invisibility cloak came off and there was Harry, laughing and grinning at his three friends. The snow was not coming off his cloak though. Alice figured that it was his own fault for that though, he shouldn't have thrown a snowball at her.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was not funny!" Ron yelled from the ground before he started smiling and laughing with the rest of his best friends.

Not much later, the four students walked back through the village to show Harry and Alice around as the black haired boy told them all how he had managed to get to Hogsmeade without being detected by the Professors.

To say that Alice was proud of Harry would be an understatement.

_**~15~**_

"Those bastards! They never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron exclaimed loudly and slightly annoyed at his two twin older brothers.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione said firmly to Harry a look of caution in her eye, almost daring Harry to not hand it in.

"Oh sure," Alice griped to Hermione. "Along with his invisibility cloak, and signed confessions to every prank we're ever going to pull!"

"Oh, shut up Alice," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "This could actually be dangerous!"

"Ah! If it was dangerous then there would be no Fred and George and since there is a Fred and George, I'll say it's pretty safe."

Hermione rolled her eyes again but changed the subject anyway, "Oh look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her," Hermione said as she laughed slightly.

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed heatedly. Alice smirked at Ron, receiving a glare in response.

"Shhh."

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Cornelius!" McGonagall waved back as she neared him. Hagrid, trying to be polite, opened the sleigh door for the Minister, and unfortunately ripped the door off its hinges.

"Oh Hagrid," the Minister sighed as he got out and turned to Rosmerta. "Rosmerta, my dear. I trust business is good?"

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night," she said angrily, waving her hammer at him angrily before turning back to the sign she was hanging.

"We have a killer on the loose," the Minister tried to say in his defence.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade!" Rosmerta said, obviously not believing it. "And what would bring him here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The Minister walked up to her and whispered loudly enough that, even Alice could hear. _"Harry Potter."_

_"Harry Potter!"_ Rosmerta exclaimed loudly. The Minister and McGonagall looked around nervously, and then the Minister jerked his head toward the pub.

_"Harry?"_

But before anyone could do anything, Harry was off and away from the rest of his friends and all the three third years could do was sit there and wait for Harry to come back out.

Alice wondered what was being said in there, it was surly about Sirius Black wanting to kill Harry, but how was that controversial news? Everyone knew that Black supported Voldemort, and that it would be obvious for anyone that he would want revenge.

"Hey, Cooper!" Alice heard just before someone sat down beside her. Alice looked up to see who was saying hello to her, it was the sixth year Hufflepuff - Cedric Diggory.

Alice blinked at the boy wearing Muggle clothing; she had never seen the boy in anything but the uniform before. So seeing him then, wearing jeans and an incredibly warm looking hoddie came as slightly a shock to her, it made him seem younger and less refined, to Alice it made him look better.

"What's up, Diggory?"

Cedric grinned at her, before saying; "I do believe I won our bet, Miss Cooper."

Alice's eyes widened, she had all but forgotten about that bet that she had made by the lake, with the black dog. Alice groaned loudly.

"Okay, Okay. What do you want?" Alice asked him bracing herself for the worst.

"Nothing! Just remember! That you owe me one, okay?" Diggory said before he got up off the seat next to Alice and walked away, "Good bye!"

"Damn it!" Alice hissed under her breath, what was he going to get her to do? The suspense was killing her already and it hadn't even been five seconds yet!

Hermione and Ron were looking at her with curious looks on their faces, that was a double damn moment for Alice right there.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders at the two, not really wanting to go into detail about her strange relationship with Cedric. It wasn't like it was strange at all really, she just couldn't be bothered explaining it. She was also waiting to hear about what was being said by Harry.

Alice suddenly felt a cold chill emit from the doorway, it was why she hated winter, because of the cold air, and she much preferred summer. Alice turned to glare at who ever had opened the door when she noticed that the door to the three broomsticks had opened, the funny thing no one was at the door. And that could only mean one thing _– Harry._

"Come on!" Hermione hissed to the other two third years, while she got up from her position on the table.

Ron the poor boy looked absolutely confused. "Wa? Why, what about Harry?"

Hermione scowled at the boy while Alice jumped out of her seat and took off out of the bar. She had many reasons for doing this, one she really was worried about Harry and two? She didn't want to get in the middle of a fight with Ron and Hermione, scary.

It didn't take too long though for Hermione and Ron to catch up to her though and soon the three friends were running and following the snowy footsteps left into the snow.

Alice noticed that there were footsteps leading to a bench seat thing, but there were no more after that. She stopped running for a second, confused as to where Harry was. And she remained confused until Hermione, being the smart kid that she was found Harry.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them," Harry murmured half sadly and half pissed off, to the three of them.

Alice was confused though, what did Harry mean? Did he mean the Black was his parent's friends? Was the Muggles that he killed friends?

"_**He was their friend**_!" Harry yelled loudly at the three of them. "I hope he finds me," he told them. "But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"

Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened drastically and Alice gasped at the boy. Was he being serious? Harry didn't have it in him to kill anyone. Well, Alice thought that Harry didn't have it in him to kill anyone.

"You're not serious are you, Harry?" Hermione asked her black haired friend softly, not believing what she was hearing.

Harry looked at her and nodded his head fiercely, he meant it. Harry was going to kill Sirius Black.

Alice, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in worry. This wasn't normal for Harry, defiantly not normal for him at all.

"Harry..." Alice said softly sitting next to the enraged boy, "Think about it you're not a killer."

Harry glared up at her before his eyes softened slightly, only slightly.

"He betrayed them, my parents, _the bastard betrayed_ them Alice! I have to," he said not losing any of his anger at the convict.

Alice sighed slightly, she would just have to calm him down and try to convince him not to kill Black. It wasn't that she didn't think that he deserved it, hell. She was sure he deserved it ten times over for what he had done but she didn't want to see Harry in prison.

It just added to her growing list of things that she needed to worry about and stress over. She had to worry about her strange flashes about a man who Alice was sure was her father, about what Diggory would want, her marks, not getting too many detentions that her REAL parents didn't take her out of Hogwarts, her REAL parents attitude towards magic, Black and now Harry wanting to kill Black?

If she was anyone else, Alice was sure she would have cracked from the pressure by now. But Alice was Alice and she was determined not to break, not this year. She had already lost a big part of her reputation this year and she wasn't going to lose anymore. Not this year or any other year.

But Alice could freely admit that she could use some sort of potion to help her nerves.

~15~

The only way to distract her friends from their new found gloomy moods, Alice was sure, was doing something that would surely get them all into trouble. And this leads to her, Harry, Ron and Hermione's current plight.

"Of the – Where did you get the idea of giving all the Hufflepuffs' antlers from?" Hermione huffed as the four ran down another corridor – intent on hiding from irate Hufflepuffs'.

"Well," Alice said her breathing steadier than Hermione's, "I read it in a book..."

"A book, a book...Of course," Ron said losing breath.

"Well, you did tell me to read more books," Alice replied smartly.

"Yes, but-"

"Quick!" Harry hissed, yanking Alice to the side, "In here!"

Alice, Ron, Hermione and Harry quickly hid themselves in what appeared to be an empty classroom. Not bothering to even glance around, Ron sunk to the floor.

"Next time – let's not piss off the Hufflepuff fourth years – they run way too fast," Ron moaned, looking completely out of breath.

"Come on Ron! You want to play Quiditch than you have to be able to out run Hufflepuffs!"

"You don't need to-" Ron began to retort before Harry cut him off with a loud exclamation of, "Professor Lupin!"

Alice and Hermione turned around wide eyed, and there stood the Professor looking a sick and amused as ever. Oh, shit.

"Have I interrupted anything?"

The four glanced at each other, Alice went to speak before Hermione put her hand over her mouth and pushed her towards Harry who in turn stuffed her behind him with his hand over her mouth. Hm, how rude.

"Ah, Professor, you're better sir! Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a concerned sort of voice.

"Quite better, Hermione, I tend to get sick very often. Thank you for asking," The professor replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Er – Yes, sorry Professor, but we're late to potions... So we'll have to go now, but take care!"

With that the four ran out of the room, (Or in Alice's case got dragged out of the room) without further notice, leaving behind an amused professor.

_**~15~**_

"Cooper! Professor McGonagall, wishes to speak with you," Snape sneered halfway though her potions lesson. Alice looked up at Snape only half irate.

"Oh well then, thank you kindly, Professor Sevvy!" Alice mocked.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a Professor – now go!"

With a smirk Alice skipped out of the dungeons and made her way towards Professor McGonagall's office, really Snape was just much too easy.

Alice knocked on Professor McGongall's office door, and got assured in not ten seconds latter and Alice was promptly seated opposite of the Professor while she looked at Alice sternly. Alice couldn't help but wonder what she did wrong.

"Miss Cooper, I have gotten... A few complaints from the Hufflepuffs, about Antlers. You wouldn't know anything about these would you?"

Alice's eyes widened, she hated and sucked at making believable excuses, and she had this bad habit of blurting out random things to keep her out of trouble that somehow always landed her in more trouble.

"I have on good authority, that you have no evidence!"

She could have hit herself, really.

The professor's lips seemed to twitch slightly, if it was a smile (That one Alice doubted) or a frown, (Which was much more likely) She would never know.

"I didn't accuse you of anything Miss Cooper. But, is there anything you wish to add?"

"I like pineapple," Alice said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

The Professor's lip twitched again. She really loved to dig herself into holes didn't she?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

_**~16~**_

Alice was doing better in Lupin's grade then she thought she ever could. Ever sense they had gotten Snape for a teacher, Alice had been trying to make an effort in being nice to Lupin in his classes. She stopped pranking him so much, _much _to Harry's pleasure.

It was a hard task, but the fact that Lupin was so nice to her most of the time made it slightly easier too. Except Alice was sure that he picked on her at times, she really was. Ron just told her she was being mental, but she wasn't crazy she knew he singled her out a lot.

It was all irreverent because now Alice was actually doing more work than she was doing in every other class combined, all because she didn't want to let the teacher humiliate her one more time. Hermione just told her if she knew the work then it wouldn't feel as if he asked her questions that he knew she didn't know. But she was sure that he always asked her, always.

Even though, Alice noticed that when she started to get all of his answers right he started backing off of her slightly. It was nice and Alice started being slightly nicer to him, he was better than having Snape and he hadn't made her hand in the essay on werewolves. It made her day to see the class complain at having spent so much time on it when she hadn't done it along with Ron and Harry.

Alice was currently doing that mentioned work at that very moment; she was copying down notes into her work book. An amazing feet because she only did that in three of her other classes, charms because she liked it. Transfiguration because her head of house was one damn scary women, and lastly ancient runes because it was a damn difficult subject. She was glad she was doing that instead on divination though, that class was an absolute joke.

"Harry, Alice, I want to see you two after class in my office please," Lupin announced to the grade, that meant that the bell was going to ring soon.

After a minute of going back to her work, Alice's eyes widened drastically. Wait, why were they going to his office when they hadn't done anything wrong? She was sure that they hadn't done anything to get in trouble with the Professor lately.

This was mainly because for one, Harry didn't like messing with and she could quote this, 'the best DADA teacher they've had to date.'

And secondly because Alice didn't want to get in any more trouble with him, she was meant to be trying to be nice to him lately. She swore that she hadn't done anything wrong! Alice sat petrified in her seat, she wasn't scared of getting in trouble – god no. But she was scared of why she had to go see the Professor because they weren't getting into trouble; she thought they weren't at least.

The bell rang much too quickly for Alice's liking. And just as soon as the bell rang everyone in the room had started to pack up their books. Alice and Harry stood in union and shared a confused look before walking up to the teacher's desk. They waited until everybody had left the classroom before they followed the teacher out of the classroom and to his office.

The walk to Lupin's office was much too short for Alice's liking and extremely quiet, no one tried to start a conversation. Normally Alice would have started one, but at the moment she felt much too nervous.

They entered Lupin's office easily and Lupin went and leaned against his desk looking extremely lazy, a look Alice was sure that only Harry had managed to perfect. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had.

Alice and Harry positioned themselves in front of Lupin, they just stood there slightly awkwardly – waiting.

Alice wasn't the best at waiting and after a few moments of silence she blurted out, "I swear whatever it was sir, we didn't do it! We've done nothing! I swear!"

Her proclamation seemed to break the ice somewhat, because the Professor smiled at her in his slightly amused way, and Harry glanced at her his eyebrows pulled together like he was trying to figure out what she could have done.

"I haven't called you here for anything like that, but if you wish to confess to something..." The Professor trailed off good naturedly.

Alice's eye widened and shook her head quickly, so they weren't in trouble it seemed. Harry just as quickly intervened on her behalf, "Ah, why did you want us Professor?"

Lupin smiled at the two of them, a reminiscing look on his face. He had that look on his face a lot when he was around Alice and Harry, Alice _had_ noticed.

"Yes, Harry, I wanted to ask you if you still wanted those lessons from me, do you still wish for me to teach you?"

The question was directed solely at Harry, and this made Alice question why she was here. Harry wanted extra class? Sure thing, but why was she here?

"Oh... Yes, of course," Harry said as eagerly as he could, which made Alice wince slightly. What was Lupin going to teach Harry that made him so excited? And why in Merlin's name was she here?

"And I was wondering if you didn't mind having Alice learning with you? I think she would benefit from learning as well," the Professor asked calmly.

So that was why she was here, Harry wanted extra lesson and now she was being sucked into them as well? _Just lovely._

"Huh? Yea, of course I don't mind. But... do you wanna learn Alice?" Harry asked her seriously.

Alice wanted to face palm, he was asking her if she wanted to learn something, but he hadn't told her what it was that she would be learning. The idiot, what did he think she was some sort of know-it-all mind reader?

"Learn what, Harry?" Alice asked him slightly dryly.

Harry turned slightly pink at having forgotten to tell her the spell that he was asking her to learn; before Harry could answer her the Professor interrupted him.

"The Patronus Charm."

Alice turned to blankly stare at the Professor, she had been trying harder in class but she was sure that he hadn't covered what that spell did before.

"The dementor repelling charm," he explained to Alice seeing the confused expression on her face.

Alice considered this; it would be good to know she could admit that. She now knew why Harry wanted to learn the spell, it had its uses.

With a quick confident smile, Alice nodded her head. It couldn't hurt her after all... right?

Harry looked happy, and the Professor looked pleased that she had accepted her offer. It made Alice think, did he think Alice wouldn't want to learn it? From his reaction clued Alice into thinking that perhaps, he thought she would refuse. But why would he think that?

Alice needed help in her quest to make sure that Harry didn't die this year and if repelling dementers is what it took then she would do that.

_**~16~**_

The next day after all of their classes were over, Alice and Harry made their way to the room that Lupin had told them to meet him in.

Alice was slightly surprised that they were going to start so soon, but after they had left Harry had told Alice that he had asked the Professor quite awhile ago to teach him.

So, with that they would get their lesson the next day. Alice was slightly wary though. She knew that Harry was better than her with most things magically; hell he was best in their year except for the written work, in which he flunked. But in practicals he was always the first to get something without fail.

Alice on the other hand wasn't as good as Harry, she was a lot better than many of her other class mates but she was nowhere near the level that Harry was at.

The two of them entered the class room, there was only one table in the room and there were no chairs. There was a chest in the middle of the room, which on occasion shook. Alice stared at the chest, slightly wary of what was inside of it.

Alice and Harry just stood there awkwardly together and looked around for their Professor. It didn't take long for Lupin to show up though.

He strode in the room with an easy and carefree gait, his eyes lading on both of them for a few moments each before he grinned and made his way over to the only desk in the room, he leaned against the table as he said, "Good you both came. Now are you two sure about this? It is very advanced magic. It's far beyond the Ordinary Wizarding level, are you sure?"

Alice blinked; it couldn't be that hard could it? By the look on the teachers face it could be. Alice knew that Harry would most likely be able to get the spell, he was good like that. But she wasn't, Alice frowned slightly. But she needed to learn the stupid spell; Harry had bad reactions to demonters so maybe this spell would be harder for him?

Well that seemed unlikely to Alice, she couldn't be too sure. She would get this though, and she would be able to help everyone. Dementors could kill people and being able to keep them at bay would be a great skill. A skill that Alice knew that she needed, so there really was no question. She would learn this spell, no matter how difficult it was and she would do it properly.

"I'm sure," Harry said nodding his head; his eyes were set with a determined glint. He wanted this, Alice knew that Harry hated to feel weak and dementors made him feel like that.

Lupin nodded his head at Harry before turning his head to face Alice, as if asking for her answer. Alice for her part had gotten rid of her doubts and nodded her head, feeling just as determined as Harry looked.

"Alright you two, I've prepared everything for you. You'll have to take turns of course. I'm teaching you the Patronus charm, do either of you know what it is?" The Professor asked his students carefully.

Harry shook his head quickly, and Alice tilted her head slightly to the side – a grudging no. She knew it repelled dementors he had told her that yesterday but Alice knew he didn't mean that. And at that moment she didn't feel like being a bitch to him, Alice knew she was a bit of a bitch to many of the teachers. It was fun, but at the moment she was determined to learn as much as she could from him.

"A Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard – or witch," He said smiling at Alice before continuing, "Who can conjure one, the Patronus works like a shield between them and the dementor. For this spell to work, you must think about a memory. And not just any memory, a happy memory, a powerful memory. Think of one now you two."

Alice thought on that, a happy memory. She had a lot of those but where any of them 'happy' enough? She had a great life for the most part except the parts when she and her friends almost died yearly, and her parents being pretty unsupportive. Alice inwardly smiled at the thought of her parents reactions to learning their daughter almost dying each year. They didn't know, if she told her parent's she knew that she would be taken out of Hogwarts quicker then she could say Quidditch.

But back to the happy memory, which one should she choose? She had been happy for most of her life. But what was her most happy memory? She thought about this for a few minutes, before she ruled out everything pre- Hogwarts. She knew she was really happy before she got to Hogwarts but, Alice knew that she had the most fun at Hogwarts even with the almost dying thing.

It clicked for Alice then her most happy memories were when she was with her friends, when they were all happy and healthy. Alice frowned at that thought, they weren't always healthy. This was something she was going to change; she wanted to keep them all together and alive. It would be hard, but learning this spell was the first step.

Alice snapped back to reality when the Professor started to talk again, as if he hadn't realised that Alice hadn't just had changed in that span of five minutes. He probably hadn't.

"Great, now, both of you close your eyes."

Alice did what he said she closed her eyes carefully, and kept listening to his instructions. She was going to get this.

"Concentrate, think of your memory. Let it fill you, lose you're self in the memory."

Alice thought of many her times with her three best friends, with Diggory, with the Weasley twins. She let the memory spiral around her mind, let the memories take control. She would get this.

"Now the incantation... Expecto Patronum."

Alice opened her eyes as she repeated the spell, she spoke in union with Harry after he had said that, "Expecto Patonum..."

"Great, now let have Harry go first shall we?" The Professor asked the two third year students.

Alice and Harry glanced at each other momentarily before nodding their heads in union. Alice moved closer to the wall, she needed something to lean on after all. And Harry placed himself directly in front of the chest. Alice just knew that they were going to practice on whatever was in the chest. She just hoped that the Professor was just smart enough to not bring a dementor with him.

But then again if he didn't bring a dementor what could they practice with? Alice was actually starting to get nervous, but she quickly wiped that from her mind, she may need the spell but she wasn't going to get nervous about it.

"Alright, now Harry. Wand at the ready," He said as he walked towards the chest.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the chest, just waiting for the teacher to open it. Lupin slowly raised his hand over the chest and undid the lock and lifted the lid of the chest.

Almost imminently a dementor came out of the chest; it... didn't feel completely right though. Normally Alice got flashes and voice's yelling in her head around a dementor, but this time nothing it was slightly puzzling to Alice.

"Expecto Patronum... Expecto...Expecto..." Harry said, before he collapsed on the ground. Alice was imminently by his side, whilst the teacher tacked the thing back into the chest.

Harry was struggling to sit up his face was covered in disappointment with himself. Alice helpt Harry sit up, her face only showing bits of her worry.

Her face may have only shown slight worry but she was a lot more than 'slightly' worried. Every single time Harry got injured or Ron and Hermione she was a lot more than slightly worried – no, when that happened she felt useless.

"Harry, sit up. Deep breaths," The Professor said coming over to the two friends.

Harry did what he was told to, and the Professor gave him some chocolate which he imminently ate. Alice was glad that Harry was okay, but he was acting slightly off.

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to get it the first time," He told the messy haired boy softly.

"That's one nasty dementor," Harry mumbled before taking another bite of his chocolate. He looked so disappointed with himself that Alice just wanted to hug him.

"Oh no, Harry that was a boggart. The real thing would have been much worse." He informed Harry keeping his voice soft.

Alice knew that the dementor felt wrong, and it was because that it wasn't a dementor. It was a boggart, would it work for her then? She wasn't really that scared of dementors, not really.

"Alright Harry, just sit down for a minute. Alice it's your turn, do have a memory?" Professor Lupin asked Alice his voice returning to a normal sound level, losing the softness he used when talking to Harry.

Alice blinked at him before turning to face Harry, who had backed up a few spaces to make room for her. Noticing that she was looking at him, Harry gave her a quick smile and a nod. That was all Alice needed.

Alice than turned her head to the Professor and smiled, her aura a fake confident that she didn't feel. "Of course, Professor."

Lupin nodded his head and moved to open the lid of the chest again, while Alice thought of all the happy memories that she had with her friends, all of the fun times they had together. She focused on the memory of her telling her friends her biggest secret and her happiness when they accepted it, when they still accepted her.

A dementor/boggart came out of the chest, Alice concentrated on her memory. She tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the other two males in the room, as they watched her battle the fake dementor.

Alice had her wand raised in ten seconds flat, "Expecto Patronum... Expecto Patronum..." She called out to no effect, and the dementor kept advancing on her.

Gritting her teeth together, she tried again,_ "Expecto Patronum!"_

This time something actually happened, a film of white light shot out of her wand and made a weak looking barrier between her and the faux dementor. It may have looked fragile and very weak but at least it was something.

It was an amazing thing she had just done, but before a few minutes were over Alice had went down much like Harry had. Except the small difference of Alice actually fainting.

_**~16~**_

Alice blinked sightly as she opened her eyes, when had she gone to sleep? She didn't remember doing that; she was in those classes with Lupin and Harry when she was doing that spell.

She remembered that she was doing well, the all of a sudden she had felt extremely tired. Way, to drained to stay up, she was just going to sit down for a few moments and then... She fainted.

Opening her eyes wide Alice looked up to see a sterile white roof. That solved where she was at least – in the hospital wing. Lovely.

Alice slowly sat up in her bed and looked around, no one was in there. It was completely empty; she was the only person in the room. The idea that she was alone in the hospital wing was slightly un-nerving.

It wasn't like she was scared of hospitals or anything, she just didn't know if she was allowed to leave or not. Unlike Ron and Harry who would just leave the hospital not caring if they were injured or not, Alice respected that she might not be able to leave, that she might just be too injured to leave.

Doctors and nurses were obviously knowledgeable with what they were doing. Alice trusted them to keep her alive and in turn Alice respected their decisions, it was a healthy relationship.

During her thoughts Madam Pomfrey had come into the room. "Oh, you're awake. Good, do you feel light headed or dizzy?"

Alice glanced up at the nurse and shook her head at her, she didn't.

"Oh good, Professor Lupin brought you in. Next time be more careful when practicing magic okay? You can go, if you start to feel light-headed or Dizzy, came back okay?"

Alice nodded her head at the nurse again; she would do it too of course. She respected healers too much to ignore her words, healers healed people after all. They did know best.

Alice got out of her bed, feeling perfectly fine thank you very much and left the hospital wing, quietly.

When she had exited the hospital wing, she started to make her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She was slightly tired, and she really wasn't in the mood to be talking to people or being happy.

Anyone who saw Alice at that moment would avoid her like the plague. She just gave off the aura of annoyance, and it was pretty scary coming from the thirteen year old.

Alice turned the corner and walked into none other than the Weasley twins laughing their heads off, their eyes glinting with excitement.

Alice did not want to deal with this today; normally she would love to hear about the pranks that the two would pull off. Hell, normally she would join in with them. But today was different; she just wasn't in the mood.

"Alice!" They called out once they saw her, Alice debated if she should stop or keep walking. Eventually she decided to stop, didn't they see that she wasn't in the mood?

"...Yes?" Alice asked slightly icily.

"My dear, is something wrong?" Fred asked her, with cheerfulness that made Alice want to hit him. Why was he so damn happy when she couldn't be bothered to handle it?

"Let's cheer you up, do you want to know what we just did, Miss Alice?" George asked, just as cheerful as his twin was.

Alice gazed at the two of them for a minute, "You'll tell me anyway..."

Fred and George ginned at her happily, "Yes, yes you're quite right there," Fred said nodding his head in a mocking agreement.

Alice sighed, "Well what is it?" She asked them, knowing the faster she got it out of them the faster that she could go back to the common room.

"We got revenge, for Quidditch see - "

"Miss Cooper, you see, the pretty Hufflepuff seeker-"

"Cedric?" Alice interrupted their twin talk, what had they done to him? He had won fair a square after all. But thinking of him made her remember about their bet and that thought put her in a worse mood. He still hadn't collected his favour and Alice was getting irritated that she didn't know what he was going to ask for.

"Yes, him-" Fred said with slight distaste in his voice.

"Well, he isn't so pretty anymore-"

"Because he hasn't got something anymore."

Alice blinked at them, what?

The two of them just looked extremely pleased with themselves, and Alice wasn't sure what it was that they had done. They made him un-pretty?

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The three Gryffindors turned around like the speed of light to see an angry sixth year Hufflepuff that wasn't Cedric, it was Matt.

"CED, I FOUND THEM!" He yelled behind him, as he turned to glare at the twins. Alice groaned, normally this would all be amusing for her but at the moment all she wanted to do was go have a nap.

When she groaned, Matt's head whipped around and looked at her and his eyes widened slightly. No, she was not going to get the blame for whatever the twins had done to Diggory. There was no way in hell.

Alice glanced up in time to see Cedric approach the group, her eyes widened drastically. If hadn't been so tired she would have burst out laughing. He had no hair. None at all, the twins had vanished his hair.

He looked like a funny bold person, it didn't suit him. And neither did the irritation shown clearly on his face. He must love his hair, Alice thought.

"Weasley, Weasley, your getting detention," The Hufflefuff prefect said surprisingly calm voice, not betraying the fact that he was angry. Even if that fact was clearly stated by his facial expression.

Alice huffed again; she didn't want to be here. Could she just leave and no one notice? Would she get in trouble if she did even though she hadn't done anything?

"Did you do anything?!" Alice heard Matt demand of her. She didn't blame him, not really. Even though she hadn't done anything, she knew she would be the first person anyone would blame.

"...Matt..." Cedric said slightly warningly, he sounded like he wanted to say something else before he stopped himself and turned around to face Alice. His expression was still annoyed but now it had a slightly hesitate tinge to it.

"No."

Diggory seemed to accept this straight away; it was a testament to how much he trusted her to tell him the truth. Matt wasn't as accepting of her answer.

"Really? Where were you?"

"Matt," Cedric said his tone showing a larger warning then he had been previously.

"No," Alice interrupted before he could say anything else, "I was in the hospital wing, go ask Madam Pomfrey if you want."

Her words had a bite to them, she couldn't help it. She was tired, annoyed and she just wanted to go to her dorm and sleep when she got dragged into this. Yes, Alice wasn't in the best of moods.

Both of the Hufflepuff boys' eyes widened at her statement, and Matt looked a bit sorry, whereas Cedric was glaring at Matt. It was a lovely afternoon, she had going on and all she wanted to do was go to bed, insert sigh here.

_**A/N- I just realised that Alice Cooper is actually a male singer... How awkward... But thank you for all the reviews so far! Have a good rest of your day! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

**~17~**

"Cooper – I, _Alice!"_

Alice quickly turned around to the face of Cedric Diggory. She had a slightly surprised look on her face – he'd never called her Alice, not that she could remember anyway.

"Yo, Diggory!"

Cedric walked up to her at a brisk pace, "Where are you going?"

Alice who had stopped walking in turn for him to catch up, responded by starting to walk again before responding. "Well, considering its seven in the morning, breakfast seems to be a good bet."

Cedric chuckled slightly his cheeks tinting red, "Ah, yea, I'll go with you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Cedric broke that silence.

"Listen about the other day, with Matt, he was just annoyed – he didn't mean anything by it..."

Alice shrugged, "Don't care, didn't then, not now. You know, I was just in a bad mood..."

Cedric looked slightly relived, "So, what have you been up to, Alice?"

Alice looked over at the older boy with a carefree smile, "Being a menace, and causing the general populace of Hogwarts to fear me... How about you?"

He grinned, "Nothing that exciting... Quiditch practice mostly..."

_**~17~**_

It was a beautiful day outside, and Alice was glad that she wasn't inside in class or studying. Being outside in the fresh air did wonders for one's mood. Alice was in a good mood inside but it still managed to increase when they came outside to this weather. Nothing could ruin her mood at the moment, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and her friends were arguing. _Again. _But that was nothing new; it was Ron and Hermione they were talking about here.

"Unless you've been ripped to pieces!" Ron yelled angrily at Hermione, his face going slightly red.

Their argument was pointless; Ron's rat had been eaten by Hermione's cat. Well, no one could prove that Hermione's cat had in fact eaten Ron's rat. But Alice was sure that Ron's rat had actually been eaten by the cat. Cats ate rats, it was common sense.

Secretly, Alice was glad Ron's rat got eaten, although she would never tell Ron that. No, she liked having her head attached to her shoulders thank-you-very-much. Ron's rat was creepy to her; well it wasn't just Ron's rat that Alice found creepy. It was all rats, because rats were just really disgusting.

They were small rodents, which slept and ate. That was all that they did, and they carried heaps of diseases that could kill someone, Alice wouldn't be surprised if Hermione's cat died of food poisoning.

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry repeated, confused, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat," Hermione informed Harry, even though Alice was sure that Harry already knew.

"I haven't lost anything, your cat killed him!" Ron bit back angrily.

Alice rolled her eyes at the two.

"Rubbish!" Hermione said her anger rising with the words. Normally when Hermione got angry Ron backed off because he was deadly scared of her, but this time it seemed that that wasn't the case.

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty best of hers is always lurking about! And now Scabbers is gone!" Ron said hotly turning on Harry for a minute before turning back on Hermione to glare at her.

Alice blinked, why was he so annoyed at losing a pet that he said on many times that he had hated?

"Good riddance," Alice muttered under her breath, not intending for anyone to hear her. But it seemed that Harry did because he chuckled softly.

"Well then maybe you should take better care of your pets, huh Ron?" Hermione snapped at Ron.

The argument was pointless, but at least they hadn't gotten into too much of a fight.

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't!"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled at the two, imminently putting a stop to their pointless argument. Ron and Hermione looked at Alice with wide eyes at her outburst. None of them had expected her to tell them to shut up.

The four students were quite as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut. They were going there because they wanted to know what was going to happen to Buckbeak, the hearing for him had been earlier that day.

It had Alice feeling slightly guilty, because she could have prevented it from happening. She had seen what was happening with Malfoy and Buckbeak, she knew that she was close enough to stop Malfoy from getting hurt. She could have prevented Buckbeak from getting into trouble. Hell, she normally didn't care about animals but Alice still felt bad about believing that Hagrid had opened the chamber of secrets last year.

All she seemed to do was stuff everything up.

Alice didn't notice when they found Hagrid, she was too engrossed in her own thoughts. But she soon came to realise that they had stopped walking, by the black lake.

Hagrid was there, by the Black lake. He was skimming rocks on the surface of the water, with a dejected look upon his face. Alice noticed that he had the most horrid suit she had ever seen on, she wouldn't say anything though, no way.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said, trying to remain cheerful. He succeeded with that endeavour, he sounded way too happy for it not to be fake.

"Hullo you four," Hagrid replied dully. Alice had to suppress a wince and horrible guilt. It was her fault that Buckbeak was in trouble. She could have stopped it and she hadn't. Going by the tone of voice that Hagrid had taken it hadn't gone very well. Alice knew that it was her fault.

"How did it go Hagrid?" Hermione asked him nicely.

Hagrid looked slightly mournfully at the lake, before he said; "Buckbeak liked London."

"I meant the hearing..." Hermione said trailing off at the end slightly.

"Oh that," Hagrid said amidst a sigh. "Well, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up an' said my bit- You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same."

Hagrid sighed again as the four third years looked at each other with worry well written on their faces. Hagrid continued on with his speech not noticing any of this though.

"Then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, yeh can imagine what he said; how Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill yeh as soon as he looks at yeh."

He looked so very upset, but Alice couldn't think of anything to say to Hagrid to make him feel better.

"And then?" Hermione prodded him gently.

"An' then he asked for the worst, good old Lucius..." Hargird said looking like he was near tears.

"They're not sacking you, right?" Harry asked the half-giant, worry well written in his eyes.

"Na, I'm no' sacked," Hagrid said slightly bitter, "Buckbeaks ben sentenced ter death."

The words came out so sadly that Alice was heartbroken just hearing Hagrid say the words. He was going to die, it was only an animal but that mean it deserved to die? She wouldn't have let Malfoy die, she liked to think she wouldn't, she only wanted to see him get hurt. He was such a bastard that she felt that he deserved it.

Alice glanced at her friends; they were all distracted by Hagrid. They were talking but Alice couldn't hear them she was backing away, walking around the length of the black lake by the forbidden forest. Her good mood was completely gone, and had been replaced with guilt.

She just wanted to be alone; walking away from her friends wasn't the smartest thing. There were demonters everywhere and she knew that she couldn't do the Pratonus charm very well. Sure, she had been practicing in every spare moment that she had – there were a surprising few of them. Maybe she should cut out a few of her pranks...? No, she couldn't do that – she got bare minimum time to do that to begin with.

Alice continued to walk on for a little bit more before she slumped down next to a tree, exhausted. She wasn't feeling physically exhausted, no, it was more of an emotional one.

Alice asked herself when she had been so emotional involved in things. She had never really been before that's why she did half of what she'd done because she simply didn't care. She didn't realise when things had started to change – when she had actually started to care about what some people thought about her.

She _knew_ it was when she had met her best friends. They had made her care, it was an involuntary action on her part – she cared now. She had always cared but it had never made her feel bad when she did something that would probably hurt one of them. It did now.

"Woof."

Alice looked up upon hearing the sound and in front of her was a large black dog. The same black dog as the one she had found the day she made the bet with Cedric – Alice scowled slightly; he still hadn't told her what he wanted. Alice figured that he didn't know what he wanted – _yet._

"Smokey?" She asked her face full of curiosity; she didn't even stop to think about using the stupid name that Cedric had given him.

The dog barked at her sounding happy – as insane as that sounded. He wagged his tail at her, but gave her a mournful look. The fact that the dog was giving her that look didn't even faze her. She remembered how freaked out last time with the dog. It... Was just a... Overly-intelligent dog.

"Why so Serious?" Alice asked the dog blandly, the dog seemed to snort. Could a dog even do that?

"Hmm, fine be that way."

The dog wined at her and came closer to her; he seemed slightly hesitant about it though. Although the dog soon got over that, he nudged her had slightly and motioned towards the castle.

Alice raised her eyebrow at the dog, why was this dog always making it seem like he wanted her back at the school?

"No, sorry Smokey. I just want to be alone, I know I won't get that in there I know too many people."

The dog seemed to huff, really what was with that dog? And then he sat down beside her, like he wasn't going to leave before she was. The thought made Alice want to smile slightly.

"Huh? Not leaving until I do?" Alice asked the dog with a trace of amusement.

The dog nodded, he actually nodded.

"Alrighty then, I-" Alice began before she got cut off by a voice yelling her name. A voice she would recognise anywhere.

"Alice!" Harry yelled, slightly annoyed and slightly worried. Alice stayed silent, hoping that he wouldn't notice her sitting there. It wasn't like her being like this and she didn't really want anyone to see her acting like this. She wasn't herself.

"Alice!" He called again, but this time it sounded different. Alice knew why, he sounded slightly relieved instead of concerned. He had found her. Damn.

Smokey lifted his head to look at Harry, he froze. Alice looked down at the dog blinking, what was wrong with him?

"Alice, why'd you leave?" Harry asked Alice.

Alice didn't look at him or say anything, what could she say? Oh yea, Harry it's my fault Buckbeaks going to die, sorry. Alice for some reason didn't think that would go down well with Harry, he had an odd sense of justice.

"Alice? ... Ali?" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"What!?" Alice snapped back at Harry, leaving him slightly bewildered.

"What's up with you?"

Alice glanced back at Harry momentarily forgetting about Smokey being there. "Nothing Harry, just leave it."

"No, you're my best friend. Now, what's wrong?" Harry said with annoyance ringing in his tone at her flippancy.

"Nothing!" Alice replied coolly.

Harry sighed and probably figured out that he wasn't going to win, he dragged a hand though his hair in frustration. Then he noticed Smokeys' presence.

"Huh, where did that dog come from?"

Alice blinked and looked down at the still frozen dog. "Oh, that's Smokey."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Alice, you can't just name random dogs..."

"Why not?"

Harry sighed at her again, "Because he's someone's pet."

Alice pouted, "I didn't name him... Diggory did – technically."

Harry rolled his eyes but with a small smile on his face said, "He looks... more like a...Snuffles."

_**~17~**_

Alice looked down at her desk mournfully. She had so much work to do, much too much work to do and all she wanted to do was take a nap instead.

She had done no real work, she had opened her textbook and her workbook, and she had grabbed her quill and ink. She was perfectly set up to study in the common room. Hermione was sitting next to her, intending on doing their Runes homework together.

She just couldn't bring herself to start; she knew that she had to have this work done. But she felt like she was entitled to a study break even though she had done no real work.

She knew better than to mention this to Hermione though. Lately Hermione had become snappier and snappier; it was actually starting to scare Alice a little bit.

With this in mind, Alice actually started to do her homework. She sat there absorbed in her work for about half an hour before she got distracted again and but this time she was half done.

Harry and Ron raced into the common room and collapsed beside Alice and Hermione, their eyes slightly wide and they had run out of breath.

Alice glanced up at them; her eyes were tired from having looked at work for so long. What had they been doing, or what had they done? Was Alice's fist thoughts, quickly followed by; why didn't they include me?

Alice liked her lips, if they had played a prank or something without her then she would be very upset. If they had or even if they hadn't they were going to play a prank after whatever they said... No matter what.

"Guess what?" Harry asked them casually as he could whilst looking slightly out of breath.

"Hm?' Hermione replied not even looking up from the book that she was currently reading.

"Harry, says that Trelawney gave him a prophecy... and it was _real,"_ Ron hissed at them trying to keep his voice down. That was it? The old fraud was giving bullshit things again? Alice rolled her eyes; she had actually thought it was something interesting. Alice looked down at her half completed homework and picked up her Quill again as she said;

"That old fraud? That wasn't real, you should know that by now... Sheesh."

"No," Harry insisted, "No, _really_ it sounded way too real to be fake."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on Harry, really?"

Harry nodded his head sharply, and Hermione sighed. "Fine, what did the... Professor say then?" Hermione shot out quickly, slightly annoyed.

"She said – He _will return tonight... Tonight, he who betrayed his friends whose heart rots with murder shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt... And servant and master shall be reunited once more."_

"Rubbish," Hermione said coldly, very unlike her.

"I don't think so..." Ron said uncertainly trailing off.

"Come on Ron, she's a fraud. Why do you think Alice and I left the class?" Hermione said sharply.

"I dunno..."

"I think she has actually made a real prophecy," Harry said earnestly as he tried to make his friends see it his way.

"Nonsense Harry, she's a fraud. End of story, anyone who believes that is an idiot," Hermione said haughtily.

"Then I'm an idiot then."

Ron looked slightly uneasy, but Alice didn't really feel it. She knew what Hermione was saying to be true but the last time she hadn't believed in Harry she had been wrong. Every time she hadn't believed in someone she had been wrong, not once had she been right when she didn't believe her friends. With this in mind, Alice grudgingly agreed with Harry.

"Ahh, she's a fraud true, but..." Alice trailed off.

"Are you seriously believing this Alice?" Hermione demanded slightly annoyed.

"Well, Harry usually has a good eye for these things..." Alice trailed off again this time with a slight uncertainness.

Hermione huffed angrily as she went back to her work. Alice went to scratch the back of her head forgetting that she had a Quill in her hand and she got ink all over her head – she scowled annoyed. Why her?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

They were going to kill Buckbeak. And it was her fault that he was going to die.

The four third year Gryffindor students were making their way to Hagrid's hut. Alice felt horrible, she had been feeling like that allot lately. She didn't even enjoy turning Snape's hair green. This made all of her friends slightly worried as well, Alice was always happy after pranking Snape.

So the mood was extremely sombre as they walked though the courtyard on the way to Hagrid's hut. The mood took a worse turn when they walked past the executioner, who was sharpening his large axe.

Alice felt even sicker then she had previously. Were they going to kill Buckbeak with an axe? It was such a crude way to die, one that didn't befit such a magnificent creature.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible," Hermione said with anger laced with her words, Alice agreed with Hermione. It was horrible.

"It just got worse," Ron said his voice soft, as the four of them came around the corner of the bridge.

Alice looked up to see what Ron had meant. He was right of course; it had just gotten that much worse. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting around one of the rock statues, laughing. There was something even worse then that too; they had a pair of binoculars. Alice felt sick to her stomach.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy asked the four Gryffindors, with a twisted smile on his face. Mocking them because he got his way, he had one up on them, it made Alice feel sick, Malfoy was a twisted prick.

Hermione snapped. "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She yelled loudly causing Alice to look surprised at Hermione, she rarely ever insulted anyone. Sure, she had come a long way under Alice's tutorage. But Alice didn't know she had it in her to do what she did next.

Hermione charged at Malfoy, whipping out her wand. She forced him to back away so far that he was leaning against the statue. She pointed her wand at his neck her expression lived.

"Hermione! No!" Ron called out, "He's not worth it."

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Yes he is! Hit him Hermione!" Alice called out after Ron. She received a glare from Ron after she said that though.

Hermione stood there for a minute, her wand still pointed at the Malfoy. And for his part he just stood there still as stone, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

Slowly Hermione pulled away with a nod. She was going to listen to Ron, Alice pouted slightly at this – it would have made her feel slightly better.

Malfoy started to chuckle as Hermione walked away. But that it seemed was all it took for Hermione to take Alice's rather shoddy advice. Hermione spun around in a second, her hand clenched into a fist.

And that fist went right into Malfoy's face. Alice smiled slightly, watching Hermione punch Malfoy made her feel slightly less stressed then she was.

Malfoy looked shocked but seeing he was outnumbered and that Hermione looked willing to re-hit him, he ran back to the castle with his two minions following him.

"That felt good," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Not good," Ron said slowly, a massive grin finding a way on his face, "it was bloody brilliant."

Alice ginned, "As much as I hate to agree with Ron... That was epic, I'm so proud of you Hermione!"

Hermione and Harry both chuckled slightly before Harry said, "Come on guys, we should be at Hagrid's by now."

The four were filled with a sort of childish excitement as they ran down the hill that they knew lead to Hagrid's hut. That mood quickly disappeared when they saw Buckbeak chained to a pole in front of Hagrid's hut.

The four knocked on Hagrids door, watching Buckbeak sadly. Hagrid opened the door and quickly assured the four into his house.

Ron, Hermione and Alice seated themselves on the chairs around the table whilst Harry and Hagrid stood by the window that showed Buckbeak sitting outside calmly.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the tress when the wind blows though dem," Hagrid sighed softly as he gazed outside.

Alice felt a sharp stab of guilt.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked his face drenched in concern. If it was for the creature or Hagrid, Alice didn't know.

Alice felt a slight hope at Harry's words, they could set him free. But her hope was quickly squashed with Hagrids next words.

"They'd know it was me. N' Dumbledore would get inta trouble. Es' gonna come down, yeh know? Says he wants ter be with me when it... When it happens," Hagrid said with a sad sigh. "Great man, Dumbledore is, great man."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid," Hermione said her sweeter side coming out.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid exclaimed loudly, "Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like that? No."

Hermione nodded her head at Hagrid. And Alice went on and said, "Are you sure?"

It was probably one of the kindest things she had done. Asking Hagrid if he really wanted them gone, Alice had always cared about the people around her but she had never really shown it. She never intended to let anyone know how much she cared for them, she didn't know why she did that.

"Yeh, I don' wan' ya seeing that. But before yeh go – Ron, I wan' ter see ya give Hermione a hug."

"What!?" Ron and Hermione practically yelled.

This brought small smiles to both Harry and Alice's faces. It would be amusing to see them hug; it was obvious to Alice that Ron liked Hermione in a way that did not include friendship. It would be an awkward experience for him – this made Alice happy.

"Go on! Ya two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it," Hagrid said firmly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that Ron and Hermione were going to hug before the day was out.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and slowly looking very awkward wrapped their arms around each other. It was probably one of the most awkward hugs that Alice had ever seen in her entire life.

"Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. 'Here's just on other thing..." Hagrid said.

Alice grinned and butted in, "Do I get to hug someone?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly at Alice, "Sure, if ya wan' ya can hug Harry."

Alice grinned, as she got up and wrapped her arms around Harry. "You see, Ron, Hermione. This is how to hug someone and not look awkward," Alice declared to the other two, not noticing Harry's scarlet cheeks.

Hagrid chuckled again, "Now wit' dat out o' the way." He said this as he turned around and picked something up, he turnt back around and Alice saw it. Ron's rat and it wasn't as dead as Alice hoped it would have been.

Alice groaned, and realised Harry from her hug. It wasn't dead, and she still had to deal with the disease ridden thing. Alice figured that she had to actually stage a death and make sure that Crookshanks actually ate him this time.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said ecstatic, as he jumped up from his seat and went over to Hagrid and took his beloved rat. Alice just whished the thing would stay dead, before it killed one of them with it diseases.

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron," Hagrid said in a scolding tone. Ron beamed up at Hagrid and nodded his head. He was so happy that Alice re-thought her plan to kill Scabbers for a second.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione inserted quickly, her eyes on Ron.

"Right. Next time I see Crooshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hermione said annoyance dripping from her words.

Very suddenly the jar that was next to Hermione shattered. Alice and Hermione looked wide eyed at the jar. How on earth did the thing break?

"Crikey. What was that?" Hagrid asked them with surprise.

Hermione went to look closer at the jar, her hand shifted over the shards of the jar. She picked something up, Alice couldn't quite see what Hermione had managed to find.

Hermione brought her hand up, the object in her hand. As she raised the object Alice realised what it was. It was a stone, a round, smooth looking stone.

Alice looked around the hut, wondering how a rock managed to smash one of Hagrids jars.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed loudly, causing Alice to look at Harry in confusion but what she saw instead was the Minister of magic, Professor Dumbledore and the executioner walking down the hill. Alice's and Harry's eyes widened in union.

Alice watched as Hagrid went to the window, peered out and turned around to look at them wide eyed."Yeh got to go! It's almos' dark! An' anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! 'Specially you, Harry-"

Hagrid was cut off by a loud knocking at his door. Alice's eyes widened marginally and she started to panic.

"Be with you in a moment!" Hagrid called out to the people behind the door.

"Quick! Quick!" Hagrid hissed at them as he showed them the back door in his hut. The four Gryffindors and the rat made their way through the back door.

Alice waited for Hermione to signal that the Minister, Professor and executioner had gone inside the hut and they could go.

They ran and his behind abnormally large pumpkins, that Alice was sure couldn't be real. Really? Who had pumpkins that big anyway? Alice peered over the top of the pumpkins, making sure that they hadn't got caught. Thankfully they hadn't.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed at the three of them. Alice whirled around to see what Hermione was looking at.

"What!?" Harry whispered back.

"I thought I saw... Never mind," Hermione said with a sigh. Alice squinted at the forest, trying to see what Hermione had saw. She couldn't find anything there.

"Let's go then!" Ron said with mild annoyed in his voice, before he got up and stalked off. Alice wondered what had him acting so strange.

The other three Gryffindors followed the red haired boy and his rat. Alice and her friends ran the entire way up the hill. Alice was glad for her training for Quidditch, if she hadn't had that she figured she would be in the state that Hermione was in.

Hermione was gasping for breath.

Alice turned around just in time to see it happen. She wished that she hadn't seen it happen, she really wished she hadn't.

She saw Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, the Minister and the executioner were all standing in the pumpkin patch. Alice watched with a sort of fixated horror as Hagrid and Dumbledore walked back into Hagrids hut. She watched as the executioner made his way towards where she remembered Buckbeak being.

Alice watched on in silent dismay, as the executioner raised his axe and swung it back, for a very long moment. Before he swung it down, as the sound of something getting cut rang though the air, causing crows to fly everywhere.

Alice saw Hermione start to cry, she saw her hug Ron, who for his part just looked dismayed. Their hug didn't look as awkward anymore at least. Alice just blinked and watched on; she noticed when Harry turned around to look at her. He looked completely shattered.

Alice just blinked as tears made their way to her eyes; it had been all her fault. She truly was a horrible person. Alice stayed still frozen as Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from staring continuously at Hagrid's hut, and the creature that she had all but sentenced to death.

Alice was on auto-pilot, the only reason she was even walking was because Harry was dragging her towards the castle. Alice dimly realised that Hermione and Ron were both following them. The four of them silent.

Until Ron swore, "Ow! He bit me! Scabbers!"

Alice stopped walking, as did Harry. The two whirled around just in time to see Ron drop his pet rat.

Ron ran after the rat, leaving his three friends to follow him. They did of course, without any hesitation. Alice was determined that nothing else was going to die tonight, not even Ron's stupid rat. He'd die _another _night.

Alice and her two friends chased Ron into a clearing like field; that only had one large tree in it. Ron dived and caught the rat.

"Harry, you do realise what tree this is," Hermione asked quickly, sounding very nervous. Much too late Alice realised what that tree was – The Whomping Willow.

"That's not good," Harry said realising what tree it was, "Ron! Run!"

Ron looked back at his three friends, confusion clouding his face. Alice watched as Ron's eyes widened, at something that was probably behind them. Alice hoped it wasn't Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry! Run!" Ron yelled, pointing wildly at something behind them, "It's the Grim!"

Alice turned around, to see the same dark furred Dog that she had been seeing around for a while. It was Smokey or Snuffles, except it wasn't looking as sweet as the dog she was used to seeing. This time he was looking past them, growling, glaring at Ron.

Quite suddenly, the dog bounded past Alice and towards Ron. He sunk his teeth into Ron's leg, and dragged him down a hole near the Whomping Willows roots.

Alice was even more horrified, with this. What next? Harry going around killing people?

"Ron!" Harry and Alice yelled panic laced in their voices.

The three of them raced towards the tree, without thinking. But were soon pushed backwards by the tree, and that hurt – quite allot.

"Ow!" Alice muttered as she re-stood up, and got herself ready to charge at the tree again.

"H- Help!" Alice heard Ron yell from the hole. Alice grit her teeth, no one else was going to get hurt tonight.

"Let's go," Harry said with a nod to Alice. The two raced at the tree again, getting similar results as they did the first time. Although, Alice was sure that they were going to get more bruises from the second time.

"Wait!" Hermione called the two back, before they could charge off at the tree again. _"Immobulus!"_

Almost imminently the tree calmed down, and stopped moving. Alice's eyes twitched violently.

"Why did you do that before we ran towards the tree?" She asked the bushy haired girl with an incredulous tone.

"I would have," She said huffily, "But I have these two crazy friends, charging at a tree, that hits people – imagine that!"

Alice blinked again and decided not to question Hermione further. They were all annoyed; it didn't give them any reason to take it out on each other.

Alice shook her head and went to the hole by the roots of the tree. She looked at it for about five seconds before she jumped down the hole, she was sure that Hermione and Harry would follow her.

Alice walked blindly in the dark for a few moments before she felt Harry's hand on her arm, and a blindingly bright light coming from his wand. Harry motioned for him to go first, and Alice nodded her head at him and let him go in front of her.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked from behind Alice, Alice for the moment had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"I have a hunch, but do I hope I'm wrong..." Harry mumbled.

The three followed the tunnel for a while, in a silence that Alice was starting to get used to. It unnerved her slightly, she hated silence. She did not want to get used to everyone being silent, but in times like these Alice figured that she had to.

"_Nox," _Harry whispered putting out the light in his wand, the three of them finding stairs. Alice wondered where they were, but she was getting a very good idea.

"The shrieking shack," Alice whispered softly, not expecting any response from her friends.

Alice liked her lips as she saw muddy paw-prints and to her dismay - blood. She knew that it was Ron's blood, Alice stomach lurched slightly. She hoped Ron was okay.

As they got to the top floor, Alice saw Ron. He was sitting on a sagging couch, clutching his bloody leg with one hand and his infernal rat in the other.

Without much thought she ran towards Ron. Her mind already on his hurt leg, and that was where she imminently went to – his leg. His pant leg was in tatters, and there was a vicious looking bite mark in his leg, she needed to get him to Madam Pomfrey.

She didn't know much about bleeding wounds, but from her life as a muggle she knew that she needed to stop the bleeding quickly. Alice took her jumper off, it wasn't a bandage but it would do for now. Even if it was extremely cold in just her school shirt.

"Ron!" Hermione said sounding extremely glad, "You're okay!"

"The dog, where is it?" Harry asked Ron, urgently as Alice worked on binding Ron's leg with her jumper.

"He's the dog. It's a trap. He's an Animagus," Ron cried as he pointed to something behind Alice. Alice didn't look, she knew what he was talking about but, in her opinion stopping Ron's bleeding was more important.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill me too!" Alice heard Hermione declare bravely.

"No. Only one will die tonight," A deep voice said gravely. The voice sparked a sort of recognition in Alice, like she had heard it before but Alice couldn't for the life of her remember where.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled and Alice heard someone thump to the ground, Alice turned to face the unfolding drama. Harry had Black on the ground, his wand pointed at his face.

Black looked exactly like Alice guessed an escaped convict should look. He had shoulder length mattered hair, that Alice guessed would have been Black. He was about six foot tall, and covered in dirt and grime. The only notable thing about his appearance was his gray eyes; that... were kind of like hers.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asked softly. Alice didn't know what to do. Stop Harry from doing something he would regret? Or let him get revenge, for his parents, for Ron's leg.

Before anyone could realise what was happening, Lupin ran into the room. Brandishing his wand as he shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's wand flew right out of his hand and clanked somewhere behind him and Black. Alice watched on in a growing horror as Lupin gestured for Harry to get up. He did and then he stumbled backwards a few steps towards where Hermione was standing.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within," The professor said with his normal amused lit to his voice. He walked over to where Black was lying on the ground; he stared down at the convict carefully.

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Black said with a grin. Alice felt sick at the use of the Professor's first name. It meant that they would be friends, and then they had no chance at surviving if that were the case.

The two adults eyed each other for a few long moments, before Lupin started to laugh a little bit. He lowered his wand to help Black up, and then the two continued to hug each other like old friends. That settled it, they were friends and they had no chance. Alice could feel hysteria bubble up in her mind.

"I've found!" Black said before he started to laugh madly.

"I know."

"He's here."

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled loudly, interpreting the dangerous conversation that was going on between the Professor and the convict.

"And all this time you've been his friend!" She said as she pointed between the two adults, "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Alice blinked completely shocked; they could never have a normal DADA teacher could they? This year it had been a werewolf had been helping an escaped convict kill a student. The year before that a fraud that had lost his memory, trying to wipe students memories. And the year before that Voldemort's minion had tried to get the elixir to life and... Kill Harry.

Lupin stepped away from Black, looking at Hermione with mild interest, "How long have you known?" He asked her, Alice was glad that there wasn't a single bit of anger in his voice.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione said carefully.

"Yes, you glow like the sun and you howl at the moon," Black said interrupting the conversation, nonchalantly. "Enough talk! Let's kill him!" He said afterwards all semblance of calm leaving his voice.

"Wait-" Lupin began before getting cut off.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't last a week!" He snapped at his supposed friend.

"You deserved it! Murderer!" Alice snarled, knowing that it wasn't the smartest thing to say. But she really couldn't help herself, she moved her hand a placed it on her jumper/ Ron's impromptu bandage.

Lupin and Black both looked at her, either surprised at her outburst or they hadn't realised that she was there. Black looked at her with wide eyes and looked like he was seeing a ghost. Lupin glanced at her and then at Ron, he sighed before saying.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why," He said this as he handed his wand to Black, and he for his part looked completely distracted. He was just staring at Alice, it scared Alice slightly. But she refused to look away, she would not show weakness to the convict.

"I know why!" Harry shouted very suddenly, breaking Black's concentration on Alice. "You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!"

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Blacked yelled back equally as loud, he sounded as if he was in pain. Alice couldn't care less though, he was obviously lying.

"No, Harry it wasn't him," Lupin said dangerously calm as he stood between Harry and Black, an attempt to stop any fighting. "Somebody did betray you're parents, someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"He's a good as dead," Black said bitterly.

"Who was it then?" Harry challenged the two.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now!" Black yelled looking like a manic, and no one ever told Alice that she thought about what she said before she said it.

"You're mad! He's dead!" Alice yelled her panic seemingly boiling out of her, this was entirely pointless.

"He's not!" Black yelled at her, whilst pointing at something behind her but only one thing was behind her – Ron.

"Manic! Ron's not-" Alice began to shoot back before she got cut off.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Alice watched as Professor Lupin's wand flew out of his hand. Her gaze went to Snape, what was he doing there? She did want out, but she would rather not being saved by _Snape._

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you," He said as he trained his wand onto Black, his face twisting into a painful looking smile. It was creepy, Snape smiling.

"Severus-" Lupin began, but took a step back when Snape turned his wand on him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And now, here's the proof," Snape said looking pleased and... smiling.

"Brilliant, Snape! You've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and – as usual – are dead wrong. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to attend to," Black said before stalking foreword, before getting stopped by a wand getting jabbed into his throat.

"Give me a reason I beg you," Snape said... _his smile?_ Growing.

"Severus, don't be a fool!" Lupin said.

"He can't help it. Its habit by now," Alice and Black said in perfect union, shocking everyone in the room silent for a moment.

Snape snarled slightly, "You'll be glad to know, Black, that your spawn is as idiotic and simple minded as you were."

Alice blinked, _wait. Wait, wait,_ what? What did Snape mean spawn? Didn't that mean child? She was not the child of a crazy escaped convict, no. No way in hell. Alice was sure her denial and horror at Snape's words was showing on her face.

Snape it seemed notice the look on Alice's face, "Yes, Cooper. You're darling father, a convict. _Didn't you_ know?"

Alice hated Snape. And she wouldn't _– no! Couldn't _believe that he was her_ dad_. _No,_ there was _no_ way it was possible! It – It – just _couldn't_ be true!

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," Black snarled at Snape, barely reacting when Snape jabbed his wand at him other than saying; "Piss off."

"Witty as ever I see," Snape muttered with disgust, "Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the dementors?"

Alice watched as a look of horror washed over her fa- _No,_ Black's face. He shrunk back a bit at the mention of the soul eating creatures.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementors kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best," Snape said with his strange smile creeping on his face.

Alice liked to believe what she did next was because of that smile. But with Alice, you would never know for sure.

Before anyone was sure what was going on, Alice stood up from her position beside Ron and whipped her wand out, pointed it at Snape and shouted; _"Expelliarmus!"_

Snape went flying from the force of the spell, right into a random canopy bed, and got knocked out. This didn't surprise her friends as much as it should have.

"Alice! You – _What?"_ Ron demanded from beside her.

"I – _Alice_! You're not meant to attack teachers!" Hermione cried out, alarmed.

"His smile annoyed me," Alice said blandly.

"His smile?_ His smile?!" _Hermione yelled, "First it's his hair, then it's his teaching method and now his _smile?"_

"Yes," Alice said grimly, "And speaking of Snape," She said as she whirled her wand to face the slightly amused face of Black. "If what he said was true, then you're dead."

It seemed to hit her friends what the potions professor had said right then, because their eyes widened, as they looked on between Alice and Black.

"You're going to kill me?" He asked blankly, this time he sounded more serious. When Harry had said he was going to kill him, he had seemed sceptical, but with her he didn't. This pleased Alice, only because she wasn't being taken lightly.

"Alice," Professor Lupin tried, and that was when it all clicked.

Black's voice was the same voice she had heard calling for the girl named Alyssia.

Lupin had called her Alyssia when he first met her. The memories were coming back in bucketfuls, in first year. McGonagall's recognition of her, he amused by cautious eyes when she looked at Alice. Olvianders actions when he questioned her on her heritage. The shock and displeasure of Snape when he first set eyes on her. The cautiousness of all of the Professors seemed to regard her with, it didn't matter that her pranks were harmless, if anything it seemed to put them even more on edge. Even Dumbledore, his shocked face when she first saw him close up. Hell, even Malfoy had known! How else would he have known she was adopted? He had never called her a mud-blood either! That meant that most of the pure-bloods had to have known.

They had all known, every single one of them had known and when she had introduced herself as Cooper...

"You – You," Alice stuttered out, the information hitting her fully. "You _Knew_!"

At her exclamation, Lupin jumped slightly and looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

Alice pointed her wand at Lupin and then at Black again and she kept repeating that movement, her eyes widening, a crazy look appeared in them.

"You _Knew!_ You've known this entire time! _Everyone _has _known!_ _Everyone _but _me!" _Alice yelled at the professor.

"Alice," He tried again.

"You _knew_, the second you saw me! _You called me Alyssia!_ I've only heard that name _once! _You bloody _knew!"_

Alice could feel it, she was having a meltdown. Finally everything that had been happening though out the year was starting to catch up to her. All the stress that she had been ignoring, was coming crashing down on her, she was shaking with pent up emotion.

She brought her free hand up to her face – it was covered in Ron's blood but none of this mattered. She dropped her wand, she couldn't do it. She was aware of the two adults looking at her like hawks.

What she didn't notice was Harry come up from behind her and wrap his arm around her waist, his wand up in his other hand. Alice wished that she didn't do what she did next. If anyone mentioned it at a later date she would deny it. She leant into the hug, in an attempt to stop the shaking – and to hide her tears.

"Alice," Lupin began again but got cut off by Black again.

"Alyssia?" He asked.

Harry snapped at the two when Alice didn't respond, "I want an explanation about Alice and Pettigrew!"

Lupin and Black glanced at each other, but it was Lupin who answered. "Harry, it's a long story and now isn't the right time to have it were on a limited time here."

Harry grits his teeth, "Pettigrew, then!"

"He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend," Lupin said softly.

"No. Pettigrews' dead. You killed him," he said as he redirected his wand to Black.

"No, he didn't," Lupin began to explain his voice still soft, "I thought so too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

Alice felt that Harry shook his head, "The map was lying then-"

"The map never lies," Black stated his eyes trained on the two. "Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there."

This was when Alice realised who unlike her she was being. Alice never cowered in fear, wasn't she a Gryffindor? And here she was hiding behind Harry of all people? Alice wiped her tears on Harry's jumper, Alice didn't cry.

She stepped out from Harry and looked at the situation with a renewed vigour. Her shacking had settled down a slight bit, but it was still there and Alice couldn't get rid of it.

"Me? He's mental-"

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat," Black snarled slightly at Ron.

"Scabbers?" Ron asked as he glanced down at his pet rat, "Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years!' Black interjected bitterly, "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron shot back a bit uncomfortable.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Hermione began.

"Finger," Black interrupted again, "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me," Harry bit out.

After a small argument, Lupin had the rat under his wand and after a second, everyone in the room was watching the rat turn into a man.

Alice knew she always had a good reason to hate that rat. He transformed into a short, squat man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

"S-Sirius... Remus. My old friends," The creepy rat-man said before trying to make a break for it, but Black quickly pushed him back into the room.

Pettigrew's eyes went to Alice and Harry who were standing together. "Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends he and I-"

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Black yelled at the squat man.

Pettigrew paled and moved on to Ron, "Ron! Haven't I been a good faithful pet all of these years? You won't let them hurt me!"

Ron wasn't one to be bargained with, "I let you sleep on my bed!"

Sensing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Ron he turned to Hermione, "Hermione! Nice, smart girl, you won't let them hurt me?"

Hermione just looked disgusted.

Pettigrew's looked slightly panicked, than he moved on to Alice, "Alice! Sweet, kind Alice, you won't let them hurt me, right?"

Alice looked at him blankly, "You're confusing me with someone else, I've been staging your demise since first year."

That was when Lupin cut in; Alice did notice that Black looked partially murderous.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin yelled at him.

"I didn't mean too!" He cried, "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Black yelled back, angrily.

"Harry!" Pettigrew pleaded, turning back to Harry, "James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad – your dad would have spared me. He would have shown me mercy!"

"And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would, together!" Lupin said cutting off whatever Harry's reply would have been. Lupin got his wand ready, to kill him.

"No!"

"Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is," Harry interrupted him, "But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy! Bless you-" Pettigrew said as he cried and fell to the floor.

"Get off!" Harry yelled at the man, "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you!"

~~18~~

Not five minutes later Alice found herself helping Ron though the tunnel, he was limping but Alice knew that the tight bandage that her jumper had created was helping him slightly, she was trying to block out the conversation but it wasn't walking very well.

"Sorry about the bite," Black said from behind Alice, Alice for her part tried to ignore his presence. She wasn't going to acknowledge anything that happened. "I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Alice ignored him and continued to help Ron.

"I was going for the rat," Black defended himself, "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog."

"Weren't you that dog with Alice and me by that lake...? Smokey?" Harry asked Black.

"Yep!" Black said sounding cheerful.

"How in the name of Merlin name, did you get Smokey, Alice?" Ron asked her.

Alice took a deep breath and answered him, "It wasn't me... it was Diggory who gave him that name."

"Isn't that the one you owe a favour too?" Hermione asked.

"Favour? Wait, are we talking about the same Diggory? Hufflepuff seeker, Diggory?" Harry said with a confused voice.

"Yea... We made a bet on the game and he won, winner gets a favour and before you ask... I don't know what it is that he wants." Alice grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen;**_

_**Year 3.**_

_**~19~**_

Alice just wanted to go to sleep. Alice walked out of the hole in the roots of the tree and out of the gloomy shack – which she was sure, would make a cool evil lair. It had been a tiring day after all – perhaps she could make the small 'house' her lair another time. But Alice rest assured that she would make the shack into her lair.

Alice glanced up at a shout, and saw something that was horrifying. Lupin had gone rigid, his arms and fingers twitched uncontrollably as his mouth lulled open and sharp fangs appeared.

"Remus, old friend... Did you take your potion tonight?" Black asked, running over to Lupin. When Lupin groaned in response, he yelled, "Run! All of you! Now!"

Alice didn't know why he sounded so panicked; sure their Professor seemed to be going a bit crazy but... Wait, it was full moon and their _werewolf _professor was going crazy. That could not be good, Alice wondered if all of their DADA teachers were going to try and kill them – it was getting kind of boring.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Black yelled as his joints popped and his bones lengthened beneath his darkening skin.

Alice grabbed Ron's back and ran, dragging the redhead behind her. Why was everything happening now?

_**~19~**_

Alice glanced around the hospital wing, taking in all that had happened in the last half an hour. It was amazing that they were all alive – there was that.

Ron had his now properly bandaged leg up on a pillow and Hermione was crouched over Harry, a worried look on her face.

Alice glanced around again she was sitting on the seat next to Ron and Harry's beds'. It let her keep an eye on both of them; it was something that she wanted.

She had always wanted to help her friends... keep them alive and safe. She was put in a slightly better mood, after she had come in. Madam Pomfrey had complemented her on a job well done on stopping the bleeding in Ron's leg. This in turn made her happy – she liked people complementing her. When they did Hermione would usually but in and tell them not to stroke her ego. Alice didn't have a problem with her ego... maybe... possibly.

The only thing that dampened that for Alice was when she realised that the nurse had to have known as well. She had to have known that Black was her father. It appeared that everyone had known about that fact except for her, and no matter how much her friends were willing to accept Black she wasn't.

It wasn't like she didn't want to; she just couldn't accept the fact that the man could be her dad. She had spent such a long time hating the idea of meeting her biological parents that now that she'd meet her father that she couldn't accept him.

"I saw my dad," Alice heard Harry state with conviction.

Alice's head whipped to Harry's direction. She hadn't been aware that he was awake yet. What did the boy mean that he'd seen his dad? Wasn't his dad... well, dead?

"What?" Hermione asked him slightly incredulously.

"He sent the Dementors away," Harry informed her, his voice taking on a happy tone, "I saw him across the lake."

Hermione shook her head at Harry, "Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the kiss," Hermione informed Harry softly.

"You mean they're gonna kill him?" Harry said, sitting up in his bead and shoving his glasses on.

"No worse, much worse... They're going to suck out his soul," Hermione explained in a timid whisper.

Very suddenly, the door to the hospital wing opened and their stood Dumbledore. Alice felt slightly sick seeing him as well, he knew about her parentage as well. Why didn't_ he_ tell her? Why hadn't anyone told her!?

"Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man! Sirius is innocent-" Harry pleaded with the headmaster.

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron exclaimed loudly, his face earnest.

"Scabbers...?" Professor Dumbledore asked Ron slightly confused.

"My rat, sir. Only he's not really. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's rat-" Ron said as he tried to explain it but failed miserably, so Alice intervened.

"His rat was Peter Pettigrew, and Pettigrew framed Black," Alice said dully not looking the Professor in the eye. Not looking at anyone really.

"I see, Miss... Cooper, but I'm sorry to say the word of four thirteen year old wizards will convince few others."

Alice wondered if she was only just realising the hesitation when he said her name. Was this the only time he'd hesitated? Had she really never noticed any of this before?

Alice heard Dumbledore sigh before he continued, "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who've forgotten to listen."

The room was silent as the clock began to chime, rather loudly.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower," Dumbledore began sagely, "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... Well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss."

Alice watched on as Dumbledore started to walk away from them with that confusing tibet of information. Before he turned back to Hermione and smiled slightly, "Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight."

After he said that he turned around and walked out of the door, but just before the door closed he caught them and turned back to them, "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck," He whispered before he finished walking out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked from his position on the hospital bed.

"That is a great question... When you have the answer tell me," Alice said as she confusedly stared at the headmasters re-treating back.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk... You two come here," Hermione said as she pulled a chain with a sort of time glass on the end.

Alice and Harry both got up from their respective spots and made their way over to Hermione. Hermione than looped the chain around all three of their necks.

Harry went to touch the chain, but Hermione slapped him away, making Alice laugh slightly. Harry scowled at Alice and Alice just winked back at the boy.

"No touchy Harry!"

Harry scowled at her again but this time there was a flash of amusement in his eye.

Hermione fiddled with the thing as the... something around them started to shift and change. Alice didn't know what was happening but it creped her out.

Then suddenly everything stopped, and all the Alice noticed was that Hermione took the chain off her and Harry then tucked it into her shirt.

Alice looked around, something wasn't right. They were still in the Hospital wing, sure. But it was very different, for starters Ron wasn't there. And it was still slightly bright outside. It had been dark before Hermione had done her mojo – of that she was sure.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry exclaimed slightly alarmed.

"I'm not sure, what's wrong with this room? Something is wrong with the room!" Alice said her eyes wide as she pointed to random things in the room – like the lamp.

"What do you mean, that's just a lamp! There's -" Harry started to say but got cut off by Hermione.

"Seven- thirty. Where were we at seven- thirty?" Hermione asked them in a hurry. What did seven-thirty have to do with anything?

Alice looked at her blandly, before she widened her eyes. They had gone back in time! That explained why Ron wasn't there, why it was so bright outside. And Dumbledore's cryptic words from before... or later. But it still didn't explain why that lamp looked so suspicious.

"I dunno, going to Hagrids?" Harry guessed randomly as he too eyed the odd lamp.

"Come on! We can't be seen!" Hermione said hurriedly. As she grabbed Harry's hand to drag him along, Alice followed running along with her two friends. With only a slight glance back at the lamp – something was wrong with that lamp.

They ran all the way to the courtyard, across the bridge, but came to a halt at the end of the bridge. Alice saw their past selves – well, she assumed they were their past selves. Talking to Malfoy and his lackeys – damn didn't their past selves have bad taste?

"Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" Harry pleaded slightly as he caught up with them, he then saw their past selves. "But that – that's us? This is not normal."

"You think? I think watching yourself from a few hours ago is completely normal." Alice said as Harry looked at her wide eyed then he looked to Hermione for conformation, Hermione nodded her head.

"You mean, we've gone back in time?" Harry asked them slightly horrified.

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change," Hermione said, her eyes glued to the unfolding scene in front of her.

"_Yes he is! Hit him Hermione!" Alice heard herself call out._

"So glad you took my advice," Alice muttered to Hermione, just as they heard the loud 'SMACK' of Hermione's fist meeting Malfoys face. Alice felt a vindictive grin fill her face – why couldn't she have done that?

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly but still looked pleased.

"Good punch," Harry complemented her with a grin.

"Thanks," Hermione said her smile widening at the praise.

Malfoy started to run away, right towards them.

"Hurry! Malfoy's coming!" Hermione said as she yanked Alice and Harry off to the side. Malfoy ran past without noticing them much to Alice's relief. They waited for a few moments before they took off after themselves.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive!" Harry said slightly happy. Alice had forgotten about Buckbeak in all the excitement, she felt bad again.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared!"

Alice felt a grin make its way into her face, "Then let's go! Chop chop!"

The three of them ran down the slope to Hagrid's hut and hide behind the massive pumpkins again. The three peaked over the mountain of pumpkins to see themselves in the hut.

Alice watched on in amusement, at Ron and Hermione's awkward hug, she glanced over at Hermione who was analysing the hug with critical eyes.

"What?" She asked catching Alice's gaze.

"Nothing," Alice replied with as she turned to the hut again just in time for her to see, herself jump on Harry in a hug. This made her lips twitch, Harry had looked so embarrassed – look at that blush!

"Here they come. We better hurry!" Harry said with a slight urgency, as he tried to get up, only to have Alice yank him back down again.

"Don't you remember why we didn't set him free in the first place?" Hermione hissed at Harry, "The minister has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Or, he'll think Hagrid set him free!"

Harry nodded his head, before looking back at the hut his face growing angry. Alice looked up to see Hagrid handing the rat-man over to an overly happy Ron.

"That's Pettigrew-" He said anger lacing his words. He made to get up again, but Alice yanked him back down again.

"No, Harry! You can't!" Hermione scolded him harshly.

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here," Harry said back to her just as harshly.

"Yes! You must!" Hermione cried, "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting inside, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things can happen if wizards meddle with time! We can't be seen."

Harry looked angry and Alice sighed and hugged Harry from behind as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be okay... You know that right?"

Harry nodded and Alice was pleased to see that he had calmed down a bit, Alice glanced to her left to see a smirking Hermione. To avoid that face she went to see if the Minister was coming yet. He was, but why weren't they leaving?

"The minister's here! Why aren't we leaving? Leave!" Alice said hurriedly, fully knowing that she was talking to people who couldn't hear her.

Hermione stood up suddenly and threw something at Hagrids window, it smashed though the glass and knocked out one of Hagrids jars.

"Are you mad?" Harry hissed as he yanked her back down. Alice, remembered though that that hadn't managed to get them out of the hut.

With this in mind, Alice picked up another rock and aimed it at Harry. She figured that, it would actually manage to get Harry to look outside.

Alice knew she was dead on target when she heard Harry exclaim, "Ow!"

"Hey! That hurt!"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, what could she say? She had been aiming for that. "Sorry – well, no I'm not sorry..."

"C'mon, we're coming out the back door," Hermione whispered to them. The three quickly ran into the forest.

Hermione moved back thought the branches and looked at them from behind before whispering, "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

Alice sniggered slightly. Alice then noticed old-Hermione turn around and hissed a "Shh," at the other three.

Harry, Alice and Hermione went dead silent.

"I thought I saw... Never mind," Old-Hermione said as she shook her head.

Alice watched as her and her friends ran up the slope and up the hill. When Alice was sure that they couldn't be seen anymore, they slipped out of the trees and made their way towards Buckbeak.

"Okay! Go, Harry, now!" Hermione said quietly as she pushed him out from behind the pile of Pumpkins. Pumpkins really? She was sure she read a spell about pumpkins in a pranking book once... Maybe she should go re-read that book and use the pumpkins?

Alice watched as Harry approached Buckbeak carefully before bowing lowly. After a tense moment Buckbeak bowed his head in return, before he laid his head down like he was about to go to sleep. Harry grabbed the chain and pulled gently, trying to get Buckbeak up.

"C'mon, Buckbeak, come on!" harry pleaded but Buckbeak refused to move.

Alice grit her teeth slightly when she noticed Hermione appear out of nowhere with dead ferrets dangling from her hands. "Come and get the nice dead ferret," Hermione whispered.

Buckbeak almost imminently charged foreword and grabbed it from her, practically swallowing it whole.

"Come on!" Alice hissed at the animal. As she and Hermione began to run back towards the forest, Harry and Buckbeak following closely behind.

They stopped just inside the forest line and waited to see what would happen when they found Buckbeak gone. Hermione on occasion, feed Buckbeak dead ferrets to keep him quiet.

The Minister, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid and the executioner all came out slowly, but stopped short when they saw that Buckbeak was gone.

"But, where is it? I just saw the east not moments ago!" The Minister cried out alarmed, as he scanned the surrounding area.

"How extraordinary," Professor Dumbledore said sounding almost sarcastic.

"Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him," The Minister said as he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Professor, I swear! I didn't!" Hagrid exclaimed quickly.

"I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Hagrid. How could you? You've been with us all along," Professor Dumbledore said as he gazed into the trees. Alice didn't know if he saw them or not, but she figured he had – he was Dumbledore after all. And Dumbledore didn't have to make sense.

"We should search the grounds-" The Minister began.

"Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Hagrid. Or... A large brandy," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, as he went to walk into Hagrids hut before he stopped briefly to say, "It seems your services will no longer be required, Thank you."

Alice watched as the executioner turned to the pumpkin patch and raised his axe slowly, before bringing it down on a pumpkin. At the sickening chop, all of the crows in the patch took to the skies. What a waste of good pumpkin! That could have been used for food or an otherwise good pranking tool – plus it was orange! Such a good colour!

After a minute, the three Gryffindors and Buckbeak walked further into the forest.

"Now what?" Harry asked the two girls.

"We save Sirius," Hermione said firmly.

"And we do that... How?"

"No idea," Hermione replied airily.

The three left Buckbeak chained to one of the tree's and positioned themselves so they could see what was going on further away.

After a few moments they saw Lupin approach the angry tree, _"Immobulus!" _The heard him yell pointing his wand at the tree.

The tree for its part stopped moving, easily allowing him entry into the tree.

"Here comes, Snape," Hermione whispered some time later, Alice's head snapped up as a black cloaked figure approached the tree.

"And now we wait," Harry sighed.

"And now we wait," Hermione replied with a firm head nod as she settled down on the floor.

"You know – that was a waste of perfectly good pumpkin," Alice said trying to start a decent conversation.

"Alice..." Hermione began. "You know – it's just a pumpkin."

Alice shook her head, "It's not just a pumpkin... it's an orange pumpkin!"

"Is there a difference?" Harry asked turning into the conversation.

Alice looked at Harry against, "Harry- My boy! Of course! Orange is my favourite colour!"

"It is?"

About half an hour later, and a completely pointless conversation latter, a swarm of bats flew up and past them into the night, screeching and squealing as they past. Father back, Alice could make out Buckbeak, jumping and snapping at the bats as they past him, eating the ones that he could catch.

"At least someone's enjoying himself," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes, my lord Harry James Potter?" Alice responded.

"Before, down by the lake," He said slowly hiding the fact that his lips were twitching into a smile. "When I was with Sirius... I did see someone... that someone made the dementors go away."

"With a Patronus," Hermione finished, "I heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

"It was my dad," Harry insisted, "It was my dad who conjured it."

"But, Harry, your dad-"

"Is dead, I know," Harry cut her off before continuing, "I'm just telling you what I saw."

Alice hesitated slightly, "Harry..."

"Here we come!" Hermione cut off whatever, Alice was going to say.

"You see Sirius talking to me?" Harry asked them, a smile growing on his face, "He's asking me to come live with him."

Alice frowned.

"That's great!" Hermione said.

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys. We could live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban."

Alice's frown deepened, it wasn't like she wasn't happy for her black haired friend... But-

"I think he'd love that," Hermione said gently.

"Lupin's transformed," Alice cut in her voice blank.

"Which means Pettigrew is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here..."

Alice didn't even glance back at Harry, she just watched as Lupin went to attack everyone, before a dog appeared, snapping and attacking the much bigger wolf, protecting everyone before taking off, the werewolf on its tail.

Alice, Harry and Hermione took off after the werewolf, dog and old-Harry who had gone running after them. As the werewolf looked as if it was going to finish the black dog off, Old-Harry threw something at it, getting it's angry attention.

Suddenly a loud howl sounded from next to Alice – coming from Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed at her.

"Saving your life!" Hermione snapped back she howled again.

And the werewolf turned away from the Old-Harry and began its way towards them, just great.

"Thanks, but now we have to move."

"Why?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh you know, because," Alice interrupted, "Because, that werewolf you called? It's going to _eat_ us."

"Oh fiddlesticks! Go!" Hermione yelled as the werewolf came at them.

The three starts to run back though the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. The three of them quickly ducked behind a large tree, and hid.

Alice heard the sound of quiet paws padding across the ground and the sound of the werewolf sniffing the air. Hermione then moved around the tree and she pulled Alice and Harry along as the sound of the werewolf came closer until he had edged around the tree and they were backing up.

However, when she heard the snap of a twig behind them, they froze.

They turned around slowly and they came face to face with an angry looking werewolf, watching them like a cat who was waiting for its prey to do something stupid... Like run or something. Alice loved doing the stupid things...

Alice and Hermione took a step backwards. That seemed to be all it took for the werewolf to come at them. He stood on his hind legs and moved towards them. Alice's eyes widened, they were going to die via werewolf? It didn't seem a cool enough way to die.

Alice noticed Harry wrap his arms around her and Hermione and turned as if to protect them a little bit. Alice felt a smile appear on her face despite herself – Harry had his cute moments. Suddenly, Buckbeak came to the rescue.

Alice pulled away from Harry, just in time to see the werewolf running away as Buckbeak continued to attack him. Alice was in love with the half-bird.

"That was so scary!" Alice heard Hermione say to Harry.

"That was cool... I love Buckbeak; I'm going to marry him." Alice decided her gaze not leaving the spot he had been in.

"Really? Alice," Hermione asked her.

"Yep," Alice said turning around with a grin, but her grin soon faded.

Slowly, everything grew cold and the wind began to blow a bit more harshly. Alice looked up and she saw dozens of Dementors flying over them, heading somewhere very quickly. Alice repressed a shiver at their presence.

The three soon realised what seeing the Dementors meant, and they took off after them.

After a few moments of running, they came to a halt where at least three dozen dementors were centred. They were attacking Black and Old-Harry.

"This is horrible..." Hermione muttered a horrified look on her face.

"Don't worry, my dad will come... Right there... You'll see... He'll come... Any minute... He'll conjure the Patronus," Harry insisted continuously.

Alice didn't have the heart to tell Harry that his dad was not going to come. He looked to hopeful and Alice knew she had to crush that hope – before they all died.

"No one's coming Harry," Hermione whispered, seemingly not having the same problem as Alice.

"He will! He will come!" Harry repeated.

Alice looked around and saw nothing except – "You're just dying... Both of you are _dying Harry!"_

After about five more seconds of waiting, Harry ran forward onto the outcropping over the lake, yanking out his wand and yelling; _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

White light appeared from Harry's wand, shyly at first before suddenly a huge shield explodes from the wand. It fanned out and hit the Dementors, wave after wave, until they all disappeared.

Alice watched as the Old-Harry stared across the lake until he passed out next to Black. And then normal- Harry sighed and dropped his arm down before turning back to them with a huge smile on his face.

"You were right," He said, happily, "It wasn't my dad, it was me."

Alice grinned and snorted.

~19~

Twenty minutes later, Alice, Harry and Hermione, landed on the tower that Black was being kept in. They found Black in his small cell; he was pacing the cell like he was condemned. He soon looked up and saw the three of them standing there, he stopped and stared. Like he was debating if he was seeing things, and was actually crazy – which Alice was sure that he was, crazy that is.

"Hey," Harry said as Hermione took out her wand at pointed it down at the lock, _"Alohomora!" _

Alice watched on as Black tested the lock, but it hadn't of worked. Alice's eye twitched.

"Didn't expect that to work," Hermione muttered before she started to fire as many spell as she could think of at the lock, "_Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare!" _

None of them worked and Alice could see Hermione getting frustrated, "You might try-" Black began before he got cut off by Alice.

"Hush, everyone move out of my way!" Harry and Hermione imminently backed up; not knowing what she was going to do but if she told them to back up, then they would want to be on the moon.

"Wait! What are-"

Alice pointed her wand at the lock, an evil grin spreading over her face. She had always wanted to do this. _"BOMBARDA!"_

_KA-BOOM!_ The door to the cell flung open along with huge amounts of debris and dust, Alice's grin widened and she began to laugh a evil sort of laugh. She had always wanted to do that.

Hermione was not amused; Harry tried _not_ to show his amusement.

"That works as well..." Black muttered with a light hearted expression.

Black walked carefully out of his cell, stepping over debris. With that the three teens grabbed the escaped convict and flew Buckbeak down into the courtyard where they all jumped off.

"I'll be forever grateful for this. To the three of you," Black said.

"I want to go with you!" Harry said instantly.

Alice frowned.

"One day perhaps, but for some time life will be too unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here," Black said with a smile, "But promise me something Harry."

"Anything," Harry responded.

"Trust yourself, no matter the challenges you face – and I fear they may be many – you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers you need... right here," He said as he placed his hand over Harry's chest.

Alice looked away to Buckbeak, she would miss the animal. Their wedding would be off for now – oh well, she'd always miss the animal – in her heart.

"Alice?" She heard Black say, deciding on being polite Alice turned around. She of course might not have been polite but in that verson it ended in Harry hitting her over the back of her head and yelling at her to be polite...

"Yes, Black?"

He seemed to wince at that slightly. What had he expected? Did he expect Alice to jump up and down and call him _'daddy?'_

"It was nice to meet you, maybe one day... I can give you the answers, you were asking for..."

Alice nodded her head stiffly, not looking him in the eye. She heard him sigh; she wasn't being _too_ bitchy was she?

After a few more minutes talking to Harry, Black was seated on Buckbeak. He was set to go, Alice really would miss that animal.

"Wait!" Alice called before they were about to leave, "I'll miss you Buckbeak! You're a great animal! Keep attacking the Slytherins!"

_A/N – I have one question to ask you all, there will be more Alice/Harry action very soon but I plan on having them with other people before having them get together. While they are with others I still plan on developing Harry/Alice, I just want your honest opinions about that idea. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty;**_

_**Year 3.**_

_**~20~**_

The next day Alice made her way to Professor Lupin's office, she wanted some answers and she was sure that the Professor could give her some.

Alice knocked on the door softly, and the door swung slowly open, showing that there was no one in the room. Alice walked inside the room, she had been sure that he would be in there. She could come back later even if she had wanted to get it over and done with. She could proceed to paint the great hall in Gryffindor colours...

When Alice walked into the room, she found stacks of books tied up sitting in trunks, and more trunks brimming with more of Lupins things. He was leaving, if he was fired or just leaving Alice wasn't too sure.

"Hello, Alice," Alice heard the Professor say quietly. Alice jumped and turned around to see Lupin standing beside her with a smile.

"Good morning, Professor," Alice said in return, quickly getting over her shock.

"I'm no longer your Professor," He said his smile dropping slightly.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked hoping that she sounded polite.

"Hm, I resigned. Someone let slip that I..."

"Ahh," Alice cut in, not really wanting to hear him say the word.

Lupin quickly went back to putting random things into random trunks as Alice gathered her courage.

"Professor? Um, I mean... Sir? I was wondering if you could... perhaps..."

Lupins smiled gently as he leaned against his old desk. "You were wondering?"

Alice looked at the floor; she didn't know she was being so indirect. Getting some courage she looked back up at Lupin, "I was wondering if you could tell me... about, my uh, F-F- Black."

Alice tried to call him her father, but she couldn't do it. In all honesty she wanted nothing to do with him. But she still wanted an explanation.

Lupin sighed, "Alice I can't really tell you much, you'd have to ask Sirius."

Alice winced; she didn't want to talk to him. "Well, what do you know?"

Lupin leaned back slightly, "Well, Sirius had this muggle girlfriend – You're mother, she was a waitress, I believe her name was Allison. They had gotten together after we left Hogwarts, then you were born – except your name was Alyssia Black. Sirius dotted on you – you know? Until the war with you-know-who got brutal. Sirius had Allison hide you with her family... I don't know why, or anything else, Alice sorry."

Alice's eyes grew wide, it answered so many questions but it opened up many more. She would have to talk to Black to get her answers, but what of her mother? Could she ask her? What happened to her? Wait! If she was living with her mother's family then they would have to know right?

"I... I- Thank you, sir," Alice mumbled out her eyebrows scrunched together.

The ex-professor smiled at her sadly.

"Um, do you know what happened to my mother?"

Lupin sighed again as he fiddled with a piece of parchment on his desk. "I'm sorry Alice; you'll have to ask Sirius."

Alice grumbled slightly, she had no intention of asking Black for anything.

Alice jumped when Lupin began talking again, "Hello, Harry," He said quietly as he went to put more things in his trunk.

Alice turned around to see Harry standing by the door way, looking like he was about to knock on the door. "I saw you coming," Lupin explained as he pointed to the piece of parchment, that Alice realise was the Mauraders map.

"You've been sacked?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He resigned," Alice said as she stared out into thin air. She was mentally debating how she would get information on her parentage without having to talk to Black.

Lupin nodded grimly, "This time tomorrow, the owls will start to arrive. Parents will not want a... Someone like me teaching their children."

"But Dumbledore-"

"Has already risked enough on my behalf," Lupin said firmly, "Besides, people like me...Well, let's just say I'm used to this by now."

"It's been great talking to you two, Sorry I couldn't be of much help Alice," He said as he directed the last part towards Alice.

Alice just nodded her head, an easy-going look on her face even though she felt like she wanted to scream.

"Now, since I'm no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever, about giving this back to you," Lupin said with a small smile forming as he pointed his wand at the parchment, "Mischief managed."

~20~

Alice and Harry were walking towards the great hall searching for Ron and Hermione. Alice really didn't know where the two could have gotten too.

"That man has got to be the best Defence against the dark arts teacher Hogwarts will ever see," Harry said.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "Probably."

"I thought you hated him," Harry said humour leaking from his voice.

"You know what they say – You don't know what you have until it's gone."

"Sure, sure," Harry said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

The two continued to walk in silence; Alice glanced sideways at Harry he looked like he had wanted to say something to her but was double-thinking himself. Alice wasn't going to push him because she was sure that it was about Black.

It was then that Alice heard Ron yelling; "Stand back, I said! I'll take them upstairs if you don't settle!"

Alice and Harry shared a look before entering the great hall. The two were imminently bombarded with questions.

"_Can I have a go Harry? After you, of course."_

"_Alice! Please, please let me use it? Just for a moment!"_

"_Harry! Alice! Harry!"_

"Quiet!" Ron yelled over the small crowd, from where he was standing/ leaning with his crouch next to a table where everyone seemed to be huddled.

"I'm sorry, Alice, Harry, they were very badly wrapped."

Alice and Harry curiously looked down at the table, and what she saw stunned her. There on the table sat two band new brooms, and on the handle there was curvy writing proclaiming them to be Firebolts.

Alice's eyes widened at the sheer beauty of the broom – the broom was just beautiful. The sleek handle – the dark brown wood... But whose broom was it and would they let her use it? Even if it was just once Alice wanted to use that amazing looking broom.

"Whose are they?" Harry asked instantly.

Everyone except Harry and Alice laughed; as if were the most stupid question that they had ever heard in their entire lives. "Whose are they? It's yours, yours and Alice's."

Alice eyes widened again, the gorgeous broom... was hers? All hers? Where on earth...? Who had gotten her such a magnificent thing?

"But... How?" Harry asked as he picked up one of the brooms and looked it over.

"It's a mystery," Hermione said with a smile, "Though this fell out of the wrapping," She said as she held up a large feather. One that Alice knew was from Buckbeak. Her favourite half bird – that loved to attack Slytherins. And helped her... Helped Black escape from his prison.

Alice's friends smiled as Alice frowned. Harry almost imminently went outside with his broom. But Alice didn't even want to touch hers. Of course, it was a beauty but... Did she want it knowing where it was from?

"Alice? You going to use it?" Hermione asked her a smile still planted on her face.

How could she deny such beauty?

~20~

"Harry James Potter," Alice said as she walked up to Harry sitting in the common room. Harry looked up at her and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'what?'

Alice sat down opposite Harry. "I want to paint the great hall, red and gold – wanna help?"

Harry sighed, "Why? You know we have exams soon right?"

Alice yawned at Harry, "I'm bored! Come on Harry! Live a little!"

Harry shook his head but gave his consent never the less. "Okay – but why stop with just the great hall?"

Alice's eyes widened, "What do you mean Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled thinly as he put his book down, "If you promise to study afterwards I will tell you."

Alice pouted at Harry, but Harry didn't relent. "Well played, Mr Potter – well played."

Harry grinned at her, "Well, will you study afterwards?"

Alice groaned, "I don't know why you want me to study so much... But, fine mother."

Harry never lost his grin but he threw Alice a small glare at the mother comment. "...Well, the Slytherin common room is very green..."

"What colour are you thinking?"

Harry's eyes gained a delighted twinkle. "Well – Neon pink it the new 'it' colour. But to keep things interesting we'll add some bright yellow?"

~20~

The rest of the year was pretty uneventful, except of course the fact of Alice knowing of her... Parentage. Well, aside from getting a weeks' worth of detention for changing the colours in the great hall. Alice was also happy that they hadn't been caught for their 'renovations' on the Slytherin common room. It looked much better in Alice's opinion.

Defence against the dark arts had been cancelled for the rest of the year because Dumbledore didn't have enough time to find a replacement before the end of the year.

Snape was also being particularly vindictive to all of his students. This meant Alice was having a lot of fun in her potions classes. She lived for mocking Snape after all – one might question why she was so mean to the teacher and she would tell them 'he started it'.

"Cooper!" Snape snapped, rounding on Alice in the last Potion's class of the year.

"Yes, Professor Sev-Sev?" Alice asked mockingly. It was the only way to keep her spirits up, she was sure she could constantly find another nickname from him each class. It pissed him off that was for sure. She really hoped that she wouldn't run out of ideas...

"Thirty points from Gryffindor! Cooper! Were you throwing things into Mr Malfoys cauldron?" He asked his mood darkening. Alice's lip twitched upwards.

Alice wasn't sure why he even bothered to ask anymore. With a glance at Malfoys cauldron, (which was a sickening shade of purple). She had indeed been throwing random bits of potion ingredients into the cauldron. But did he honestly expect her to answer him properly and not with her usual smart-arse reply?

"You need to learn how to take things less seriously, _Sir."_

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, AND A DENTENTION!"

It was a nice way to finish her third year of schooling at Hogwarts. Bring on the holidays!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One,**_

_**Year Four**_

"No Alice, you can't go."

"_But _dad_!"_ Alice yelled at her father – her real/ Adoptive one, "_All_ of my friends are going and the Weasleys said I could stay there for the rest of the holidays even!"

Alice was undoubtedly annoyed with her father. All she wanted was to go, and he was being unrightfully stubborn. Alice swore that sometimes her father was more stubborn then she was – and considering who she was, this was saying something.

"No! I refuse! I'm not letting my daughter go to... whatever it is, with those... _Unnatural magical freaks!"_ Her dad yelled back his face gaining a more pinkish colour. It was very disturbing actually, it reminded Alice of a fish.

"_I'm _one of those freaks!" Alice shot back bitterly.

After Alice had gotten back from Hogwarts things had been a little tense between her and her parents. Alice had known that her parents hated magic but she hadn't fully realised their extent of the hatred. She didn't know what had set them off; she had never really been treated badly by her parents but at the mention of the Quidditch world cup...

The Weasleys had invited Alice to go to the world cup with them, Harry and Hermione had been invited to go as well. So far, her dad hadn't been very co-operative and her mother avoided her at all costs since the conversation they had on her first night home.

When she had gotten home, Alice had wanted to know more about her biological parents after finding out so much at school. This appeared to be the wrong idea. They had flown into shock when Alice asked about her parents and they insisted that Alice was theirs. Alice had to only raise an eyebrow at that – she looked nothing like either of them. She wasn't an idiot even if it was popular belief.

When Alice mentioned that at school she had been told of her dad being Sirius Black and that her mother's name was Allison, they had lost it. Alice in all honesty had absolutely no idea what was going on _– at all._

Her dad had been shouting and screaming and her mother just cried. Alice wouldn't have mentioned it if she knew that she was going to get a response like that. Alice didn't get much from her parents except the third degree. She didn't understand how mentioning her being adopted would make them act like this – like she was some sort of abdomen.

Like an alien. But that wouldn't be a good enough comparison, because aliens were cool. Alice was sure her parents would love an alien more then they liked her at the moment. She exaggerated of course, but still...

"No! You're not, Alice," Her dad growled his voice rising yet again. They had been getting into arguments almost daily about this topic. Alice wasn't actually sure how this would end. She wasn't used to not getting anything she wanted the second that she asked for it. She was a bit spoiled yes... But now she wasn't used to _not_ getting what she wanted...

"Yes, yes I_ am!_ I am a _witch_, dad! I'm _always_ going to be one! It's in my DNA!" Alice yelled back her voice gaining a few octaves.

"_Alicia!_ I can prevent you from going to_... that_ school! There is a freight of respectable high schools for young ladies around this area!"

Alice's eyes widened at that, he couldn't stop her from going to Hogwarts could he? Then Alice snorted at the idea of her ever being _a lady. _Alice was sure there were decent high schools around. But none that would take her, she was not _'a respectable young lady'_, she was far off it.

"You _can't_ do that! I won't allow it!" Alice cried pointing at her father dramatically. Nick, her father, did not look at all pleased or even slightly amused.

"I'm your father! Yes I can!" He yelled back, Alice could see the fury in his face. She couldn't believe that the argument went from the cup to her not being able to finish at Hogwarts. Alice wondered what her parents had against the magical world that would make her normally calm dad act like that. Alice was berley managing to hold onto her anger... She said stupid things when she got angry.

"No you're not."

"I'm not? Not _what?"_ He asked the fury on his face intensifying.

"_My father!"_

This seemed to make him get angrier. He _was _her father and it was a low blow but Alice was upset, she had _never _thought about what she said when she was upset.

"Yes, I'm more of your father than that convict!"

"No you're not! Fathers actually care about their daughters!" Alice yelled back, only meaning half of what she said. Father's did care for their daughters but that didn't mean _... Black..._ was her father. No way in hell.

"_Alicia!_ Don't you dare-" He began before getting cut off by Alice.

"My name's not _Alicia!_ It's _Alice_, God, that convict at least would be supportive!" There was one thing that everyone around Alice knew that pissed her off more than anything. That would be not calling her Alice.

"Get out," Her father said his voice getting dangerously low.

"What?" Alice asked her voice turning to an incredulous tone. What was the man going on about? He wasn't seriously...

"Get out! Get out of my house, go to the convict! I'm sure he can support you! _OUT! GET OUT!"_

~21~

Alice sat on the curb of the park exactly five blocks down from her house her trunk tucked away safely beside her.

Her owl – Blueberry, sitting on top of the trunk, he was being strangely quiet. She briefly wondered if she had dragged her owl away from his girlfriend or something and he was upset with her. Alice looked at her owl for a second and her owl stared back and gave her a hoot. Alice shrugged her shoulders – she'd make it up to him latter.

Alice sighed and turned back to the problem she had at hand. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know where she could _go._ Her father had just kicked her out, he _kicked _her out. She had never expected him in a_ million_ _years_ to kick her out.

And now she was stranded there in the middle of the day, sitting on the curb with a trunk full of magical things and an owl that was being strangely quiet – and that she was sure that she had pissed off somehow because her owl never shut up.

She had no-where to go, well – she did have somewhere to go but she had no idea where Ron lived. He had invited her over but hadn't actually told her where he lived. Bloody idiot that Ron was, she could always send Blueberry but a response could take_ days _to get a response back from – Alice did not have the patience required to wait.

Hermione was at Ron's already as well, and Harry was meant to go there tonight sometime. And... Wait! That was it, she could go to Harry and then she could get a ride with him to the Weasleys and stay there for the rest of the summer! She was _a genius!_

Alice bit her lip; the Dursleys lived about a ten minute drive away, so it would take her about half an hour to forty minutes to walk there. She didn't have much of another choice either, so she decided that that was the option she was going with. Alice sighed, why did it have to happen to her?

~21~

About forty minutes later, Alice wasn't too sure as she didn't own a watch and it seemed she would be hard pressed to even afford her new school books so she couldn't buy one either. But she should be fine by the end of the year – her parents would apologise, they always did.

When she had arrived at the Dursleys; she looked at the tidy yard of number four Private drive in silent contemplation. What if Harry had already left? Then what would she do? All her money was in Gallons and she didn't have too many of them either, she had a muggle bank account, that had quite a bit of money in it. She would have to get money out and get it transferred into Gallons to afford school – just for the year though... Her parents would get over whatever it was that had them so hard-pressed. She was sure about that.

Alice had never thought that her parents would go this far, far enough to actually kick her out. She loved her parents and she was sure that they loved her; they all just needed time to cool off. When that happened, everything would be fine. Then she could go on happily pretending that she had never found out that her parents weren't actually her parents. Yes, she had grand plans.

Alice blinked before she made her way up the pathway, her trunk trailing behind her. Hell, she was glad that her trunk had wheels... Blueberry being the good owl he was, was sitting in his cage on top of her trunk, silently. For this Alice was glad she didn't want him getting taken off her by the muggle police because he was making a racket – even if it was only because he was annoyed...

Alice could see the headlines now, _'fourteen year old homeless girl get's crazy owl taken off her and puts up a fight!' _She did like her owl, and she hadn't managed to forget to feed him... mainly because Blueberry hunted for allot of his food himself. It wasn't her fault really... She just... forgot...

Alice stopped by the door and knocked, the knocking sounded way louder than it should in Alice's opinion. It was such a boring door too – the entire house was boring. Alice wished that she could do some 'renovations' to the house... That would be lots of fun... Hehehe.

The door almost imminently swung open, like someone had been standing behind it – it was the Whale, or Harry's uncle. Who looked a hell of a lot like a whale in Alice's _humble_ opinion. She should get him a whale costume – the look on his face would be so worth it.

"Er- Alice?" He asked dumbly. His name could be Dumby the Whale.

"Yes. Mr. Dursley, I was wondering if I could see Harry Potter?"

The man's face scrunched up as if she had said something foul. Then again Harry was a _very _evil creature, hell bent on giving everyone fluffy bunnies... Oh the horror! "Uh, Yes... For a moment."

Alice smiled up at him, as he turned around and gestured for her to come into his house, Alice dragged her trunk and owl behind her. He led her to where Alice knew the lounge room was. Alice wondered if he even looked at her luggage...

"Is it them, Vernon? Honestly, bit early? Not that I'm complaining, the boy -" Alice heard the grating sound of Petunia's high pitched voice.

"No dear, it's Alice."

"Alice?" The women said as she came into view, "Oh dear! Are your parents with you?"

Alice shook her head slightly. "No, I came to talk to Harry."

Petunia froze, "Harry? Why would you want to talk to Harry? Dudley go get Harry would you?" She added on the end, and Alice watched as the fat boy got up from his position on the couch to presumably go get Harry.

Where ever the evil bunny giving Potter had gone off to.

Alice bit her lip, was it so bad that she wanted to talk to Harry? "We're good friends," Alice tried to explain; this caused both of the Dursleys to freeze.

"Friends, you say?" The whale said, nervously, "How'd you meet the boy anyway?"

Alice raised her eyebrow; she could see why Harry didn't like talking to them. But Alice was surprised that her... Parents hadn't mentioned that she went to school with their nephew.

"We go to the same school – _Hogwarts_."

Alice couldn't have anticipated their reaction; the most noticeable expression on their faces was horror. Alice blinked; it must be something to do with adults and magic. _Really_.

"_Alice!? _What are you doing here?"

Alice looked up to see Harry standing in the door way, his green eyes wide. He didn't have a bunny in sight – she would have to talk to him about that...

Alice blinked he really _had_ grown over the holidays. He had gotten slightly taller, he was now the same height as Alice was, but he looked skinnier. His hair had grown to almost his shoulders but his hair was as messy as ever and his eyes still the prettiest green.

Alice ginned. "Came to talk to you of course, why else?"

Harry blinked and looked at her. "Why?"

Alice pouted, "Can't I come and see my best friend anymore? No? Fine, are you going to the Weasleys then?"

"Uh, yea... They're coming at five, in a few hours..."

Alice tried not to let her relief show on her face, "Cool! I'm hitching a ride with you... You know for the cup! Quidditch, brooms and stuff with shiny balls and... Chasers..."

"Sure," He said easily, "Um, do you want to wait... Uh... outside?" He finished as he eyed his relatives that looked like they wanted to explode.

"Sure," Alice said. "Um, thank you, Mr and Mrs Dursley."

Alice then followed Harry outside to their back yard, dragging her trunk with her. Harry shot her a confused look; they soon seated themselves on a clean bench. Which was odd considering it was outside.

Alice placed her trunk on the grass beside her and opened Blueberry's cage, "Fly like a bird! You've been a good boy! I want you back in a few hours... _Got it_? And I'm sorry about your girlfriend, okay?"

Harry shook his head at her and looked at her in the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his face.

"So, what's with the relatives looking like they want to kill me, when I mention going to Hogwarts?" Alice asked Harry.

Harry smiled slightly sheepishly, "Hate magic my relatives do, nasty people to anyone who's got it."

Alice grimaced, another lot of magic haters huh? "I know what you mean," She muttered softly.

"No you don't," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, I do," Alice shot back; Harry raised an eyebrow in response and shrugged his shoulders before changing the subject.

"So, why are you here and not the Weasleys already?" Harry asked her.

"Ah, Ron forgot to mention where he lived..."

Harry raised his eyebrow again, "And your parents let you come here to check?"

"Do you have hordes of bunnies to give to naive children?" Alice said randomly trying to change the subject.

Harry frowned. "No, but why would I give bunnies to naive children?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders glad to have changed the subject. "It's part of your evil plot to take over the world... Didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd more likely use dragons... They're cooler but Alice, stop changing the subject."

Alice pouted at her friend but he was unrelenting. "Not exactly..."

At this Harry frowned even deeper. "What do you mean _not exactly?_"

"Harry it's really boring... and... _fine_...They kind of... well, kicked me out?"

"What!?"

"Well, there's no need to _yell_ Mr Potter."

~21~

"They're late!" The Whale snarled at Harry the second that they came back into the house, Blueberry was in his cage again, on top of the trunk behind Alice.

"Er- Maybe, uh, the traffic's bad or something..." Harry trailed off, as he went to sit in the lounge. Alice followed him like a lost puppy, sitting down next to him and pulled her trunk along for the ride.

"The Weasleys' own a car?" Alice muttered to Harry under her breath. "I thought _it _was running wild in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Er- maybe they borrowed one? Hopefully..."

They waited for another half-hour; the atmosphere in the lounge room was very tense.

"No consideration at all," The Whale began to mutter to his wife. She could be a horse – she had the right facial structure... She could get a costume too. How Alice would love to see their faces if she did end up buying those outfits... What could she get the kid? Maybe a pig...

"We might have had an engagement," Petunia added on, continuing the pointless argument. "Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if their late."

"Well, they most certainly won't be! They'll take... Those two and go, there will be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all, either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken down – _AAAAAAARRRRRGH!"_

Alice jumped at the sound of Harry's uncle screaming as did Harry. The two searched the room for the Whale's source of panic. Alice wished to congratulate it.

When Alice saw it she began to laugh, the Weasleys were in the fireplace, the Dursleys boarded up electric fire-place. Alice heard voice's coming from inside the fire place. Oh Merlin, how Alice loved the Weasleys...

"_Ouch! Fred, no – go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake – tell George not to – OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"_

"_Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad – maybe he'll be able to let us out!"_

"_Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"_

Alice tried not to laugh; she felt that it would be a bad moment to laugh considering the Dursley's hate with the whole magic thing – it was kind of like her parents. That made her not want to laugh but then she saw peole stuck in a fireplace again... It was a bad cycle.

"Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?" Harry all but yelled at the fireplace, this made Alice want to laugh even harder.

"_Shh!"_

"Mr Weasley, its Harry... The fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get though there."

"_Damn,"_ Alice heard a male voice say, _"What on earth do they want to block the fireplace for?"_

"They've got an electric fire," Harry tried to explain as he stifled his laughter – Harry knew that they shouldn't laugh too it seemed.

"_Really?"_ The voice that Alice guessed belonged to Mr Weasley said with excitement._ "Ecklectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think... OUCH! RON!"_

"_What are we doing here has something gone wrong?"_

"_Oh, no, Ron, no, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."_

"_Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here."_

"_Boys, boys... I'm trying to think of what to do... Yes... Only way... Stand back, Harry."_

Harry imminently stood back, trying to get the furthest away from the fireplace as possible, and Alice moved towards him to hide behind him. Harry was now tall enough to hide her slightly. He wasn't taller than her but he wasn't shorter than her anymore.

He had evidently grown in the height department; Alice knew she would get taller... _She would_, her body was just focusing on growing in..._ Other areas._

Alice had never felt self conscious in her entire life, but then again that was before she started to develop curves out of nowhere on the holidays. Alice was still not self conscious, but she just hoped that everyone else had started to go though these_... Changes._

_BANG!_

The fireplace exploded in a flash of sparks, dust and debris. It was a beautiful moment for Alice, because ever since she had first come here, she had wanted to do the same thing. After all, who wouldn't want to explode the fire place?

Who wouldn't want to explode as much as they possibly could? Exploding things was fun.

Alice noticed Ron, Fred and George tumble out of the fireplace, following a man that Alice believed to be the _infamous_ Mr Weasley, which everyone else seemed to have met, except for her of course.

"That's better," The man said with an easy smile his gaze falling on the Whale and Petunia. "Ah – you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

He offered his hand to shake the Dursleys' but the two had just backed up their eyes wide – frightened. Alice's lips twitched – be afraid be very afraid!

"Er – yes – sorry about that," Mr Weasley said as he dropped his hand awkwardly to the side. "It's entirely my fault, I'm dreadfully sorry about that."

The silence was very awkward and Alice was still hiding behind Harry, Why? She would never know. But it seemed fun to her at the time.

"Hullo Harry! Got you're trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," Harry said calmly, even though he sounded like he was resisting the urge to laugh. Alice would have laughed outright if she was Harry, but she wasn't and Harry didn't outright laugh. It was something that Alice vowed to change.

"We'll get it!" Fred said as he and George raced out of the room.

"Well," The eldest red-head began. "Very – erm – very nice place you got here."

Alice knew she shouldn't laugh at that – she knew it but it didn't stop her anyway. She burst out laughing and was finding it hard to catch her breath. It was then that the two Weasleys' realised that she was there.

"Alice?" Ron asked confusion laced in his voice.

Alice didn't respond for a second as she was trying to catch her breath, she stepped out from behind Harry. "Ron! My brother! It's me; take me with you away from this awful place!"

Ron snorted his eyes going wide as he looked at her. Alice did feel a slight bit self conscious then. Bloody red head.

"Yea, she came here earlier," Harry cut in. "_Someone_ forgot to tell her where they lived."

Alice glanced at Harry, he sounded a bit... Annoyed? But eh! She was probably just imagining it, she did that at times.

Ron went red slightly. "Oops, ahaha, Sorry?"

Mr Weasley decided then was the right time to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Ron's father, It's nice to meet you, Alice. He talks about you all the time."

Alice snorted and grinned at the thoughts of what he could have told his father. "Nice to meet you Mr Weasley!"

It was at that moment that Fred and George re-entered the room, their eyes fell on Alice and their evil grins intensified.

"Miss Cooper!"

"You've come for us!"

"We knew you would!"

"Master!" The two chanted together. The twins had never failed to crack Alice up, ever. She had her minions back.

~21~

"Shut up, Pig!" Ron snapped at a small looking owl as they entered his bedroom with Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"You're in here Harry, but so are Fred and George because Bill and Charlie get their room, Percy gets his own and Alice you're with Hermione in Ginny's room," Ron explained as he flipped onto his orange bed sheets.

Alice wrinkled her nose; the Cannons were a terrible Quidditch team – they were simply awful. They had nothing on the Holiwod Harpies, or England. Alice would love to play for the Harpies, but England had the cutest players – give her a break she was still a girl.

"Er – Ron you called the owl Pig..." Harry said trailing off slightly. Alice didn't blame him, Pig was an unusual name for an owl but she still liked it – a lot. It was a cool and different name.

"Because he's stupid," Ginny cut in glaring at her older brother, "It's proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, because that's not stupid at all..." Ron and Alice said in union, causing Ron to grin at Alice and Alice to wink at him in return.

"Ginny named him," he went on to explain. "She reckons it's sweet, and I tried to change it, but it's too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now it's Pig."

"I like the name Pig, think about it, no other owl will have that name!" Alice said with a smile on her face, gaining snorts from almost everyone in the room.

"You're poor owl is going to be so confused..." Hermione told Ron, "He's going to think he's a pig!"

"I don't think that's the issue here Hermione..." Harry deadpanned.

"Then what is the issue?" Hermione retorted.

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

Hermione had always been extremely keen on animal rights, creature rights. It was an unnerving thing for Alice; she just worried sometimes about what she would do next. She really did – maybe she would go on a house-elf rights rant... Alice shuddered, no, that would be bad. She shouldn't think of such horrors, least they become true.

"So Alice, why were you at Harry's?" Ron asked almost lazily.

Alice's eyes went wide and her gaze almost imminently sought Ginny. She would tell her friends but the girl? Alice shook her head, she was being silly. Ginny would find out soon anyway...

"It's a _very _long story... So in short, my parents kicked me out."

The three teenagers in the room who hadn't already known this, eyes widened dramatically.

"Huh? Wha... Why?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald! Be polite, what happened Alice?" Hermione went from scolding to nice. It was the mood swing that scared Alice slightly. This was it, Alice was now scared of her best female friend...

"My parents, you know- don't practically _like_ the idea of magic..."

Hermione looked horrified, but Ron and Ginny seemed to nod their head in understanding.

"You mean they – they, kicked you out because you're a witch?" Hermione asked her voice going from soft and understanding to plain out horrified.

"It happens all the time, Hermione," Ginny mumbled to the room, but she to a sick look on her face. "Muggles' have been kicking out muggle-born students for centuries. Some people just can't handle that their children are magical – it's disgusting."

Hermione looked affronted, "What happens to the students that get kicked out before their of age?"

It was Ron who answered her this time, "Well, no one's really sure; there's no real place for them to go. But they usually go to their mates place for the holidays and stay at school..."

Hermione looked annoyed that there wasn't some form of support in place for the muggle-borns. Even if there was though, Alice wasn't a muggle-born. Sure, she had lived with muggle's her entire life, and she didn't accept the fact that _he_ was her father. But the fact still remained that she – Alice Cooper, was the daughter of a pure-blood – Alice Copper was a half-blood.

"- and even if there was, Alice wouldn't count for it remember? Her dad's a pure-"

"Ronald!" Hermione stopped him with a meaningful look at his little sister, and Ron seemed to realise what he was going to say and in front of whom he was going to say it. Ginny for her part was curiously looking between the four teenagers.

The silence was awkward, until Harry interpreted it. "Um, I don't hear voices from downstairs – you reckon we should go... and uh, help Mrs Weasley?"

Harry got up and the rest of them quickly followed the black-haired boy's lead and made their way down to the kitchen and a still angry Mrs Weasley. She was angrily cooking dinner, muttering dark thoughts about her sons – Fred and George.

Alice would have done what they did. Hell she would have helped them ten times over if they had asked her too. But at that moment she was glad that she didn't, Mrs Weasley was a _very_ scary woman and Alice would be an idiot to try to piss her off.

Contrary to popular belief, Alice was not an idiot. She was just stubborn – _very stubborn._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Year four**_

The next morning Alice was woken up extremely early by Mrs Weasley and by _extremely early,_ Alice meant that not even the most insane psychopaths would even consider getting up yet.

Yet there she was – getting up. Alice really wanted to know why the woman had wanted her up so early. The sun hadn't even broken though the sky yet. To say that Alice was less then pleased would be a severe understatement, she didn't even think it was _legal_ to get up that early in the morning.

Since it most likely was legal, she would have to fight to make sure that it became illegal, somehow. Along with marshmallows, maybe she could convince the mister of magic to make of abdomens illegal?

Alice yawned as she got up from her slightly uncomfortable bed, and looked down at the two other girls in the room. Hermione and Ginny, had gotten the same wakeup call that she had, but it seemed that they ignored it.

Alice snickered slightly; she was used to getting up early, even if she hated it, she had to always do last minute homework in the mornings before they were actually due. She couldn't spend all her time in detention after all.

Alice began to stretch slightly, as she moved over to her trunk and pulled out white-washed jeans and a gray t-shirt to wear for the day. She got dressed and brushed her hair before she could see Hermione and Ginny starting to get up. Alice slipped on her white tennis shoes as she made her way down the stairs to Mrs Weasley. What hour was it anyway?

Alice wanted to be of use to the Wealseys because at dinner the night before, Mrs Weasley said with much conviction that Alice could stay there for as long as she wanted after Ginny let slip that Alice had gotten kicked out. Alice was really grateful for Ron's mother; she had been much too nice about it all. And Alice took back everything that she had ever said about Mrs Weasley being a scary woman.

"Who is it?" Alice heard Mrs. Weasley call before she came around the corner, wiping off her hands on her apron. "Oh, Alice! How are you dear, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley greeted, giving Alice a huge hug.

Alice grinned at the older woman. "Uh, yeah, I'm good, thanks Mrs Weasley... So do you need any help?" She asked as helpfully as she could. She wasn't used to having to actually do things for herself, but when she was here she was going to try. She would try to be less spoilt and actually be thankful for their hospitality – she would. As much as she possibly could at least…

"Well, I'm finished with breakfast. Could you go up and wake the boys?" she asked, turning around and heading right back to the kitchen.

"Sure," Alice called out after her, before she made her way back up the stairs. She quietly made her way up all of the flights of stairs and made her way to Ron's room, where she knew that all of the 'boys' that Mrs Weasley meant where in that room.

Alice peeked into Ron's room and what she saw make her actually smile; both Harry and Ron looked so adorable in their sleep! It was a pity, a real shame that she would have to wreak that.

Alice felt an evil grin flit over her face. Yes she would have fun waking the four boys up – they were her friends sure, and that's way they should always be on guard. Even more so in their sleep, Alice briefly considered buying the skin colour changing powder from Zongos… It would be useful at the moment… Pity.

Alice decided on waking Ron first, it was only because he was the closet to the door. To wake Ron up, Alice decided the best course of action would to be to jump on him – to jump on them all, and that Alice did.

"Wah! You - _Alice! _What in the name of Melin's soggy_-"_ Ron grumbled slightly.

"Wakie, wakie! Ronnie - boy, time to get up! There's no need for rude language, my brother!" Alice shouted, causing the red-haired boy to flinch.

Quickly Alice went to Harry, and shook him like there was no tomorrow, causing Harry to groan loudly.

"Up and Adam, Mr. I'm-Really-Famous cause' of a scar!" She yelled near his ear, causing the poor boy to jump in fright. Alice rolled off of Harry and onto the twin the Alice was sure was Fred. She could somewhat tell them apart, but she could never be too sure…

"Alice? What are you - there's_ no_ need to shout," Harry said groggily.

Alice giggled, "Oh yes there is! It's time to get up! Up, Fred, my minion!" She yelled at the boy under her before she rolled off of him into the small gap between him and George.

"Up George, my slave!" She yelled into his ear, causing the boy to have much the same reaction as Harry had had.

"Keep your hair on woman! We're getting up," George mumbled wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Alice sprung up to look at her handy work. She had managed to wake up the four boys with relative ease, now just to complete the cake. Of course, all these boys did love their food too much – perhaps not Harry but… She wasn't really targeting this at him anyway.

"Hm! Well, breakfast is ready for you four, just thought you'd like to know!" She called out to them before she ran out of the door, closed it and put all of her weight against it.

She didn't have to wait for ten seconds, to see the fruitarian of her words. As expected she felt someone try to open the door, but she held the door knob. Then she heard multiple sets of fists banging on the door. Alice's grin increased when she heard a yell that sounded like it was coming from Ron.

"Alice! Alice! Let us out, I swear, I'm so hungry… ALICE! I'm your _friend! _Don't do this to me!_"_

Alice snickered_, ahh,_ it was a perfect start to the morning. She heard the beating on the door get louder, and she assumed that Fred and George had joined the fray. Alice grinned happily, she was causing chaos.

Alice loved chaos.

Alice was amusing herself so much that she hadn't noticed one of Ron's older brothers come out of his room, to see what was going on.

"What's going on?"

Alice turned around as much as she could without letting the door go and there stood, Ron's most attractive brother to Alice. It was a pity that he was like twenty or something like that. It was Charlie Weasley. He was really tan and head heaps of muscle – it really was a pity he was way too old. The thought made Alice pout before pulling herself together.

Alice felt a blush appear on her cheeks, this was not good, because Alice Cooper did _not_ blush under _any_ circumstances. "Um…"

"ALICE, ALICE, WE'RE DIEING! _MASTER_ SAVE US!" Alice heard Fred and George yell in union. Alice glanced at the sleepy red-head in front of her.

"Torturing your brothers?" She asked in a sheepish tone, she didn't intend for it to come out as a question… but it had.

Charlie looked slightly amused; he looked like he was going to say something but it was interpreted by a yawn. He was just too cute. This was where she departed the scene.

"Um, so I am just going... to go have breakfast, see ya!" Alice said as she let go of the door handle and ran the entire ways down stairs and into the kitchen. Faintly Alice heard the door of Ron's bedroom slam open.

Alice smiled up at Mrs. Weasley as she sat down at the table and the kind woman began piling food onto her plate. The second Mrs Weasley stopped Alice dug in and tried to make it look like she had been there for a while.

It was all to mess with all of their heads of course, that was half the fun.

"Alice! Ha!_ Wah _- wait? How long have you been here for?" Ron demanded as soon as he entered the room, his voice gaining a surprised tilt at the end.

"Ronald!" His mother scolded him as the Weasleys' and Harry took their seats around the table, and Mrs. Weasley started to pile the food onto their plates as well.

"What are you talking about? After I woke you up I came straight here!" Alice said trying playing innocent – it would have worked to if she didn't look so_ 'Yes! I did it! Hahaha!'_

"Na-ah, Miss Cooper, I vividly remember-"

"You holding the door on poor us-"

"Trying to steal our precious food!"

"Why Master? Why?"

Alice just blinked at the twins and their twins speak. "I have no idea, what you're talking about; I've never done anything of the sort."

Harry started to laugh; Alice raised an eyebrow at him, and then joined him in his laughter. The Weasley boys in the room just looked at the black haired friends in amused annoyance.

It was an intriguing combination of emotions at least. As soon as the laughter died down, Alice imminently launched a conversation with Harry about taking over the world using fuzzy creatures. Alice would do anything to keep her mind moving, and not dwelling about what had happened the previous morning.

Alice was always more happy in denial, than anything else. She just had to keep her mind off everything. The only way the achieve that? Throw herself into anything she could find that could distract her from thinking for too long a period of time.

It really just made things easier – push them off to the side. She'd deal with them latter, maybe.

**~22~**

After Hermione had arrived and they had all finished off their breakfast, (With minimal glares at Alice's person,) they all grabbed their stuff and headed out of the house, following Mr. Weasley.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Alice heard Harry ask Ron with a small amount of confusion and a larger amount of curiosity. Alice wouldn't blame him, she had her own large amount of curiosity about where they were heading. She hoped there were rainbows and clouds and a lot of opportunities to prank Ron.

"I don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "Hey, Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

Alice found out that she liked the Weasleys. They had a great sense of humor, and just like her – they liked to go with the flow of things. This suited Alice just fine, but she did wish that Mr Weasley knew where they were going.

It reminded her of her father when they always went on holidays, he'd always laugh and say that he didn't know where he was going. This brought her back to her troublesome thoughts on how Nick could possibly-

"Hey Ron, do you like rabbits?"

Ron gave her a very confused look, Harry just looked disturbed – he was most likely remembering their conversation the previous day.

"I duuno, I guess?" Ron answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I like rabbits, one day; Harry and I will take over the world using only rabbits!" Alice said, trying to distract herself. One day, constantly trying to shove off her problems was going to get her into something, but as long as that day wasn't today...

"Why Rabbi-" Ron began to say before he got cut off by a loud yell.

"Arthur!"

Alice jumped suddenly at the sound of a person yelling out to Mr. Weasley.

Damn, she was actually slightly looking forward to convincing Ron to join her and Harry's cause! They will be called, _'Rabbit Lords!'_

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said as he smiled back before the two embraced each other happily before Mr. Weasley turned and introduced him to the rest of them. Which was cool with Alice, she didn't care – her mind occupied with rabbits.

"This is my children, Fred and George," He said as he gestured to the twins. "My other son Ron and daughter Ginny," He said as he gestured at the last two red-heads. "And Ron's friend's, Alice Cooper, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hello, Mr. Diggory," Alice said with a smile, and an energetic wave, Alice remembered the man slightly from her first year – if she remembered correctly then he had helped her past the barrier. When her parents- _Not thing about that._

"Why isn't it Alice? Oh my, haven't you grown from that little first year who didn't know how to make it onto the platform, huh?" he said as he smiled before an extremely tall handsome boy dropped out of nowhere. Alice grinned she had missed the Hufflepuff boy, she felt like giving him a hug...

"Yes, amazing I know – I think it's the marshmallows," Alice said with her signature smile. She noticed that Ginny and Hermione were suddenly flanking her, both of them with big smiles on their faces. She wondered why, she didn't actually realize until Ginny spoke.

"He _is _cute," Ginny whispered to them. Alice laughed slightly, he _was _cute, but he had always been. Even her mother had said- No, why did she do this to herself?

"Cedric Diggory!" Alice exclaimed as she ran forward to give him a huge hug that Alice was sure that he wasn't expecting. But in the end the taller boy hugged her back; Alice was in a very good mood. Hugs were good distractions to her thoughts.

"What, you don't recognize me?" Alice said her ever present smile still on her face as she teased the older boy.

"Hm,_ you_? Aren't you that kid always getting into trouble and our losing bets?"

Alice's smile flicked for a brief second before she regained it like it had never left her face. "Yeah, remember Diggory! This is the last year you can use that favor I owe you! _Then finite_!"

"Oh, I already know what I'm going to use it for…" Cedric smiled at her his eyes sparkling like he knew saying that would drive her crazy. He was completely right if he had indeed thought about that.

Alice blinked at him, ignoring the conversation going on between the adults. "Oh? What, tell me! Tell me, _tell me!_ _Diggory_!?"

Cedric smirked at her and winked, oh, he so knew that this would drive her insane – the not knowing. "Nope, not today Miss Cooper. Perhaps, a different time."

"Hey!" Alice said annoyed, as she smacked him lightly on the arm. Alice then turned to the girls and smiled a plan already forming in her head – she lived to see her friends suffer after all. "Guys this is Cedric Diggory, class A prat," She said with a smile. "Cedric, this is Hermione Granger, and _Ginny Weasley_."

She was being nice to her friends, who thought that he was cute. They were his problem now; Alice felt an evil grin form on her face. Yes, she would make his life hell – until he told her what he wanted from her. She was hoping that he had forgotten but it appeared that he hadn't, he was just saving it. Not a good idea to have told her that…

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," Cedric smiled as he shook both of their hands. Then he turned to everyone else and told them to follow him.

"You know him?" Ginny asked, awe in her voice.

"You're welcome," Alice said with a wink and her easy grin back into place. "He's real shy at first but… If you hang around him for long enough…" She hinted Ginny. She was evil.

Alice was deadly satisfied when she saw a thinking look pass over Ginny as she silently contemplated. She glanced at the older boy who was walking in front of them.

"Go on, once you get to know him…" Alice encouraged Ginny, as she tried to hide her growing evil grin – a hard task, but a surprisingly manageable one.

"Oh - Oh, okay fine then. I don't see how it could hurt…" She said as she walked faster to catch up to Cedric.

Alice was evil, no doubt about that. A few moments later Ginny was laughing in a fake laugh and Diggory looked uncomfortable, Alice grinned – yes, victory was sweet. She should feel bad for using Ginny, Ron's younger sister for her means but… It was really just too funny. Plus she loved giving people payback. Yes, she was evil. Poor Ginny…

They kept walking until the sun finally came up, and they came to a grass covered hill where Mr. Diggory told them, "It's just over there."

Alice saw Ginny ran ahead and stopped in front of something. Alice's grin hadn't left her face for the entire walk, Ginny had kept walking with Cedric and he had been looking increasingly uncomfortable. A few times he had glanced back at Alice as if he knew it was her fault. That just made Alice happier.

She loved knowing that she had caused someone to be become uncomfortable after they had denied something that she wondered. It was something that her da-.

Alice shook her head as Alice got closer, she could see a dirty looking old boot that looked as if someone had left it there, because they were tired of looking at it. Alice wouldn't blame them, the boot looked vile. She wouldn't touch it in a million years.

"We don't want to be late. Get yourselves into a good position around it," Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley kept saying as they all finally were standing around the boot at the hill top.

It occurred to Alice how strange it would look if someone just happened to pass them, whilst climbing the hill. This in turn made Alice question the sanity of anyone climbing the hill this early in the morning. The only people crazy enough to do this would be psychopaths… _or them._

"Why are we all standing around the manky old boot?" Harry asked sounding like he was a bit concerned for the sanity of the group.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate-"

"It's a Portkey," the twins explained with their strange twin talk. It made Alice's eye twitch, why_ did_ they talk like that?

"What's a Portkey?" Harry and Alice asked at the same time. Alice noticed Cedric smirk, and her eyes narrowed at him. This was not a good omen.

"Grab on and you'll see," Ron said tiredly, as he yanked Harry down by his arm as Mr. Weasley began to count down. Alice quickly followed suit and grabbed hold of the old boot. Although she was sure the boot had rabies or something…

"Three!"

Everything started to spin and Hermione, Ginny and Alice screamed. Alice found it slightly like a muggle roller coaster. They were heaps of fun to Alice, except – Alice usually felt more secure on those. But screaming was half the fun on those so…

"Let go!"

"What?" Almost all of them yelled. Alice found that too her, she sounded the loudest of them all. Considering it was mid scream, she was sure that it was the loudest of them all.

"Let go!"

Wanting to scream 'never', Alice squeezed her eyes shut and let go, and she felt herself go flying and spinning in the air before she hit something hard, which Alice soon realized was the ground. Alice groaned that had to have been one of the scariest things she had ever done in her entire life - ever.

Alice looked up then to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric all floating down easily, making Alice want to hit something. And she would preferably want to hit Cedric because of the bothersome smirk his face held. How did they make it look so easy?

Alice made to get up, before she flopped back onto the ground. It was comfortable, and she really didn't feel like getting up at that moment, not really.

Alice saw a hand get shoved in her face, or really Diggory was just offering his hand to help her up. Even though Alice wanted to hit him, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Thanks Diggory," She said with a slight smile but she was mostly glaring at him.

"There, now call her off."

Alice's lips twitched to reveal her famous grin; all thought's of murder running out of her mind. It was just like she had wanted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

At Cedric's look that he threw her, Alice laughed. "Well, I could _maybe_- if someone told me, I don't know… About a little _bet? _I might how do you say be persuaded to, I don't know – help you with your problem._"_

Cedric snorted and looked like he was going to continue before Harry cut him off. "Come on, they're leaving without us."

With a grin Alice made to follow Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory as they led the way toward the sound of a large crowd.

When Alice had caught up with Harry and Cedric, they descended the hill and made our their way through the crowd, some people jugging, some people still setting up, some just talking, some flying around on brooms, some getting their team spirit on.

Soon they had split off from the Diggory's and Alice quickly gave Cedric a hug and a wink before he waved them all and went with his dad.

"Getting friendly with a Hufflepuff there, Alice?" Hermione giggled in Alice's ear.

Alice grinned at the other girl. "No, I'm_ annoying_ a Hufflepuff – big difference."

"Home, sweet home," Mr. Weasley said as he opened the flap for Alice to go in. Inside was much larger, and was filled with bunches of different rooms and bunks to sleep on. Immediately Alice spotted the girls area and ran, throwing all of her stuff on the first bottom bunk she saw before Hermione and Ginny started pillow fighting over the top bunk instead of the cot across the other wall.

Alice laughed at the two's antics. It ended all too soon with Hermione on the top bunk and Ginny being in the cot. "It's not fair, Alice is the smallest she should have the cot…" Ginny whined.

"Nope, I got dibs on the bottom bunk plus I'm older." Alice said sticking her tongue out at the younger girl – there was no way that she'd sleep on that _thing._

"Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry," Alice heard Mr. Weasley yell.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" yelled the twins.

"Feet off the table!" Mr. Weasley yelled to the twins.

"Feet off the table!" the twin called back, taking their feet off the table before putting them right back on. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed at them as she made her way over to the table to sit down on one of the chairs.

~22~

Before long the group was heading up to their seats, they were going to be in the top box. Alice couldn't be more excited, she was watching the cup of Quidditch, professional Quidditch. She wished she could meet all of the players and then get their autographs… then lock them in her basement… No, she'd get arrested for that… but still.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked as he looked over the railing.

"Well let's put it this way…" said an arrogant voice a level down. Alice looked down to see none other than platinum blond number one and number two. Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy or she could call them B1 and B2 – that sounded more fun actually. "If it rains… you'll be the first to know."

But Alice had always loved the rain, anyway. So she'd most likely enjoy it – just to spite the two blondes.

"Father and I will be in the Minister's box. By personal invitation from the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge," Malfoy boasted happily before Mr. Malfoy smacked him in the chest with his cane.

"Don't boast Draco," B1 the older Malfoy said. "There's no need to with these people…"

"Come on," Harry muttered, turning Alice away before she could say something dangerous or just hit Malfoy – both would have been fine with Alice. Actually Alice would rather her doing the hitting but that wasn't the point here, was it?

But Harry stopped suddenly, turning halfway back and Alice looked back to see that Mr. Malfoy had caught him by his shoe, using the serpent head shaped handle of his cane. Ugly cane that it was, it would look better with a pony, a pink pony. She could see it now, Older Malfoy spawn and the pink pony cane. Alice had to actually resist the urge to laugh.

"Do enjoy yourself," he said, a bit sadistically. "-while you can." And then he walked off in a huff. Most likely upset that he didn't have a pink pony cane, Alice decided the second he walked away.

"We always enjoy ourselves, Mr Pink Pony Cane…"

~22~

The Irish had won, narrowly, but they had done _just_ enough to win. It had been an amazing match; Alice had just hoped she had just wished that the match had gone on for a little bit longer. But she didn't always get what she wanted – it rarely happened but it had now.

Fred and George were now dancing around the tent pretending to be Irishmen as they sang an Irish sounding song. Alice had joined in for the first few minutes but after a while she had started to die from laughter.

Harry and Ron however, couldn't let Krum go and kept chanting his name along with the song.

Then Ron suddenly stepped up on a low table. "There is no one like Krum!"

"Krum?"

"Dumb Krum?" the twins asked before starting to walk about the tent like big apes and clumsy birds as they mumbled; "Dumb Krum!"

Idiots the lot of them but she loved them anyway…

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind," Ron continued. "He's more than an athlete… he's an_ artist_."

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny smiled as she walked past him, skipping and doing the Cupid, bow and arrow thing.

"Oh shut up," Ron muttered, glaring at his younger sister.

Alice just laughed at the whole exchange. She had been smiling and laughing ever since they had gotten back from the game, she had heaps of fun. Even if her favorite team wasn't in the cup that year, but they would be next time… They would be because they would have _her_ on the team. Alice grinned, yes one day she was going to play Quidditch professionally. It was a grand dream.

The twins wouldn't what Ginny had said go. Which just made the whole thing just that little bit more amusing for Alice to witness.

"_Viktor, I love you! Viktor, I do_!"

Then Harry and Alice joined in happily, Harry and Alice grabbing each other and trying to do a bad version of a barn dance. Alice was laughing, she hadn't had this much fun the entire holidays. Really, it was good to get her mind off things….

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you_!"

"Wow, sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred commented as he looked back at the opening of the tent, but then Mr. Weasley ran in, panicked. Alice froze instantly wondering what on earth was happening.

"It's not the Irish. Everyone, we have to leave. _Now!"_

The happy atmosphere faded in ten seconds flat. And there was a mad rush for everyone to get out of the tent. At least no one shoved and pushed.

As Alice emerged from the tent, she found everyone in the camp running and screaming around them, like things began to explode and catch fire. It was madness and not the good kind of fun madness either. Maybe everyone could lighten up with a round of alcohol?

Alice then caught sight of who was wreaking the havoc as she heard a strange and dark chant. Alice felt the familiar sense of dread well up inside her, they were in danger and they had to get away – _now_. Alice started to get nervous – nothing good ever happened when Alice got nervous.

_"Death Eaters!"_

_"Get out!" _

_"Run!" _

_"It's the Death Eaters!"_

"Get back to the Portkey!" Mr. Weasley yelled to everyone as they all took off. Alice tried to keep up, she was holding onto Harry's hand for dear life, but it was when someone suddenly slammed into her that she let go. This was not due to end well.

"Alice!" She heard Harry yell at her in a panic. She should buy him a stress ball.

Shit. She could hear them all yelling after her, but she couldn't see anything through the mass of people. It might have been because she was short but Alice couldn't make her way back over to her friends, and she was getting battered around by the running people.

Oh, how she felt useless at that moment – she hated feeling useless. This was not going to happen again, that was if she could manage to get out of this stupid crowed.

Alice was pushed around for what felt like hours when it all finally stopped – to say she was thankful would be an understatement. Alice stumbled slightly as she gently pulled out her wand from her back pocket, she felt slightly safer with it. She could hex people for coming to close now. Screw the no magic rule – screw it all to hell.

She then stumbled around the camp, trying to find someone - anyone, but preferably not one of those Death Eater people that she had heard being yelled about before. She didn't know what a death eater was, but she was sure that it was bad – _very_ bad. She'd most likely set them on fire.

The first thing she saw was a body, laid out on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Alice walked over to it and looked down at that familiar face and found that it was none other than Harry.

Alice dropped to my knees and took his shoulders into my hands. "Harry," she whispered, shaking him. "Harry! Dear Merlin if you're dead – I'm so going to kill you!" She said with a tone of panic finding its way into her voice.

Thankfully Harry was beginning to wake up; he opened his eyes and looked at Alice slightly confused. "Alice?"

"Yeah, thank Merlin your alright, I didn't really want to waste my energy killing you." Alice muttered as she started to help Harry up, she received a weak grin in response of her efforts.

The two looked up into the camp, when they saw a man walking through the wreckage, kicking things over and walking aimlessly before pointing his wand to the sky and yelling, "_Morsmordre!_"

A green light popped out from the end of his wand and shot into the air, creating a gigantic glowing dark mark in the sky.

"_Harry! Alice_!"

"_Where are you two!_?"

The man turned around to face them and then the man stumbled to a stop before he turned tail and ran for it. Alice sighed in relief and let her head fall against Harry's shoulder before she heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Found you!" Ron sighed, grabbing onto Harry while Hermione attacked Alice with a fierce hug. Alice was almost knocked over with the amount of force that she used. She had not known that Hermione was that strong, strange.

"What is that?" Harry exclaimed, looking to the sky for the first time before he hissed in pain and grabbed his forehead. Alice eyed him with worry; the night had been slightly scary.

A whooshing sound made me look around to find that at least six men had surrounded them by wisping and now had their wands aimed for them.

It was a scary moment for Alice; she never thought that she would be surrounded by wizards with their wands pointing at them. It made her feel like she was a convict or something. But then again, it might be fun… Or not.

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry yanked Alice down as the jinxes all came soaring at them, narrowly missing the four teenagers, as they ducked. That was one close call. It turns out that Alice didn't like being surrounded by trained wizards shooting spells at her...

"Stop!" A voice came, that Alice was very relieved to hear. She wouldn't get killed by the government anymore. It was a conspiracy!

"That's my son and his friends!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he pushed past the men and ran over to them. "Are you all alright?"

"We were coming back for Harry and Alice," Ron explained to his father.

But then a man in a bowler hat ran up to them, flailing his wand, pointing it in all of their faces. "Which of you conjured it?" he yelled. "Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked the man, as confused as Alice was.

"It's the Dark Mark," Hermione told him pointing to the sky. "It's _his_ mark."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked blandly, his face blank.

"We saw a tall, darkish man," Alice said quickly trying to keep out of trouble, gaining the man's attention. All she wanted was to get out of trouble, they hadn't actually done anything.

"Over there in a dark trench coat… I saw him make the Mark in the sky. I didn't see his face though," The man turned and looked over where Alice had gestured before gesturing for the rest of his men to follow him.

"A man?" Mr. Weasley asked them hurriedly.

"I didn't see his face either," Harry said quickly, nodding. "Those men… in the masks… they're Voldemort's followers?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Death Eaters."

Alice shuddered slightly from her position on the floor, why were Death Eaters at the world cup? Was it an omen, an omen of more bad things to come? Alice wasn't too sure, but so far Alice knew that the year hadn't been very good so far.

But she was determined for this year to be one of the best that she'd had so far.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter twenty-three**_

_**Year four**_

Alice was currently sitting on the train to Hogwarts; the rest of the holidays had gone by relatively smoothly. She had gone out into the muggle world with Ron's older brother's Charlie and Bill, to get her muggle money, and then she had given the money to Mrs. Weasley so she could get her Hogwarts things. Alice hadn't heard from her parents, not that she had expected too.

It would all blow over eventually anyway. Alice figured she didn't have to worry much – everything would blow over eventually.

Alice stoked the feathers of Blueberry's; he didn't mind too much in fact Alice was sure that the bird was enjoying the attention that she was giving him. It wasn't like she forgot about him… she just didn't remember him half the time.

She should get a pet monkey – that would be cool.

Blueberry hooted in slight agitation when Harry got up to get some candy from the hallway. He wasn't too fond of people making fast movements when he was relaxed – he tended to attack people. One of Alice's favorite things about the bird – he was a _mean _bird; it amused Alice to an extent.

When Harry sat back done again he passed Ron some chocolate frogs, via throwing them at him. Pissing Alice's owl off in the process, he squeaked at him in irritation. And Alice patted him some more to make him calm down and not attack Harry. She was rather fond of Harry after all.

"Sorry boy," Harry mumbled, making Alice look up at Harry. Was something wrong with him?

"You alright Harry, you're not dying right? Cause you need to buy me a monkey first," Alice asked the boy-who-lived, with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good... and no, I will _not_ buy you a monkey."

Alice pouted at the green eyed boy. Harry ignored her. Damn, she really had wanted that monkey – she could name it marshmallow. Although, Alice was deathly afraid of the mushy, disgusting things, she could think of no better name for a monkey. It would be a _monkey _after all.

Alice was sure she could manage to convince Harry to buy her a monkey somehow.

"It hurts again, doesn't it? Your scar," Hermione asked in her own concern before Alice could argue her case.

"I'm fine," Harry said sounding annoyed. Alice huffed – she wanted a damn monkey!

"You know, Sirius will want to hear about all of the strangeness," Hermione said quickly, drawing Harry's attention. "About everything at the World Cup and the dream."

Harry sighed and nodded as if defeated before pulling out some parchment and ink to begin writing a letter obviously to Mr. Black.

Alice pursed her lips at the proceedings; it wasn't like she didn't approve of the relationship between Harry and his godfather to progress… But… well she didn't want the relationship to progress; she hated Harry's godfather. For the simple reason of _him_ being _her real_ father. She could never just accept things easily, could she?

No, she better focus on the monkey that she wanted. Or, should she focus on taking over the world with Ron and Harry using rabbits? Tempting things she had to think about…

Alice stoked Blueberry's features again, slightly more irritated the she had been five minutes previous. She accidently pulled out a blue-ish black feather from him. He hooted in protest, and Alice imminently apologized to her pet.

"Sorry Blueberry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Blueberry seemed to glare at her, making Alice stare at the bird in slight shock. Was her owl glaring at her? Was this normal owl behavior? … Would her monkey glare at her?

"Alice, are _you _alright?" Hermione asked after her outburst of apologies to the owl.

Alice looked up at her concerned female friend; she noticed that Harry and Ron weren't paying any attention to them as they were both writing the letter to Sirius Black. _Teh – _Monkey haters.

"No, I'm not. I want a bloody monkey," Alice said airily as she continued to stoke her owl, a bit more softly though.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Alice. "Can you take anything seriously?"

Alice looked at Hermione for a brief moment. She could take things seriously, when she had to. "No, not really."

"Done!" Harry exclaimed proudly, "Want me to add anything, Alice?"

Alice scowled at him, happy to drag herself away from Hermione's disapproving face. You could never have too much fun could you? "Why would I want you to do that? Unless it's about getting me an army of rabbits or a monkey."

Harry blinked at her. "Well, he _is_ your father… but, why do you want an army of rabbits?"

Alice had to resist the urge to huff. "To take over the world with Harry, haven't you been paying attention?"

Harry looked confused for a split second. "I thought we agreed the dragons were cooler?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes, but it would be funny to see everyone scared of little bunnies!"

Alice saw Hermione roll her eyes, and Harry nod his head in acknowledgment and Ron mutter, "They're both crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Harry told Ron stubbornly. "Alice might be, but I'm not crazy."

"Hey!"

"Harry's right Ron," Hermione agreed. "Harry's not crazy yet. But I say we give it a few more months. She's slowly dragging him down to suffering from as much insanity as her."

A normal person might have been offended by that statement. But Alice was never known to be a normal person. "I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it!"

Harry burst out laughing with Ron and Hermione simply rolled her eyes again as she pulled out the standard book of spells grade 4 and started to read.

When she did this, _Alice_ rolled her eyes.

~23~

When they finally got to Hogwarts, Alice was in for a surprise – it may come as a surprise that Alice hated surprises.

A carriage pulled by white winged horses flew clumsily through the sky before nearly running over Hagrid as it landed. Off in the Black Lake, a ship appeared from beneath the water, the sails proclaiming it to be a ship of some sort.

She would love to be a pirate. That would be cool, and instead of a talking parrot she could have a monkey – _or_ her owl. Either way would be alright with Alice at the moment. Being a pirate would be really cool though. She'd have to tell Fred and George later.

"Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone settled down at Professor Dumbledore's voice and waited for his mysterious announcement. Alice dearly hoped it had something to do with the pirates that were now at Hogwarts.

Just then though, Filch came running in, doing some weird jog as he ran down the length of the tables to Professor Dumbledore…. He was like a little dancer – Filch the dancer… Alice could imagine him in a pink leotard running and jumping around…

Alice shuddered at the mental image and promised herself that she would never again think of anything like that ever again. Under the threat of death, she would never think of Filch the dancer in a pink leotard.

Dumbledore wouldn't let someone like that into the school, right?

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Filch began to whispered to him urgently, and it looked like they started arguing before Filch went 'running' back through the doors again. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament."

Instantly there was a buzz of talk about the Triwizard Tournament, Alice though was lost. What was the Triwizard Tournament and why did she care? Alice wondered if it had anything to do with those pirates, if it did then she might care. If not? Well then, Alice didn't see why she should care.

You see, Alice was currently slight annoyed at Harry for not conforming to her idea of buying a monkey yet. But Alice didn't fear. She was sure she could beat him down to buying her a monkey for Christmas or her birthday. But, back to the tournament idea now – she really did get distracted too easily.

"Those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later, for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

Instantly the doors were thrown open and girls dressed in silky blue uniforms and wore tilted hats that looked like a dollop of whip cream walked in, (Kind of like cupcakes) with their hands behind their backs.

After a few measured steps, they stopped and sighed to their right, a few more measured steps and they sighed to their left, right in front of Harry and Ron. Then they girls all stated… running? … Before they stopped at the front of the room and sighed, releasing bright blue butterflies.

_"That's one big woman."_

Alice looked back up towards the doors as a woman, even taller than _Hagrid_, gracefully walk in after the girls. She was met by Professor Dumbledore who took her hand and led her to the front of the room. They were right this was_ one_ big woman. Alice wondered if she was part giant. Would it be rude of her to ask? Most likely.

All the boys clapped widely, while Hermione, Ginny and Alice glared at them and clapped politely, waiting for the next school to arrive. Alice didn't particularly care; they could all go to hell. Alice sighed, she shouldn't let one stupid thing Harry said get her down, and by the time the food had started then she was going to be happy again.

Unless of course that these people had parrots and eye patches, or perhaps some swords that somehow made them pirates – Alice figured she could care then.

Professor Dumbledore then turned back to us and announced the next school. "And now our friends from the north! please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

They all spun around to see those boys/men dressed in brown, march in, slamming staffs against the stone floor as they did before passing it to the other hand, creating a weird effect. After then spinning the staffs, they all dropped them and ran to the front of the room, doing a… break dancing? display and a fire breathing display.

Alice was slightly awed as she watched the males do all of that. It was pretty amazing, but what got her was the break dancing. Why would they do that? It didn't really matter because it was _really _cool anyway.

It was only slightly saddening that they weren't pirates. Maybe she could convert them all to being pirates?

"Blimey! It's him! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed causing Alice to look back as the huge bloke stalked into the room, followed by the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Karkaroff greeted before everyone sat done and began the feast.

Alice stared after Krum; she might just get her wish from the start of the year. She would – by the time the year was out, get Krum to give her his autograph… He mightn't be a pirate… She mightn't be able to get him into her basement but… Hell, she didn't even have a basement.

After a while, a large jeweled case was brought, which made Professor Dumbledore stand. "I'd like to say a few words," Dumbledore announced as he went to stand next to the case, touching it. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Alice looked up at the Weasley twins and shook her head, sure it might be fun. But Alice was sure it was going to be more dangerous than fun, but none of that mattered anyway, because all Alice wanted from the year was now Krum's autograph. Not to be the chosen student.

Although being the chosen student could be fun. Maybe she should enter? Just to give it a shot. Yes, she would do that she like the ring to it. Alice Hogwarts Champion. Sounded dead cool. Then Alice changed her mind – yes, she'd enter. It didn't mean that she'd get chosen anyway right?

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Instantly, the same man that had attacked Alice and her friends out of panic at the World Cup stood and moved to the front of the room.

The sound of thunder and lightning shook the whole room and lightning flashed from the ceiling as rain began to fall. Instantly, a flash of a wand stopped the whole thing before it could begin. This caused Alice to pout, seeing people's scared faces would have been fun.

Alice looked up to the head of the room as Professor Dumbledore as he embraced a strange man, Alice didn't know who he was. Regardless, he un-nerved her to an extent, but he must be their new DADA teacher – Alice was sure to have fun messing with him, even if he looked slightly murderous.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, staring at the man. "It's Mad-eye. Half of the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days though." As if on cue, Mad-eye pulled out a flask and took a gulp from it and kind of shivered, looking exhilarated.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Don't know but I truly doubt its pumpkin juice," Harry murmured, confused and slight frustrated. Alice knew that it was her fault he was sounding like that, but he really had to learn to hold his tongue about the rabbits.

"He's most likely getting drunk – maybe firewhisky? Is that even allowed in schools?"

"Alice!" Hermione hissed and Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Alice replied innocently.

"After due consideration," Mr. Crouch began. "The Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17," Instantly there was uproar. "Shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament, the decision is final."

"That's rubbish!" the twins started to yell, heatedly.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you doing!"

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, stepping forward and calming his students.

"They're not too happy about that, then," Hermione whispered to Alice.

"I'd bet not, they're not seventeen yet are they? I'm sure they'll find a way in though." Alice whispered back and Hermione shook her head with a small disapproving smile.

Everyone turned their attention back to the front of the room as Professor Dumbledore used his wand to pull back the gemmed case to reveal the goblet within. It looked more so made of wood than anything, and instantly began to spurt blue flames as Dumbledore looked upon it.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night," Professor Dumbledore explained. "Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The hall was silent for another few moments, before Dumbledore added, "Well, let the feast begin!"

Instantly food began to heap itself onto the tables, many of the dishes Alice recognized. But there was a great few that she didn't, Alice was no coward but she didn't feel like trying anything new.

"Hey," Alice muttered to her friends softly. "Is it wrong to put on another fireworks display, when we have visitors to the school?"

Harry grinned, although Alice was sure that was only because she wasn't snapping or glaring at him. Really what did Dragons have that Rabbits didn't?

"Alice, I don't think-" Hermione began.

"Well," Ron cut her off with a bright smile – the boy liked fireworks just as much as she did. "If we made it say something like_ 'welcome to Hogwarts'_ it's be cool, right?" then Ron turned to Hermione. "And we would be welcoming our guests to Hogwarts, right?"

The three blinked, Alice hadn't thought of that, she just had fireworks that she wanted to use. She liked fireworks after all.

"Wouldn't it be boring because we did it last year?" Hermione said as she poked a black looking pudding with her fork. That pudding did _not_ look at all edible.

"No, not if it says what Ron suggested," Alice said a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm in," Ron and Harry said in union.

"Cool, what about you Hermione, what do you say?"

Hermione sighed, and she went to respond before getting cut off by one of the girls from the other school.

"Sorry, but are you eating ze pudding?" A pretty blond haired girl asked them, causing Harry and Ron too look at her stunned. Hermione and Alice both scowled for unknown reasons.

"Yeah, here," Alice said as she gave the pudding Hermione had been poking over to the French girl.

"Thank you," She said as she glided over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ok," Hermione grumbled, as she glared at Ron. "Honestly."

Exactly half an hour later, they had finished setting up their fireworks display. It was set to go off when the dessert had finished. About ten minutes later dessert had cleared off the plates, when it was off, rather spectacularly if Alice did say so.

With large bangs, and sparkly dragons soaring around followed by an exploding monkey – all being followed by spinning rolls of light. To put it simply, Alice found it amazing.

To her it had even been even better than the year previous.

"_**WELOME TO HOGWARTS!**_

_**FROM YOU'RE FRIENDLY HOWARTIENS~**_

_**P.S – DON'T MESS WITH THE GRYFFINDOR FOURTH YEARS, **_

_**AS THEY ARE DREADFULLY SCARY!"**_

The message was simple, but it was the best thing the four could come up with on such short notice. The hall broke into applause, Alice and her friends ginned widely and Alice had to resist the urge to bow.

When the applause died away, Professor Snape, who seemed to have gotten much more annoyed this year yelled, _"POTTER, COOPER, WEASLEY, GRANGER! DETENTION!"_

At this Alice did what she had done the year previous, it seemed very de-ja-vu- ish to Alice. But Alice was never one to take a detention when Dumbledore was around.

The black haired girl stood up and yelled back, "You have no proof, again, sir!"

Snape looked like he was going to explode; Alice did love her life sometimes. She really did.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus, although I must say… Very nice work, Miss… Cooper."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Twenty-Four**_

_**Year Four**_

"Alastor Moody," Mad-eye began as he stood at the front of the classroom, staring done at them with both his regular eye and his enchanted eye. It was pretty scary – but Alice wasn't one to back down easily though. After all where would the fun be in that?

He was wearing the same exact same thing that he was wearing at the feast, though he was without the walking stick he had. He turned and quickly wrote his name on the board behind him before slamming the chalk down and turning back to the class, his magical eye swirling.

"Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, and the end. Any questions?"

No one moved or made a sound. Alice suppressed a smile, Fred and George had been telling them how good his class had been. And ever since then Alice had wanted to be part of the class. If Fred and George said it was good, then it was good – case closed. Although… She couldn't quite stop her habit of pushing the teacher until she could see how far she could go, could she?

No, that would have been the smart thing to do and Alice never did do the smart thing. She was sure, that she shouldn't have ever been in Ravenclaw.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts…" Moody continued. "I believe in a practical approach. But first, can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"There are three," Hermione said quickly, seeing that no-one else was going to say anything. They were all most likely scared – Alice wasn't – but then again, Alice didn't actually know the answer.

"And they are so aptly named?" Moody asked before turning to write on the board. Alice almost sighed, when were they going to get to the good part? She had better things to be doing. But then again, she was in a class.

"Because they are, as named, unforgivable. Any one of them used on a human being will get-"

"Get you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Yes," Moody finished for Hermione, turning back to look at her though his enchanted eye moved to look over the room. "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curse do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" Moody practically yelled at us before turning back to the board to right down the word _'Vigilance'._ "So… which curse shall we see first? … Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron practically whimpered. Alice tried to hide the smile on her face – Ron was so cute when he was scared, it made her want to hug him. He was like a little teddy bear. Alice almost snorted at the thought.

"Stand."

Ron slowly stood, staring down at the top of his desk instead of looking at Moody.

"Give us a curse," Moody encouraged him, somehow managing to look nicely threatening. Alice didn't even know that was a look, but now that she knew she couldn't help but be impressed. She needed to master that look.

"Well… my dad did tell me about one… the Imperious Curse," Ron said slowly and quietly, making Moody nod enthusiastically. It wasn't a pretty site.

"Yes, your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble a while back. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody turned and Ron plopped back down in his seat.

Moody went to his desk with had a number of different jars on it with different insects and small creatures in them. Moody however, grabbed a regular jam jar that had three small relatively regular looking black spiders in them, and grabbed one out, letting it sit lightly on his palm.

Alice suppressed a grin, Ron was deathly afraid of spiders. What was he going to do with it?

"_Imperio_!" Moody muttered.

The spider then jumped from his hand and onto the desk and started doing back flips and cartwheels rigidly across the desktop. It then started dancing about, doing the Can-can while balancing on its four back legs while his front four legs were crossed in front of it.

Alice laughed but everyone was laughing as well… except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled out glared them all. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter around Alice died away almost instantly. Alice blinked at the man, well, she hadn't thought of it that way.

The spider stopped then, hunched done practically into a ball as it waited, and Moody spoke.

"Total. Control," Moody began. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats, just because I wanted to. Scores of witched and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" Moody finished as his enchanted eye continued to spin and look about the room.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought however, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character. Better to avoid being hit with it if you can. Constant vigilance!" He yelled, jabbing his wand into the air behind him, pointing to the board.

"Another curse?" About half the class raised their hands and to Alice's surprise, even Neville, who barely ever spoke unless spoken to, except maybe in Herbology.

Moody turned back to his desk quickly and placed the spider back into the jar before grabbing the third spider out, placing it on the desk. The spider once on the table, didn't move, probably too scared to do anything but sit.

Moody looked back up, his eye roving over the class, but Alice could tell from who the enchanted eye was looking at, he had already made his choice. Alice felt sorry for Neville – he had a hard enough time being brave as it was…

Maybe she could help drag him out of his shell a little bit? Pranking always brought people out of their shells. Yes, she'd help Neville out.

"Longbottom, is it?" Moody asked, and Neville stared up at him before nodding slowly.

"Up." Neville stood quickly. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," Moody began, making Neville relax a bit.

"There's the… um… the Cruciatus Curse," Neville stuttered out his eyes wide and he looked very scared. Alice would have to fix that. Neville would be one of her pet projects for the year.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come," Moody smiled and began waving him over to his desk enthusiastically, where the spider still sat. "The Cruciatus Curse needs to be a bit bigger for you to understand," Moody explained to the class before pointing his wand at the poor spider as Neville stopped at the side of the desk. "_Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled randomly. First its body inflated, making it collapse against the table since its legs couldn't hold its weight anymore. Then the head and the legs followed until the spider was about the size of a very scary tarantula.

Alice felt sick watching that, she heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground, and she looked over to see that Ron had slammed his chair back until it had hit into the desk behind his. Alice watched him as his breathing sped up a little as he tried to get as far away from the spider as possible, even though he was in the third row anyway.

Yes, maybe she could give the teacher some hell from her. A pay back of sorts for making everyone scared. Yes. It should include Monkeys – it might show Harry how good Monkeys _were_.

Moody raised his wand again and pointed it as the large but terrified looking spider before muttering, "_Crucio_!"

Yes, Monkeys. Alice shut her eyes so she didn't have to see the spider squirm. Maybe she could write a report for Harry showing all the benefits of owning a Monkey? Alice opened her eyes, but it was a little bit too early.

The spider's body bent down and its legs jerked until it flipped over on the desk and its legs bent inward. After a while the spider began to rock back and forth, shaking and jerking in agony all the while.

Unable to watch the spider being in such pain, Alice tore her eyes away and looked elsewhere, only to find Neville still standing near the desk, watching. He looked horrified and in pain himself, his hands in fists and his knuckle white as he winced every time the spider jerked.

What kind of monster was their new DADA teacher? Could there ever be a good DADA teacher as this school?

"Stop it!" Hermione finally yelled desperately at Moody. "Can't you see that it's bothering him? Stop it!"

Moody tore his eyes away from the spider to look up at Hermione and then over at Neville before lifting his wand. The spider immediately relaxed, but it continued to twitch, while Neville just shut his eyes.

"… Pain," Moody explained, moving away from the desk to look out at the class. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse," Neville slowly moved back to his seat, slumping down and staring off as Moody shrunk the spider and threw it back in the jar. "Right… anyone know the last Unforgivable Curse?"

No one moved, as they stared at the jar where the last spider huddled in the corner, waiting for its turn. Staring at the poor spider, Alice watched as Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…?" Moody asked.

"Granger, sir."

"The Killing Curse… Avada Kedavra," She continued to say in a small but clear voice.

"Ah, yes. The last and worst curse of the three," Moody said before she saw his hand reach into the jar.

Alice glanced at Harry and she saw him pale slightly.

The spider, sensing doom raced around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's hand, but after a moment, Moody caught it and placed it on his desk where the spider started running.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody roared.

Green light struck out from the end on his wand like the strike of lightning and hit the spider, making it jerk before it collapsed onto it's back, unmarked, but dead as a doornail.

Alice kept staring at the spider until Moody swept it off of his desk and onto the floor like nothing. She felt physically sick, why had Fred and George praised him so much? This was too much, too much for people her age.

"Not nice. Not pleasant," Moody began. "There's no counter curse, and there's no blocking it. Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room."

Moody hobbled forward and past Alice until he stood in front of Harry, who looked up at him, looking slightly surprised. After a moment though, Moody twitched, and pulled out his flask and took a swig of it before returning back to the head of the class. Alice was almost certain that it was alcohol now… Only a drunken man would make fourteen year olds watch that.

For the next half hour of the class they took notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses in utter silence. Until Moody decided to talk again, and what he said chilled Alice, he was going to perform the Imperus curse on all of them. This was even worse – it was decided, Alice was sure that the teacher was drunk; maybe she should bring this up with her head of house.

Drunk teachers were _not_ good teachers.

"Fight it off!" Moody barked at Ron, as he barked like a dog and ran around the room knocking over tables. Alice grimaced slightly – it would be funny under normal circumstances...

Ron collapsed on the ground groaning as soon as Moody lifted the spell. He had been practicing it on them for the last ten minutes, and Alice was dreading her turn already.

"Miss Granger! Your next," Moody yelled at the class, as Hermione made her way to the front of the room, nervous. "_Imperio!"_

Hermione imminently began to sing, very loudly – and very off key. Hermione didn't stop until the spell got taken off her. There was one thing that Alice learned then and that was that Hemrione _shouldn't_ become a singer.

"Mr Thomas!" Moody said as soon as Hermione sat down again, Dean got out of his seat and made his way to the front of the classroom. Everyone watching as Moody placed the Imperious curse on him. This was getting boring; maybe the bell would go before she got a chance? That would be nice; it wasn't like she was scared-

Dean started to nod his head, seemingly in agreement of something. "All right, I will," He said dully, as he moved forward. Alice watched him, what was he doing? Was he being told to walk around the room? How boring…

He kept walking until he was standing in front of Alice, and Alice and Harry (Who had been sitting next to her,) looked up at him curiously. "Alice Cooper? I love you."

Alice jumped back, slightly amused but very embarrassed. Harry scowled at him darkly. It was… a good thing for her ego at least…

"W-What are you bloody drunk?"

She remembered at last minute that he was under the Imperious curse. It was at that moment that Moody saw fit to take the curse off Dean. Dean's eyes seemed to refocus, and a look of horror dawned on his face as he turned bright red and ran for his seat – the entire class laughing at him. Alice felt sorry for him… but not sorry enough for her not to laugh…

"Well then – Miss Cooper! You're up next then!"

Alice didn't move. This teacher was crazy, loony, and just plain _ insane_. There was no way in hell she was going to go up there. He'd kill her! "Cooper! Up here now!"

"My names Bond, James Bond. I do not know of this Cooper person you speak of."

By the look the teacher gave her she knew that she had pissed him off. She wondered if the feeling that she should run far, far away was a normal thing to feel in this man's presence. Alice knew she was doomed to hate all DADA teachers. "Cooper! Get. Up. Here Right._ Now_!"

Alice blinked before she got up and walked to the front of the class room, not bothering to look at Moody. Alice liked to appear confident; it somehow gave her confidence when she had none. But Dean proclaiming his love for her (Even though he was cursed too,) made her feel more confident. Plus this teacher was a nut job.

"Imperio!" Moody yelled, Alice noticed that Moody yelled a lot. Suddenly Alice felt all of her muscles relax, she felt like she was lying on a cloud. All comfortable and care-free.

_Tell the class, who your crush is… _A voice whispered in her mind. So this was her punishment was, huh? Spilling her secrets – he'd have to come up with something better than that.

Her head seemed to readily agree with the demand, and her mouth opened of its own accord, before Alice snapped it shut and placed her hands over her mouth_. No! _The teacher was out to get her! It was because she mocked him wasn't it? God damn it.

_Tell them, now!_

"I have a crush on Cedric Di- _NO_!" Alice said before she could help herself.

Moody looked pleased. "Look at that! She fought it off! Cooper, try one more time!" He said and before Alice could get a word in he placed the curse on her again.

_Now, let's get you deepest and darkest secret… shall we? _The voice said in a monotone in her head.

_No, No, and No!_

_Yes, tell the class…_

_No, I won't! I don't want to, I-_

_Yes! NOW!_

Alice seemed to be going through a bit of a struggle, her mind was saying no, but her body was already moving to say yes.

"My father is the escaped convict, S- NO, no, no, _no_."

**~24~**

Everyone seemed to run as quickly and silently as they could out of the class until they were heading down the stairs where they began to thaw out and speak again.

_"Wasn't that spider hilarious?"_

_"Did you see that thing twitch?"_

_"… and then Moody just killed it… just like that - dead!"_

That was before the more sinister gossip began… Alice wanted to die in a hole, it seemed that she hadn't stopped saying Cedric's name fast enough… NOT that she liked him because she didn't… It was the entirely at the fault of the spell, really it was!

"_Alice likes pretty-boy Diggory… Teh, he always gets all the good girls…"_

"_I can't believe Dean said that! Do you really think he likes her? What about Diggory?"_

"_I wonder who Alice's father is?"_

"_Did you__** see**__ Harry's face?"_

Alice looked actually interested at the last one she heard, Harry's face? What was wrong with it had been said something or done something? Alice glanced at Harry, he seemed more annoyed then usual but after that…

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron began with an amused expression as the four began to make their way down a hall.

"Yes, I particularly liked you as a dog," Hermione said with a smirk.

Ron's cheeks heated slightly as Harry and Alice laughed. "Well, my_ least_ favorite part was that horrible singing of yours!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked Ron. Alice smirked, this was why she liked her friends they always took her mind off things.

"But," Ron said with a smirk. "_My_ _favorite _part was when; Alice declared her love for Diggory."

Harry scowled again, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

Alice went slightly red. "Well, it - wasn't me! It was the spell, the spell _made_ me!"

Even Hermione seemed to kick out of her bad mood, a smile forming on her face. "Ah! But Alice, why would the professor pick Diggory? Out of everyone – why someone not in _our_ class?"

Alice's scowl matched Harry's one. What she said about her friends earlier? Forget she said that – her friends were horrible mean people.

"Yes! He did, I swear… Would I like that pretty-boy?"

Ron smirked. "So… you admit he's pretty?"

"Fuck you."

**~24~**

Hermione ended up being dragged into the Great Hall with Harry, Alice and Ron as they watched student after student stick their names into the cup and then received a round of applause for doing it.

Hermione sat studying or just reading – Alice wasn't too sure - one of her books. While Alice just sat there next to her, Hermione needed company too! And she could see just fine from her position, anyway.

Alice was trying to avoid talking to too many people… News of her _liking _Cedric had gotten out of hand; it spread faster than you could say Quidditch. But none of it was real… Even though no one would believe her when she told them this, they just smiled at her and laughed.

The worst part out of all of it, or the most funny part because she wasn't sure yet? They seemed to think Dean and Cedric were fighting over her because of Dean's proclaimed love for her – everyone seemed to forget that they were under the imperius curse at the time.

A group of Hufflepuff boys ran into the Great Hall, Cedric being pushed along in the center of the mob. Alice suddenly felt horror wash over her. Cedric had probably heard the rumors, but she didn't like him – it was the curse… _really_.

"Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" Cedric backed over the age line as he looked at his friends rolling his eyes. He still turned back to the cup and threw his name in before charging back into the mob as they all laughed and clapped for him.

Cedric was grinning as his friends congratulated him, like his name had just come out. Alice snorted, he had just put his name in – so had many other people. But this action seemed to catch his attention, as he grinned at her and waved his friends off as he made his way to sit next to her.

"Hey Alice!" He said excitedly as he placed himself down next to her, Alice saw Hermione eye the two from the corner of her eye. Alice's eyes darted to him and then to Hermione, he didn't sound like he heard anything…

"Yo, Diggory, how's it going?" Alice said trying not to let her embarrassment show, it didn't help that Hermione was watching them like an entertaining show.

Cedric grinned. "Great!"

Alice rolled her eyes at him, but still smiled anyway. "Here's a bet, you don't get chosen as the Champion of Hogwarts."

Cedric grinned at her. "Well, Miss Cooper, you know how well our last bet went, but another favor for me… Why not?"

"Such modesty."

Alice said this as she spotted two tall redheaded twins come running into the room, shouting and cheering as they held up two long vials. Everyone clapped for them until they were standing on the bench behind Hermione and Alice.

"Thank you. Thank you," George bowed happily.

"Well lads, we've done it!"

"Cooked it up this morning!"

"It's not going to work," Hermione sang as she looked down at her book. The twins looked at each other.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that, Granger?" the twins asked.

"And you see this?" Hermione continued, pointing at the glowing line surrounding the flaming goblet. "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred challenged the girl.

Hermione sighed heavily and slammed her book shut and turned to the both of them. "_So_, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," the twins smiled before getting up to stand on the bench.

"Fred! If it works make me some?" Alice called out after one of the red-head boys. Fred looked back at her with a wink and he tipped his imaginary hat which Alice took to mean 'sure!'

Cedric snorted in amusement as he watched the two Gryffindors. And Alice looked on in excitement.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

"Bottoms up," they smiled at each other before twining their about each other and drinking down the potion. They then jumped into the circle, with ease, and after a moment of silence, they both smiled at Hermione before everyone started to cheer.

The twins then circled the Goblet before they came back together and looked at each other, pulling out their slips of paper and then looked up at the Goblet. The cheers died away as the two put their pieces in and then waited. Nothing. The two smiled and high five each other. "YES!"

But then the flames coming from the goblet burning higher before Alice watched the flames struck out at the twins and sent them flying back and out of the Age Line. Once they sat up Alice watched through the crowd as their hair turned white and grew long and long white beards appeared.

"But you said-!"

"You said-!"

The two twins began before they attacked each other and began wrestling on the ground. It was a pity that it hadn't worked… But a fight was a fight so…

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone cheered but Hermione, Alice and Cedric just rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think that'll work, doesn't matter though, I'm going to be Champion," Cedric said in an easy voice.

"You sure are full of yourself; I'm_ not_ losing another bet."

Cedric grinned at her again. "Oh, it comes with the looks, I'm pretty sure you are," He said teasingly.

"Pft, yea right, you're not_ that_ pretty Diggory."

"Oh?" Cedric said his voice coated in fake surprise. "But I heard you did think I was pretty."

Alice felt her cheeks go red, _no._ "A- I – Well, you see, that was, it was all the imperious curse, _dammnit_!"

Cedric's grin seemed to get wider, Alice wanted to hit something. "Sure, whatever you say, but… It's okay to like me – everyone does," He said trailing off with a wink and a cute grin.

Alice's would be reply got cut off as she looked up to see Krum and Mr. Karkaroff walk in until Krum stood inside the Age Line and threw in his name. He then looked over at them and Alice swore she saw him smile down at Hermione before walking off.

Pirate!

"I think Krum likes you," Alice whispered to her friend with a wink. Her elbow connected with Alice's ribs. Alice winced slightly but chuckled at her friend anyway.

"I think, Diggory likes you, or _you_ like him," Hermione whispered, as she glanced at the Hufflepuff boy smugly, who was looking at them with curiosity.

"Shut up!" She said louder then she meant it to come out, Hermione just laughed.

"Fine, I see how it is. Hungry Diggory? I feel like goading you some more over food… But don't get the wrong idea."

Cedric's grin seemed to widen ever further – if that was possible. "Ahh, I have too, I thought you'd never ask."

~24~

"You asked to see me, Miss Cooper?" Professor McGonagall said, as she sat down behind her desk, gesturing for Alice to take a seat.

Alice took a seat, and looked at the Professor seriously. "Yes, Professor. I was wondering if there was a law against drinking whilst you're teaching."

Professor McGonagall looked at Alice seriously, no hint of amusement was anywhere in her face. "Yes there is, Miss Cooper."

Alice bit her lip. "I think that Professor Moody is drinking whilst teaching Professor."

Professor McGonagall actually looked surprised at that. "I can assure you, Miss Cooper that Professor Moody is _not_ drinking."

"But Professor," Alice insisted. "Do you know what it is that he drinks then?"

McGonagall's lips thinned, as she gave Alice a searching gaze. "Professor Moody is an ex-arour, Miss Cooper. He doesn't trust drinking from sources not his own."

"But Professor!"

"I can assure you that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let a drunk teach at the school. Unless, of course, you don't trust the headmaster?" McGonagall said strictly.

"Well, I do but-" Alice tried to say before she got cut off.

"Then I don't see the issue, Miss Copper. I do believe that you have some homework to do, Miss Cooper?" McGonagall said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Alice sighed and nodded her head glumly, as she walked out of the Professor's office. Why would no one believe her when she said the Professor was drinking?


	25. Chapter 25

**Believe**

**Chapter; Twenty-Five**

**Year Four**

It was Thursday night, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Some were waiting along the longs tables, some, seating on the bleacher surrounding the Goblet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Alice were all standing along the top of one of the bleachers when Dumbledore stood and moved to stand next to the flaming Goblet.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for; the champion selection."

The torches around the room died down before Professor Dumbledore approached the Goblet, placing his hands on it before the flames turned dark pink and spited out a piece of paper which Dumbledore easily caught in his left hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is… _Viktor Krum!"_

Instantly, all of the Durmstrang students began to stand and cheer as Krum stepped down and off of the bleacher across from Alice.

Unfortunately, Alice could no longer see him as a pirate – he just didn't seem smart enough. As he made his way toward the Champions room, his eyes touched on Hermione, causing Alice smirk at Hermione.

Alice's eyes, however, were soon drawn back to the cup as the flames turned pink again before spitting out another piece of paper that looked like a cupcake wrapper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons… is _Fleur Delacour!"_ Dumbledore announced. The Beauxbatons girls all began to clap and cheer politely as Fleur stood and moved toward Dumbledore, shaking his hand before moving off towards the Champions room.

The flames turned pink again and out shot another piece of paper which Dumbledore easily caught. Alice knew it was the Hogwarts champion now, all she could do was hope…

"The Hogwarts champion… _Cedric Diggory!"_

Alice groaned, _that cocky little_…. Had he cheated somehow!? Damn it! She owed him another favor now!

"Damn it!" Alice hissed, causing Hermione to smirk at her. Hermione had known of the deal she had made with the Hufflepuff, and she now knew that Alice owed him _two_ favors.

Everyone cheered loudly, especially all of the Hufflepuffs who stood and congratulated him as he walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand politely before moving to the Champions room.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore yelled as the cheering died down. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory… The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore announced spinning to point at the covered cup. The cloth over it flew up into the air and revealed a blue crystal cup with silver handles and stand.

But then a sound from the Goblet brought Alice's attention to it again, as its blue flame grew bigger and began to circle around it before the flame turned pink another piece of paper shot out from it. Dumbledore immediately moved forward and caught the piece of paper and stared down at it in horror.

_"HARRY POTTER!"_

Alice stared at Dumbledore for a moment in shock, surely there was some mistake? Then Alice looked over at Harry as Hermione shoved him to his feet and got him moving down to where Dumbledore waited for him.

Dumbledore handed him the piece of paper and Harry stared down at it for a moment before moving toward the back of the Great Hall.

_"He's a cheat!"_

_"He's not even 17 yet!"_

People began to yell at him as he walked out of sight. Alice was too in shock. Why didn't he tell her?

Alice looked at Harry's back with wide eyes, how had his name gone in? He wasn't even seventeen yet. Anyway, Harry would've told her if he had put his name in the Goblet… _Right?_ She knew him better than that; he wouldn't just endanger himself for glory… would he?

No, Harry just wasn't like that.

Alice's eyes widened, did this mean that she didn't owe Diggory anything? Sure he was Hogwarts champion, but now so was Harry. But then again, in the long run that didn't mean anything because he was still a champion, and she still owed his two favors.

But the real question was how Harry's name even got in the goblet. If he'd done it then she would have been told. Alice was sure Harry would have told her.

Alice watched with a hidden concern as her best friend slowly made his way towards Dumbledore. The question was who put his name in the goblet and how on earth were there two Hogwarts champions?

**~25~**

Alice had decided that Harry couldn't possibly have put his name in the goblet. It had been a week since the Goblet had spewed the names of the champions out, and she was just sitting there, eating breakfast on her own. She had of course always known that Harry hadn't put his name in the Goblet.

But that didn't mean she hadn't seen her friends in a week. She didn't know why, really but. She knew it was because of Harry's new found fame with becoming a champion; he was already famous before but now? And Ron was just pissed off at the world in general. And Hermione seemed to be trying to burry herself in studying.

This left Alice without her best friends, she had done a lot in the past week though. With Fred and George she had pranked many teachers and hadn't been caught once much to her pleasure. And she had also sat at the Hufflepuff table a few times to talk with Cedric and his overly cheerful friend Matt that she had met the previous year. It wasn't as boring as she thought it would be, but she did miss her friends. And she was also slightly sick at all of the looks she was getting, even Cedric and his friends seemed to join in to an extent. Thankfully Cedric told them to shut up when they started to go too far. Thank Merlin.

Alice sighed, yet again. She just wished all of her friends were all talking again; after all, what was life at Hogwarts without something huge and unexpected happening to the four them? It just wasn't as fun, she had been around the other three too long and she knew them too well, for them to separate now.

Alice turned around when she heard a squawk and found herself face to beak with a large dark owl. Alice glanced at the owl, why had he stopped in front of her?

Alice looked down at the note in its beak and pulled at it until the bird let go and looked at the name on it. _Harry Potter._ She didn't open it, it wasn't hers after all, but she would find Harry.

"OW!" Alice yelled, jumping back and away from the bird, staring down at her finger which was now bleeding freely and easily. "I'm going kill you, you stupid bloody bird! Oh, you wait and see! I smash-" Alice yelled at the bird, causing everyone that was in the great hall at the time to look at her strangely.

Alice growled at the bird still yelling mindless profanities before it flew off to a higher spot. "I thought so you bloody mothe-."

"You thought what?" Alice quickly turned in surprise to see Harry sitting down beside whilst giving her a funny look. Alice smiled happily.

"Harry! It's been ages! Just almost getting killed by a bird," She said her voice brightening considerably, before glaring up at the bird, before shoving the letter into his hands. "This is yours by the way."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Alice before he looked down at the letter curiously. "This has blood on it."

"Told you – Bird attack, bloody fucking bird," Alice murmured, turning to glare at the owl again. Harry gave Alice another look, before he opened the letter and read it to himself, as the damn owl flew down and went back to its perch next to them. Alice glared at the damnable bird again.

"The bird bites?" Harry asked, still looking down at the note. On cue, the bird bit him on the hand that was hanging at his side, making him jump back and hiss as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Ugh," Harry said as he scrunched his nose.

Alice laughed at him slightly before glaring at the bird again. "Evil, bloody bird, I'll kill it," Alice vowed glaring at the bird.

Harry shook his head and looked at Alice again before he said, "It was from Sirius, he says hi and asks if your okay."

Alice's glare froze from the owl and slowly turned to face Harry. "I don't care, tell him, I said go to hell and it's none of his business if I'm okay or not."

Harry sighed and glared at Alice slightly. "Alice! He's just worried, you're his daughter!"

"No, I'm not!" Alice yelled suddenly, causing everyone in the hall to turn to the two fourth years. "That man is not my father! My father is Nick Cooper! Okay?"

"Alice," Harry tried to interrupt. But Alice stormed out of the great hall and Harry sighed as he ran his hand though his hair, what could he say to make her see?

Alice walked through the corridors of Hogwarts hastily, had she over-reacted? Probably, but that still didn't give Harry the right… Alice sighed, it wasn't Harry's fault. He just wanted to make sure she didn't lose something he had lost.

He just didn't realize that Alice _already_ had a father, one that she was currently not talking to at the moment, but… It didn't matter she would apologize to Harry when she saw him next.

He was trying, Alice would give Black that. He was trying to connect with her, to make a bond but Alice; she just didn't want that bond, not now. To her, he was too late. He was fourteen years too late, if he had cared he never would have given her up. She knew that he had been in jail, but he had given her up long before he got put into jail, she was sure.

Alice sighed again as she looked up to where her wonderings had taken her. She was right in front of the kitchens, well, she was hungry. So with that thought, Alice opened the door to the kitchens and was swarmed by house elfs.

"_Are you okay, Miss?"_

"_Can Miffy, get Miss some food?"_

"_Does Miss, want a drink?"_

Alice grinned at the house elves, dead helpful they were. When she got older, she wanted a house elf. Of course she would treat the elf with care, and kindness, but having an elf was just too helpful. Alice would call her Hook, from her favorite fairy tale Peter Pan.

"Hm, can I get… Chocolate ice-crème and, uh, tea with two sugars and milk?"

"Right away, Miss." One of the elves said before she – Alice thought it was a she - ran off to get her request, as Alice placed herself on one of the chairs.

Before too long Alice, had gotten her ice-crème and tea. And she was eating away when the door to the kitchens opened again to reveal none other than Cedric Diggory, and he looked like he was looking for someone.

"Looking for someone there, Diggory?"

Cedric's eye's snapped to her, and he took in the ice-crème and tea with a raised eyebrow. "You actually, Alice, I saw you're argument with Potter in the hall. I was wondering if you were okay."

Alice blinked at him, he had heard, the entire hall had heard. Shit, now the entire school knew? Knew her dad was Sirius Black? They had already known that he father was an escaped convict… There really wasn't much of a connection to be made…

"What did you hear?" Alice demanded hurriedly.

Cedric blinked as he took a seat next to her. "Just what everyone heard; you saying your dad was Nick Cooper and _'that man' _wasn't you're father."

Alice sighed in relief, so no. He hadn't heard much, not much at all. Just 'that man' and in the grand scheme of things, Alice was fine with him being called '_that man'._

"_Can, Blinky get sir anything?"_

Cedric nodded his head at the house elf. "Yeah, french toast and a glass of pumpkin juice?"

His food was given to him in record time, he had to stacks of French toast and he couldn't possibility eat all of. With that in mind Alice too one piece and ate it, she had run out of ice-crème and she was still hungry.

"So, Cedric, my-boy," Alice began, changing the subject completely from their last topic. "Have you decided what you going to do with your next favour?"

Cedric grinned at her and shook his head. "Ah, but I'll think of something..."

Alice couldn't have this. "How about another bet? Double or nothing."

Cedric grinned at her and laughed. "Oh? But why would I give up, on two already given favours?"

Alice looked around hastily, trying to find a reason. "Well, you could get four and not two!"

Cedric rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll need to be careful then won't I? What's the bet, Miss Cooper?"

Alice licked her lips. "The first task, who we think will win it."

Cedric rubbed his chin again, like he had a beard. Which he didn't and if Alice could help it, he never would. "Well, alright, I think that I'll obviously win."

Alice snorted. "Where is this modesty that all the girls talk about you having? My bet is with Harry."

Cedric grinned like he had been expecting that from her, hell, he probably had. "Oh, you were talking about me? It's because I'm pretty, right? Or... Is it because you have a crush on me?" he asked slyly.

Alice groaned and scratched her head. "No, my dorm-mates do! You're not pretty! Damn it! NO, it was the bloody curse!"

Cedric grinned at her again. "In a bit of denial there aren't you?"

Alice's eyes widened, dramatically. "No! _No_ way, why would I be in denial?"

Cedric chuckled. "Because, I'm just too handsome to resist loving."

"Please!"

"If you insist," Diggory said still smiling.

Alice felt confused for a second before she got it. "Ugh, that's, wow, just _wow_."

~25~

"Neville! Hey, Neville wait!" Alice called out after the retreating boy.

Neville turned around his face a mask of confusion. "Huh? Oh, Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice grinned at the chubby boy happily. "Oh, well you know how you're really amazing at Herbology?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling.

Neville looked confused but he nodded his head anyway. "Yeah...?"

Grinning Alice continued. "Well, considering I suck at Herbology... I was wondering if you could help me with our homework. Please? Pretty please?"

Neville looked at her with wide eyes. "You want _me_ to help _you_?"

Alice tilted her head to the side but didn't lose her smile. "Of course! You're the best in the whole class, and probably the year level!"

Neville went slightly pink under the praise. "Oh, alright then..."

Alice's grinned intensified several degrees. Step one complete, she would give Neville his confidence if it killed her. "Great, let's start now!"

With this Alice grabbed Neville's arm and started to drag him to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Neville's surprised, "What?"

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~#$%&&#$~~~~~~

_A/N- _I updated two chapters, because I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry guys, I've been _really _busy. :/

Seriously, though. No one saw fit to warn me to not leave my holiday homework to the last minute... Or they _did_ and I ignored them... possibly... Although I might listen from now on...

VCE homework sucks, guys...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Twenty-Six**_

_**Year Four**_

"Wait, wait, _and just bloody wait!_ Did you say that Hargrid - _Hagrid's got_ himself a girlfriend? As in the half-giant Hagrid? Tall fellow with a habit of keeping dangerous pets!?" Alice asked Harry, her eyes wide, not believing.

"You're seriously missing my entire point here!" Harry hissed at her, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Harry, your right. Dragons. Those extremely big, very angry, fire breathing, Harry-eating dragons. I got it," Alice nodded, as she and Harry walked on the corridor. Alice had gone to say sorry to Harry about what had happened the day previously and got met with this story.

It was an odd story, and to be completely honest, Alice was more astounded that Hagrid had a girlfriend then Harry having to fight a Dragon. Alice was beginning to realize that Hagrid having a girlfriend was the least of her issues.

Instantly, the two black-haired teens were met with more Hogwarts students sporting pins and badges saying;

'_Support Cedric Diggory_,' and then spun to say '_POTTER STINKS_!' in bright green lettering.

"Bloody prats, the lot of them, wait until they find out what _I_ can do…" Alice muttered darkly, the badges had suddenly popped up from no-where. But Alice was deathly annoyed with them, honestly! One minute he was everyone's favorite person and the next? _What?_ this?

_"You're a cheat, Potter."_

_"You suck."_

_"You stink, Potter."_

_"Potter stinks."_

_"Cedric rules."_

Alice glared at everyone who dared insult Harry. Harry on the other hand, just kept on walking his head held high as he ignored all of the hate he was getting. Alice wasn't as calm and composed as Harry was.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY PRATS, OR I SWEAR I'LL-!" Alice didn't get to finish yelling her threats to the general populace of the castle before Harry was dragging her out into the caught yard.

He was walking at a very fast pace, to a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs. All of whom were standing around joking, half of them wearing those stupid badges.

She'd kill them all, slowly and painfully.

"Like the badge, Potter?" One of the Hufflepuffs said to Harry when he saw the two Gryffindors with a huge smirk.

"Fuck you," Alice said angrily as she reached for her wand. She was stopped though by Harry who just shook his head at her.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked politely as he let of Alice's arm.

Cedric shrugged as he glanced between Alice and Harry. "All right."

As Cedric got up and Harry and Alice began to walk away for some privacy, Cedric's friends decided to start yelling after Harry.

_"You stink, Potter!"_

_"Harry Potter smells!"_

_"Potter, you stink!"_

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Alice yelled loudly and before anyone could stop her, her wand was in her hand and she was advancing on the menacingly.

The group of boys was silent for a minute, but Alice had already had enough. She needed stress relief.

"_Antecculatia!"_ she yelled as she pointed her wand at the nearest boy, causing him to grow a set of antlers.

Her wand turned to the next boy menacingly, when the first boy began to yell.

"_Calvario!"_ She yelled causing his hair to fall out, it was then that Harry stopped her and pulled her back.

He dragged her away from the Hufflepuff boys that were going progressively annoyed at her.

"Diggory!" Alice yelled. "Control, your idiots!"

The other Hufflepuff's looked offended, sure she knew them all, hell, she ate with them at meal times still sometimes. But being called idiots by her… it seemed too far.

"Cooper!" Luke Smith yelled at her (The one that she turned his hair into anthers). "We're not his-"

"Shut up, Luke, you brought in on yourselves," Cedric said calmly. Oh, how Alice despised how calm he could always remain, when she always blew up at the smallest things.

"Oh sure, sure you take your girlfriends si-" Daniel (The one who magically got a haircut) said bitingly.

"Oi!" Matt said. "No, you guys just went too far, come on he's only fourteen."

The two Gryffindors walked off, more happily after that and Cedric followed them after a slight hesitation.

"Thank you," Harry muttered to Alice, an un-known emotion in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Come on! We're best friends!" Alice said bumping Harry's shoulder. This caused Harry to sigh.

They had stopped walking and Harry rounded onto Cedric and the two stared at each other for a full minute, Alice felt slightly uncomfortable. She wished she could go back to making the lives of the people who insulted Harry's life hell.

Making people's lives as miserable as hers was at the moment sounded like a good idea to her.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us," Harry said quickly, trying not to make eye-contact with the older boy.

"Did - _Are_ you _serious_?" Harry nodded, and Cedric looked at Alice like he was asking for conformation, Alice nodded her head.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they-?"

"Yes," Harry answered him shortly.

"Come on, Ced, leave him," One of Cedric's_ friends _called after him. Alice frowned at him and then darkly glowered at the _friend._

"Right," Cedric nodded. With that Harry started to walk off but Cedric caught him. "Hey, listen. About the badges… I've asked them not to wear them-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said quickly before walking off quickly, leaving Alice by Cedric.

Alice raised her eyebrow at the young boy-who-lived. Did he just walk off on her?

Cedric gave Alice a sad smile and shrugged. "I'm sorry about all of this Alice, _really_. I told them not too, they just don't _listen_ to me," He said sounding slightly frustrated. It pleased Alice, because, well, it wasn't being overly calm for once.

Alice sighed. "Hey, it's fine but seriously... It's just… I dunno, stressful? I don't know why everyone's against Harry all of a sudden and…"

Cedric sighed too. "Yeah, listen I'll try to stop what I can, okay? As long as you don't go cursing everyone."

Alice grinned slightly up at the taller boy. "Now, now, don't be asking too much!" She said as she wriggled her finger in front of her face, like she was telling him off.

Cedric laughed as he waved to her. "See you, Alice!" he said turning around to walk back to his idiotic friends.

"See ya, Cedric! Oh! And tell Daniel that I'm _not_ your girlfriend… Okay?"

She yelled back at him as she walked in the direction that Harry had left in.

She really was dead sick of that rumor… The fact that the two seemed to hang out a lot added fuel to the rumor and no one would believe her when she told them that they were just good friends. Bloody prats.

She had been walking for a whole of two minutes when she found Harry, who looked like he had just finished talking to Ron. Ron was now heading in the same direction as Alice was in, Alice waved at Ron but he ignored her. Prat. Seamus on the other hand waved before following after Ron. Alice waved politely back and caught up to Harry as Alice heard a voice call out to him.

"Why so tense, Potter?"

Alice looked up to find Malfoy sitting up in a tree, smirking. Alice stood beside Harry with her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at the idiot.

Why now?

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament," Malfoy jumped down from his perch and approached Harry and Alice, four other Slytherin boys flanking him. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

Before Alice could say the retort on the tip of her tongue, Harry walked toward him as the boys began to laugh. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, shoving Malfoy.

Alice's lip curled happily.

"He's vile and cruel… and you - you're just pathetic," Harry growled before turning his back on Malfoy and beginning to walk off.

"Pathetic?" Alice heard Malfoy say when she turned around to follow Harry, and then she saw a bright light of a spell fly over Harry's head.

Alice and Harry whirled around to see Malfoy with his wand drawn and pointed at Harry. There was a tense silence, in which Harry had his hand hovering over where Alice knew – was his wand.

A fight – that'd be amusing.

But suddenly, a light hit Malfoy and he shrunk down until a white ferret was skittering around in his place.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"

Alice turned to see Mad-eye Moody hobble toward them his wand out and aimed at the ferret. The ferret then shot up into the air and began to fly around in the air.

Alice didn't bother to hide her laughter. It was simply too funny.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting-"

Everyone was laughing by now, _especially_ Alice. Hell, her face was slowly turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Professor Moody!" Alice heard someone yell and immediately recognized the voice to be Professor McGonagall's. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody answered immediately, making everyone laugh harder. How had she not liked this teacher?

"Is that a - Is that a _student_?" she stuttered angrily.

"Technically, it's a ferret," Professor Moody said quickly.

Moody then lifted Crabbe shirt and shoving the ferret down his pants. Goyle tried to reach down Crabbe's pants then, and pull the ferret out, but got bit, making him jump back. After a few more hilarious moments, the ferret crawled out the leg of Crabbe's pants and onto the ground. With a flick of Professor McGonagall's wand, in a whirl wind of magic, Malfoy turned back into himself and stumbled to his feet eyeing Moody wearily.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy yelled, backing away from Moody.

"Is that a threat?" Moody yelled running at him, making Malfoy's eyes bug out before he ran around the tree. "Is that a threat? I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair! It doesn't end here!" Moody yelled after Malfoy as he and his friends booked it out of the courtyard.

"Professor! Alastor! Alastor," Professor McGonagall was yelling during the whole event, until she stood in front of him, glaring up at him. "We never you transfiguration as a punishment," she bit out. "Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it," Moody said, looking like a very ugly puppy that knew it had done something wrong.

"Well, you will do well to remember it," Professor McGonagall bit out before turning around and shooing more students off who had been watching.

Alice looked back to Moody to find him sticking his tongue out at the professor before he straightened up and turned to Harry and Alice, his eye rolling.

"Potter. Follow me," he growled pointing at Harry. He started to walk off before he yelled back; "Cooper! Come with me and Potter. You might actually be of some help."

Alice immediately followed him and Harry all the way up to his office, her eyes on the back of Moody's head until Harry came to a stop in the doorway.

Alice looked over his shoulder and into Moody's office to see a number of large lenses sitting about the room, making everything look odd through them. She could hear Moody sigh in the next room, and found him sitting in a rolling chair, pulling off his heavy metal fake leg which he set on a display before turning and relaxing in his chair.

"That's a Foe-Glass," Moody said, pointing to a larger lens sitting across from him that Harry must have been looking at. "Let's me keep an eye on my enemies… If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're right behind me," Moody laughed loudly as he spun around as if scared by the nonexistent person behind him.

That was why Alice didn't like this teacher; he was a drunken, nut job… Even if no-one believed her at this point.

Suddenly, the chest that Alice was standing close to started to rattle and shake while someone inside screamed. She jumped back and into Harry as she stared down at it trying to wrack her brain for what it might be.

"Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did," Moody said, looking at the chest with both eyes before turning back to his desk. Alice took a step away from Harry and gave him a look that told him that she'd rather be in detention with Snape than be in this room. "Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

"Oh, well… um…" Harry stuttered beside Alice. "Well, you know, I just thought I'd…"

"We were going to wing it," Alice answered for Harry truthfully, getting a grunt before Moody kicked out a stool.

"Sit, Potter," Harry sat immediately like a submissive dog. "Listen to me. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairly princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not! They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths," Moody finished sitting back, letting Harry think about it for a moment.

"So he needs to think up a strategy that will play to his strengths?" Alice asked the slightly insane teacher. Moody nodded.

"My strengths?" Harry asked, turning to look at Alice with a confused look.

"What else are you good at _besides _pissing off Professor Snape and getting into periodic trouble?" Alice asked him in a causal tone.

Harry paused for a moment as he thought about that, turning back to Moody who was watching him. He had nothing. "Um. I don't know. I can fly. I mean, I'm a fair flyer. But I-"

"Better than fair the way I heard it," Moody said leaning forward again, looking excited, like we were on the right track to what his plan was.

"But I'm not allowed a broom," Harry said confused.

Then it clicked to Alice, there was a spell that they were learning right at the moment that would help him. "You're allowed a wand!"

"And?" Harry asked even more confused at her outburst.

"Accio!"

"Accio?" Harry asked giving her an even bigger confused look.

"Accio, _Harry_, _Accio_," She said simply, as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's the Summoning Charm we're leaning it in charms, remember? You can use this on your broom and then bam!" she made a gesture with her hands.

Harry and Moody smiled at Alice. "Brilliant!"

"I knew you'd be useful for something, Cooper," Moody growled, slapping his knee.

Well, yes, she was known to be quite useful at times.

**~26~**

The only thing that Alice had found that hadn't changed this year was her potions class. Really, everything was changing so fast that she could barely grasp it, but tormenting Snape in class... Well, it still managed to make her day.

"Cooper! The instructions say anti-clockwise! What are you doing!?"

"Improvising, Professor Snapey-Poo," Alice said, trying to remember a nick-name that she hadn't already used.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape seethed, before storming over to criticize someone else.

"Snapey-Poo is actually a very disturbing name," Harry informed Alice with a disgusted look on his face.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, and gave him a 'what can you do?' Look.

Harry smiled and muttered as he stirred the gooeynees inside their cauldron the right way. "You need to come up with better names..."

Alice blinked as she threw some sort of potions ingredient in the cauldron causing it to bubble dangerously. "As much as I hate to admit it... I'm running out of ideas..."

Harry looked thoughtful as he continued to stir the potion. "We could research it..."

Alice snorted. "Hermione would be so proud of us..."

Harry briefly smiled at that thought. "Well, she would be proud of you for opening a book. I on the other hand study heaps."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Whatever makes you feel better Potter."

After saying that Alice reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog – hey! She was hungry! Sue her!

"Cooper! What's that!?"

Alice sighed; Snape just couldn't let her eat in his class in peace?

"Well, I think it's a chocolate frog, Professor Debbie, but you can never be too sure!" Alice baited the teacher. You couldn't blame her – he was just too easy. She should really stop antagonizing the teacher so much... But his face made it all worth it.

"And you think it's alright to eat in my class, Cooper!?"

Alice grinned as she dug herself deeper in. "Where else am I meant to eat, Professor _Snapperous_?"

"DENTENTION! AND THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice was amazed at how many points she could get taken away and people still loved her. In first year Harry had gotten a few points taken away and everyone turned on him – but not her, it was strange.

This also brought the point up of – how'd they manage to win the house cup for the last three years, when she was constantly getting mountains of points taken off her? Hermione couldn't be answering that many questions... _Could she?_

"You know what Alice?" Harry whispered under his breath, while watching Snape storm around the room. "I think you are just like a goldfish."

Alice blinked. "How so?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "The attention span of a goldfish is three seconds."

Alice took a minute to process that. "Hey!" Alice almost yelled, as she pushed Harry of his seat, and Harry laughed.

"_Potter! Cooper! Quiet!"_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Twenty-Seven**_

_**Year Four**_

The day of the first task everyone had a half day of classes, though they might have had no classes at all by how well people were paying attention in the lessons. Harry and the other champions on the other hand, had been taken early that morning to ready themselves for the task on their own.

It was sad because Alice couldn't give Harry the face paint makeover that she'd wanted to give him but she figured that you win some and you lose some.

Alice was scared and nervous for Harry's behalf. He was going in, years younger than the other competitors and he didn't know as much. Alice was also very nervous for Cedric, she didn't show it very much but she was worried for her Hufflepuff friend. It would be a right shame, if his pretty face got marred by a Dragon. Not that she liked him, because she didn't.

Alice had been glaring down at her notebook for most of her classes thinking about all of the long nights that she and Hermione had spent with Harry teaching him the Summoning Charm. He had been having issues but last night he had finally gotten the concept, and the book they had been working with had flown across the room and dropped into his arms.

They should have used the spray bottle idea, but no, Hermione had to take that off her and call it 'counter-productive'.

After classes, Alice had changed clothes into her white-washed skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Her clothing had started to… _hug_ her body, they were getting too small, and she didn't have her parents to ask for more clothing from. She was getting wider – she had already grown a considerable amount and she was glad the uniform managed to hide most of it… But her normal clothing? Not so much.

She had walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Hermione, though Ron still seemed to be grumpy. Alice had split off from them to go to the champions' tent to wish Harry good luck and perhaps goad Cedric slightly – only a little bit.

She did love mocking people.

Alice walked carefully toward the closed flap as Dumbledore spoke to the crowd and dragons roared; she was trying to get there before anyone spotted her. Once there she peaked through the opening to see Cedric and Harry pacing around the tent, Harry coming closer to her. Alice tried in vain to get his attention until he walked over to the flap, giving Alice a confused look.

"Alice?" Harry asked, peaking back through the opening, though trying to make it discreet.

"Yeah," She whispered back, looking back behind her to make sure no one was there. "How are you feeling? Okay? On the verge of death… _Hungry_?" Alice asked.

Silence, maybe, it wasn't the right time to make light of the situation.

Harry looked back around the tent but Alice could tell he looked pale. "All you gotta do is breath, don't forget to do that!" Alice said smiling, "I'm pretty sure your body needs air, _possibly_."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back around the tent. "When you're out there, you need to concentrate, real hard – Like you're going to get cake or take over the world. And then after that all you just have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" Alice said trailing off, as she decided what her only option at the moment was. She had to hug him; Alice pounced on her black-haired friend grabbing him in a tight hug.

Unfortunately, Harry stumbled backwards into the tent. And Alice got blinded by a bright light, as she stumbled away from Harry.

"Young love," A woman said as she walked over to them with a man behind her with a camera. "How… _stirring_," She smiled, finding the right word before looking back at them, mainly Alice.

"What is your name?" The woman smiled brightly. "I must know! You might even get on the front page!"

It was extremely hard for Alice to not explode and curse the woman, she honestly thought that her and Harry were like that? No way! The two were just best friends, and that all they would ever be! But… being on the front page _did_ sound cool…

"You have no business here," came a deep voice from behind the dead woman, and Alice looked over to see Krum walking up behind her. "This tent is for champions _and_ _friends_."

The woman turned and looked like she might be about to swoon before her Quick-Quotes-Quill and the woman looked at each other suggestively.

The quill then jumped into her hand and she shrugged. "No matter. We've got what we want," she smiled. The camera went off again and Rita and the camera man walked to the other side of the tent to lie in wait.

"Who is that?" Alice asked her voice betraying her anger.

"Um, Rita Seeker," Harry said smiling, taking Alice's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Anyway," She said turning back to him, changing the subject even though she wanted to throw something. If she turned out to be on the front page of anything – she could always sue. "Breathe the air. Focus on not getting eaten. Concentrate. Get that broom. Try not to die a gruesome death," Alice whispered to him. Harry nodded as the flaps of the tent opened behind Alice.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please," Alice heard Dumbledore say behind Alice as the other headmasters came in behind her.

Alice squeezed Harry's hand again and moved closer to him, trying to stay out of everyone's way as best she could. She knew that she wasn't meant to be there. But, eh, rules were made to be broken.

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the four of you can fully appreciate," Dumbledore smiled looking around at everyone before his eyes landed on Alice.

"What are you doing here, Miss… Cooper?" He asked his voice sounding amused.

Alice's mind went blank for a moment before she thought of her response, "Er, I was… telling everyone good luck!" Alice blurted out. "As a good will of Hogwarts!"

At the disbelieving stares she was getting Alice continued, "Good luck, Fleur," She said nodding her head at the only other girl in the room.

"Good luck, Victor, Good Luck Harry. Good Luck to you too, Cedric – Oh, and she," Alice said as she pointed to Fleur. "Is my back up for our bet."

Seeing that she was getting no response she waved cheerily and smiled, "Good day too you all," and she marched out of the tent.

Once she was out of the tent, Alice ran to the stands until she found Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing together. Alice ran up and squished close to them as Hermione gave her a look.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked her black-haired friend.

"I was being a good student and was wishing Harry and the other champions good luck, from the entire of Hogwarts," Alice smiled.

"I wished him luck," Hermione objected.

"I know you did, but I wished them _all _luck," Alice said still smiling.

Alice watched the first three champions numbly; watching and hoping that Harry came out of the task as well as each of them had seemed to.

Cedric and Fleur had made it through easily, though you could tell when they first walked out that they wanted to run back into the tent. Krum, however, walked out confidently and immediately went to work on his dragon, using the Conjunctivitus Curse on his dragon, swelling up its eyes and making it go blind for the moment. The dragon ended up crush most of the eggs it was protecting which lost Krum some points, though Alice didn't see how points in the type of tournament really mattered other than for the purposes of her bets.

Before long, it was Harry's turn, and Alice was literally shaking.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task," Dumbledore announced. "And now our fourth and final contestant."

Before long, Harry walked into the arena, looking around cautiously as it grew dead silent. Suddenly his dragon appeared, spotting Harry and lashed its spiky tail out at him. He leapt just in time, barely missing the blow and continued to dodge the attacks following that one, nearly being hit each time.

"That's the Hungarian Horntail," Ginny said in growing horror. "My brother Charlie told me about them. They're _very_ dangerous dragons!"

"Of course Harry gets the dangerous one," Hermione growled, annoyed at Harry's luck. Alice agreed.

"That boy's bloody luck! Do something Harry! Breathe!" Alice finished her sentence off yelling.

_"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!"_ Hermione screamed down to him, trying to remind him. Honestly, Alice doubted he could hear them but she joined Hermione in her yelling anyway.

"Don't forget the air, Harry!"

"Accio Firebolt!" he then yelled pointing his wand to the sky, before diving behind a rock to avoid the dragon's flames.

After a minute, his broom zipped through the air over them and Harry jumped out at just the right moment to land on it. The crowd erupted into cheers as he narrowly missed the dragon's flames. The dragon struggled to chase Harry as he flew away, breaking its chain leash. Every one gasped and watched as Harry flew over the teachers' stands, leaving the dragon to follow. The dragon's tail dragged as it flew over, making the teachers and adults jump to the sides as its tail tore into the stands and the tent top to rip.

"Yeah!"

"Well done dragon!" Alice heard the twins yell above her. Alice's lip twitched upward at that.

After a moment though, everyone went silent as the dragon continued to chase Harry out of the arena and into the distance. Silence fell over the crowd as suspense grew, the only noises be could hear were the random and rare roars of the dragon. Time passed by slowly and Alice was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back… but then she saw Harry fly over the rise of the mountain, she had been silly to think that.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione and Alice cheered, their fists pumping into the air. "That's it Harry Potter! You tell that dragon!"

Alice smiled in excited relief as she watched Harry fly toward the arena and then finally sweeping up the golden egg in victory before he landed safely on the ground.

Before he was rushed into the medical tent, Hermione, Alice and Ron imminently left their spots on the stand, and made their way down to him.

"OI, HARRY?" Alice yelled as she entered the tent, only to see Harry wince at how loud she was yelling.

"Calm down, will you?" Harry asked as he was getting a small cut on his arm bandaged.

"Sorry, hey, is Cedric in here?" Alice asked after seeing that Harry was okay. Harry huffed in annoyance, Alice blinked, why was he so annoyed?

"He's just behind the curtain," The nurse bustled about.

"Oh, thanks, are you okay Harry?" She asked and after she got the nod from Harry, she left her three friends to watch the re-birth of Ron and Harry's friendship – as Ron apologized to Harry. She moved the curtain aside to see, Cedric covered in burns.

Alice winced and Cedric turned to face her, he winced. "Ouch, looks like I'm going to win this bet huh?" Alice said trying to ease the awkwardness.

It worked, Cedric smiled. "You wish, I may be coming third but Krum is coming first."

Alice grinned. "Yes, but what does Krum coming first have anything to do with it?"

Cedric grinned at her even though it looked painful. "Well, you seconded Fleur, so I by default get Krum… So if Krum wins… I get four favors!"

Alice scowled at the burnt up champion. "I knew I shouldn't have been worried about you."

This seemed to brighten Cedric up considerably. "You were worried about me?"

Alice paused for once he didn't seem smug or overly arrogant. "Well, can't have that pretty face getting ruined can I?"

~27~

Alice watched as Harry was raised onto twins' shoulders in the Gryffindor common room, holding up the egg, before throwing it to someone and it got passed around the common room whilst everyone was cheering him.

Seamus then had the egg, kissed it.

"Shush," The room went silent. "Come on Harry, what's the clue?" he asked as he threw it up to Harry.

Harry looked down at it before smiling to everyone in the room. "Who wants me to open it?" There was a chorus of 'yes's from the entire common room. Harry then undid the top of the egg, so its sides came down and a horrible, loud screeching noise emitted from it.

Alice covered her ears, trying to press out the painfully annoying sound.

Harry quickly, closed the egg much to the happiness of everyone else in the room.

~27~

The egg as it turned out wasn't the easiest thing to crack. But Harry, Ron and Alice weren't too concerned; they had ages after all to figure out the clue. Even though Hermione insisted that the second task would creep up on him without him realizing it – Alice was sure everything would be fine.

If they had major problems a week or two before the task she could easily try to ask Cedric for help for Harry. She was sure he would help… Maybe, a little bit.

Well, if she asked _really_ nicely.

"Harry, have you figured out the clue yet?" Hermione badgered Harry when they were all in Charms class copying down notes.

"Hey, Hermione give him a break the second task is ages away," Ron said airily. They'd been having the same argument twice a day.

"Come on, Ron, people die in this – Harry has to be prepared."

But at that moment Harry didn't look too concerned. Alice sighed – there was only one thing for it. They'd have to prank someone, why? She actually wasn't very sure.

"Guys, what do you think about making Mrs Noris pink?"

He friends looked at her comically, probably for bring something completely irreverent up in the middle of an argument.

It was Harry who answered her with a, "Sure, why not?"

It had been worth it, that prank. It had still been worth it when they got two days worth of detention. It'd always be worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Twenty-Eight**_

_**Year Four**_

The four fourth-year Gryffindors were all sitting in the Great Hall the next morning, eating their greasy breakfast. Hermione was reading the paper; Alice on the other hand was wishing that there was no such thing as the stupid Daily Prophet. It was one thing to ruin other people's names but it was another to ruin her name!

Why, oh, _why_!

Suddenly Hermione slammed the paper down and groaned as she stared down at the picture of Harry and Alice hugging. "I can't believe it! She's done it again!" Hermione exclaimed annoyed.

"What?" Alice said confused.

_**"Young love has blossomed with Harry Potter, the youngest of the Triwizard Champions and young Alice (Alicia) Cooper. The friendly but passionate relationship is doomed from its beginning. This tragic tale begins with the young Alice Cooper, a very pretty fourth year Gryffindor girl, attracting attention from the other Hogwarts champion; one Cedric Diggory. The student's of Hogwarts and the world, stay in wonder, and ask themselves, when will this young girl choose? Or will she continue to drag these two boys along with her? No news yet has been reached, on how the two boys are experiencing this hefty blow. Full story on page 25."**_

"Harry!" Alice began mournfully. "I apologize, I had no idea we were together, have I been treating you right? I swear I haven't been cheating on you! _Please_ don't leave me!"

Harry snorted at Alice's behavior and glared at the paper before giving Alice a small smile. "I guess… But, you know… You've been a terrible girlfriend," Harry told her playfully.

Alice gave Harry a look of mock horror. "Are you… _dumping_ me?"

Harry snorted, and then started to laugh. Alice joined in after a few seconds.

Right then a small blond Gryffindor walked up to Ron, handing him a package.

"Package for you, Mr. Weasley," the boy smiled handing it to him.

"Thank you, Nigel," Ron said with a nod, taking the package.

The boy however, didn't move but just smiled at stared at Harry as if he expected something. Hermione and Alice looked at each other and then back up at Nigel before Alice finally poked Ron's hand to get him to look up at Nigel again.

"Not now, Nigel. Later," Ron hissed to him, which caused the boy to finally leave, looking a bit depressed. They all stared at Ron as he opened his package until he sighed and explained.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the paper into her bag angrily as Harry went back to eating as Alice muttered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Alice instantly resolved to do just that. Take advantage of Harry's fame. Why hadn't she thought to do this before now?

"Oh, look, Mum's sent me something."

Ron pulled out something that looked an awful lot like a wall hanging Alice had once seen at her ratty old grandmother's when she had been alive. It was burgundy with pink doily-like lace. When he held it up to himself Alice couldn't help but laugh.

It was a dress.

"Mum sent me a dress," Ron gasped as everyone else around Alice started to laugh as well.

"Ron-_elda_, it will go wonderfully with your eyes!" Alice said clutching her hand to her heart whilst whipping away a 'tear'. "My little girl, so grown up!"

Hermione broke down into a laughing fit and Ron scowled heavily whilst turning slightly pink.

"Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked with a grin.

A second later Harry pulled out something white and ruffley and held it up to Ron. "Ah ha. Yep, there is, I'm sure it'll match your hair perfectly Ron-_elda_," Harry smiled but Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nose down, Harry," Ron growled before moving down the table to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny was about to put a spoonful of food in her mouth when she faked a gag before setting her spoon down. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly."

Alice and Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, walking back over to them.

.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you," Hermione told him, which sent anyone within hearing distance into a fit of laughter. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes?" Ron gasped. "For what?"

Alice laughed even harder, earning her a glare from Ron. "Oh, Ron-_elda_," Alice said as she trailed off. "Isn't it obvious… I always knew you were secretly gay."

"I'm not gay!" Ron yelled sounding horrified. Thus starting a rumor about his sexuality, that wouldn't be stopped for another seven years.

_**~28~**_

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception," Professor McGonagall was explaining to the group of Gryffindors. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because… the Yule Ball is first and foremost… a _dance."_

That got everyone talking. All the girls on the right side of Professor McGonagall's classroom starting chattering excitedly, expect Alice, she just looked slightly mystified. But on the other side of the room, all the boys groaned and slumped down in their chairs.

Alice certainly didn't get why the boys seemed to hate the idea so much, except maybe because they had to dress up and take a shower. She meant, they got to ask a girl out and hold her close all night… or ditch her and hang out with the guys… either way. Alice was sure she'd ditch whoever _her _date was.

Or maybe not, romance was a new and oddly novel thing that just occurred to her. Would she do well in this romance game? There really was only one way to find out…

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons! Now, to dance… is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight," Professor McGonagall smiled, looking over at our side of the room. "Inside every boy," Professor McGonagall began staring Ron down. "A lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron whined like a dog, looking from Professor McGonagall to her outstretched hand with horror.

"Will you join me please?" she asked, pulling him to his feet by the shoulder of his sweater while Harry and Seamus smiled at him and pushed him forward, playfully.

Hermione and Alice chuckled as they watched him walked with McGonagall uncomfortably, as Alice was thanking the Gods for karma. It always made for interesting situations.

"Now, place you right hand on my waist," McGonagall ordered.

"Where?" Ron asked, looking horrified at the very prospect.

"My waist," Professor McGonagall repeated as the catcalls started, mostly from Fred and George and Alice joined in happily – she did get a glare from Ron for her efforts – how rude. "Extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please."

The music began and Professor McGonagall began to count before she began to move around the room with a clumsy Ron.

"Everybody come together!" Professor McGonagall instructed.

Immediately, all of the girls practically jumped out of their chairs and ran to the center of the room, Alice mostly only did it so she wouldn't get squished by over eager girls. However, the boys didn't move an inch and even slouched lower into their chairs. Alice pouted slightly.

"Boys, on your feet," McGonagall called again.

Only Neville stood, and the nearest girls pounced on him almost taking him down. Alice caught Neville's eye and gave him a wink. She'd been more successful lately with the operation, _'get Neville some confidence.'_

"Awe, come on! You can't all be scared of us!" Alice asked loudly with her signature grin, but none of them moved. Alice pouted, and decided on another route.

"Alright!" She yelled at the boys, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, Alice pointed at the boys on the other side of the room. "If you don't all get up in ten seconds flat, the I will prank each and every one of you, until you want to cry, and even then I won't stop until…."

Alice didn't have to finish her speech because the majority of the boys jumped up. And Alice got a rare one of the professor's smiles, as she grabbed the hands of Fred. "Dance with me minion!"

"_Yes Madam!"_

_**~28~**_

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry sighed as he; Ron and Alice were walking through the courtyards. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

Suddenly, Ron and Harry came to a stop, making Alice stumble to look back at them. They had stopped next to a group of Ravenclaws, smiling like idiots while the Ravenclaws glared. Slowly, they thawed out and moved on, catching up to her as she watched several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors staring dreamily at Harry.

Alice snorted and fought back a smile – it was so amusing.

"Blimey, Harry. You're a slayer of dragons," Ron exclaimed with wide-eyes. "If you can't get a date, then really, who _can_ get one?"

"I think I'd rather take the dragon right now," Harry murmured as the two slowly down to stare at a group of passing Beauxbatons.

"Now that's just _sad_, Mr. Potter," Alice muttered rolling her eyes, but still had her light smile in place.

"Oh shut up," Harry muttered, but had a smile on his face. That was why Alice preferred Harry over her other friends – she could always insult him and he took it with a smile. Most other people got offended, even if most of the time she didn't really mean it.

Just then, three Durmstrang boys walked up to the three Hogwarts girls next to them, bowed low before the one in the center took one of the girls hands and asked; "Would you go to the ball with me?"

The girl turned back to her friends who were silently cheering her on and telling her to go for it before she turned back to the boy.

"Yes," she practically whispered.

The Durmstrang boy smiled and gently kissed her hand. The trio of boys then bowed and walked off, the two flanking the boy in the center congratulating him and smiling at Alice.

"Now that was awesome," Alice said with a smile, feeling the urge to sigh deeply at that cute and romantic moment. Even though she was Alice, and Alice didn't sigh at deeply romantic moments.

Although not sighing at deeply romantic moments went against her new romance kick didn't it? Well that and not having a date for the ball yet. Maybe she should ask someone instead? Yes, she was a strong woman and she _could_ do that!

The question was who though. Was there anyone she really wanted to go with?

"Oh come on," Ron growled, pushing Alice along down the hallway.

Alice glared at him and moved on down the hall on her own, heading toward the courtyard to meet up with Hermione to go and study down near the Black Lake, probably the only quiet place left.

Not that Alice liked quite very much. Her friends appeared to prefer it though.

Once there, Alice pulled her potions text book and began to read, much to her immense displeasure.

Suddenly she heard giggles and the sound of lots of feet. Alice turned to see Viktor Krum walking along the shore, exercising, while at least a dozen girls followed him at least five meters away. When Krum past her small group, he looked over at Hermione and smiled at her, before he continued on his way down the beach.

Alice snapped her book shut and quickly got up and yelled, "Hey! Krum, stop! Wait a second!"

The older boy seemed to stop running and looked back at her, slightly confused. Alice dropped her book with a '_right back'_ to her friends she ran to Krum. Only to stop a few steps away from the boy, he looked confused.

"Hello Krum, I'm Alice Cooper and I think you could use some help," she said a grin appearing on her face.

"Hm?" The Drumstrung champion grunted.

"Well," She said adding in a pause. "Hermione is a special girl… You should just hurry up and ask her. I'm sure she will say yes."

Krum looked surprised and he blinked. "Zou sure?"

Alice grinned. "Of course I am; I'm her _best_ friend… But I think she'd like you more if… You gave me your autograph," Alice said wisely as she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of her pocket. Krum took the paper without complaint and started to write on it.

"So, how do I ask her, yes?"

Alice blinked as she grabbed her parchment off him. "Just get her alone and ask her, Hermione is a simple girl, she likes simple things… Unless it's books, she likes books – allot."

Krum nodded his head at her. "Well, I've got to go, potions final to study for – see you around!" Alice said with a wave before she ran back to her friends.

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked as soon as she sat down again.

"Autograph!" Alice said with a grin, waving the paper around slightly.

"What! Let me see!" Ron demanded, as he grabbed the paper and read it out, _"Alice Cooper, thank you for the advice, yes. Victor Krum."_

"Advice?" Harry asked her as Alice snatched the paper off Ron who for his part looked like he was on the brink of worshiping the paper. "What advice?"

Alice grinned. "Girl advice, maybe I could give you and Ron some too?" She added innocently.

"I don't _need_ advice," Ron huffed.

"Oh? You have a date then? We could always trap one for you, maybe with a net!" Alice said with a teasing smile as she re-picked up her potions book and opened it to the right page for her to begin reading again.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry asked muttered darkly as he assessed her.

"Oh, Harry, you have absolutely no idea how much happiness it brings me," Alice said as she chuckled and glanced up at Hermione as she tried not to look over her shoulder at Krum. Alice's lip twitched.

Harry huffed and then smiled, creeping Alice out. "Well, going with anyone then Alice? Wanna go?"

Alice blinked, one, twice, three times and. "Really Harry? Are you _that_ despite you're asking your best friend?"

Harry huffed, and Hermione perked up for a minute. "Now Harry, that's what we girls call the _friendzone_."

"What's the _friendzone_?" Ron asked his eyebrows drawing together, and Harry looked just as confused.

Alice grinned at them, but it was Hermione who answered. "When a girl decides that you're her friend, you're no longer a dating option. You become this complete non-sexual entity in her eyes, like her brother."

"Or a _lamp_!" Alice chimed in helpfully.

"Wait," Ron said annoyed. "Do you mean that if your friends with a girl – you have _no_ hope in dating her?"

Hermione nodded her head. "If you've been friendzoned, than more than likely yes – but _sometimes_ _not_, it depends really."

"You know we can go as friends?" Harry said interrupting the would-be argument.

Alice shook her head ruefully at the boy. It would go against her new found interest in romance! It didn't matter if Harry _was_ kind of cute… In that best-friend that she'd _never_ date way!

There would be no way in hell that Alice would mess up her friendship with Harry because he was _cute_. No way in hell, she cared way too much about him. Even if he said they could go as friends. _No way_.

It would mess _everything _up.

"Pft, and who – _exactly_ - are _you_ going with then?" Ron interpreted sarcastically, and a little bitterly.

Without much hesitance Alice replied. "The giant squid."

Her friends raised their eyebrows in union. "You don't have a date, either?" Ron asked slightly rudely.

Embarrassment flooded Alice. Normally she wouldn't feel embarrassed, she was Alice and she didn't get embarrassed. But she had then, she was already getting very self-conscious about the fact that her jeans were getting progressively tighter. And her shirts were shortening, and it wasn't because she was getting taller either – she was the exact same height as she had been at the start of the year, 5,2.

Maybe it was all of those things, but Alice snapped at Ron. "I said I was going with the squid!" And after that she got up from her spot and grabbed her book and stalked off from the group, ignoring her friends bewildered expressions.

Alice angrily made her way to the kitchens - she could use some chocolate ice-crème. Alice huffed slightly, it was probably why she was getting fat – she kept eating ice-crème when she was upset.

Everyone in the hall-way stayed out of Alice's way, every student of Hogwarts knew to stay out of her way when she was in a bad mood.

"Hey! _Alice_! Hey!"

Alice turned her head slightly to see Cedric running up to her from behind. "Hey! Cooper! _Alice_?"

Alice just kept walking and she knew that Cedric was following her, right into the kitchens. She imminently asked for Chocolate ice-crème, she heard Cedric asking for some tea behind her.

In a huff Alice, plopped herself on the chair by the table and Cedric followed suit and looked at her slightly concerned; "You okay Alice? What's wrong?"

"Ronald's being an idiot because he doesn't like the friendzone," Alice muttered as she was handed the ice-crème by Dobby the elf.

Cedric raised his eyebrow as he added sugar to a cup of tea. "What did he do?"

"He – _well_, I was making fun of his inability to get a date for the ball… Then he made fun of mine… And Harry asking me as a friend, being the only way I could get a date… Other than with the giant squid, but he'd probably not want to go with me anyway," Alice muttered to her friend as she stabbed her ice-crème violently.

Cedric smiled – he actually smiled, Alice scowled at him. Why was he smiling when she was so damn annoyed?

"Well, then," Cedric said he drank his tea, and set the cup back down on the table and he measured her with a glance. "I want to call on a favor; I've actually been looking for you all day."

Alice stiffened; he wanted one of his four favors now? What was he going to make her do? She was in such a bad mood already… She better not have to streak or something…

Cedric grinned at her less then pleased response. "I want you to go to the ball with me."

Alice gaped at him, was he being serious? "I really did want to go with the giant squid _but_. I guess you'd do… Only because of the favor… Nothing else."

Cedric grinned and gave her a wink. "Oh, of course. That and my pretty face, right?"

Alice glared at him. He was never going to let that go was he?

~28~

They were sitting in the Great Hall, finishing all of their homework, and they were _supposed _to be silent as they did it.

Alice had been ignoring Ron for the past few days now, but it was really hard when; one, she _knew_ he was a little bit right, and two, she kept hanging out with Hermione and Harry also. And lastly she figured it was dumb because she _was _going with Cedric, not that he knew that.

Alice knew that she really had to try hard with Cedric. Hopefully it would get this new stubborn idea about Harry that had been niggling at the back of her head. She did _not _find her best friend at all in _any _way attractive. She just didn't. It wasn't allowed.

Alice was now sitting between Harry and Dean; she had nearly finished with of her work – a miracle in its self - when Dean gently elbowed her in the side to get her attention. Alice looked over at him to see his eyes on his notebook, but he handed her something under the table. Alice took the wadded up piece of paper from him and opened it.

_**Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?**_

For a second Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Someone just asked her? After she had accepted Cedric invitation? Like she wasn't some sort of last choice? Was she really that bad, that no-one wanted to ask her?

Except Harry, but he didn't count… He was her best friend… He'd never like her that way_. It wasn't going to happen_… Alice hastily grabbed her quill and scribbled a messy reply.

Dear Merlin, she really failed at this romance thing didn't she?

_**Sorry, I'm going with someone else…**_

Dean looked up at her slightly mournful, Alice just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a 'what can I do?' look. Dean just gave her a look that Alice assumed was a _'Na, it's alright'_

"This is mad," Alice could hear Ron suddenly whisper. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Alice looked up in time to see Professor Snape walk up and force Ron's head down. "Well, us and Neville," Ron murmured to Harry as Snape walked away.

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself," Harry said as he chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hey you know, Neville already has a date," Alice muttered to them, forgetting that she wasn't talking to Ron.

Ron and Harry looked over at Alice in surprise before Ron looked sadly down at his book and murmured; "Now I'm really depressed."

Right then one of the twins threw a piece of folded paper at Ron. After Ron read it he threw it back at him with a glare.

"Who are you going with then?"

Fred smiled and crumbled up another piece of paper before chucking it at Angelina Johnson who turned around, glaring a bit.

"Oi, Angelina?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" he whispered while doing a lot of motions that basically repeated what he was saying.

"The ball? Yeah, okay," Angelina smiled shyly, happily.

Fred smiled as she looked back down and then turned and winked at Ron before continuing to work. Alice rolled her eyes and did the same, but found that she was finished finally, much to her surprise. She had never usually finished work before her friends, Alice felt slightly proud of herself.

"Hey, Hermione," Alice could hear Ron say. "You're a girl."

"Well spotted," Hermione said dryly, as she continued to work.

"Come with one of us?" Ron tried to say, trying to do the same moves that Fred had done, but failed when Snape suddenly appeared and smacked Hermione and Ron on the back of the head with the notebook he held and then smacked Harry and Alice for good measure.

"_Friendzoned_!" Alice muttered to him, but as usual she got ignored.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone… for a girls it's just sad."

Alice winced at his words, Hermione's expression changed to completely pissed off and deadly. "I won't be going alone, because- believe it or not - some one's already asked me!" she exclaimed, standing and walking over to Snape to hand over her Potions homework before stamping back over to the three of them, glaring daggers at Ron. "And I said yes!"

And with that, she was gone.

.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "She's lying right?"

"If you say so," Harry murmured back, looking down at his work.

Alice smiled. Yes, she had said yes, to none other than Viktor Krum. Hermione had been talking to Alice about since 'telling the boys would only result in them making fun of her and running the whole experience for her,' and Alice was the only one who understood her.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it," Ron began again as Alice looked up, beginning to put her stuff away. "Tonight, when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Suddenly, Snape appeared and forced Harry and Ron's heads down, and would have done the same to Alice if she hadn't forcibly handed him her Potions homework and notebook.

She did hope that the Professor did aspirate the little note she'd left at the bottom of her essay.

'_Dear Sir,_

_I've got to say, top notch job with the topic._

_Really well done, Sir, honestly,_

_But, I must say, this to you._

_I use Pamolive shampoo; it's really good for greasy hair._

_You should try it sometime._

_I'd aspirate it as much as this topic._

_Maybe even more so._

_-Your favorite student, COOPER!_

_P.S~ Detention on Thursday night, yeah? Don't forget to tell me! I have a manicure I need to get to and all that stuff. Thanks Sniffy!'_

With that Alice, slightly angrily walked out and went back to the common room to find Hermione pacing in the empty room, looking like she might explode. In the back of Alice's mind though, she was picturing Snape's reaction. In her mind Snape exploded and started to eat small children.

"How dare he say that! _How dare he_!" Hermione exclaimed, finally bursting. "I cannot believe that Ronald would even think that I don't have a _date."_

"He's an idiot, he didn't think I had one either… Well, I didn't when he asked but…" Alice said as she sat down on one of the empty chairs in the common room.

Hermione huffed. "He thought you _did_ have someone when he said that!"

Alice blinked at the other girl in confusion. "What? That makes _no _sense!"

Hermione sighed patiently, her anger draining out of her as she took the seat opposite Alice. "Alice, you're like one of the most popular girls in the school. One of the types that Harry and Ron were going after, he wrongly assumed you were already going with someone."

Alice blinked and shook her head. "Then why, had no-one asked me, until now?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Because you are _intimidating_."

Alice looked at her friend in slight confusion. "Me? I'm _intimidating_? How? What, I don't understand! I'm almost friends with _everyone_!"

"You're so confident, and sure of yourself and your _so damned _pretty," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Alice blinked and ginned. "Thank you Hermione, although half the time I don't feel it…"

Hermione nodded. "Girls like me on the other hand, don't get attention, too shy to quite, I still can't believe that of all the girls he had to choose from," Hermione began. "He chose me."

Alice grinned at her friend, "Well because their idiots and can't see how you are smart, beautiful, fantastic," she named, using her fingers to count each one off. "And he'd be a nimrod not to want to take you to the ball,"

Alice watched as a small reluctant smile appeared.

"Have I mentioned that you're the best friend I've ever had?"

"Yes, but I love hearing it, over and over. You're my best friend too; always know how to make me feel happy!" Alice declared with a sunny smile, as the two girls got ready to fill the rest of their day with gossip.

_**~28~**_

"Sign here," Alice said passing Harry a quill already loaded with ink.

Harry paused in whatever essay he was currently writing. Alice took a glance at it and realised it was for Charms. Funny, Alice hadn't realised that they had homework at all.

"Why?" He asked Alice curiously, pushing away the essay like it meant nothing to him. It most likely didn't, they should _burn_ it!

"Because," Alice said as she slid into the seat next to Harry. "I need your auto-graph to bribe innocent first and second years into doing my bidding."

Harry snorted and relined in his chair, looking over the smiling picture that Alice had shoved into his hands for him to auto-graph. Harry groaned. "Why'd you pick one from first year?"

Alice grinned. "Because you were cute then."

Harry snorted again. "I was a shrimp! I still am, actually..."

Alice laughed. "A cute shrimp," Alice corrected Harry. "Irreverent, _sign_!"

Running a hand though his hair Harry sighed and signed the eleven year old picture of himself and shoved it back into Alice's hands, Alice was ecstatic.

"So," Harry began. "What's this I've heard about you dating _Diggory_?"

He sounded kind of hurt. Alice dismissed this as him being upset that she didn't instantly tell him. Alice was actually surprised when she didn't. Normally she'd tell Harry almost everything.

Alice shrugged. "Going to the ball with him, nothing big... I actually forgot about it," she lied.

Harry looked at her, making Alice slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Harry! I got this cool new idea! I want you – in your next divination class – to predict that frauds _death_!"

Harry looked at her blankly for a minute before cracking a smile. "Sure thing. I'll even get Ron to take a picture of her face for you."

Alice's face broke out into a massive grin. "Oh Harry! You know me too well!"

"I do, don't I?" Harry muttered under his breath and Alice got the feeling that maybe she wasn't meant to hear that one so she changed the subject again.

This time back to the advantages that monkeys had over other animals, and her ideas of pirates being at Hogwarts, and the disadvantages of having drunken teachers actually teaching them.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Twenty-Nine**_

_**Year Four**_

The Yule Ball came sooner than Alice thought it would, and the whole castle's atmosphere seemed to be crackling in excitement and readiness for the occasion. All the girls seemed to have locked themselves in their rooms for the whole day while the boys meandered around doing what it was that boys did... What it was boys did? Alice would never know.

One might question why Alice wasn't locking herself up and getting ready for the event? She was simply too lazy to be bothered with the whole idea. She was naturally awesome looking so getting ready shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Hey," Alice glanced up to see Harry standing in the portrait hole, just coming in, and looking like he had just lost a snowball fight.

Poor Harry, hadn't she taught him anything about snow ball fights? He had to always win, and for this matter why didn't he invite her?

"Hey, Potter." Alice smiled, sitting up.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready like the rest of the girls?" Harry asked her blandly with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Ah, yes I'm about to go up… I just can't will myself away!" Alice said grinning and gesturing to the couch.

Harry shrugged and sat down next to Alice, taking off his mittens and holding his hands palms out toward the fire. Then he shook out his hair, sprinkling Alice with cold drops of water and remaining snowflakes. Alice shrieked before pushing at Harry.

"Oi! Stop it," Alice yelled, holding her hands up to block the onslaught.

"What? Afraid of a little snow?" Harry said as he chuckled.

Alice winked at him. "Never!"

Alice then launched herself at Harry and ticked his sides. Harry burst out into laughter as he tried to push her away. "What? afraid of being tickled?"

"Never," Harry said, pushing Alice off him. Alice fell off the couch dragging Harry with her.

From the short fall Alice fell onto her back, and Harry fell on top of her, with a loud 'omph.'

Alice laughed slightly and Harry glared at her. Harry was sitting on top of Alice and he was really heavy, Alice was about to glare at the boy when he kissed her.

_He. Kissed. Her. _

Alice's eyes widened.

**~29~**

Alice smiled at Hermione who was combing some sort of jell into her hair to get rid of the frizz and basically tame the not so messy mess. Alice was sure it would look okay when she was finished.

Alice sighed to herself and decided to get to work on her look for the ball.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened down stairs. She didn't know what to say or even how to react. Harry'd kissed her. She'd kissed Harry.

Then she'd pushed Harry away and ran upstairs, shouting about how she had to get ready. Alice didn't know what to do.

First, she took a shower, typically the best place to start when getting ready for something – or at least Alice thought it was. Unless she was a monkey of some sort then she could just wear a tie and she would have people cooing over her. But then again she wasn't a monkey – so shower it was.

Then Alice went to work on her hair, she started with brushing it … and the she was lost with what do with it for a minute, before she noticed, Hermione had anti-frizz _and_ a curler**. **It could work.

"Hey Hermione, can I borrow your curler?" She asked, receiving a nod from her friend Alice took the curler and set to work on her hair – half an hour later, he her was set in big curls framing her face. She liked it; she placed the curler on Hermione's desk, thinking the other girl might need it at some point.

Next Alice moved onto make-up, she typically didn't wear makeup, but she knew how to use it _and_ she did own some. Alice got up and searched though her trunk and after about ten minutes of searching Alice found it.

She pulled it out and with a mirror – courtesy of Lavender. And she began to apply, her foundation, and then coated her eyelashes with mascara, before deciding to add black eyeliner to the picture and purple eye shadow to go with her dress.

After Alice had finished that, another hour had gone by, and Pavalti and Lavender were both ready to go. Alice glanced at Hermione who was still working on her hair and she sighed in relief – she wasn't the only one going to be late. She watched as the two other Gryffindor girls left before Alice went back into her trunk for her dress.

It was a dress that she had went with Hermione to buy down in Hogsmeade, after getting more of her muggle money transferred into gallons – hell, she was going though all of her so money fast, she figured she wouldn't have any left by the end of the year.

Maybe when her parents decided to talk to her again, they'd reimburse her? That's if she talked to them, she was actually starting to feel the sting of that a little bit.

It was a gorgeous dress though, that fit like a snug glove from the top to below just below her thighs before it fanned out in soft waves. The colour was of varying shades of purple and had a black line at the top of her dress, with matching black straps, and Alice l_oved_ it.

Alice had a bit of a problem with her shoes though, she had never walked in high heels in her life and she was very determined to wear them on this night. She had _Hermione_ teach her how to walk in them, in private for the past week. The girl had agreed after much laughing – _much,_ laughing.

After that, Hermione and Alice were very late. Maybe she had been wrong to assume that she wouldn't need as much time as the other girls?

Alice and Hermione arrived at the top of the stair case near the Great Hall on time, but then Hermione and Alice both suddenly got very nervous.

"You're meeting Cedric first," Hermione suddenly said, as she pushed herself against the wall near the stairs as if to blend into the stone, even though she was wear a pink fluffy dress. That did not in any way bend in with the stone. Maybe if she'd worn an army-commando type thing. Actually, why didn't Alice think of that before? It would have been really cool.

Damn it, why didn't she get an army commando dress!?

Alice sighed at her panicked friend. "Why don't we both just go together?" Alice asked smartly. "They're both down there… It makes sense."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why, didn't I think of that?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Because _I'm_ a genius," Alice stated as she linked her arm with Hermione, and dragged the other girl to the stairs and then the two slowly began to walk down the stairs in union.

"You wish." Alice heard Hermione mutter, but she ignored the jibe.

As Alice's eyes darted around slightly uncomfortably, she saw Cedric standing by the door, he looked slightly nervous as well. It was a good moment for Alice, she had made him nervous. He did, look rather nicer than usual, but he had always had a pretty face.

Alice could imagine his surprise if she'd gone in an army-commando outfit. Alice deeply regretted not thinking of this until now. She would have actually gone with the idea.

Alice noticed that Krum was standing by the stairs, like he was waiting to take Hermione from her, Alice smiled at the thought. Tonight was about having fun, after all and romance – heaps of romance-ing to be done.

But there would be nothing between her and Harry. _Nothing_.

She then spotted a black mop of hair, and she couldn't help but look.

Harry stood near the bottom of the stairs looking very handsome in his own dress robes and with his slightly combed hair, even if it did still look rather messy – it was like he'd had no idea how to get ready for a formal event. Then again, Alice was considering going in an army suit so she really couldn't judge could she?

However, it was that fact that his eyes were that size of golf balls that made her feel like smiling. Was he shocked that they could possibly look this good? Alice felt slightly vindictive, yes Harry you're two best female friends _can_ look good. Although, he should most likely already know she can look good – she always looked good.

Alice's mind wandered back to the common room – no! Bad Alice! Alice decided right then to ignore that that had ever happened.

Alice stopped next to him and Parvati Patil who smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Harry. I have to admit… That you're hair looks particularly messy today," She said with a forced grin. She noticed that Krum took hold of Hermione's hand and led her slightly away from the Gryffindors. Alice shot a wink at her friend.

"You look… fantastic," Harry said, as he looked Alice up and down. Alice just grinned weakly.

"Thanks Harry," She said lightly before turning to Parvati. "You know you're pretty lucky, even if he's hopeless with girls and well, almost everything especially his hair! Make's one think he doesn't try," Alice said lightly.

"Yeah, my sister and I kept dropping hints. It nearly took forever," Parvati said with a smile as she eyed Harry's hair.

"But be careful though, he's a complete nutcase. Believe me, we're _best friends,_" Alice said straining the words.

"Well, he can't be as bad as my sister's date, at least," Parvati murmured to Alice, gesturing to her sister and Ron. Alice looked over at Ron and she almost burst out laughing.

"Oh man, Ron's actually wearing that thing?" She asked before laughing when she got a nod from Harry. "Merlin, that's it – I disown him…"

"Harsh much?" Harry said lightly, knowing that she was only joking. Alice shook her head with faux seriousness.

"Alice!" Alice turned at the sound of Cedric's voice and smiled as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look gorgeous!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Alice teased him with a grin.

"I'm honestly not, always known you were gorgeous…" He muttered making Alice's cheeks go slightly red. If anyone asked her this a later date though, she'd deny the hell out of it.

Why couldn't Alice stop thinking about Harry?

"You win this round, Mr. Diggory," Alice said as she tipped her head foreword slightly and pretended to tip an imaginary hat, and Cedric laughed.

"How many rounds, does that mean I've won then?" He asked casually. "Hm, all of them?"

Alice glared at him slightly. "I will win one day…. _One day_…"

"Okay, champions! Gather around, time to go in- One at a time, Miss Delicour you and you're date first!" Professor McGonagall said appearing out of nowhere. The French girl and her Ravenclaw date walked into the hall and Alice heard applause.

"Next Mr. Diggory and Miss. Cooper."

Alice walked foreword, with Cedric's arm on her lower back, pushing her forwards slightly. Alice walked into the hall to many people, gapping at the two but a healthy applause. They stopped at the head table, and got seated.

Alice looked around the hall eagerly as she watched Hermione and Krum walk in a get seated at the same table. The hall was decorated like a winter wonderland silver ice cycles and snowflakes while snow was falling from the ceiling. The long tables weren't there anymore either, but they were replaced with round tables with icy center pieces and white-blue table clothes. It was all kinda beautiful.

But, it would have been more beautiful if there was some chaos. Chaos was always good – even if all the pranksters of Hogwarts called a truce for the night. Alice wished somehow that she hadn't agreed to not muck up for the night.

Alice watched as Harry and Pavalti joined their larger table, as soon as everyone was seated, food appeared on their plates, and everyone began to eat.

After ten minutes of silence, only broken by the sparse comments made by the French girl – and those were only complaints. That Alice couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Cedric, I must know… What are you going to do with those three other favors." She asked him jokingly.

"Three?" Hermione interrupted. "Wasn't it four?"

Alice ginned. "Ah, yes! But Cedric here already used one! Before you ask, asking me counted,_ yes_."

Cedric chuckled slightly. "I'm not too sure, I want to tell you…" he said with joking lit to his voice.

Alice smiled at him sweetly. "You know you want too…"

"Ah!" Cedric said in a superior voice. "But I don't!"

Alice grumbled slightly before she brightened considerably, "How about another bet? This time its triple or nothing!" She said with excitement.

Cedric snorted. "Remember last time you said that?"

Alice's smile faltered for a second but her grin returned. "Well, this time is different – the second task. I choose H-_Harry_, then Krum."

Cedric smirked at her. "I choose me and her," He said as he pointed at the French girl. "And, you do realize, when I win I have nine?"

Alice pouted. "If you win and haven't used them yet!"

Professor Dumbledore then began to talk. "Alright, after out excellent dinners, let's start off the dancing with a dance from our champions!"

Alice got out of her seat and walked down to the dance floor with Cedric, when they were about to start dancing Alice felt it was important to mention. "Oh, by the way, I'm wearing heels and… I'm very liable to fall over."

Cedric just grinned in response as the music started to play. "I'm too nice to let you fall," He muttered into Alice's ear.

"I beg to differ…"

After half an hour of the classical waltz, that Alice didn't mind as much as she used too, the music changed. The Weird Sisters came out and started playing. Immediately, Cedric grabbed her hand, an excited glint in his eye and they were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Alice ginned, faster music was just as fun – if not even more fun.

After heaps, and heaps of songs were over, Alice and Cedric because she was dragging him with her everywhere made their way out of the crowded dance floor until Alice spotted Ron and Harry sitting nearby, looking completely bored. Hermione had just sat down with them. Alice turned to Cedric, "Get me a drink?" She asked loudly over the music as she gestured to her friends. He nodded with a handsome smile and made his way over to the drinks table and Alice popped herself down next to Harry.

Alice looked at Harry and smiled widely at him, nudging his shoulder with hers to get his attention. Harry looked up at Alice, looking like he had just seen the most horrid movie in the world.

Alice's mood plummeted slightly. She'd have to talk to Harry about what had happened earlier. She didn't know what to say…

"Hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, happily.

"Viktor has gone to go get drinks. Would you like to join us? Where's Cedric, Alice?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron and Padma.

"Gone to get a drink," Alice said with a weak grin.

Ron then interpreted anything else that Alice was going to say, "No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor, or you and Diggory," Ron bit out.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked Ron, severely annoyed. Alice was too mind you, but she'd leave this one to Hermione to deal with.

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Ron growled to Hermione who looked very surprised.

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Who was cursing Alice's name for days because she got one!" she threw back at him, getting Ron to slide back down into his seat. "Besides," she continued. "The whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation… to make _friends_."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron retorted sitting back up, his cheeks tinged pink.

Alice chocked on thin air, her eyes wide. Had Ron really just said that? Out of anything that he could say, he said _that?_

Hermione just got up, and turned and started walking away.

"Great Ron!" Alice exploded, standing up and turning on him, suddenly feeling a surge of anger. "Of all the horrid things you've ever said; this has to be the worst! How could you say that to Hermione? Isn't she your bloody friend? And you go and say that, what! Are you a complete and utter idiot?" Alice ranted getting more and more animated with ever word she said.

Ron just stared at Alice wide eyed while Harry just looked off and away from her, Alice figured that he probably because he agreed with her.

"See you Harry."

Alice angrily stormed off in search for Cedric, she found him awkwardly standing at the drinks table whilst some Asian girl was talking to him, and this might have made her more annoyed… She would never know.

"Cedric!" Alice said her annoyance clearly stated in her voice.

Cedric and the other girl turned their heads quickly to face her; Cedric's face looked concerned and slightly panicked, the girl smug.

Alice would love to know why he looked panicked. "Alice! You okay? This is just – uh, this is…?" he trailed of looking at the other girl with a sheepish look at having forgotten her name.

A brief look of annoyance ran across her face before she smoothed it over. "Cho, Cho Chang."

"Great to meet you, but we're," She said gesturing to her and Cedric, "going, see ya."

She said as she grabbed Cedric's arm and dragged him out of the hall and sat down on the nearest seat, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, you know its okay," Cedric began in a cocky sort of voice. "To be jealous and all… But I wasn't paying any attention to her."

"Not jealous," Alice muttered. "I _don't_ like you."

Cedric grinned as he sat down next to her and pulled her into a side hug, "Well, I like you. I _actually_ _really_ like you, so… Tell me what's wrong?"

Alice looked up slightly and sighed. "Just my friends… Ronald is being a jealous little idiot over Hermione…"

Cedric pressed his lips to her hair. "Night for jealousy huh?"

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. "Wasn't jealous…"

Alice felt Cedric smile; she knew that he knew she was lying. "But that's not all…"

Sighing again Alice said, "No, Ron made a speculation about… Hermione and Krum, a horrible, disgusting… thing to tell her, just because Krum asked her before _he_ managed to ask her out."

Alice heard Cedric sigh. "That's still not it is it?"

Yeah, Alice thought, my best friend kissed me earlier and now I have no idea what to do.

Alice blinked and scowled at the Hufflepuff. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Alice huffed. "Always know, you know, when something's wrong?"

Cedric smile widened. "I'm a genius, remember?"

Alice snorted. "Well, it's just that… Well, I encouraged it… If that was all he wanted and I was the one who told her…" Alice lied. That really didn't bother her as much as it should.

Cedric stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Listen," He said seriously. "No, listen. It's not your fault – really, it's not, Hermione is a big girl, she can look after herself. You just concentrate on having fun… Okay?"

Alice pulled away from him a slight smile on her face. "Heh, I guess, you know I almost came tonight in army commando?"

Cedric smiled and laughed at her, Alice joined in. But after a few minutes their laughter died down a little bit, and there was awkwardness.

Cedric smiled at her, the two staying in the awkward stare phase for a few minutes.

Cedric leaned in, spur of the moment, Alice leaned in too. Their lips briefly met for a first butterfly kiss, followed by another three kisses that were similar, before he deepened the said kiss.

Alice could seriously _see_ Harry's face right now.

Alice felt Cedric wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, and Alice not knowing what to do – decide to place her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, just kissing, Cedric steadily pulling her closer to his frame, until it wasn't really possible anymore.

"_What the hell!?"_

A loud yell brought Alice away from Cedric and her eyes sought out the origin of the shout. Cedric for his part – obviously didn't want to stop, he pressed several kisses on the side of her face before he stopped and start to eat? More like nibble on her ear, he very obviously didn't hear the shout.

"Ron? H-_Harry_?" Alice said in surprise, effectively stopping Cedric as he pulled away from her not ten seconds later, and looked at the two younger boys.

"See? See Harry! I told you, it's all older guys want! I told you Alice but did you believe me?" Ron spat.

"Hey!" Alice shouted as she tried to get up but got pulled back by Cedric.

"Don't talk to her like that, you have no idea what you're talking about." Cedric stated coolly as he rewrapped his arms around Alice's waist – standing up with her to do so.

"Don't tell me what to do pretty-boy! She should know what you want you-"

"Ron!" Harry cut off, he seemed – drained? "Leave it, let's go."

Ron stormed off with a way too relaxed Harry behind him.

Alice felt like shit.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty**_

_**Year Four**_

She was a horrible person. "Harry, can we, uh, talk please?"

Harry paused in whatever book he was reading; Alice wasn't even sure what it was about. How sad of her. What could she say?

"What's up, Alice?" Harry said chucking his book to the nearest chair.

"The roof," Alice answered before she could stop herself. Harry chuckled.

"I guess I set myself up for that one…"

"Harry," Alice repeated trying to be serious. Alice wasn't serious very often. "We need to talk."

Harry looked confused. Weather it was because she was being serious or because she was saying that they needed to talk, Alice wouldn't know. "Yeah, okay?"

Alice bit her lip, feeling like she was betraying Harry somehow. "Uh, about, you know – the ball."

Harry looked down at his lap but nodded his head. He seemed to be as reluctant to talk about it as she was. But Alice guessed it was for different reasons.

"Yeah, that didn't mean anything… Right?" Alice knew she sounded hopeful, and she knew it made Harry's face fall slightly.

Why she was hopeful she didn't know. Was she hopeful that it didn't mean anything? Or was she hopeful that it did mean something? Harry was her best friend, and Alice really didn't want to lose him over something like this.

No, nothing could happen between them because Alice didn't want to lose Harry as a friend. Cedric on the other hand, Alice had no reservations about. Alice didn't mind as much if she lost her friendship with Cedric over a relationship, but she did mind if she lost Harry.

Alice could never date Harry. That was settled in her mind, she just wasn't brave enough.

"Uh…" Harry muttered.

"Because," Alice said in a faux-cherry voice. "Because, I really don't see you like that. More like a … Lamp." Alice lied.

The emotions on Harry's face changed so quickly that Alice couldn't pin-point one. "Uh, yeah of course, it was a spur of the moment thing. But, I have to go."

Harry stumbled up to his feat, and Alice frowned. "Where?"

"I promised Hermione I'd meet her at the library," Harry said quickly, before running off.

Alice frowned again. It was for the best, it really was… Alice hoped.

~30~

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago! The task is two days from now!" Hermione growled at Harry, obviously very annoyed.

Alice hated herself at the moment. It was her fault that Harry hadn't figured everything out by now. He's been too distracted. It was her fault and she hated herself for it.

"Really? I had no idea!" Harry retorted sarcastically, the stress obviously starting to get to him.

The three friends were standing on the bridge between the clock tower courtyard and the stone circle, about a month after the Yule Ball. They had been looking out at the view contently when Hermione had breached on the topic of the egg. As it turned out it was a very bad idea.

"I suppose Viktor's already figures it out," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament," Hermione muttered back. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being."

Alice cringed.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious," Hermione corrected. "Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually," Then Hermione got really serious and she sighed. "You are trying to figure out this egg, aren't you?"

Alice closed her eyes briefly. Lately it was like Harry was ignoring her. Like he didn't even want to see her, let alone talk to her anymore. Alice knew it was her fault.

She shouldn't have agreed to go out with Cedric, after their kiss.

She shouldn't have told Harry that it had meant nothing to her.

She was ruining her own life.

Harry's smile dropped and he turned away from her. "Yes, Hermione, I am."

"Harry," Alice said sighing, maybe he'd listen to her now? Probably not. "This isn't really normal coming from me, and to be honest it pains me to say it but… but… You need to figure this thing out! I mean, you fluked the dragon like a pro and I was so proud of you… _But this?_ This is something you can't just wing and hope for the best! You could die Harry! I don't want to have to burry you, _please LISTEN TO ME_!" Alice ended up shouting when Harry didn't look like he was listening to her.

Even though Harry had been trying desperately to avoid Hermione and Alice's gazes, he did look up at her when she said that a smile finding its way onto his face.

He acknowledged her! Maybe their friendship could survive this. If it didn't then Alice didn't know what she would do. Harry was her _best_ friend and she didn't want to lose that.

"Hey, Potter!" The three Gryffindors turned at the sound of Cedric's voice, "Potter!" he called again.

Harry's smile dropped in an instant and was replaced by a scowl. Alice sighed. Why had she agreed to date the Hufflepuff? Oh that's right. She had hoped that it would make everything better somehow. It had the opposite effect.

"Hello Diggory, how can I help you?" Harry asked in annoyance, his right eye was twitching.

"Er, could I talk to you a moment?" He asked glancing at Alice and giving her a wink, Alice smiled at him weakly in return.

Harry jerkily nodded his head, and walked slightly off with the other champion, leaving Alice and Hermione alone.

Alice smiled, and Hermione looked a cross between pleased and worried. This to say the least confused the living hell out of Alice. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

Hermione turned to Alice with a grin. "Oh yes, I just had one of my biggest problems confirmed, and now? I get to watch the drama unfold. It's going to be like… a drama!"

Alice blinked, probably more confused then she had been previously. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Hermione waved her off. "Oh, you'll know, soon enough…"

Alice scowled slightly as she watched; Cedric and Harry come back into view.

"Crazy lady…" Alice muttered under her breath, but somehow Hermione heard her and grinned.

"Who's crazy?" Harry asked, slightly confused and very annoyed. Alice blinked how had he heard that?

"Hermione is… The crazy person's not explaining herself," Alice said in a huff towards Harry.

The annoyance drained off Harry's face slightly, as he laughed.

Alice grinned at him and looked left slightly at Cedric, who grinned. "Alice, want to go for a walk or something?"

Alice looked at her friends, who both nodded their heads, even though Harry's face was blank. Alice sighed; he wasn't making much sense anymore. She needed to really get away from this… Nothing was making sense. Alice wanted to be eleven again.

"Sure thing… I guess."

Was it wrong of her to not want to be around Harry?

~30~

**VERY STRANGE AND RANDOM… HARRY P.O.V!**

Harry James Potter liked to think of himself as a simple person who enjoyed a simple life. He knew that he wasn't but he liked to think it all the same, with a sigh Harry resigned himself to the idea of life never being very simple.

Harry was sitting in the empty common room with the golden egg in his hands, he knew he should be worrying about how he was going to breathe underwater for an hour but he couldn't seem to concentrate on it.

All he could think about was one of his best friends – _Alice. _Yes, it was all he seemed to be _able _to think about lately.

Alice, it was all centered on her. It was frustrating to him slightly, to see her with… _her boyfriend_ – Cedric Diggory, just being randomly happy when he just stood right there. It was like she didn't even care.

Knowing Alice though, she most likely put it out of her mind and would never think on it again. Harry knew that she didn't really care.

He had kissed her. He hadn't known what had possessed him to even do that. Harry wasn't sure; maybe, he'd figured everything would sort itself out like it did in the movies that Aunt Petunia watched.

What was Harry kidding himself though? Nothing about his life was like the movies. If it was then it would be a tragedy and no tragedy ended _happily_.

Harry sighed in annoyance, when had he started to like his best friend? It had all just snuck up on him from no-where, but here he was trying to her to notice him in_ that _way, but Alice was just happily oblivious.

Until he stuffed everything up. Now, he couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. And Alice didn't even care about the daily struggle that he went though.

Why couldn't she be a caring, sweet girl? Harry snorted. Truth be told, Harry wouldn't even like her if she was sweet and innocent. He might, but Harry liked her daring, her joking, and her inability to be completely serious. He loved it all, and wouldn't change her for anything.

But he did wish that she showed an ounce of care.

Harry thought about it, every second of the day. He had found himself in an almost permanently bad mood, and to say everyone noticed was an understatement.

Harry sighed again and wondered when he would get over Alice, he wondered _if _he would get over Alice. It was a sobering thought, thinking he would never get over her and eventually live alone with fifty cats... Then he would be a crazy cat lady, but he was a guy so he would be the crazy cat guy…

Harry shook his head violently to get rid of the image of him with fifty cats, which would be detrimental. So back to the egg it was.

_**BACK TO ALICE'S P.O.V – AFTER A SHORT BIT OF HARRY-**_

"Harry, tell us again," Hermione ordered Harry trying to remain calm, even though they were all on the verge of panic.

"_'Come seek us where our sound'_," Harry repeated the first line of the poem.

"The Black Lake. That's obvious," Hermione shrugged as she walked closer to Harry.

"_'We cannot sing above the ground',"_ Harry sighed. "Which are mere-people, I figured that out earlier."

"_'An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took',"_ Harry continued to recite.

The fact that he had managed to memorize the entire poem in less than a few days, managed to astound Alice. Harry had never had the best memory, or maybe it was just pure laziness?

"They'll take something important then – maybe all the chocolate?" Alice said thoughtfully as Hermione and Harry nodded their heads at her, ignoring the last part.

"As far as_ the hour long_, it's obvious, though admittedly potentially problematic," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Harry looked up, looking surprised. "Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater, Hermione?"

"Well, just yesterday, I decided-"

Hermione just sighed. "Not now, Alice!"

"Well, we will find _something," _Alice said trying to remain confident and add in something helpful.

"What is something? No if we haven't found it..." Ron muttered in a huff.

"We've been looking for three hours, Ronald," Hermione said bitingly.

"Yeah," Ron said impatiently. "But, the tasks tomorrow and we don't have enough time to find a spell – let alone teach it to Harry."

Alice blinked and then scowled at the same time as Hermione – Ron was right, they didn't have enough time to do all of that. It was Harry's fault for leaving it to last minute to do. Alice wanted to hit her head against a wall, but she soon heard to voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Professor McGonagall wants you in her office," Harry began to stand.

"Not you, Potter. Just Weasley, Cooper and Granger."

"But sir! The second task is only hours away, and-"

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep," Mad-Eye bit out. "Go. NOW!" Mad-Eye yelled.

Hermione, Ron and Alice quickly made their way off to Professor McGonagall's office. They made their way there in a short amount of time, barley taking thirty minutes, although the three were very quite. How would Harry manage to find the spell without the three of them?

As soon as they got to the Professor's office Alice knocked on the door, and they were almost imminently let into the office.

As Alice walked in she noticed that there was a girl who looked to be around eight years old and looked like a carbon copy of Fleur. A small bit of looking around showed that McGonagall was sitting behind her desk – looking very tired.

"Professor!" Alice said cheerfully in greeting. "Whatever it is, it wasn't us."

The aging professor sighed slightly but a smile covered her face. "For once, Miss Cooper that is _not_ the reason you were called here."

Alice knew she had a look of confusion on her face. They weren't in trouble? Well, if they were in trouble Harry would most likely be there but he wasn't… So what was this about then?

Alice shared glances with her two friends.

"Then why _are_ we here?" Ron asked in confusion, sounding like he too thought they were in trouble for something.

"Mr Weasley, Misses Granger and Cooper, please take a seat while I explain."

Alice and her two friends quickly took their seat.

"The second task was designed to take something of value from each champion," The professor began with slight distaste. "A living person, of which the contestant is closest too, will be placed at the bottom of the lake… You will rest assured that you will be completely safe during this time."

Alice gaped at the Professor. This so was not cool.

"Not cool, Professor. I can sue, you know."

The Professor sighed again.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty One**_

_**Year Four**_

The spell that the head of Gryffindor put on Alice had her knocked out for the most of the time. This really was a pity because Alice would have loved to see under the black lake, and she would have loved to be a part of her rescue. She didn't like that idea – that she had been rescued by Cedric.

She wanted to meet the mermaids! It would be really cool! Plus, Alice would love to see if they were anything like the ones in the bedtime stories that her mother used to read to her.

Cedric popped up with Alice on his arm, it was the second that Alice breathed in air that she woke up. Before Alice knew it she was being wrapped up in a fuzzy towel and placed next to Cedric in wait for the next champion and his treasure to come up.

Alice blinked as she felt Cedric rest one of his arms around her back. She hoped all of her other friends would be okay, no one else had popped up yet – as they were the first… Wait, no. If they were first then…

"What on earth will you do with nine favors?" Alice grumbled under her breath to Cedric.

Cedric chuckled slightly. "I don't know, what would I want when I've got all that I want from you already?"

Next person to appear was Krum and Hermione. Hermione was quickly assured out of the water much to Alice's relief – one friend safe, two to go.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked Hermione as she sat down next to Alice with her own fuzzy towel.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said as she shivered violently. "Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't come up yet," Alice told her, as she started looking out across the water worry written on her face.

A few minutes later however, two heads popped up out of the water. Ron and a little blond girl Alice assumed was Fleur's little sister. The three of them helped Ron and the little girl onto the dock and got them towels before Alice looked back out at the water and then back to Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Alice asked feeling slightly panicked again.

"I dunno," Ron shivered. "The last thing I remember is going into McGonagall's office and you treating to sue if she put us down there..."

"I saw him down there," Cedric said, coming back up from behind Alice, placing an arm around her waist – he did that a lot. "He was there first but he just stayed there."

Alice nodded her head once.

But then, out of nowhere, Harry came flying out of the water and slammed onto the dock, sputtering and coughing up water.

"Harry!" Alice exclaimed, as she got out of Cedric's hold and ran towards her best friend throwing her own long fluffy towel around him. "Thank Merlin!" Alice shouted as she hugged the death out of him.

"You saved my sister even though she was not yours to save," Alice heard a voice say with a French accent. Alice looked up to see Fleur looking down at Harry. "Thank you!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping forward and kissing Harry on the cheeks enthusiastically. "And you! You 'elped!" Alice watched as Fleur approached Ron.

"Well, yeah. A bit," Ron muttered before Fleur attack him with kisses to.

"Harry!" Alice looked up again to see Hermione running toward them.

"Hermione. OW!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione grabbed him roughly in a hug and wrapping her towel around him tightly.

"Personally I think you behaved admirably," Hermione went on to say.

"I finished last, Hermione," Harry muttered annoyed at his failure.

"But! You had the coolest exit!" Alice said only to be ignored. Alice pouted.

"Next to last, there's a reason why Fleur's sister was still down there when you came along," Hermione told him. "She never got past the Grindylows."

"Attention!" Alice turned to see Professor Dumbledore making his way through the crowd. Alice then quickly helped Harry up as Dumbledore used a spell that made his voice ten times louder, making Alice's ears ring as he yelled; "Attention!"

Alice quickly looked around for her boyfriend that she had ditched not ten seconds ago, she felt slightly bad for that. She spotted him not too far away, as if he noticed her stare, Cedric turned to look at her and slowly made his way over to her as Dumbledore announced the results.

"The winner is… Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announced making all the older boys and Hufflepuffs cheer widely. "Who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him… second place, for outstanding moral fiber!"

"Second place!" Alice smiled at him as everyone around him began to cheer… at least, except for the Durmstrang boys.

"Alice," Cedric said as he pulled up next the four Gryffindors. "Well, done Potter."

Harry managed a grin. "Thanks, you too."

Cedric grinned at him, and turned to Alice. "Hey, want to come and get something to eat with me? I'm starving."

Alice blinked and went to say yes, but first she glanced at her friends, should she really leave after something like this had happened?

"Sure," Alice replied easily and she waved to her friends and she and Cedric walked their way to the kitchens. She was a wimp.

"So, thanks for saving my life," Alice said jokingly.

Cedric grinned. "Ah well, saving pretty girls… It's what I do."

Alice snorted but grinned. "Modestly at its finest, but I must know… You've won another bet… What are you going to do with all of these favors I owe you?"

Cedric's grin just widened. "Oh, young lady, wouldn't you love to know?"

Alice huffed. "Cedric," she said with a warning sort of tone.

"I don't know; I haven't planned anything… To be honest I didn't think I'd get any of these _magical_ favors…" Cedric stuttered out almost imminently.

Alice grinned; he was _so_ whipped.

~31~

"Wait, wait and wait," Alice said her eyes growing along with Ron and Hermione's.

"What?" Harry asked slightly irate for some reason.

"You're telling us – that not only Kakaroff is a death eater, but Crouch's son, his dead son – is one as well? And that Crouch is dead?"

"Yes," Harry said nodding his head.

"Harry," Hermione groaned. "Why is it always us?"

Harry grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. "I have figured it out, that we are a group of misfits that are constantly attracting trouble."

Ron snorted and Alice said. "That sounds about right."

"But back to the issue," Ron interpreted slightly. "We have a problem."

The other three nodded their heads in understanding.

"Yes," Harry replied all happiness whipped of his face. "We have a death eater at Hogwarts, and people are dying…"

Alice shook her head. "That's not our biggest issue here."

Harry looked at her slightly confused. "Then what is?"

But it was Hermione who answered that black-haired boy. "The third task is in a month."

The group was silent for a moment.

"So, that means that we have to make Harry, _learn."_

~31~

"Alice!" Ron yelled coming to a stop beside Alice and a Hufflepuff first year. "Go away," he said to the Hufflepuff.

The first year took one look at Ron and ran as far as his legs could take him. Alice blinked. "Ron, you're like my brother and I love you. But you cannot go around scaring my minions."

Ron snorted. "Minions later, talking with me now, it's important."

Alice sighed dramatically, and made a show of checking her wrist for her non-existent watch. "Chop-Chop Ronald, I have a tight schedule, I -"

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Ron interrupted Alice.

Alice almost instantly froze. "What? You're crazy Ronald; I have connections to get you fifty cats if you want?"

"Do you really - ? Wait, no, don't distract me. Something is going between you and Harry. It bloody obvious that somethings happened."

Alice hesitated, not knowing what to say. "How is it obvious?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I dunno, you two aren't talking as much. You two have an argument or something?"

Alice paused before nodding her head. "Over green, super-powered, jet-loving rubber ducks."

Ron looked confused. "It's a muggle thing," Alice replied.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Er, sure. Can you guys sort it out? It's making Harry really moody."

Alice grinned. "Only if you answer every question in Charms with '_Purple Monkey Dishwasher'_."

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

~3!~

Harry wasn't a bad student and they never had no spells to practice but there was a scarce amount of time to do it all in. Alice was also trying to spend as much time with Cedric as she could as well.

Which was ironically who she was with at the moment, she had Potions in about half an hour and Alice figured she could spend that time with her – boyfriend, she still wasn't used to calling him that.

"Heeey, Cedric," Alice said dragging out the words.

"Yes?" Cedric asked not bothering to look up from his book, Alice pouted at this. But she didn't blame him – he too, after all, had to go through the last task as well.

It was hard to remember that he was when all that Alice worried about was Harry. Speaking of Harry, she had been trying to make everything better with him. It was working – slowly.

"I want to ask you something," Alice said her words starting to gain a more serious note. She wanted to ask him, if he'd known that she was a Black too. In the excitement of the year she'd forgotten that she was sure that almost all of the purebloods knew… Or she thought that they knew she wanted to find out. Cedric was the only one she could ask, in case that she would trust with the information.

He was a pure-blood, so if the pure-bloods had known then Cedric would have known.

"Yes?"

"Do you – Did you know that I resemble a slightly_ famous_ wizard?"

At this Cedric closed his book and put it away a gentle looking look on his face, as he made a motion with his hands to continue.

"I was wondering… if you knew who?"

Cedric smiled gently. "What do you mean by _slightly famous?"_

Alice tried to not look nervous. "Well, more infamous, but a pureblood?" she prodded further.

Cedric sighed. "Is there something you wanted to tell me Alice?"

Alice sighed, she didn't want to just come out with it like she usually would but it seemed that he wasn't going to play along with her today.

"I am a half-blood," Alice began staring intently at Cedric's face – it wasn't like she didn't trust him…

"And my father – is an escaped convict – _Sirius Black."_

The surprise on his face was… Surprising to say the least. Alice winced as his look turned slightly incredulous.

"Are you telling me that my girlfriend – my playful, sneaky, happy, beautiful girlfriend. Is really a _Black_ and the daughter of a _criminal_… And I _didn't_ know?"

Alice winced, well when he said it like that... "It's not like that, no one except my closest friends know!"

Cedric froze. "Potter, Weasley and Granger?"

Alice nodded before adding. "And most of the Professors, apparently I resemble him a bit…"

Alice glanced up at Cedric's face his face was blank, like he was trying to process everything but couldn't. That stung a bit.

"…Cedric?" Alice asked uncertainly after five minutes of silence.

Cedric shook his head and made to get up, Alice's eyes widened and grabbed his arm and in the process got up as well. "Cedric, wait I-"

Cedric shook his head again before saying, "I understand I do, I just – I just need a few moments to process, I never expected…" He trailed off uncertainly.

~31~

The one thing Alice hadn't grown out of was stress related pranking _and_ mocking of teachers. That was a bad thing considering she had potions class next; because of her conversation with Cedric she was slightly late to potions causing Snape to take ten points away from her because of lateness.

Alice hadn't practically cared. She just walked on in – ignoring Snape for once, and sat herself between Ron and Harry, the latter looking at her with slight worry.

After she got into her work Harry asked her. "What's wrong?"

Alice smiled slightly but it was strained. "I told Cedric about Black."

"You did what!?" Ron hissed from her other side. Alice shot him a distasteful look.

"Look, I trust him – he won't spread this... He just wasn't expecting it… Really," Alice defended.

Ron looked at her like she was an idiot. "Alice, yeah he wasn't expecting it one second and the whole school knows the next!"

Alice opened her mouth to argue but Harry bet her to it, defending the last person Alice ever expected Harry to defend. Harry had hated Cedric from the start.

"Leave it Ron, Diggory's not that sort of person."

Ron snorted. "Oh? Forgetting what we saw the night of the Yule Ball?"

Harry looked annoyed but not as much as Alice did. "Leave it Ron! Merlin, it was just a kiss!"

Harry's face fell slightly, and Alice felt terrible. She hoped that she hid it well enough. Alice never really had a problem with hiding her emotions.

"Just a kiss sure… More like eating your face."

"Ron!" Harry said firmly looking slightly sick. It was then that Snape saw fit to interrupt the three of them.

"Potter, Weasley… Cooper!" He snarled as he stalked over to their table. "Care to enlighten the class to what it is that's so interesting?"

"Well, Professor _Snape'a'doodle_, just discussing colour schemes for the classroom, I say pink… It would go lovely with the grease in your hair. What do _you_ think, sir?"

"Twenty point from Gryffindor, Cooper."

And thus he stalked away, _never_ got old.

~31~

Alice glanced around in a suspicious way; stress relief pranking had always been her favorite. But dragging Harry into her schemes had been by far her most favorite idea. It turned out that Harry needed stress relief just as much as she did, it was a fun time.

Plus, they were on a faster way to becoming best-friends again.

Harry looked at her sideways with a not so hidden smile, as the two made their ways into the great hall for breakfast.

"So…" Harry asked slowly. "What's next?"

Alice nodded her head sagely. "We're shaving Mrs Norris before Charms."

Harry chocked on mid-air. "What!?"

Alice grinned. "It'll be easy just stun and shave – think about the pay back…"

Harry groaned, before muttering, "Why, do I go along with this?"

Alice grinned back. "Because you'd be bored without it!"

~31~

As it turned out shaving Mrs Norris, was the best thing Alice had ever thought of. Flitch was furious, and had no clue that could have done it, this made the two happy – Harry was relieved too.

Alice walked out of Charms that day with Harry, Ron and Hermione and made their way towards Herbology. Alice couldn't find a way to do anything between these classes… But, a convertibly place Hufflepuff first year…

"He's covered in Bee's!" Alice yelled, causing everyone in the hall to duck and look around for the person covered in bee's.

"Him!" Alice shouted pointing at the first year boy. "He's covered in bee's! Look at him, I swear!"

Hermione groaned. "Just because of their house colour's doesn't mean he's covered in bee's, Alice."

Alice nodded her head feverously. "Yes it does! He's covered in Bee's! Someone help the poor kid!"

With the expatriation of her friends and the horror of the first year boy, Alice was dragged away from the scene and started towards her class again.

"He was covered in bee's, I swear-" Alice was muttering the whole way down to her class before she got cut off by the voice that she hadn't spoken to in a few days.

"Alice!"

Alice turned to see, Cedric Diggory running towards them.

Her friends automatically looked awkward. "Alice, I wanted to talk to you…"

"We're going to class," Harry cut in.

"Oh," Cedric said looking down slightly. "That's alright after class then?"

Alice looked at him. "No, now… I can be late, doesn't matter anyway."

Cedric looked slightly against. "No, Exams are soon, you should go."

Alice just waved him off, and turned to Harry because he was the one most likely to oblige her. "Make something up, yeah? Tell them that my imaginary friend died."

Harry nodded his head sharply and, then the three made their way to class.

"Alice I don't want you missing class because of me…"

Alice waved him off again. "Psh, I'll be fine – it doesn't matter that much anyway."

Still looking slightly against her skipping class, he started to talk. "Okay, Alice I wanted to say sorry, I was just… Stressed and hearing that, well, you're not him, so I was exaggerating and…"

Alice smiled; it was all she'd wanted to hear for the last two days. "It's fine… Hey, you hungry? Kitchens?"

Cedric shook his head at her. "Class, Alice?"

Alice made a sound that sounded against. "Please, this isn't the first class I've skipped… So food? Yes? _No_? Plus, I'm emotionally distraught over Bobina."

Cedric sighed and resigned himself to the fate she had planned for him. Oh, joys.

~31~

"So," Hermione asked, they were in their dorms, their dorm mates not there yet leaving it as just Alice and Hermione. "How are things with you and Cedric, now?"

Alice looked over at Hermione who was ripping a hairbrush threw her hair before she went to sleep. "Good, we talked things over and ate some."

Hermione hummed in an agreeing way. "He's okay with the Sirius thing?"

Alice frowned slightly. "I wouldn't say he's okay with it, but he acknowledges that it isn't something I can control."

Hermione set her brush down on her desk, and turned to face Alice who was sitting on her bed, absentmindedly flipping through one of Lavenders teen-witch magazines. "There's something you're not telling me…"

Alice grinned and looked up at Hermione. "It's kind of disturbing and completely irreverent."

Hermione looked eager, well, she asked for it. "Ginny walked in on us kissing, I think we scared her for life."

Hermione burst out laughing, and she didn't stop for five minutes. "So Hermione how's things with Victor?"

Hermione blushed slightly, as she plunked herself on her bed next to Alice's bed. "We – don't really talk much – he's pretty… well, I don't see us lasting to the end of the year."

Alice's face fell slightly. "Oh, sorry."

Hermione waved off her pathetic apology. "No its fine, I guess I expected it? Girls like me just can't keep cute, popular guys interested after all…"

Alice sat up straight, forgetting about her magazine. "Don't tell yourself that Hermione any guy would be lucky to have you."

Hermione actually snorted. "Alice, really, I know how I am. And I know that guys at our age only want two things, a gorgeous, confident girl, not a shy, bookworm… The only other thing that could interest them, well…"

Alice shook her head with vigor. "No, then why did Victor ask you then, huh?"

Hermione looked down. "Well, I fall into the second category; I must just appear easy…"

Alice shook her head again. "No, then what about me and Cedric huh?"

Hermione snorted and looked at Alice like she was an idiot, a look that she was growing accustomed too. "Alice, you fall into the first category. Really you're friends with everyone, and have cute guys latterly falling at your feet!"

Was it wrong that Alice instantly thought of Harry?

Alice shook her head again. "You are exaggerating, Hermione!"

Hermione was the one to shake her head this time. "No, I'm not – you're just really naïve. Really Alice."

Alice bit her lip, she wasn't – naïve that is. She knew she was rather popular but she didn't have boys _falling_ at her feet. They were tripping _over_ her feat.

Alice gave Hermione a pointed look, causing her to groan in frustration.

"You, Alice Cooper/ Black," Alice winced. "Are the most popular Gryffindor fourth year. Nobody ever hates you! You lose so many points and not a bad word said about you! I get heaps of points and what do I get? Know-it-all! You have to turn boys down for the Ball – No one even believed I could look nice let alone get a date!"

Hermione was trying to catch her breath after this; Alice looked at her with wide eyes. "Hermione? I'm… I didn't know…"

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

And then Hermione promptly shut herself into her bed, leaving Alice sitting there like an idiot. How had she missed this? Was she really as naïve as Hermione had said she was?

Was she just good at ignoring problems? She was such a _bitch_.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Two**_

_**Year Four**_

One month later, though to Alice it didn't feel nearly that long, it was finally time for the final task. Hermione had started to talk to her the next day like nothing had happened, but the time spent together was strained.

Alice didn't like it – but what could she do or say to fix it_? I'm sorry that I'm more popular than you? I'm sorry that I have to turn guys down?_ Alice wasn't too sure on what she did different to Hermione except hanging out with more people than books.

Even if Alice loved Hermione, it was the truth.

Hermione, Ron and Alice had been shoving defensive spells done Harry's throat, so much so that Alice was sure that Harry would pass all of their DADA classes with O's for the rest of his schooling. The best part of that? They had been learning them with him. But even so, the day soon arrived and they were walking Harry down to the arena that he and the other champions were meeting at.

"You ready, Harry?" Ron asked his friend, not hinting at the worry that he was feeling.

"Sort of…" Harry murmured, as he ran his hands along his wand.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry lied, Alice could tell he was lying through his teeth, either to make them feel better, or he was lying to himself.

"There's no need to be nervous… Remember this when we take over the world, Mr. Potter," Alice said with a strained grin, throwing an arm around Harry, gaining a smile from said boy.

"World domination always helps," Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_~32~_

About an hour later, Ron, Hermione and Alice were sitting on the lower seats of the stands at the entrance of the maze, waiting for the task to begin.

"Don't worry guys, he'll be fine – they'll all be fine," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we heard… The last _fifteen_ times you said it," Alice muttered not particularly caring, who was she kidding? Everyone would be fine; no one had died yet right? Harry was too stubborn to die, and Cedric? He would never let the opportunity to win another one of their bets goes past.

Yes, they had made another double or nothing bet on the winner of the cup. If he won he would have eighteen, and Alice was strangely fine with that. As long as he didn't die, Alice wasn't sure why she was more concerned about them dying in this round… Maybe, it was because it was the last round?

Music trumpeted jovially as the crowd in the stands stood up and cheered as the champions began to come into the arena, first Cedric and his father, who Alice cheered extensively for. Alice was certain that she saw him turn around and wink at her. He would be fine.

Next were Krum and Mr. Karkaroff, followed by Fleur and her headmistress. Lastly, came Harry and Dumbledore, who both looked around, a lot less enthusiastically, as they walked into the center of the field.

Dumbledore then moved to the podium and began to explain what would happen next. "_Sonorus_!" he yelled, causing his voice to become amplified.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory-" Cheers resounded though the field. "And Mr. Potter-" More cheers, especially from Ron, Hermione and Alice. "Are tied for first position, they will be first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum-" More cheers, mostly males. "And Miss Delacour," More cheers, mostly high girl yells. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Now everyone stood up and cheered. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he _or _she, need only send up red sparks with their wands!"

With that, Dumbledore turned back to Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum to speak to them privatively. After an agonizingly long moment, Dumbledore turned away from them, allowing them to move to their spots.

"Contestants, prepare yourselves!"

Everyone cheered and the champions all did what they needed to do, and Alice smiled when Cedric gave his father on last hug before moving to his opening in the maze.

"On the count of there!" Dumbledore yelled. "One-"

The cannon went off early, as usual, and Dumbledore glared at Filch for a moment before Alice turned her gaze on Harry and Cedric as they entered the maze and the opening shut behind them.

"Good luck, you two, and don't you d_are_ die, either of you!" Alice murmured under her breath.

About ten minutes later, Fleur and Krum were finally allowed into the maze as well, which caused everyone to start cheering again before the maze swallowed them up.

Those agonizingly long minutes that followed stretched for what seemed like hours. Alice became more and more antsy, convinced that every moment passed was another closer to something very bad.

After a while, Hermione stopped cheering and lazily propped her head up with her palm. Ron was chatting incessantly with those around him, boasting about Harry's sure win.

After about twenty minutes, Fleur was pulled out, followed by Krum about ten minutes later, both looking a bit dazed, both for different reasons.

When Harry finally popped into the center of the field, seemingly lying on his stomach, holding the Triwizard Cup, everyone began cheering, and the band began to play again, bring everyone's spirits. Harry had won… but was that something under him?

Alice wasn't sure what it was, but it made her run past Ron and Hermione and down off the sands and onto the ground as Fleur screamed, silencing everyone.

It was then that everyone noticed the body underneath Harry, and many people began to scream.

Alice stumbled forward until her legs froze up and she couldn't stop staring, and she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from Cedric. Cedric – a _dead_ Cedric, for once in her life Alice felt the tell tale sign that she was about to cry. Alice Cooper _never_ cried.

His clothes scorched and patched with mud, his hair tangled in twigs and leaves, and worst of all- his eyes were open and glazed over, staring into nothingness.

Cedric, he had been her friend, her boyfriend, though older then she had been, he had been so nice to her. Alice remembered all of those times she spent with him, randomly eating in the kitchens talking about random things, joking about Quidditch, always making bets that she could never seem to win, when he asked her out, the ball, kissing him, hugging him, when he had always been there all year, she remembered hanging around with him the year previous, meeting him in second year. She remembered her conflict between him and Harry. It all seemed so pointless now.

Tears formed in her eyes and fell down Alice's face as she stared, wishing that the pain she was feeling in her chest, pulling her down, wasn't there. That no matter what she was seeing right now, it wasn't real. It couldn't be real, he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be _gone._

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore peeled him from Cedric's- corpse. "What happened?" he cried.

"He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there!" Harry said as he sobbed.

Alice's hands flew to her face as she heard Voldemort's name. At once, she figured that Voldemort had killed Cedric. Perhaps, if Harry's dream was accurate, his target was Harry. Alice dreaded the idea that it was Harry who was foretold to die tonight. Had Cedric died in his place? Of course Cedric wouldn't just let Harry die.

Alice watched on in horror as Mr. Diggory ran up, staring down at the body of his only son. Cedric's father fell over Cedric's body and Mad-Eye began to pick Harry up, and pull him out of the arena.

Alice snapped as she tried to get out of the stands, she didn't know if she was going after Harry or going to Cedric's corpse. She wanted to be with him, but she knew; she knew that Harry would be blaming himself. She had to be there for her best friend… But Cedric he was… He was… But he couldn't be.

Alice roughly pushed tears away from her eyes, to no avail because the tears just kept coming, and coming.

"Miss… Cooper!" Alice looked up in surprise as Professor Snape stepped in front of her, blocking her way out of the stands. "Return to your seat this moment!" he snapped at her.

"No," Alice said forcing herself to look up at the Professor in determination. She didn't want him to see her cry, or anyone for that matter but she couldn't hide it. She – Alice Cooper was crying.

"Miss Cooper," Snape said his lip curling. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Go back to your seat."

"I don't care!" Alice said practically screaming, "I don't care, just let me see him!"

Snape looked like he was taking some sort of vindictive pleasure in denying her something. That was of course until McGonagall interrupted him.

"Go on, Miss Cooper."

Alice looked at her Professor for exactly three seconds before dashing down to Cedric. Harry could wait, he wasn't the _dead_ one.

"No, no, no," Alice whispered as she fell to her knees by Cedric's side, next to his father who looked up at her his eyes red-rimmed.

Mr Diggory nodded at her, he accepted her presence there. Alice looked down at the once pretty-boy, and all that she could see was his dead glazed over eyes. Alice screamed shrilly.

Why? Why him? Why did he have to die? The only thing in this entire situation that could be even considered as good would be that Harry didn't die… But Cedric… Was Harry worth more than he was? Of course Harry was worth the world but Cedric didn't deserve this – not this.

Alice didn't know how long she sat by his un-breathing body, he was so still. It could have been hours, days or just mere minutes. She would never know she just sat there tears streaming down her horrified face. She didn't even care who saw her, let them see her. Cedric was gone – no more.

Alice didn't take much notice when things began to happen without her, Cedric's body got moved, and she moved with it. She didn't acknowledge Hermione coming up behind her and hugging her – being there for her. Despite their argument, they were still good.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Three**_

_**Year Four**_

The next day, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, sitting on chairs that had been placed in rows, waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking. The Great Hall, a usually bright room, and was now extremely grey, which was also now completely silent. Not even Alice had it in her to make the hall a happier place. Alice didn't have it in her to do much really, but one thing was sure – she was never going to cry again. _Ever_.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss," Dumbledore began. "Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend… I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died."

Alice clenched her hand under the table; she gave a blank look out to the rest of the hall. She had broken down yesterday. She had screamed, she had cried, she hadn't cared. But today, she would be strong, she wouldn't cry.

She would be Alice Cooper today.

"You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory."

Alice nodded at Dumbledore's comment before she looked down slightly.

It wasn't fair, when people died, especially anyone like Cedric, who had been so freaking kind, but so idiotically smug and arrogant. People, who were too young to die, people who had their whole lives ahead of them. Who else would die in the future because of people like the Death Eaters? Because of people like _Voldemort?_

"Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me… reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever."

Alice blinked, yes. That was right, bonds, people; they needed to be protected at all costs. War, it was on the horizon Alice knew it; she needed to be able to protect people, like she hadn't been able to protect Cedric.

"Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Alice wouldn't let him die in vain; no, Cedric wouldn't ever die in vain. He would be the first, the first she had ever lost and she would be damned if he wasn't the last person that she lost. Alice blinked, she could feel herself crying, but she didn't acknowledge it. She had a job to do.

Alice felt herself smile despite herself. No, he wouldn't die in vain. Harry wouldn't get a change to die either.

~33~

The next day was the day that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs were to leave, so everyone conveyed in the main courtyard and started saying goodbye. Through the whole thing, however, Alice mostly stayed with Harry as they watched Fleur and her little sister kiss Ron in thanks, and watch Krum give Hermione his address so she could write to him, making Ron look a little annoyed. This made Alice smile slightly, at least some things never changed.

Ron was still oblivious to his feelings for Hermione. Maybe she should give them a nudge?

Alice would make sure that everything else didn't change; she would make sure no-one else would die. It would be a hard goal, but the easiest way that Alice figured that she would accomplish her goals? She would become a healer. She would heal everyone she could, she would always get there.

Hermione and Ron walked over to them then as everyone moved to see the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons off, as Harry and Alice stood in one of the halls off of the courtyard.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked his friends softly.

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a second as if he was crazy before they answered in unison; "No."

"No, I didn't thinks so," Ron chuckled. "Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?" Ron asked as he pushed himself of the column.

"Dead boring, that's what," Alice muttered back.

Harry, Ron and Alice began to walk down the hall before they realized Hermione wasn't following them. They all turned back to see he leaning against the wall, staring down at the ground with a humorless smile on her face. "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" she asked tears making their way into her eyes.

Harry sighed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Hermione look up. Harry then shrugged and said, "Yes."

Alice smiled slightly. "But. We'll be fine, as long as we stick together."

That sent Hermione moving, putting an arm around Ron and Harry's shoulders as we all began to walk down the hall again. "Promise you'll write this summer. All three of you," Hermione said softly.

"I won't. You know I won't," Ron said truthfully.

"Harry will, won't you?" Hermione said, turning to him hopefully.

"Yeah. Every week," Harry smiled sarcastically, making Hermione role her eyes.

"Alice?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I should be able to get a few in around my plans for world domination… Just for you though, Hermione."

~33~

Once Alice got off the train she saw something that surprised her. Her parents were there with forced smiles on their faces. Alice sighed; she didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever really. She felt way too drained about school; Cedric's death had caused her to forget about her home life but now? Well, she couldn't put it off any longer could she?

Alice sighed; at least Cedric would be happy. When she had told him about what had happened he had encouraged her to talk to her parents, she had called him an idiot then of course but… Well, she would have to now right?

But Alice still had the question in her head. Why the hell were they here? Had they finally decided to overlook the magic thing? If so then why the hell hadn't they thought ahead to tell her, that they were going to talk to her again?

"Mother, Father," Alice intoned her face as blank as it had been since Cedric's death. This unsurprisingly freaked her parents out.

"Alice? Alice, dear, what happened?" Her mother imminently asked of her. She knew something was wrong, Alice wasn't being a giant joking ball of energy – of course something was wrong.

Alice felt slightly warm before squashing it. She had gone a whole year without communication.

"Why are you even here?" Alice asked, dryly, annoyed.

Alice's mother looked surprised. "We're here to pick you up from school, like every parent does."

"Funny," Alice said anger making its way to the surface of her voice. "I didn't know parents kicked their kids out – and then pretended nothing happened afterwards!"

"_Alicia_," her father began with a warning growl.

"My names not _Alicia_! It's _Alice_! _Alice_ damn it!"

"See?" He father said angrily to her mother. "See? I told you that school and those freaks were bad for her!"

"There not freaks! You're re-forgetting _father _that I'm one of those freaks!"

"Come on," Alice's mother began. "Let's take this conversation home, okay? We're getting looks…"

Alice looked around, and yes, they were getting looks by everyone. It was rather embarrassing really. But there was this one point. Alice didn't really care.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Alice practically snarled, anger coursing through her veins.

"_Alicia!_ We _are_ your parents and _you will_ do what _I _say!"

"No, I am me, and I say I'm going with him!" Alice yelled and dramatically pointed towards Ron.

"Not over my dead body, you're not!"

"It can be arranged," Alice said her voice losing a few levels.

That was when Mrs. Weasley decided to barge in.

Ten minutes later, without knowing how, Alice was in her parents car back on the way to little winging.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Four**_

_**Year Five**_

Alice was sitting in her room, in utter silence. She had managed to be somehow convinced to go with her parents; she wasn't too sure how it had happened… But it had. And Alice had hated every minute of it, it was that bad.

Boredom had somehow taken hold as well. A bored Alice was never a good Alice.

Alice flicked the page in her beginner's book to medicine, a gift that Hermione had sent her a few days before when Alice had told her of her dream. To be honest Alice figured that Hermione was ecstatic that Alice was taking a direction that she could shove books at her with. This thought made Alice's lips twitch slightly, any reason to read a book with that girl…

Cedric would have been proud of her too, she was sure. A small part of her was doing it for him, he would be happy. She knew.

Alice had been doing nothing the entire holidays but think, think and think some more. Except read the few books that Hermione had sent her on healing and the almost daily arguments with her… _parents_.

She hated those, she hated how they wouldn't take one word she said in – she hated that they wouldn't listen to her, she hated that she couldn't confide in them about Cedric. When she was younger they had been so close, they had dotted on her and now? They couldn't go five minutes without yelling at each other.

Alice sighed, what she really wanted, needed from her parents right now was for them to listen to her, but they seemed incapable of doing that. All she wanted was for someone – anyone who would be willing to listen to her other than Hermione. Sure, Hermione understood to a point, but she really couldn't give her any advice.

Alice skimmed over the page she was meant to be reading and realized that she hadn't actually read any of it. Alice closed her book in aggravation. It seemed she would be thinking for the rest of the afternoon. There wasn't much else for her to do – other than read. But since her mind didn't even seem to want to read anymore…

Alice hated what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. She was moping and Alice didn't mope. She just sat there, reading, thinking and doing other _un-_Alice like things. She needed help. She really did, she needed to stop thinking about everything over and over again. She needed to stop her moping about Cedric. She needed someone to talk to about it, someone who understood, she needed… _Her parents._

Alice groaned as she threw herself onto her bed, she needed her parents to be there, now more than ever, but they just _weren't._

Alice's eyes slid shut; maybe she could sleep it away?

After what felt like hours, Alice decided that her mind just wouldn't shut up and that she wasn't going to sleep it off, with a sigh Alice heaved herself off her bed and made her way to her door.

Grasping her door knob and opening her door, Alice made her way down stairs. She was hungry, so to the kitchen it was.

When Alice made it to the kitchen, she found her mother standing around making what appeared to be tacos. Alice blinked as her mother looked up to see Alice in the doorway, a small smile on her face. She was trying, trying to connect with her daughter as long as magic wasn't mentioned her mother was fine.

The bad part was that magic was such a big part of her life now that Alice just couldn't let it go. It would be like telling Alice she couldn't mock Snape, or she couldn't get a detention.

"I'm making lunch, I'd be ready in a minute, go get your father?"

Alice nodded dumbly as she exited the kitchen again, that had been happening a lot lately. Her mother cooking a meal, three meals a day, they would all sit down and eat… and then Alice got into an argument with them. It was unavoidable really.

Alice made her way to her father's "Study" which was really just a place for him to play games on his computer under the guise of work.

Alice knocked on the door and waited for her father's quick 'come in' before she opened the door.

"Lunch is ready," Alice said quickly before she walked off, back to the kitchen, where their four seated table was, she quickly sat down on one of the chairs when her mother started to put down the food.

"Where's your father?" Her mother asked softly, looking slightly disappointed that he wasn't there with Alice.

"Coming," Alice grunted slightly, not bothering to look at her mother.

Alice heard her mother sigh, and she continued to set the table. Alice didn't look up once, she didn't look up when her mother sat down, she didn't look up when her father when he entered and sat down.

She only looked up to make her taco. She didn't want to get into an argument that day, she really didn't it would be very bothersome, and she didn't have the energy for it.

"So," Alice's mother began nervously. "How is the work going?"

Alice didn't know if this was directed at her or her father. But Alice was assuming that it was directed to her father, her mother didn't care a bit about any work that Alice would be doing.

"Good," Nick Cooper said in a low voice.

The silence was awkward. Whoever said silence was golden, obviously had no idea what they were talking about, because it wasn't golden, it was awkward.

If Cedric had been there, he would have been making mindless conversation to make her feel better... No, she had to stop thinking like that, he was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Alice heard her mother – Sarah sigh. It just made the room all the more awkward to Alice.

"How about you Alice? Doing homework?"

Alice actually looked up at that sentence, did her mother actually care? She saw her mother's slightly pained look, like she wished that she didn't want to talk about it. She saw her father's look, like he was annoyed at her for bringing it up. Alice sighed, she could never win.

"Not like you care," Alice muttered in response looking down before she could see her parent's reactions.

"Alicia!" Nick growled. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Alice felt a rising anger fill her veins again; she felt that allot lately, anger. She was so angry, angry at Cedric's death, angry at Voldermort's return, angry with the fact that no-one believed in Voldermort's return, angry at Black for being her father, angry at her parents for never being there for her.

"My names _Alice!_ Not Alicia!"

Her father bristled slightly, Alice wondered when it was that her father started to call her Alicia, and he never had before. Hell, he was the one who gave her the nick-name Alice because Alice never liked the name Alicia, it was too – elegant?

"Yes it is, I should know, I'm the one who named you, _Alicia Jane Cooper."_

Alice grit her teeth at that, she hated,_ hated_ her full name.

"Whatever," Alice said offhandedly, she was still angry, hell was she angry. But she didn't want to be, not then.

"Alicia, don't you dare use that that tone with me!" Nick growled out. Alice wondered, when had her father become such a bastard? It was probably around the same time that she started to call her parents by their first names in her head.

"_Alice,_ its _Alice!_ Merlin damns it, _Alice!"_ Alice ranted.

"Enough!" Sarah yelled. "Can't we have _one _meal, without an argument?"

Alice looked down at her taco, she didn't say anything – suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore. Alice made to get up and leave only to get yelled at again, was this all her family was anymore – yelling?

"Alicia! Your mother has cooked a meal, you will eat it."

Alice snapped. "Oh yes, Sarah cooked a meal, so does Hogwarts house-elves, I don't always eat those! So does Mrs. Weasley, still don't always eat that! I wonder why I didn't eat those, could it be... I wasn't hungry? Or maybe this time I'm sick and tired of you! Honestly, you say you're my parent's but you don't care an inch about how I feel! You don't care! It's all because I'm magical, why can't you accept the fact that I'm a _witch!"_

Alice was panting after she had finished that, she couldn't catch her breath, she felt the tell-tale signs of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _Damn it,_ she was crying again.

"Alicia! How dare you! How-" Nick began before he got cut off by his sobbing wife.

"I am your mother; I was there when _she _wasn't! _She_ was never there! Oh, _Allison _always had everything! _She_ was the younger one; of course _she _got first dibbs on everything, everything I had wanted! Never once after _she _was born did our parents _even consider me_! And then I met this handsome boy in a bar, he was interested in _me_! _Me_! But no, _she_ had to take that away from me as well! She ran off with him, but that was fine. I met someone better! But that was when I knew that _she_ was a cheat and a liar! _She_ would never be your mother like _I_ am! _Never!"_

Alice looked at Sarah in shock, her – Allison, the Allison that gave birth to her, had been Sarah's sister all along? The one she had asked about constantly not a year ago, and got no answers too?

"At least she would understand, at least she wouldn't hate my entire world, at least she would condemn something that she didn't understand!" Alice shot back to the hysterical women, who was she now? Her mother, her aunt? Just a random person, who meant nothing?

"_Allison? Allison?_ My free sprit younger sister! Oh of course _she _would, never mind that's exactly what killed her! Oh yes, I'm glad _she _took Sirius Black away from me! Or who knows? Maybe I'd be the dead one instead!" Sarah screeched in between hysterical sobs.

Alice blinked, she was dead? _Dead? ... Sirius Black?_ The man, the man, who she had refused to acknowledge, had dragged Allison into a world of magic – of hate, and inaudibly caused her death?

The hysterical woman hadn't finished though. "Oh but she had loved him! He had loved her! And then you came, the two were sickly happy. It was disgusting. He had been mine, and she took that and had you! And before she died, she begged me, _begged me!_ To take care of you, to make sure you stayed hidden, stayed safe! I did that, me and my husband – I didn't want that wack-job anymore! I had someone better, but I promised to take care of you! _And this_ _– she never raised you!_ She didn't help you with homework! She didn't teach you to tie your shoes, to read, to write! _I did! Me!_ Oh she said that_ he _would come back for you! _He did_, but I wasn't going to give you up! He left, and then what? _He got arrested? HA!"_

Alice was still. Her eyes wide and her expression agape. It was the story that she had asked for when she was thirteen, and she had gotten it. In the form of Sarah ranting about how much of a mother she was. But Alice didn't gasp what the woman had intended her to grasp from the long-winded rant. All she got was that A) her parents had wanted her and, B) Black had gone after her.

_This changed everything._

Alice looked up. "You, why didn't you tell me?"

"_It was better, oh!_ I know _you _Alice!" The woman ranted, it was amazing because not thirty minutes ago the woman was as calm as a clam and now? "You would have run off, try to figure everything out! You would have forgotten about us! You almost did at that school! Nine months at what two-three letters a year? _Last year none!?"_

Alice opened her mouth, but then closed it again. It was true; she had forgotten to send some letters home... But she had been really busy, with Quidditch, Classes, Pranking, Studying, and periodically almost dying... Sending letters often slipped her mind.

But the last part of her sentence had Alice riled up even more. "No letters? What did you expect! You kicked me out!"

"We're still your parents, Alicia!" Nick yelled, once again joining in on the argument.

"For the last time! It's _Alice!"_

Alice was getting annoyed; she could see where this one was going... She wondered had Harry gone to the Weasleys yet. She would go visit him, she wasn't actually too sure where Hermione lived and Ron was too far away...

"You know what? Never mind. I'm leaving."

"_Alicia Jane Cooper!_ _Don't you dare."_

Alice grinned in a savage sort of way. "If you refuse to call me by my chosen name, at least call me by my_ REAL_ name. It's Alyssia, Alyssia Black!"


	35. Chapter 35

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Five**_

_**Year Five**_

Alice sighed; she remembered exactly one year ago she was doing something very similar to what she was doing now. Kicked out last year, stormed out this year, not going back the next year. _Yes_, she lived a charmed life.

There was major difference's though... Last year she had been so much more naive, happy, and not to mention in denial about everything family related. This year? It was like she was her opposite. Alice was her own opposite.

It was funny really, dragging her trunk and her owl to Harry's house again. After openly acknowledging that she was Alyssia Black, that she was indeed a Black. Alice wondered if this would change anything, she wondered... If in some strange way, that Alice had unknowingly signed some magical paper work – declaring her a Black.

She exaggerated, of course. Alice didn't actually think that that would ever happen. She was Alice Cooper.

Alice swiftly walked up the Dursley's pathway leading to the door; she knocked loudly – no answer. She glanced at the driveway – no car. They had very obviously gone out. Alice grumbled; that had to have meant that Harry went with them? Or maybe not, knowing _this_ charming family.

Alice dug around her pocket until she found a bobby pin. Useful things they were – she knew she wouldn't be able to open the door, but that window... Fred and George did know some useful skills after all.

Alice would have to thank them latter... Maybe by turning their hair blue?

It took Alice four minutes and thirty-seven seconds to unlock, the window. She climbed in, dragging her trunk with her. Really it was too big...

Alice than dragged her trunk up to Harry's room, oh how she hoped that he was there... She tried to open his door, but it was stuck. It was very obviously locked. Sighing Alice grabbed her trusty Bobby pin and spent the next five minutes unlocking the door.

When the door swung open she came face to face with Harry's wand.

"Well, hello to you too."

Harry let out a breath. "Oh, it's only you Alice."

"Only me? Who else were you expecting _Santa Claus?"_

"No, I - Wait! How did you even get _in_ here?" Harry stumbled out.

"Oh yes about that, I broke in... In my defence I needed to talk to you."

Harry laughed, the bastard _laughed_.

Alice slightly annoyed pushed Harry into his room and set her trunk by his at the end of the bed, the bed that she sat down on not ten seconds later with the laughing Harry.

"Really Harry? I'm homeless again, and you're laughing?"

That sobered Harry up quickly. "Again?"

Alice nodded her head, but frowned. "But you were waiting for someone... I'm sure it wasn't Santa either..."

Harry's grin slid off his face and he looked down at the ground completely miserable. "Yes, I got expelled from Hogwarts for defending myself and my cousin from a dementor; they said they were going to destroy my wand."

Alice blinked at him agape. "Really? Oh, Harry they can't do that! They can't! It's just not! AH." Alice said in frustration.

Harry just looked down and Alice felt the slight pangs of pity. Alice pushed herself closer to Harry and draped her arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well, you still go me, and I'm sure Santa hasn't forsaken you yet."

Suddenly Alice heard a pop and then china crashing to the floor, followed by a female voice swearing and some male grumbling. Harry and Alice both looked at each other before jumping up; Harry pushed Alice behind him as he held up his wand in front of him, waiting for the intruder.

Alice stood on his bed, trying to get height on Harry, he had grown again! How in earth's name was this even fair!?

The door to Harry's bedroom swung open, and whoever was there would face Harry's wand. And Alice's, but Alice hadn't gotten hers out… Pretty stupid to do, now that she thought about it for a second, maybe she should get hers out?

Alice peaked over Harry's shoulder to see a group of witches and wizards. To the front, a young female with bright purple hair who was muttering about how clean muggles were before stepping into the room, smiling at Harry and Alice.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked a grin covering her face.

Alice was reminded of another time, last year, when Matt had said the same thing about her and Cedric. They had been in the seventh year Hufflepuff dorms, just talking… Mostly, when Matt walked in – he had that same grin as he said _"Am I interrupting something?"_

"No, no, no, no-" Harry said quickly his cheeks turning red.

"Good." she smiled, interrupting Harry.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked, spotting the man behind the purple haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course," Mad-Eye grumbled, before making his way back down stairs. "Make sure he's ready, Tonks," he yelled back up behind him.

"Alright then," Tonks smiled, using her wand to pull out Harry's trunk from under his bed. "Let's get packing," she smiled.

"Wait, where are we going?" Alice asked her eyes wide, and sounding slightly down.

"Why," Tonks said with another grin. "To the headquarters of course!"

~35~

The building – this headquarters that Tonks was talking about – was in short pretty depressing. She hadn't even gone inside the building

Harry looked over at Alice, willing her to come with him, and Alice nodded, walking up to the building, nearly leaving Harry behind.

Alice turned the knob to the door cautiously, hoping that no one expected her to knock or anything. But really being polite wasn't too much of her style anyway.

Harry quickly walked in after her, and the both of them moved down the long hall slowly, before Moody and the rest of the wizards shoved past them, knocking the two of them into the wall.

Alice scowled, she _would_ get her revenge. Tonks came last, winking at Harry before smiling brightly at Alice… and then clumsily tripping over an umbrella stand, only catching herself before slamming face first into the floor.

They all walked through a door at the end of the hall, and it stayed open once Tonks went through, allowing Alice to see the meeting going on the inside, and the people directly in front of the door.

There he was. The man that she had just acknowledged as her … real father not a few hours ago, but would she even be _able_ to give him a chance. It was a major question that she had; she had been proved wrong with her thoughts of abandonment. But could she let that man in?

And then Mrs. Weasley came bustling through, shutting the door behind her and blocking Alice's way as she smiled at the two, running up to them to give them to give them a hug.

"Harry! Alice!" she exclaimed crushing both of them in a single hug. "Thank heavens the both of you are alright!"

Alice and Harry both hugged her happily and a bit awkwardly before she let both of them go. She turned to Harry and smiled brightly as she put her hands on either side of his face. "A bit peaky. But you'll have to wait until after the meetings finished."

Harry tried to say something, but she quickly interrupted him.

"No. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on your left," she said, pointing up the stairs next to them before she ushered Harry and Alice upstairs to the correct room.

As they entered, it was completely silent before a head of bushy brown hair attacked Harry, making Alice jump before she realized who it was.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before she got off of him and moved to envelope Alice in an even bigger hug. "Are you both alright?" Hermione asked as she stepped away from them. Scary woman she was.

The two friends nodded in union.

"We heard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything," she said, looking to Harry.

"Let the man breath, Hermione," Ron chuckled, but Hermione ignored him.

"And the hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous! I've looked it up, you simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair," Hermione exclaimed as Harry walked fully into the room, allowing Alice to enter fully. It was such a drab room, so dull boring, lifeless, and Alice could go on and on…

And then Harry got down to business. "So what is this place?"

"Its headquarters of course," Alice said sarcastically giving the answer that Tonks had given her.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society set up by Dumbledore to fight You-Know-Who. It wasn't running after the war, but then he started gathering the members as fast as he could after You-Know-Who had returned," Hermione explained quickly giving Alice a look. Oh, how she hated that look.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter? I went without a scrap of news all summer," Harry yelled at the two.

Ron and Hermione looked up comfortable, before Ron spoke. "Sorry mate. We wanted to tell you. Really we did… only-"

"Only what?" Harry interrupted hotly.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you…" Hermione replied, looking worried.

Well… as they probably expected Harry looked furious. Alice gulped slightly; she had never seen Harry that angry before. It was… un-nerving.

"Dumbledore made you swear? Why would he do that? Why would he want to keep me in the dark, after all I was the one who saw him-"

There was a loud crack that sounded a little like bubbles and Harry was cut off as Fred and George appeared behind him.

"Harry!" the Weasley twins exclaimed as the both smiled down at Harry.

"We thought we heard your angry tones," Fred smiled as they sat back on the bed behind Harry.

"Don't bottle it up mate. Let it out,"

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting-"

"You wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

"Interesting, you say?" Alice asked once again, showing that she was there as well.

"Master!" George cried happily, "You're here too!"

"What a surprise!"

"Just follow us,"

"You won't be disappointed," Fred finished.

The four of them followed Fred and George outside to the landing, and Fred took something out of his pocket. It had two ears on it, attached together by a long piece of fleshy looking string. He lowered one of the ears down, so it was dangling just outside the door to where the meeting was.

"Hi Ginny," Harry whispered causing Alice to look up at her.

The seven of them, then resumed listening to the Extendable Ears, as Fred and George called it.

"Snape's in the Order?" Harry suddenly asked as we all heard his monotone voice insult Black… Her father - dad… Sirius? She had no idea what she should call him now; she had been thrown for a loop that was for sure.

"Yeah, the git…" Ron scoffed, making Alice smile despite herself.

"Is that even legal?" Alice whispered.

"Shouldn't be," Ron muttered back.

Down below in the hallway, Hermione's cat Crookshanks suddenly appeared, sitting and watching the ear, making static for a moment. Fred tried pulling it up as we all heard a 'meow' through the ear, but Crookshanks was pulling at it and eventually yanked it off of the fleshy string, ending the eavesdropping.

"Hermione, I hate your cat," the twins and Ron all said in unison causing Hermione glare at them.

"Kids! Time for dinner! Come on down!" They all heard Mrs. Weasley yell as Fred finally reeled the remains of the Extendable Ear up over the banister and stuck it into his pocket.

They all ran down the stairs, as Fred and George both Apparated down to her, scaring her and causing her to yell at them about whipping their wands out for everything before she turned back to Harry with a smile.

"You hungry, Harry?" she asked, he whole demeanor changing, causing Alice to snort.

"You sure you're all right, Harry? Gave us quite a turn," Mr. Weasley asked as he walked up behind his wife, putting an arm around her shoulder as others appeared behind him.

"Harry Potter," The married couple parted to reveal Sirius… Black… father… Dad, this really was confusing and annoying for her… behind them, his arms wide to receive his godson.

He looked good. He was clean and bathed, his hair washed and brushed, his clothes new compared to the prison garb Alice had seen him in last.

Alice had to admit, that as a clean man, he actually looked like he could be related to her… She looked like a younger more female version of him… Almost exactly, it was kind of scary.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

Alice stood there awkwardly as she followed Hermione into the dining room and sat down leaving the two in the hall. It wasn't that she wasn't trying… It's just… She didn't know _how_ too…

Not ten minutes later everyone was seated at the table, Black/Sirius/Father-Person as Alice had taken to calling him in her head, was sitting at the point of the table, Harry on his right, Mr and Mrs. Weasley on his left, with their children next to them, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny.

Alice was next to Harry and Hermione was next to her and then Lupin was next to Hermione, with other people from the order next to him.

The food was served and there was an abundance of talking going on… Alice tried to ignore Black/Sirius/Father-Person talking to Harry and Harry's not so subtle glances and nudges.

"So, Alice," Ron began gaining Alice's attention. "Why were you at Harry's house?"

This gained everyone else's attention as well, because most of the chatter died down.

"Ah! She was in his room; _they were on his bed too~_!" Tonks sang.

Almost instantly all eyes were wide and disbelievingly on the two friends. Harry seemed to die of embarrassment, his face going completely red and he slammed it against the table. Leaving Alice to defend herself.

"Master!" Fred cried out a smirk on his face.

"We didn't know you had that in you!"

"Wait no! Don't look at me like that!" Alice cried at the scandalized looks she was receiving. "It was innocent I tell you! We were talking – just talking you_** sick**_ people!"

"Yes," Hermione said slyly. "Just like you were _just talking _with Cedric when I walked in on you two…"

Alice winced slightly at Hermione's use of his name and that memory… Everyone had walked in on them at one point… But that had been innocent too!

"No! Wait! That's not-"

Ron smirked. "Or when you were _just talking _with Diggory at the ball."

"Hey! That's out of context!"

Ginny seemed to want to join in on the fun as well and Alice was sure that Ginny had never walked in on her and Cedric… Ah, there was one time…

"Well, I vividly remember why I was too scared to go to the kitchens all of last year…"

"Ginny!" Alice yelled standing up. "No, no, no! All out of context! Those… ah, times, different! He's my best friend!" Alice said pointing her finger at Harry dramatically.

"Sorry there Harry, you've been Friend-zoned mate," George said with a grin at Harry.

Alice dropped her head onto the table as she sat back down… She wasn't going to wins this was she?

"Okay, okay," The last voice Alice expected to hear said. "Enough about that – my house my rules – my rules, no more talking about… _Romance."_

Everyone looked at Black/Sirius/Father-Person… calling him that was tiring… She'd just call him Sirius from now on.

"Hear, hear," Harry muttered, his face as red as a tomato.

Alice leant back in her chair. "Anyway, I sort of got kicked out again – kinda."

"Oh, see Auther! _See!_ I _told you_ we should have taken her with us!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What for this time?" Ron cut off what would have been a long winded rant from his mother.

"_This time?"_ And that came from Alice's ex-DADA teacher- one, Mr. Remus Lupin.

"Well, he means it's happened before," Sirius said in joking manner, his expression unreadable.

"Well, I may have – well, a _little_ argument…" Alice said wincing at the thought of calling it a little argument. She was ready to storm out again, but when she said her real name was Alyssia Black, they had quite firmly after a few more minutes' worth of arguing told her to get out and never come back… But they'd said that last time too hadn't they?

"_Little argument_? What about this time? For the love of Merlin you better not say 'magic' or I swear…" Hermione said trailing off, leaving no doubt in anyone's minds the reason for this _proclaimed_ last time.

"Well, I might have – my names _Alice_ you know that right?"

Ron groaned. "Please tell me you didn't get into an argument over your father calling you Alicia again."

Alice blinked. "Technically, yes, technically no. I just informed them of my rather… different, uh, um, parentry? My uh… You know…"

"Oh," Ron said in surprise. "You mean the whole being a Black and his daughter," Ron said tactlessly pointing at Sirius.

Alice hit her head against the table as she heard Hermione yell. "Ronald!"

"But they already knew!"

"It's called _tact,_ little brother, _tact."_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Six**_

_**Year Five**_

It took almost the entire length of dinner to explain everything to everyone, and most people were still reeling at the news. Considering that Ron had been wrong and not everyone had known that Black/ Sirius… Yes, Sirius was her father.

It had come as a massive shock to everyone and as Ginny had said they all thought _"it was just a scary like-ness"._

But soon enough, after dinner was over, everything quieted down and everybody all got down to business. It made Alice somewhat nervous.

"This is very, very peculiar," Mr. Weasley began. "It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked, looking around at all of them, but no one said anything. No one had the guts too, not even Alice, as she had been getting the daily profit off Hermione almost daily…

"Show him," Mad-Eye grumbled from where he stood behind Alice. "He'll find out soon enough."

Slowly, a newspaper was passed down the table until it reached Harry. Alice looked over his shoulder to find that it was a little bit older addition that said; _'The Boy Who Lies'._

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Hermione told him sadly.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius added.

"Why?" Harry asked angrily.

"The minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job-" Lupin replied after a slight hesitation.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore's-"

"That's exactly the point," Lupin interrupted. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius continued, looking from Lupin, to Mrs. Weasley at the end of the table, who was watching him angrily, then to Harry and Alice. "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards, but all manners of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in-"

Sirius was warned by Moody, who cleared his throat, but Sirius continued anyway, once he caught Alice looking at him, willing him to continue. Alice almost smiled – she had power.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something-"

"Sirius," Professor Moody warned again. Alice looked up at him, then back to Sirius, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"Something he didn't have last time," he said carefully, shifting his gaze to Harry.

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked.

Sirius was about to say something but Mrs. Weasley quickly ran up and interrupted him. "No. Stop it! He's just a boy. You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away!"

"Good. I want to join," Harry interrupted, looking to Sirius. "If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight," he insisted, getting a happy look from Sirius.

"That's enough for tonight," Mrs. Weasley quickly said, as she shooed everyone off to bed and made sure that Harry, Sirius and Alice didn't come within ten feet of each other.

"You need to rest up for tomorrow. Off to bed with you!"

"….But I'm not sleepy!" Alice protested childishly.

"Off to be with you!"

Alice pouted.

~36~

The next morning everyone was feeling the dread. Harry had woken very early in the morning to go to his trial, leaving them with nothing to do, but wait.

Or in Alice's case? Get forced into spending time with her… Sirius-Person, yes, that one – person, father thing. She was confused that was for sure, she had openly accepted the fact which was a lot better than last time…

But… Well, it didn't mean she would start to talk to him, that much was obvious to everyone else.

It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to him; it was just that she didn't know what to say. What could she say? _Hi, yes I hated you at first but now I know all the facts I don't hate you as much?_

Why didn't she have faith in anyone?

But even if Alice didn't talk to her … Sirius-person, it didn't give Fred and/or George, the right to look them in a room together.

Alice banged on the door again, causing Sirius to smirk. He was just sitting on the floor on the other side of the room whilst leaning on the wall.

Alice was trying to get out. "Fred! Fred, I swear to Merlin, if you don't let me out I'll-!"

"Nonsense, Master!"

"You're not coming out-"

"Until you sort thing out-"

"With your father-"

"Got it?" The twins yelled in union from behind the door.

Alice groaned. "This is because of what I did last year, isn't it?"

"That was mean, Master-"

"But not the reason-"

"Were leaving now-"

"But have fun!"

Alice hit her head against the wall, hearing two sets of feet run away. Alice tried to open the door again but it was stuck. They must have used magic to lock the door, Alice huffed in irritation.

Those two had been using magic at every turn just because they could. How troublesome.

"What did you do last year?"

Alice turned around suddenly not expecting the other person in the room to make conversation with her; Alice assessed him with slightly wide-eyes.

"I locked them in their room, after I told them breakfast was ready," Alice replied after a brief moment of hesitation.

Sirius laughed.

It was awkward. The awkwardness was almost suffocating.

Alice licked her lips as she slid down the door landing with a soft thump on the floor, her back leaning against the door, they were going to be here a while, so she may as well sit down…

"But it was their own fault, I mean… If they had just woken up when I told them too…"

Sirius laughed again and smiled. "Mm, Mooney used to do that to me and James all the time."

Alice blinked. "Whose Mooney? Wait, isn't that a name on the Marauders map?"

Sirius grinned. "Remus, you have the map?"

Alice couldn't help but grin in return. "Do I have the map, do I have the map? That's like asking if my names Alice…"

"Is your name Alice?"

Alice gave the older male a dead-pan expression. "Why yes, yes it is."

Sirius grinned at her. "Well, what a surprise!"

"Quite a _Sirius_ surprise if you ask me…"

Sirius snorted. "Already up with the Sirius / serious jokes are we?"

Alice winked at him, it wasn't that hard. Giving Black a chance, a chance to be her father – or at least a friend, that was something she could see.

"So," Alice pouted. "Can you get us out of here?"

Sirius looked at her for a few moments before he shook his head. "…No, I don't have a wand…"

Alice groaned, so she was stuck until Fred and George let them out, huh?

"Then we're stuck until the terror twins let us out?"

"It appears so… Terror twins?"

Alice smiled back at him. "They cause chaos and terror wherever they go… Kind of like me…" Alice added on the end with a thoughtful expression.

"And me," Sirius chimed in.

"I say we give them pay back," Alice said in a serious tone.

"I quite agree."

# $$

"Hermione, get yours and Ginny's arses in here, right now!"

Hermione popped into the small bathroom, with Ginny by her side, both of them looked confused. Alice was just staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was looking at her long, wavy black locks of _perfect_ hair.

She just wanted it gone. Her long hair to her – was a symbol of her parents. It had always been a hobby of her mother's to spend way to long brushing it. It just reminded her of her parents. She wanted it gone.

"Yes Alice?" Hermione asked while Ginny just stood beside her, her eyes bright.

Alice turned around, holding a pair of muggle scissors. The kind that didn't just randomly cut things it wasn't meant to. "Who is better at cutting hair?"

"_What_!?" Hermione said her eyes wide.

"Why would you cut it Alice? It's so _pretty_!" Ginny said with genuinely confusion.

Alice brushed the two girls off. "I feel like change! Now,… Who's better?"

"… I've never done it before…" Ginny confessed.

"Same," Hermione agreed.

Alice shrugged. "Well, it's time to learn then!" Alice said as she handed the scissors over to Ginny. "Make it just shorter than my shoulders."

"This isn't a good idea," Hermione muttered, as Ginny started to cut.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; it kind of seems like fun."

Hermione just shook her head in dismay as Ginny proceeded to cut Alice's long black locks off her head.

~! #$%&*(*^

"What did you do?" Harry asked staring at her hair like it was some alien object.

"I cut my hair… Like it Potter?" Alice asked, pretending to be a really girly girl for a minute.

"Er…"

"I don't care if you don't… I do and that's what matters!" Alice said cheerfully as she grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"No, I like it it's just – really different."

Alice winked at Harry. "Now, Mr Potter, now that's all done… I need your help…"

"…With?" Harry asked cautionary.

"Payback!"

Harry just sighed.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Seven**_

_**Year Five**_

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Alice spent a lot of time together.

The two were either just by themselves, with Sirius-person, or with Ron and Hermione. But the last one was usually very strained and odd because Harry was still annoyed with them because he didn't get much information out of them over summer. He had forgiven Alice because she had known about as much as he had.

At least Harry had gotten off, and was coming back to Hogwarts. Alice wouldn't like to know if he hadn't been able to come back. School would be horrible without him.

Although Alice did notice that Harry was acting very strange, very different. It seemed the she was the only one able to stand with his strangely angsty behavior that made other people take a cautious step away from him in fear.

Alice had also taken her time to spend time with Sirius – her father- she could now officially say the name in her head. She had never said it out loud though, and Alice figured she never would, unless one day she slipped.

She had been calling him that more and more often in her head after all. She had found that the two not only looked scarily alike, but acted scarily alike. Alice finally had her questions from first year answered.

Alice hadn't really wanted to push – but she had anyway, well. She asked him and sometimes, when he felt up to it they would talk about Alice's mother and his adventures with Harry's dad – James. This was how Alice learnt that she had her father was _very_ alike and that she would have _loved_ Harry's dad if he was still alive.

Honestly, she was naming her first born James, in hopes he did half the things that Sirius had told them about.

However, this didn't stop Alice from randomly being dragged into the twin's pranks when they caused them, or being dragged into being blamed for them. Really, it wasn't fair that every one automatically blamed her for all the pranks being played. Everyone seemed to forget that there were other pranksters in the house.

Like for instance once when Fred and George had fed Ron a plate of cookies that also had some sort of potion in it that changed him into a giant ass bird – a yellow one at that too. Once Hermione had figured out that the milk on the counter had the antidote, Ron had immediately blamed Alice.

He had been claiming that she was looking bored earlier in the day, so it had to be her who had done it. Alice hadn't known she had had such a reputation for playing pranks – she had been bored, but alas it hadn't been her who had done that. She would of – if she'd thought of it that is.

Before long everyone received their letters from Hogwarts, and there were special surprises inside of Ron's and Hermione's ones. They had both been made Gryffindor prefects. This completely ruined Alice's mood, now she had two prefect friends and knowing Hermione she would take her duty seriously. And that was something that Alice could not let stand by.

But unfortunately, Harry had a differing reason of why he was sour about the Prefect status. Yes, he was happy for them both, but Alice could tell that he had expected to be, and wanted to be the Gryffindor male prefect.

This made Alice cringe in horror as well. Harry had always and probably would always be her favorite partner in crime; he wouldn't still be if he was a _prefect_.

She was losing all her partners in mischief making.

Although, Cedric had more than once gotten her off the hook, using his prefect status… This thought made Alice sad again, instead of hysterical and her shoulders dropped, but that didn't stop her from hearing the conversation between Tonks and Harry.

"I was never a prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities," she told Harry. Alice could hear a smirk in her voice.

"Like what?" Harry asked, curious.

"Like the ability to behave myself," she answered causally, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

~37~

And then, finally it was time for school. Alice was excited to get back to school but she could feel the dread form in the pit of her stomach. She loved magic and her school but after last year… Her memories at home were hard enough, think about at school where it all happened? Alice tried not to act any different, and she succeeded for the most part, but there were still tiny little things that made her sad.

They were walking across to platform nine and three quarters, somehow this had been dubbed a mission. Nearly everyone was there, for Harry's safety, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who looked after their kids, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye who looked after Harry, Hermione and Alice.

However, as they headed down one of the ramps, a familiar scruffy black dog trotted up beside Harry and Alice, much to Mad-Eye's disappointment.

"Padfoot! Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation!" Moody growled, trying desperately to keep his voice down.

Alice had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, really. What kind of secret operation had an auror, famous ex-auror and a werewolf? Really a dog wouldn't hurt - perhaps.

Nevertheless, Sirius ran past them and down into one of the waiting rooms that was deserted at the moment. Harry looked at Alice before a smile twitched on the corners of his mouth, clearly excited to see Sirius-person-dad, one last time before we left for Hogwarts.

Once the group reached the waiting rooms Sirius was in, Harry ran to the door immediately, only to stop when he looked back as if he were looking for something. He seemed to have found it when his eyes stopped on Alice, which caused his smiled to return.

"Come on, Alice. He probably wants to see you, too," Harry called, gesturing for Alice to follow him, and she did as she was told too. She didn't want to annoy a happy Harry, and to be honest? She did want to see her… dad, before she went back to school.

Alice walked in behind Harry, being careful to shut the door right behind her before she turned to look at Sirius, who stood in the corner of the room smiling at the both of them.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you-"

"Well, I had to see the both of you off, didn't I?" Sirius interrupted, not fooled, he knew better than anyone that Harry was happy that he was there. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Well, we'd rather not see you shut back in Azkaban," Harry muttered, slightly annoyed but his smile saying a different story.

"Oh don't worry about me," Sirius smiled. "Anyway, I wanted you to have this." Sirius pulled out what looked like a sheet of parchment from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Harry, who opened it.

It was a picture, curious, Alice slowly creped foreword to look over his shoulder; it was a group of people.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained before pointing to a woman on the picture. "Marlene KcKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family," Then he pointed to a couple near the center of the photo. "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents," Alice whispered as she looked down at the happy couple.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, if you ask me," Sirius sighed. "It's been 14 years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad, Harry," Sirius sighed before he turned to Alice. "Or wish I had more time with your mum," he said with a sad smile.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?" Harry asked after a very long moment.

Sirius thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "It feels like it did before."

Harry slowly nodded, turned back to the photo, folded it up and handed it to Sirius.

"You keep it," Sirius said, pushing it back towards Harry. "Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now," he said as he smiled.

"Does that mean," Alice began innocently. "That you're the old people now?"

Harry laughed, Sirius pouted.

"Hey! I'm not old yet, still got a few years left in me," Sirius said slightly put out.

"Oh of course you are – there, there. Its okay you know… To be old, have a cain, you know wrinkles are in now."

Alice felt a hand hit her on the back of the head, this caused her to grin. This was what she needed – she needed to be constantly distracting herself.

"Okay, enough jokes at my expense," He said with a wide grin indicating to Alice that he wasn't annoyed at all. "Time to go to Hogwarts kiddies!"

"Good bye Sirius," Harry said happily but one could tell that he didn't want to go. Not just yet anyway.

"Have fun Harry, Alice," He said throwing another grin her way.

"See ya, dad," The last word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It didn't help that she clamped her hand over her mouth ten seconds later. She hadn't meant to say that, it was all because she had been calling him that in her head, damn it.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Eight**_

_**Year Five**_

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet, mostly because it was just Harry and Alice, since Ron and Hermione had been the ones to be chosen to be the Gryffindor prefects.

So it was just Harry and Alice sitting in the compartment, they exchanged small chit-chat, played cards and the like. Alice was trying to distract herself, the best way to forget about Cedric but Harry wasn't being very co-operative.

When Hermione and Ron got back, things go slightly more distracting but not enough to distract her from her thoughts… Cedric would and could distract her from almost anything, both alive and dead.

Not soon enough, they were making their way up to the castle for the start of term feast – her only regret? Not having any fireworks with her – oh well, she could always do it at a later date.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter," Alice didn't even need to turn around to know who had given that snide comment.

It was Malfoy, her… well, he was her cousin. Alice had almost had a seizure when Sirius had told her that, but it confirmed that he knew that Alice was a Black. Hell, Sirius told her that most of the old – pure blood families would have known – apparently she looked like a Black heir though and though.

"You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry lunged forward suddenly, but stopped short when Ron grabbed him and yanked him back. Malfoy jumped back with wide eyes before he composed himself and sneered down at Harry.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter-"

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted at the retreating Malfoy's back.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron murmured to Harry.

"And to think I'm related to that idiot, I might be sick," Alice murmured, as she glared at the direction Malfoy had disappeared in.

Harry quickly broke away and kept walking, leaving Alice with a worried Ron and Hermione. Alice huffed, she was sure now, that Harry was PMS-ing.

With a sigh from Hermione, they all continued on toward the carriages together. They all spotted Harry standing the middle of the road, watching one of the carriages leaving. Alice looked toward it to find that it carried a smiling Cho Chang, Alice hated that girl… She had been constantly all over Cedric.

"Hi guys," Alice turned to see Neville, who was carrying something that vaguely resembled a squirming cactus. Next came a chorus of, 'Hi Neville's.'

Alice turned to see a carriage to pull itself up like normal.

"What are they?" Harry breathed, at the thin air in front of the carriage.

"What's what?" Alice heard Ron ask in return.

"That. Pulling the carriage," Harry said as he elaborated.

Alice looked at Harry strangely, that was nothing pulling the carriage – the boy was crazy.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione told him, "It's pulling itself, like always."

"You're just going crazy," Alice said bluntly after Hermione.

"I'm not crazy."

Harry sighed and went to walk into the carriage, Alice and the other two soon followed him. It was only then that Alice noticed that there was a girl already sitting in the carriage, reading some sort of magazine called the Quibbler, except that the thing was upside down. She slowly lowered it and smiled down at Harry and Alice, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"You're not going mad," Luna told Harry, in her soft voice. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Harry didn't seem that assured by her comment, but Alice smiled and jumped into the carriage next to her. Everyone else piled on after her, Ron looking happy that she was separating him from Luna. Alice rolled her eyes – _boys._

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, my father is the editor of the Quibbler," She said in her dreamy like voice.

That left everyone sitting together awkwardly.

Alice sighed, "I'm Alice Co- I'm Alice! This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"I know," Luna said with a dream like smile, "You're Alice Black. Right?"

Alice felt her mouth drop, how had she known? Wait – she must have been from one of the older families that had known about her … parentage.

"Um – yeah…"

Luna smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Thus left them all in awkwardness again. Alice too distracted by the thought that everyone knew about her parentage before she had, was not going to break it again.

"What an interesting necklace," Hermione said as she finally spoke up.

Luna looked down at it and smiled, pinching it between her fingers so she could bring it out for everyone to see.

"It's a charm actually," she told them before leaning toward Neville and Harry. "Keeps away the Nargles."

Alice didn't have any idea what that was, and by the looks on everyone else's face, neither did they. But Nargles did sound very interesting, she wondered what they did? And what they looked like?

"Hungry," Luna sighed, sitting back. "I hope there's pudding."

After a second of hesitation Alice responded, "Yeah, me too."

This earned her a dreamy smile off Luna. Well, at least she made one person happy.

~38~

Once the sorting was over, the feast began, and it was then that Alice noticed the rudely large gap between Harry and the rest of the table in his side.

This made Alice frown, why were they acting like that? Usually Harry and Alice were two of the most popular people in Gryffindor. Harry because he was super famous and Alice because – well, she was Alice.

It was a strange change when Alice thought about it. When she was younger – before Hogwarts she had never been popular, hell she hadn't even had a friend. _But here_? She had 'friends' by the bucket load, and she was super popular. Even if Alice only counted a small portion of her 'friends' as real friends – only Ron, Hermione and Harry really mattered.

Alice glanced around the room, her gaze falling over at Seamus, the person on the other side of the huge gap who was glaring at Harry. Alice frowned.

"Good evening, children," Alice turned around and looked up to see Dumbledore standing at his podium, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Now we have two changes in start. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave," Alice was slightly concerned about what that might mean. "We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you will all join me in wishing Professor good luck."

"She was at my hearing," Harry whispered to the three of them. "She works for Fudge."

"It's so pink…"

Ron snorted.

Professor Dumbledore was about to continue speaking when Professor Umbridge started clearing her throat loudly, causing Dumbledore to look back at her confused. Taking the momentary pause, the new Professor stood and walked up and in front of the podium, trying to upstage Dumbledore as she began to speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she began in a sickingly sweet voice, turning to give him an equally sickingly sweet smile before she turned back to the students. "And how lovely it is to see you're bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

"Happy faces? Crazy woman," Alice whispered. There were none. The others around her sniggered.

"I'm sure we're all going to be such good friends," Professor Umbridge continued smiling happily at all of them.

"That's likely," Fred and George murmured in unison.

"Yeah diffidently," Alice whispered, agreeing with them. "She reminds me of a toad, and makes me think of the hell her life is going to be here – what with me around."

"Will you marry me?" Fred asked a smile on his face like he was really asking that of her, Alice didn't notice Harry's glower at Fred – but Fred did.

"In your dreams, Weasley," Alice said with a smirk and a wink.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance."

With a glance behind Alice, Fred continued. "Ah, you'd love my dreams lady…" Then he seemed to grin in satisfaction as if confirming something.

"You're disgusting."

"Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she nodded politely to Dumbledore at that. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be… _prohibited."_

The last part she whispered _'cutely'_ and then giggled happily, making Fred, George and Alice gag loudly as if they were about to puke up rainbows or something like that - really.

Applause only came when Dumbledore started clapping but it was as scattered as the attention had been through the speech. While Dumbledore resumed his speech before Umbridge had interrupted him, Hermione shifted in her seat.

"What a load of waffle," Ron growled.

"What's it mean?" Harry asked, looking thoroughly confused.

Hermione angrily shifted in her seat again and looked over at Harry before answering shortly; "… It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

George snorted. "She won't last a week."

Alice grinned; this might just be what she needed. "Is that a challenge, I hear?"

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Why my lady-"

"You read our mind-"

"First to success-"

"Wins, something -"

Alice looked at the red-haired twins slightly. "What's something?"

"A date with me-"

"No me!"

Alice was very forcefully reminded of Cedric, they had made tones of bets – winner gets a favor. Alice felt her shoulders slump slightly, before she pulled herself out – not here.

"Fine," She said with a weak grin that she hoped confused everyone. She really had to stop putting herself though all of this. Why couldn't she just get over Cedric?

With dinner finished, Ron and Hermione disappeared off to sort out the new first years, starting with Ron shouting, "Hey, you lot! Midgets!"

It was safe to say that Hermione disapproved. But it amused Alice slightly – so it was okay.

To Alice took forever to get out of the Great Hall, and she was infinitely grateful that she didn't lose Harry in the throng of people. Really they needed someone to fix that problem.

Alice and Harry walked up after the large suffocated group of Gryffindors and into the Gryffindor common room, finding that everyone had split of instantly, finding their spots.

However, even with the room full of people, the noise seemed to die down as Harry walked into the room. Everyone's eyes fell on the two as Harry and Alice made their way towards the staircase that led up to the dormitories.

The two continued on their quest until Harry stopped, turning to Dean and Seamus, who were sitting closest to them.

"Dean, Seamus," Harry greeted them. "Good holiday?"

"All right," Dean replied, before his face turned uncomfortable. "Better than Seamus' anyway."

Seamus stood then, slamming down the paper in his hand as hard as he could, even though slamming paper against any surface didn't typically make much of a sound anyway.

"My mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus told Harry angrily, glaring at him openly.

"Why not?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Let me see," Seamus muttered sarcastically. "Because of this. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry, and about Dumbledore as well."

"What, and your mum believes them?" Harry asked angrily, his new infamous temper rising.

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died."

Alice looked down; she was okay, to talk about him – memories with him. But talking about his death, no, she hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Oh and you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It will tell you everything you need to know," Harry bit back, gaining volume.

"Don't talk about my mother!" Seamus yelled, it was his turn to start getting angrier.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar!" Harry growled.

Alice grabbed Harry's arm, not wanting a fight, well not yet anyway. But lucky for Seamus, Ron walked in. Because Alice really wasn't as strong as Harry was, she was strong… Just not _that_ strong.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he stepped out from the portrait hole, looking confused.

"He's mad, is what's going on," Seamus answered as Ron took his place at Harry's other side. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do," Ron said shortly before he looked around the room. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

Silence.

And with that, Harry pulled his arm out of Alice's hold and went upstairs, Ron following close behind him.

Alice looked up to see Harry and Ron disappear, she sighed before feeling the faint tings of anger creep into her veins.

"Funny," Alice began with a blank humorless face.

"What's funny?" Seamus asked her his anger starting to cool down now that Harry had left.

"How much of a close minded idiot you are. And everyone else who doesn't believe what Harry said. Honestly! You people sicken me," Alice began, knowing that she would have to finish her rant now. It was good because everyone was listening to her, she didn't have to repeat her thoughts on the mater.

"You were all Harry's friends, why in the name of Merlin can't you just believe him? Seriously!" she said as she pointed at Seamus. "And you! Don't talk about Cedric that way – ever, actually don't even talk about him at all! _Understand_!?"

But before he could answer her question Alice stormed off to the Gryffindor fifth year girls dorms. She stormed in and closed the door before she could feel tears on her face again. Damn it, she was crying again. What was wrong with her? She never cried. Alice Cooper never cried, but then she thought bitterly, Alice Cooper didn't cry but Alice Black seemed to.

Alice moved to her bed, and collapsed on it, was she was reduced to this? Becoming a tearful mess, crying every time Cedric's death was even mentioned, _was she really that pathetic?_

**~! #$%^&*(*&^8**

_Dear Smoky,_

_So, I've decided to write to you because you're my father and all that. Don't question me, I know best – because I'm Alice see._

_So, I'm at Hogwarts now – Surprise! _

_I really don't know what to write, so I must tell you, that school is pretty tense. We have this new DADA teacher and she is __insane._

_Or – she will be soon._

_Lots of what do they call it? Frogs!_

_-Alice X_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Thirty Nine**_

_**Year Five**_

**! ^$U&#&%#&**

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm glad you're writing to me, and I won't question you as long as you don't question me. I too know best._

_I figured you were at Hogwarts, Prank Minne for me, please?_

_If you ever need ideas for you evil new Professor just ask me, it's my area of expertise. _

_How's Harry?_

_-Smoky. _

**#$%^&*(*&^%**

After Alice's very first runes class of the year – which had been brilliant thank you, Alice had realized something. She had realized that work, made her forget about Cedric for various amounts of times as well, so as much as she hated it… When she had nothing to do? She would study, Alice actually couldn't wait to go to the library and look at the healing books they might have. Alice shuddered; did she really just think that?

Alice shook her head wildly, gaining a worried look from Hermione. Alice just smiled at her friend as she sat down next to her. It was their first DADA class of the year – it was game on.

Everyone went silent and turned to the back of the room to see Professor Umbridge, wearing all pink, lowering her wand, smiling brightly at them all. When she entered the classroom, she gave her sickly sweet greeting.

Then, with a _'wands away'_; instruction, she continued to explained to the class what they were to be doing for their lessons together.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs," she told them as she used her wand to write it on the chalk board. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be _severe_."

Even though Professor Umbridge smiled when she said it, it was still one of the creepiest things Alice had ever heard. Professor Umbridge continued to smile as she pointed her wand at a large stack of books, causing them to slowly float out to the students and levitated to each desk.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven," she commented as a book dropped in front of Alice.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Basics for Beginners?" Hermione whispered softly, glancing at Alice – who had a shared look of confusion on her face.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she continued, with a wide smile on her lips. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed…. Not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted angrily. "He will always be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had."

"Students will raise their hands in my class," Umbridge snapped, as she turned away from Harry and to the front of the room, sounding frustrated. When she turned back to Harry she smiled brightly and quickly said; "Detention, Mr Potter. For disrespect and speaking out in my class." she told Harry sweetly.

Alice's eye twitched, was this really going to be their teacher? This was going to end in madness.

"Now," Umbridge began again. "You will be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione raised her hand slowly.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione pointed out slowly, like she thought the teacher was insane.

"_Using_ spells?" Umbridge asked, as if Hermione had two heads. Then she laughed and began to walk towards Hermione. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked, sounding like he was trying to make things clear.

Umbridge just smiled at him as if he was five years old. "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what use is that?" Harry asked. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a risk-free way."

"_Hand_!" Umbridge shrieked stalking up to the front of the classroom again before turning around, a smile still plastered on her face. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare as for what's out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there, dear," Umbridge insisted. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I haven't a clue," Alice spoke up, her eye twitching madly. "Maybe, hmm. I dunno; pricks, dark wizards, rampaging creatures, maybe even crazy muggles…"

"_And_ Lord Voldemort," Harry added.

The room fell into an uncomfortable and awkward silence, and Umbridge looked like she had just gotten hit in the head by a Bludger. Which would really be an amusing thing to witness – maybe she could arrange something?

Unfortunately, she pulled herself together again and sighed, but kept the smile on her face. It was a pity really – Alice was starting to think that it wasn't possible for her to like a Defense teacher ever.

"Let me make this quite plain," Umbridge began. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It is not a lie!" Harry shouted. "I saw him! I fought him!"

"Nonsense!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

Alice felt her shaky confidence falter for a minute. Why did everyone persist on bring him up at every conceivable moment?

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge insisted quickly, looking as if she was trying to compose herself but was epically failing to do so.

Alice snapped. "Accident? _Accident!_ Are you a fucking retard!? Cedric got murdered! Even you, anyone, _everyone_ has to believe that!"

Alice was not, going to let Cedric's death be in vain. That was her new goal for the year too, not letting Cedric's death be in vain. She wasn't going to let the woman blame it on a simple accident. He was too smart for it to be an accident.

"Enough. Detention, Miss…?"

"Not telling," Alice said with a slight smirk, causing the professors lip to curl angrily.

"I can just check the register," The teacher snapped at her and read the roll. Alice tusked slightly, as she leaned back in her chair; this was going to be one hell of a year.

"Miss… Black, is it?"

Alice's eyes widened as did the rest of the class. But they looked horrified as well, as they stared at the teacher.

"No! … Wait, how – w_hy_," Alice said losing her cool for a minute. "_Cooper_, Alice _Cooper_!"

The toad looked at her slightly harshly. "Now, Miss _Black,_ there is no Cooper on the register, and only one Alice, _Alice Black."_

How in the world? Alice fell silent a horrified look on her face. She tried to ignore the confusion and growing horror on her classmates faces as well.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, Miss _Black._ My office. After class," she breathed, before letting out a small giggle.

Alice looked at the professor dumbly. This did _not_ bode well.

**~39~**

After everyone had left after class had let out, Harry and Alice walked with their feet dragging, up to Umbridge's office. Harry gave a soft rap on the door before the two of them entered the room. Even the door made Alice feel dread – this detention did not bode well.

Alice entered the DADA office after Harry, and was met with disgusting pink wallpaper and painted plates neatly lining the walls with kittens on them. Perhaps it was supposed to come off as cute, but Alice just felt slightly vindictive, she wanted to smash everything. _That_ was an idea.

Umbridge nodded toward two desks, which the two of them quickly sat at, setting down their things. Alice looked down at the parchment sitting in front of her and frowned. Lines _really_?

"You will both be going to be doing some lines for me today. And you'll be using very special quills of mine. Here," Umbridge told in her sick sickly sweet tone, handing both of them quills that she pulled out of her desk drawer. "Now… I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'," she told the two children softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked rolling his eyes and Alice just gave off a cocky smirk. Did the idiot of a teacher really think that lines would stop her? Nothing stopped her – nothing.

"Oh," she thought about it before a smile appeared on her face. "As long as it takes for the message to _sink in_," she told them, with the merest suggestion of humor in her voice.

Alice shuddered at the thought of Umbride possibly being 'funny'.

Sitting at her desk, she started writing. The teacher hadn't given them any ink – she really was incompetent.

"You haven't given us any ink," Harry told her, looking a little irked. Alice smirked again at the teacher earning her a 'look'.

"Oh, you won't need ink," Umbridge told the two black haired friends.

Looking down at the parchment, Alice wrote the first slowly across the parchment, but as she did, a sensation came over her other hand, making her fidget. Once she finished the line, Alice gasped in pain and dropped the quill in fright. Looking down at her hand, she saw five red words carved into it in her own hand writing.

_**I must not tell lies.**_

Alice heard Harry grunting in pain beside her and she looked over to see the same was happening to him.

Alice gaped at the page, was this teacher for real? That bloody bitch. Alice would get her back for this, oh; she would get her back for this. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

No one could do this to Alice.

Glaring up at Umbridge, Alice saw her smiling at her so she picked up her quill again and started to write over and over again _'I must not tell lies'_. Alice was not going to give her the satisfaction. No, Alice wasn't going to give the hag anything. Except one hell of a hard time.

"Yes?"

Alice looked up to see her looking at Harry, who hadn't continued writing his lines, and was staring at her looking horror struck.

"Nothing," Harry suddenly said.

"That's right," Umbitch smiled. "Because you know, deep down, that you deserve to be punished."

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to write.

"And we know deep down that you're a bitch…" she muttered under her breath and only Harry heard her.

After what must have been hours, and Alice had filled up the front of her parchment, Umbridge told them to stop and to show her their hands. She looked at Harry's first and merely tutted. Then, taking Alice's, she looked at it.

She straightened and glared at Alice, before turning back to her desk. Maybe she had heard her comment and pretended not to?

Once she had dismissed them, Harry and Alice bolted to the door and out of the classroom, heading to Gryffindor Tower, now that it was so late. Alice only stopped once she was through the portrait hole and in the deserted common room.

Looking up for Harry, Alice found him on the opposite side of the room, his foot on the stairs leading up the dorms, looking back at her.

Slowly, he walked back over to Alice.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," Alice bit out angrily. "That bitch, oh, she's going to pay, give me your hand."

Harry looked confused but allowed her to take his hand; Alice pointed her wand at it and muttered a few of the spells that she had read about. She wasn't as good as she should be, but the wound mostly healed up.

"Thanks," Harry said in surprise. "Where did you learn that?"

"I'm a genius," Alice muttered back dryly.

Harry snorted. It was good to have such a _believing_ friend.

~39~

There was one thing that helped just as much as studying did to distract her. And that was mocking, pranking and in general being a terror to the population of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.

Alice wouldn't have it any other way either.

"Miss …Black," Snape began on their very first potions class of the year. "I see you've taken the name of the disgraced house of Black, _hm_?"

"Oh yes, Professor Sevycakes, It's fitting right?"

"Detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor, Black," Snape sneered looking like he was taking pleasure in taking points from her – what Snape hadn't realized yet. Was that's she didn't care, she had to keep busy; whether it be mocking, pranking, studying, detentions…. It didn't matter it just had to keep her busy and NOT thinking of Cedric.

Cedric, what would he think of her course of action? He'd tell her she shouldn't do that, not for him that she should be happy without him. That she should move on.

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she and Harry started on their potion, about half-way through the class, Alice felt her concentration slip again. She couldn't have that! What could she do in potions class, except antagonize Snape? Well, ah there's an idea!

Quickly, Alice got her wand out under the table and pointed it at a vile of potion near Crabbe and charmed it to say, "Drink me!"

Alice slipped her wand back into her pocket and went back to her potion, not ten seconds latter there was a loud spluttering in the room, Alice turned – just as everyone else did, to see Crabbe… Who was growing a tail.

Alice smirked – yes, it was always fun. Plus the horror on the dimwitted boy's face was worth it too.

**~39~**

Alice using Harry's invisibility cloak, snuck into Flitch's office. Thankfully he wasn't there, Alice hadn't expected him to be – he should be enjoying dinner like everyone else. And she was sick in her dorm at least that was what she had told people.

Alice figured that Flitch's office need something more – more… decorations. Alice felt a smile grow on her face as she pulled out her wand; she needed to keep herself busy. She just couldn't think of Cedric – No, Pink walls it was.

Some fluffy neon green chairs instead of the hard wooden ones he used. The desk needed to be bright yellow. The floor? Orange. The walls seemed to be a little to bare though… Maybe some posters out of the teen-witch magazine would do the trick? Alice thought so!

With her work completely done Alice snuck out of the room and back to her dorm, with a grin on her face. She could distract herself perfectly fine-thank-you-very-much.

**~39~**

Dentention's were never fun. They hadn't been with Umbridge the bitch, they had hurt. But Snapes? They were mind-numbingly boring, which made her think and what did she think about? Things that she didn't want too. The only way to stop that? Well, she guessed all she could do was mock Snape a bit more…

"Professor Snappy?" Alice asked trying to sound innocent.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Black, get back to your task," Snape retorted almost instantly.

"Professor Snaverous, why don't you value all the effort I'm putting into finding you a nickname?"

Snape snarled at Alice. "Black! Another ten points! Get back to your task and stop boring me you your pointless drivel!"

"But Professor Severs!" Alice complained trying to hide her huge grin.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor!"

"Ahh, but Professor Snivellus!"

That name seemed to hit the spot that she was aiming for. His eyes grew angry, and he started to yell. "Black, you ignorant little! Thirty points from Gryffindor! Get out! _Get out_!"

So… She'd gotten out of detention? Why had the name Snivellus hit him so hard that he'd react that way? She'd have to keep that one up for awhile…

** #$%^&*()**

_Dear Smoky,_

_Harry is a bit crazy right now, he wants to destroy the world. But I'm sure that's just a phase… Right?...Right?_

_I'm kidding; we are in the process of taking over the world using those frogs from before._

_Did you know Snape really hates the name Snivellus? I found it amusing. _

_Anyway, lots of frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty**_

_**Year Five**_

_Dear Alice,_

_Yes, it's a phase; he'll grow out of it… Maybe._

_I suggest you not use frogs – Monkey's are cooler. Really._

_Did you call Snape Snivellus? Ha! That's what James and I would call him at school, he really hated it – and us too…_

_I guess we deserved it, but he did too._

_Give him hell for me._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky_

**! ##!#!#!$$  
**

The next day, the first thing Hermione asked Alice when we got up was how her detention had been. Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Just lines."

"At least it was only lines," Hermione commented with a shrug. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really."

Alice smiled but changed the subject anyway. "So, do you know why I'm suddenly known as Alice Black to the world?"

Hermione's expression turned helpless, as she shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, because you accepted your last name? The magic of the school changed the name? Actually I've read in _Hogwarts a History, _that many kids who've lost their pure-blood family, often got re-found because the magic in the school refused to acknowledge any other name for the child."

Alice looked at Hermione in surprise. "But then, why would it have let me be Alice Cooper for so long?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll find out Alice I will."

**~40~**

Sometime later, that Harry and Alice were sitting in the common room, Harry studying, and Alice reading one of the school's many books on healing when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"…You're honestly one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. If I'm ever mean to you again-"

"I'll know you've gone back to normal," Hermione finished as she and Ron sat down on either side of Harry. "What's wrong with your hand?"

He quickly hid his hand under his book and showed her his right hand, giving her a curious look. "Nothing."

"Your other hand," Hermione corrected, grabbing his hand out from under his book and pulling it into her lap.

It looked better since the last time Alice saw it, even though it was completely scared over and angry looking.

Alice's hand however, looked a bit different. She had not been as coordinal as Harry had been, so she had been seeing Umbridge around once a week. For various reasons of course, mouthing off in class, turning her skin green, and turning her hat into antlers, smashing one of her plates… They were horrible really.

To say the least her hands ached from all the writing, but at least the writing had vivacity now. Alice wasn't going to stop though; it was a matter of pride now.

And it didn't hurt that she was slowly re-gaining her popularity after the whole "Alice Black" incident.

Turned out, no-one was very pleased – except many of the pure-bloods were happy with Alice's last name. And all of her teachers now even called her Miss. Black. It was _ridicules_, but she had no control over it. She was annoyed with her parents – she wouldn't go back to live with them but one day they would work things out, and in her mind until Umbridge she had referred to herself as Cooper.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said immediately.

"No," Harry insisted ripping his hand from her grip. "Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Besides, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry! The woman's torturing you," Ron jumped in. "If the parents knew about this-"

"Well I haven't got any of those have I, Ron?" Harry snapped, looking back down at his textbook.

"Alice, let me see your hand," Hermione demanded.

"No," Alice said stoutly, hers was worse than Harry's Hermione didn't need to see that.

But before she knew it Hermione had her hand.

Alice watched as all of their eyes widened as they stared down at Alice's hand.

It was angry, red, and bleeding, with various lines.

_**I must not tell lies.**_

_**I must show respect.**_

_**I must not damage other's property.**_

_**I must follow rules.**_

"Harry," Hermione began, turning back to Harry, Alice's hand still in hers so that she could aim it for Harry to see. "You and Alice have got to report this. It's perfectly simple, you're being-"

"No, it's not," Harry interrupted, wincing at the sight of Alice's hand.

"Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand," he sighed, packing up his things.

"Then help us to," Hermione tried, but Harry was already gone.

"Then _Alice you_ report this," Hermione tried, standing up beside her.

"We'll go with you, won't we, Ron?" Ron nodded his head and stood.

Alice shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Ron demanded harshly.

Alice opened her mouth to try and explain the complicated feeling rolling around in her, but she just closed her mouth again and shook her head. Alice sighed, Cedric would have understood in a heartbeat. She knew that he would have…

When had she been so alone but be around so many people?

_~40~_

Alice was eating lunch with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. Such a big group of people…

Hermione was glaring at Ron whose mouth was overflowing. It was an amusing thing. Ginny was laughing at her brother, and Alice, Fred and George were trading things they had done to piss Umbridge off. All-in-all, it was a pretty good lunch.

"Harry," Alice heard Hermione say awkwardly. Alice turned to see Harry, she smiled.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked.

Hermione then turned to the others who were watching, looking stunned, before nodding. Harry was about to sit when they heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge arguing outside of the Great Hall, causing the lot of us to jump up and run out to see what was going on.

"Pardon me, Professor," Alice could hear Professor Umbridge saying. "But what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall explained her anger showing.

This was odd – the professor never got angry. At least Alice couldn't make the professor get angry at her… Trust that Alice had tried… many times.

"So silly of me," Umbridge began. "But it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, _Minerva_," She took a step up the stairs.

It was like an old showdown between cowboys not between two female professors. It would be amusing if Alice wasn't so damn worried.

"Not at all, _Dolores_," McGonagall took a step up. "Merely your medieval methods," Professor McGonagall explained, getting frustrated with the new professor. Alice felt her lips twitch into a wide smile.

"I am sorry, dear," Umbridge said sarcastically. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall paused for a moment before she took a step backwards and back down a step. "Disloyalty?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

Umbridge smiled and took another step up the stairs so that she could talk to those students gathered in front of the Great Hall.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," Umbridge declared. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Alice exchanged looks with Harry. If the Ministry was about to really get involved in Hogwarts, things were going to get bad very fast.

And Alice would be right in the thick of it. Pissing her off in each and every way possible. This year was shaping out to be a big one – why couldn't all this happen when she wasn't so emotionally confused? She was more likely to enjoy it that way.

~**40~**

Alice of course had been right. Thing changed quickly after Umbridge had been promoted to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor and could therefore make any ridiculous rules she wanted and harass all the teachers about their qualifications. Alice so far had made a point to break each and every one of them, and made sure Umbridge knew all about it.

They were not allowed to use magic _anywhere_. Alice had seen Umbridge in a hall so she walked past her creating bubbles out of her wand. A Detention was issued on the spot – from her sickly sweet voice.

The same voice that Umbridge had lost the very next day, thanks to Alice – it was unfortunate that she had regained it the next day.

They had to wear our uniforms all the time and correctly. At her next DADA class, she had worn charmed neon green socks, a neon pink scarf, canary yellow beanie and bright orange gloves. They had been taken off her and she had received two more dentations.

They weren't allowed anywhere near each other (it was mostly for couples). But Alice had enlisted George's help for that one; they found Umbridge and hugged each other constantly when they were around her together. Every time they did it, they got one more detention…And an increasingly annoyed Harry, much to George's amusement.

They couldn't listen to music. Alice brought a wireless radio with her into the great hall for meals, blaring weird sister's music. She got four radios taken off her, and a detention for each _offence._

The Weasley twin's tricks and other products were banned from the school. Alice got wrappers from the twins and purposely brought them out around Umbridge. A detention was given for each _offence._

She had banned spell check quills. After that Alice had never failed to bring one to each class, she had Sirius to thank for that one, he kept sending her bucketfuls each day – and strangely enough he never questioned her on why she needed them. She got ten points taken off her each time, and a detention. Alice was living in detention right now.

Umbridge had banned all items that weren't 'of educational value' and as a result Alice was contently having her things taken off her, only for her to break into the Professors (Who had her stuff) offices and taking it back – and also giving the offices much needed decor changes.

She banned assistive usage of the library – which one was harder but Alice managed it. Really, it was like Umbridge was asking for someone to challenge her.

Alice's hand would never heal now – Alice knew that. The words had been etched in too far for the scar to ever fade even in the slightest. It would scar – forever. Alice was surprisingly okay with that.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice now stood in front of the Great Hall as Filch finished posting another of Umbridge's new rules. All groups all to register with her – the high inquisitor. Alice actually wasn't sure about that one – how could she break it?

Perhaps she could make some sort of… Pumpkin club? Would Fred and George be interested?

"She almost made Professor Trelawney cry today, because Professor Umbridge tried to force her to predict something," Ron murmured to his two friends not in his Divination class.

"I don't like Professor Trelawney or her teaching," Hermione commented, as she turned away from the wall. "But that's cruel."

"Agreed," Alice said whilst nodding her head.

"The Ministry is completely backing her," Ron grumbled as the four of them began to walk down the halls. "Percy's working for the Minister and said that her job is to address the 'failing standards at Hogwarts'," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Things are getting out of hand," Harry growled out obviously annoyed.

Suddenly, they heard a group of students running through the hallways muttering to each other. The four of them exchanged a look before following them until Harry caught up to Cho Chang.

"Cho, what's going on?" he asked the Asian girl.

"It's Professor Trelawney."

That's all she had to say before Alice was sprinting to through the groups of student until she spotted Professor Trelawney standing in the center of the courtyard with all her belongings by her feet. Filch threw her last suitcase at her, causing her to stumble back into her trunk as she stuttered in fear, looking down at her bags.

Then Umbridge appeared, and made her way through the crowd toward Professor Trelawney, smiling as usual.

"Sixteen years I've worked and lived here," Trelawney began, her voice trembling with emotion. "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this!"

"Actually I can," Umbridge said smiling, holding up a folded sheet of stark white paper.

Professor McGonagall appeared then, moving past Harry and Alice, and made her way to Professor Trelawney and hugged her as she began to sob into her shoulder… Didn't they hate each other?

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Umbridge asked as she caught McGonagall glaring openly at her.

"Oh there are several things I'd like to say," McGonagall spat at Umbridge before turning back to comforting Professor Trelawney.

"She can't just fire and banish Professor Trelawney," Hermione whispered angrily to Alice and Harry. "She's not the Headmaster!"

"Don't give her any ideas," Alice hissed back.

Right then, Dumbledore swept into the courtyard and stood in front of Umbridge, staring her down.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore began. "Might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

Professor Trelawney's eyes practically lit up behind her microscope-like eyeglasses. McGonagall nodded and began ushering the frazzled professor inside.

"Oh, thank you!" Trelawney said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. _"Thank you!"_

"Dumbledore," Umbridge began with annoyance. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree 23, as enacted by the Minister-"

Dumbledore quickly cut her off. "You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

A small smile ran across Umbridge's face. "For now," was as she said.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed as he spun around and went back inside.

Everyone started to disperse and Harry ran off trying to catch up with Dumbledore.

Alice, however, turned to Hermione, who was leaning against a column.

"_We have to do something,"_ Alice growled angrily. Hermione nodded.

**~40~**

Alice had been looking forward to the meetings with their heads of house about what they wanted to do in the future but she hadn't wanted Umbridge there to watch it. Really, it was basic principle that she could be serious now.

"So," Professor McGonagall began primly. "What is it you wish to do when you finish Hogwarts?"

Umbridge tittered.

"Become the Queen of the toads," Alice explained causing the two professors to look slightly annoyed but in McGonagall's case she looked more amused than anything else.

"Miss Black," Umbridge began before McGonagall could respond. "Please take this seriously."

"Oh," Alice began fighting to hide her smile. "I'm sorry; don't you want to relinquish your title? I assure you I can be just as good as you are – probably better actually!"

Umbridge was visibly seething.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention, Miss Black," Umbridge said with a satisfied smirk on her face, _damn_ _it_.

"I wish to oversee this detention if you don't mind – as head of Miss Black's house…"

Umbridge's smirk fell off her face and the interview continued.

"I want to take over the world using jet enforced neon yellow rocket powered monkeys."

McGonagall sighed and spoke before Umbridge had the chance too. "Miss Black could you please take this seriously?"

Alice blinked, well, maybe she should… "I want to be … A healer," Alice admitted sheepishly.

McGonagall looked stunned. "Well, Miss Black you need top marks for that. For that you need to take, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology."

Alice sat back that was all? She should be fine. "Can I take Runes as well?"

The professor nodded her head. "I must warn you, Miss Black, that the pass marks are very high, Transfigeration you need at least E, Potions requires an O, Charms an E, Herbology a A and Runes an E…"

Alice felt like whistling a very big order there then but she could do it. She was an Alice after all and Alice's could do anything they put their minds too.

** #$%^&*()(***

Alice walked down the hallway in front of Umbridge's office whistling really loudly and very off key. In less than ten seconds flat Umbridge walked out of her office visibly seething.

"Oh Hello, Umbridge," Alice said cheerfully, stopping in her whistling as she adjusted her green beanie. "How is being a horrible person going for you?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention, Miss Black. You will address me as Professor or High Inquisitor."

Alice blinked and looked fake confused. "But… that means I have respect for you – I don't have respect for you… I have more respect for this potato than you," Alice said as she pulled a potato out of her hat.

Umbridge looked slightly disturbed, but very angry. "Miss Black! Give me that and the hat! Or you'll find yourself in another detention!"

Alice pouted and pretended to think about it… "How about… You have to catch me first?"

Alice grinned wildly and ran down the hall, Umbridge in all her glory attempted to follow her.

A few second later, Alice came to regret this decision because she hadn't realized that Umbridge could run very fast. Alice didn't even know how that was humanly possible.

Alice tore down the corner of the hall, holding her beanie and her potato for dear life. She passed Professor Flitwick on the way, who stopped her running.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I-"

"Stop Miss Black! This is childish and-"

Understanding dawned on the short Professors face as he looked at Alice's beanie and potato. "In here Miss Black." He gestured to a small cupboard that Alice would fit into if she squeezed.

With a glance behind her, Alice jumped into the cupboard – pressing her ear to the door so she could hear what was going on.

"Professor, have you seen Miss Black run past here?" Umbridge growled, not sounding at all out of breath. Alice was very concerned with this – she wouldn't get Umbridge to chase her again.

"Not at all, perhaps she went outside? Black is known for running around the forbidden forest," The elf replied.

There was silence. "I see, thank you Professor."

Alice heard steps running away and the door opened, Alice casually walked out with a smile. "Thanks Professor."

"Oh it was nothing, keep doing what you're doing!"

*()()*

Later that night Alice received a note, from Hermione – it was sealed and only read Alyssia Black.

Alice opened it curiosity and a little angrily, as her here friends watched with interest.

Alice read it out loud. "Dear Miss Black. Your three detentions will be served on the nest three Saturdays of this month. This is for running away from the High Inquisitor, and turning her office a horrendous shade of orange. You will also be required to give all of the plates back in correct condition."

"You ran away from Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"You pained her office orange?" Hermione asked a little miffled.

"Yeah, while she was trying to find me."

"Where'd you hide the plates?" Harry asked curiously.

Alice grinned. "In the bottom of the ocean."

"There's no ocean at Hogwarts," Ron responded with confused.

"But there is a Swamp," Alice said with cheer.

"No there isn't," Hermione responded, even more confused than Ron had been.

"There is now," Harry mused. Alice just smiled as she threw the note in the fire.

** #$%^&*()(*&^%**

_Dear Smoky,_

_MAYBE!? _

_Haha, I wondered why Snape hated me and Harry so much at the start of first year. It seemed soo unfair._

_But, now I really wouldn't change it for the world, haha._

_Hey, I need more spell-checking quills... you couldn't swing us a few more could you?_

_Thanks,_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-One**_

_**Year Five**_

_Dear Alice,_

_I had been hoping that old Snape wouldn't hold that against you... Oh well, give him hell._

_I'm almost afraid to ask about the Quills, so I guess I won't bother._

_There's twenty more enclosed._

_Give them hell,_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky._

_** #$%^&*()(*&^%$**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice were currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room… well, Harry, Ron and Alice were sitting, Hermione was pacing angrily. After the events earlier that day, Hermione was furious with Umbridge.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!" Hermione shouted. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves; we're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school!"

"Just realized that, did you?" Alice grumbled. "I've had that feeling since she arrived; therefore have broken _every single one_ of her stupid rules…"

"… Top priority," Alice turned around in her seat as Harry turned up the radio so the rest of them could hear Fudge. "Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"Sure, blame my father… Idiot," Alice grumbled at the radio, ignoring the amused looks she got of her friends.

"Harry!" Alice spun around as the sound of Sirius' voice coming from the fireplace, and found his head coming out of the flames, looking up at all of them.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, running over to the fireplace.

Alice followed suit, kneeling down next to him, and smiling at her father.

"Hey Sirius, what are you doing here?" Alice asked casually, she would have called him dad, but... She didn't know if she could last time, he had been so shocked he just stared at her for an idiot for five hours… Literary, the two had to leave before he regained brain function.

"Wondering why you aren't calling me Dad anymore," Sirius said with a smile.

"Okay, _Daddy,_ did you know, _Daddy,_ that everyone is calling me Miss. Black because of you, _Daddy."_

Sirius chuckled slightly. "Are they now? That's good," and then he looked over at Harry. "I'm answering your letter," Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing now? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all," Harry told him.

"Well I'm not surprised," Sirius sighed. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked. "What does he think that we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute," Sirius sighed then and looked back to Harry. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well what can we do?" Harry asked.

Sirius was about to answer but something stopped him. "Hold on."

His head disappeared for a moment before a hand suddenly came out of nowhere, almost grabbing Alice's ankle. A hand with short, stubby fingers,

Umbridge!?

Hermione gasped as she, Harry and Ron scrabbled to their feet and ran up the stairs.

"He's really is out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will," Hermione said firmly. "We need teachers willing to teach us," Hermione told them before looking over at Harry, and then Harry preceded to stare at her in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about you," she said pointing to Harry.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked Hermione, confused.

"Harry you've had so much experience fighting the Dark Arts," Hermione continued to explain.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me?" Harry asked.

"You are a nutter after all," Alice commented, causing Harry to snort.

"Look on the bright side," Ron began with a smile. "You can't be worse that old toad face."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Ron."

"I'm here for you."

**~41~**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alice were positioned at the front of a room full of students, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike. There had to be at least twenty crowded in Hog's Head. Ron sat at the table the four had up front while Harry, Hermione, and Alice sat in some stools nervously before Hermione stood and addressed everyone.

But as nervous as she was, Alice was also pleased. She might not be openly disobeying one of Umbridge's rules, but the rest of the school knew, and that meant one thing. That she had yet again, broken all of the rules that Umbridge set. _Again._ Alice was so very pleased with herself.

"Uh… hi," Hermione began, looking around the room nervously. "So, you all know why we're here, we need a teacher… A _proper_ teacher, one who's had real experience defending against the dark arts."

"Why?" asked some student, Alice made note to prank him for his stupidity.

"Why?" Ron exclaimed. "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot!"

"So he says," the boy argued, referring to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione added.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?" the boy continued to argue making Alice roll her eyes in frustration.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" a different boy said, making Alice glare at him before she jumped up. Every single time, she might have forgotten, someone just had to come and bring him up again didn't they? Did they get some sort of twisted pleasure out of it?

"Harry's not talking about Cedric, you hear me! Don't mention him again, or I'll hex you, _understand_!?" Alice snapped before Harry jumped up and turned towards the exit, which just so happened to be past Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, they're here because they think I'm some freak-" he tried to convince her to let him by.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Luna asked suddenly, grabbing Harry's and Hermione's attention.

"Yes," Hermione answered when Harry didn't. "A stag."

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword, in Dumbledore's office," Neville added.

"It's true," Ron agreed, trying not to wince at the memory.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Alice contributed, anger still burning in her voice.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione finished.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, making Alice jump a little. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"… He's just being modest-" Hermione insisted.

"No, Hermione, I'm not!" Harry interrupted her, trying to get what he was trying to say out. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die before your eyes… you don't all know what that's like," Harry told everyone, glancing over at Alice.

"You're right Harry," Hermione interjected. "That's why they need your help. If we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort, we can't be going off of theory."

"He's really back," a young boy gaped.

The four friends nodded their heads in union.

"Well? Where can we sign up?" Fred and George asked together.

Hermione smiled. "Um… just come over and sign your name."

Alice moved and stood beside the table where Hermione was now standing and Ron sat, a piece of parchment and a quill lying before them.

After about a minute of standing and watching people sign up, Alice noticed that Harry had shifted to stand beside her. She smiled at him as the queue that had formed lengthened until everyone in the room was waiting to write down their name.

Alice looked over at Harry to see him smiling, smiling at Cho Chang with her friends, giggling as she stared at Harry nervously. Alice's eye twitched slightly, she hated Cho Chang, and she was always hitting on Cedric. The bloody bitch.

~41~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George and Alice walked quickly back from Hogsmeade. They were all excited about the prospect of their new group, Alice was just happy that she still had broken almost every rule – except the one's resulting in explosion. Dumbledore wouldn't expel her; they needed a headmasters permission to expel. But she still didn't want to risk it – she didn't know what she'd do without Hogwarts…

"First we've got to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out," Harry began, getting down to business.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny offered.

"It's way too small," Alice said wrinkling her nose at the thought. It wasn't as nice in there as many people thought.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely!" Ron responded.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules," She looked to Alice for an agreement.

"Of course and this just means, I've broken _all_ of her stupid rules."

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today," Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"What's that?" Harry asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione pointed out.

Alice's eye twitched again. Hermione smirked.

"Over the next few days we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure wherever it is, there is no chance she can find it," Harry said with a slight grin.

They all nodded as they headed to Gryffindor Tower. Alice's eye re-twitched.

**~41~**

The only way Alice knew to get rid of stress was to prank people. This would be bad when she left school but right now? She could care less.

The reason for her stress? Harry James Potter. He couldn't like Cho Chang could he? It wasn't that she didn't want him to get a girlfriend, she wouldn't mind that but did it have to be her? Did he really like her? Cho Chang? That girl was the biggest bitch… If Harry dated her did that mean that she had to be nice to her? No way.

Back to what she was doing – pranking different members of the school. Yes. Alice had covered the school in posters, stating that it was the official '_hug a Slytherin day'._

And to make it worse on the Slytherins? Alice had replaced Malfoy's broom with one of Flitch's brooms – she didn't have it… Flitch did now…

After she'd finished all that, Alice made her way to lunch. Food seemed to be a good bet at that moment. She was very hungry.

Alice walked into the great hall with ease. Alice automatically looked over at the Slytherins who all looked very displeased. A grin made her way onto her face – Ah, displeased people.

Alice walked down the Gryffindor table and stopped by her friends and sat down next to Harry. Harry automatically looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Alice," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hiya, Harry James Potter," Alice said with a smile back ignoring his slightly confused face at the use of his full name.

"What did I do?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, Harry James Potter," Alice replied looking over at Ron and Hermione who both looked like they were in deep conversation. About what? She'd never know.

Harry frowned. "Then why are you calling me Harry James Potter?"

Alice grinned at him. "It makes me feel special… No one else can call you that, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her but had a smile on his face. "Does that mean, I get to call you something different?"

Alice eyed him critically, "As long as it's not my full name – or I will kill you, Harry-James!"

Harry laughed. "Okay, then what's your middle name?"

Alice thought about it, indeed what was her middle name, was it Jane or Rose? She was known as Black here, so was it Rose? But she'd been Jane for so long… But she'd already made this choice right?

"Rose," Alice responded trying to sound as stuck-up as possible.

Harry laughed again.

**! #$%^&*()**

"Pumpkin club! Who wants to join the pumpkin club!" Alice yelled as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts with the twins, and copious amounts of pumpkin shaped flyers.

"Pumpkin club!' Fred yelled, throwing the flyers. And that was why they had to have so many – Fred just kept throwing them everywhere.

"Join the pumpkin club!" George yelled, passing them to _actual _people.

"Where we discuss pumpkins in great detail! We also cook pumpkins and piss the high inquisitor off!" Alice added on the end.

"Piss the toad off!" The twins yelled in union.

"Language you three!" Professor McGonagall scolded as she walked past.

"Sorry Professor," Alice said cheerfully. "Who wants to join the pumpkin club! Were we _annoy _the toad queen!"

"Annoy the toad queen!" The twins chanted.

"I'll join!" Dean Thomas said walking up to Alice with a smile. Alice beamed at him.

"Here you go then Dean!" Alice said handing him a pumpkin shaped flyer. "Who else wants to join the pumpkin club!"

"No one is joining. All clubs have to register with me," the sickly sweet voice that Alice had not been looking forward to hearing said.

"Professor Umbitch! Such a surprise but you see… This isn't a club!" Alice said cheerfully. Umbridge grit her teeth.

"Detention, Miss Black. Now is it or is it not called _The Pumpkin Club?" _

"Well you see-"

"It's not really a club-"

"It's just a name-"

"It's marketing really."

"DENTENTION TO ALL THOSE IN THE PUMPKIN CLUB!"

**#$%^&*()**

_Dear Smoky,_

_Can I ask you something? If your best friend dates a girl you hate… Are you allowed to be mean to that girl?_

_Do you have to be nice?_

_I'm slightly irritated. _

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-Two**_

_**Year Five**_

_Dear Alice,_

_Of course you don't have to be nice. But Harry might not be happy about it._

_It is Harry right?_

_Don't worry too much about it all, it will get better._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky_

_P.S. Here's another twenty spell-check quills… Seriously, how many can you use in a week?_

**$%^&*()**

Not a week later, they had found a place to hold their DA meetings. DA meant Dumbledore's Army – Alice had been out voted when she had asked for 'The Awesome Army With Amazing Alice' it would be TAAWAA for short. Ron had said it was too long, Hermione had rolled her eyes and Harry had laughed and asked if they could add 'And Harry' at the end.

But the TAAWAAAH actually did sound way too long for a secret group. So the DA it was.

Neville had found the Room of Requirement, which was now all set up for practices. Harry then started teaching their friends spells that Umbridge would have never taught them and some more fun ones that Alice had helped with.

The first lesson had been interesting, Harry explained the Disarming Charm, before everyone got into a line, starting with Neville. Before him stood the practice dummy holding a wand.

A week or two went by and they continued to practice Expelliarmus, but added more spells as we went, like Stupefy, which had been a fun lesson since Harry had decided to give a demonstration.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Harry began. "It's a wizard's bread and butter, really."

"Using Stupefy can cause a range of effects on your target," he continued. "Depending on the power you put behind it you can, send your opponent flying, sending a mild jolt through your target, or even knock them out."

Harry and Hermione nodded to each other before they began their 'duel'.

"_Stupefy_!"

Hermione blocked Harry's Stunner, and sent one right back at him.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled, and Harry was sent flying backward. For doing this, Hermione got a glare from Harry's prized student pet, Cho, who looked worriedly over at Harry before glaring at her.

Alice's eye twitched again, bloody bitch, glaring at her friends…

Probably the best part of that lesson, was watching Ginny stun Ron, who had just told her he would go easy on her – good times.

Weeks went by and they continued practicing, slowly adding more and more spells about every week for everyone to learn, like, the Impediment Charm, the Shrinking Charm, Levicorpus, Reducto, and a few others.

However, while learning all of these, they kept having to dodge Filch as he tried to find their base of operations.

To this, the Weasley twins decided to give Filch some candies, which ended up being Fever Fudge that caused Filch to have huge pimples all over his face. Eventually, Umbridge had to stoop as low as to enforce rule 82, which said all students had to submit to questioning.

But even that didn't get the two of them any leads, so next Umbridge had to start an Inquisitorial Squad, which was made up mostly of Slytherins, to try and catch them, which was failing miserably. Alice was very satisfied, considering rule 82 had been hard to break.

It was now the last DA practice until after winter break, and everyone was practicing like mad, while Harry walked around, correcting people.

"Think of it this way," Harry continued as he moved about the room. "Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?"

Harry walked over to where a circle of people, half of which were Weasleys, were standing around the dummy, batting it around with different spells, until it turned on Ginny.

"_Reducto_!" The dummy turned to dust and the little pieces feel through the grate in the floor. Everyone looked up and stared at Ginny, either in surprised or in awe, while Ron looked annoyed.

"You broke it," Alice huffed. "Fix it! Wait! I'll fix it! Room! Another dummy please!" Alice shouted at the room, and strangely enough they got another dummy. Much to everyone's amusement, Alice was very satisfied.

Across the room, Neville, finally did the Disarming Charm correctly, causing one of the Patil twin's wands to go flying across the room. The room fell silent before everyone started cheering for Neville and congratulating him happily.

"Good job Neville," Alice yelled across the room at him, holding her thumbs up.

**~42~**

About a half hour later, the meetings were coming to end, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice gathered at the head of the room so that Harry could speak. "So, that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays," There was a room wide _'Aww'_ before Harry continued. "So just keep practicing on your own as best you can and well done, everyone. Great, great work."

There was applause, especially from Harry's class pet which made Alice annoyed – she really hated that bitch.

Instantly everyone began to leave at their own pace until it was only the twins, Harry, Cho, Ginny and Alice left in the room. Both Ginny and Alice were waiting quietly for the twins as they talked to Harry, though the two of them knew that they weren't actually waiting for the twins.

They were watching Harry who was watching Cho. Alice didn't know why it bugged her so much, she figured – it was just because she really hated Cho Chang.

"Hey Ginny, Alice," the twins greeted them as they got to the door.

Alice glanced under their arms to see Harry and Cho standing next to each other talking, Cho was crying and Harry comforting her. Alice's eye twitched, why was she crying? Bitch.

"Bye guys," Alice muttered before she hurried out of the door with Ginny, walking at a fast pace beside her.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked once they were clear of the twins.

"Sorry. I just really want to get back to the dorm, I left a book full of pranks open and I can't let anyone one read them so…" Alice told her, slowing her pace down to a comfortable walk. "And I don't feel like a detention with Umbridge right now, because we were out after curfew," She explained.

"We have time," Ginny assured Alice before it looked like something clicked in her head and she nodded. "Oh, I get it."

"What?" Alice looked at her, puzzled. What had she got? When she hadn't told the younger girl anything?

"Oh come on, Alice. Don't make me say it!" She said as she laughed.

"Say what? What woman_ what!_? My pranks cannot be discovered!" Alice asked heatedly. She didn't know why she was being so defensive…

"You like Harry," she smiled.

"I like- _Who?"_

"Don't worry, your secrets in safe hands, considering I've like him on and off since my first year," Ginny said simply.

"How did – what, I no! _No!_ Look your getting it all wrong. I still like Cedric, I just _don't _like Cho Chang, and I hate that if Harry was to date her, I'd have to be nice to her! And – I friendzoned Harry ages ago too!"

"Yes, why don't you like Cho?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk, ignoring the friendzone comment.

"Because she was always, _constantly _hitting on Cedric when she very well knew that _we_ were together!"

Ginny grinned again. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"I do not like Harry Potter."

**~42~**

"Well, how was it?"

Alice's eye twitched, again.

"Wet," Harry answered.

About a minute ago, Harry had come in the common room in a daze, and he told them he had just kissed Cho Chang. Alice felt she had the right to hate Cho even more know – why? She just did.

"I mean, she was sort of crying," Harry continued to explain.

Alice's eye twitched, again.

"That bad at it, are you?" Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory," Hermione suddenly put in. "Cho spends half her time crying these days," Hermione continued.

Alice's eye twitched, again. Bitch had no reason to cry. Alice had reason to cry but she didn't, Cho did not.

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," Ron smiled.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Well, obviously she's feeling confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything else," Hermione finished in a rush.

Alice's eye twitched, again. Bitch didn't need Hermione's sympathy. This time though Alice was sure that Hermione saw it.

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode," Ron commented.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon…" Hermione commented. They all stopped and looked at each other before starting to laugh… well, Harry and Ron chuckling, Alice snickering, and Hermione laughing her head off.

But when Ron and Harry continued to talk about kissing Cho, Alice immediately got up and went to bed, leaving the three of them behind to stare at her back as she left the room.

This whole thing with Harry was annoying her, not to mention when you added Cho to it all. So Harry'd got his first kiss? So what? It's not like Cho is anything amazing. She was a boring little bitch that was not at all feeling stressed. Alice was stressed, that bitch? _Please!_

Alice growled as she finally flung herself onto her bed after putting on my fluffy pajamas. At least some things never changed – like how comfortable her pajamas were.

**~!$%^ $ !~**

_Dear Smoky,_

_It might be Harry; then again it might just be er- Ron._

_Never mind, I really hate marshmallows you know? Is there something that is so horrendous in your life that you just love to hate?_

_Oh, and by the way… I'm down to my last quill._

_If you ask me no questions… Then I'll still probably lie._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	43. Chapter 43

**Believe**

**Chapter; Forty-Three**

**Year Five**

**! ! ! !**

_Dear Alice,_

_I hate chocolate frogs, they're just really creepy don't you think?_

_I Hope you're planning on visiting me for the holidays, then I can give you some more of those quills. _

_I understand that I shouldn't ask you any questions; I probably wouldn't like the answers._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky._

**! #$%^&*()_**

Alice found out the next day about the attack on Mr. Weasley at the Ministry from Hermione. He had been attacked by a snake while on some sort of job in the Ministry. Apparently he was going to make it though, since he had been rescued and taken to St. Mungo's in time. Alice really hoped that Mr Weasley was okay – he'd always been so nice to her…

By the end of the week they were all back at Grimmauld Place, celebrating Christmas with Harry, Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Alice, though Tonks and Lupin were constantly coming and going because of the Order and other stuff. This was cool and all because Alice always managed to get something about the upcoming war out of them – mainly using the Weasley twins extendable ears.

By the time Christmas rolled around though, Mr. Wealsey was finally back, in a wheel chair and bandaged up, but he was back none the less. Alice was glad for that because the tension in the house lessoned considerably.

The whole time Alice was there, she spent with Harry and her dad (Still weird calling him that!). They had a lot of fun, just being general nuisances of themselves.

On Christmas Eve, Alice came down stairs as Mr. Weasley was rolled out and into the kitchen, causing the Weasleys and Hermione to clap happily at his return… to the table. Then they all began to give out presents, which took a while.

Because face it – there was a lot of them all.

"Here, Alice," Mrs. Weasley smiled happily as she handed Alice a package before bustling off again before she could say thank you. Alice opened it to find a big multicolored beanie with those little ear flap things, Alice smiled – she loved it.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed, making Alice jump. She turned to see Harry walking in, and Sirius standing in the doorway behind him, smiling at Alice. Mrs. Weasley quickly moved passed Alice and handed him a package while kissing him on the cheek. "Happy to have both of you with us."

"A Christmas toast," Mr. Weasley said, from the head of the table. Alice looked up as the whole table lifted their glasses to, looking down the table at Harry. "To Mr. Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here."

"Harry!" "Harry-James!" The others toasted, before sitting and beginning to eat.

It was only on the last day of winter break that Alice found the room with the walls covered in pictures and names that were scattered along pictures of tree branches. It was quite a peculiar room, since the walls seemed to be a bit like a family tree.

"Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass," Alice jumped and looked down to find Kreacher standing there glaring up at her. "Half-blood child of Master Sirius, friend of mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, if my poor Mistress only knew-"

"Kreacher!" Alice looked out and into the hallway to see Sirius coming towards the door. "That's enough of your bile, away with you!"

Kreacher smirked menacingly before starting to leave the room. "Of course, Master," he said with a bow, sounding almost mocking. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black," He then disappeared down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Alice," Sirius said, entering the room. "He never was very pleasant. Even when I was a boy."

"You grew up here?" Alice asked curiously.

"This is my parents' house," Sirius explained, looking around the room. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do," he sighed.

"Pft, you get to be awesome," Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her dad laughed. "It amazes me still that you're so much like me, even though I didn't get to raise you."

Alice grinned weakly.

"This is the Black family tree," Sirius then continued, gesturing to the wall in front of Alice. "I hated the lot of them. My parents, with their pure-blood mania… It's why I went out with your aunt before I met you Mother."

Sirius smiled, looking back at Alice before he looked about the wall again. Sirius sighed again as he pointed to his name. It looked like it the picture above it, like a few others around the room, had been burned off the tapestry. "My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen."

Alice followed a thin golden line coming off Sirius's name connecting to another circle – entitled, Alyssia Rose Black.

"Where did you go?" She asked staring at her name in wonder.

"Harry's dad's," Sirius said, a small pained look on his face.

After a long moment, Alice decided to speak up. "Can I ask you a question, Sirius?" Alice asked.

Sirius smiled. "Only if you try calling me Dad, remember? D-A-D. It's weird that my daughter if calling me by my name…"

Alice smiled. "Whatever you say, _Daddy_," She said with a smirk causing Sirius to smile. Alice couldn't call Sirius dad – to her Nick Cooper would always be her dad, but daddy had no such attachments.

"How is my name there?" She asked pointing to her name and a picture of herself that looked like it had just been taken yesterday.

"Ah," Sirius said with a smile. "You see, this is a magical wall kiddo. It automatically places new-born Black's onto the wall. Useful at times, other times? Not so much."

Alice tilted her head to the side. "That's kind of cool."

Sirius hummed in agreement. "While I've got you Alice, I want to give you your Christmas present."

Alice looked at in surprise, he had gotten her something? "Okay?"

Sirius chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "But I get my fun in so few ways."

"Well, then hopefully these will help a bit."

Okay, so now Alice was curious.

"When I was younger, I meant it when I said I was just like you. This," He said pulling out an old tattered book. "Is a list of every single prank we played, Remus started it so we didn't play the same prank too many times."

Alice tenderly took the book off him and opened it, reading the first few pages. Her eyes widened – why hadn't she thought of that!? Alice felt a delighted grin take over her face.

Sirius snorted. "Well, judging by the look on your face, my last present will be hard to beat that one… Meh, my daughter is too much like me… What did I do to deserve this James?" He asked the roof.

"Well, you had se-"

"No!" Sirius blurted out cutting Alice off. "Never, ever, _ever_, talk about that! Never do that! No! It's bad for you!"

Alice laughed.

"Here," Sirius said pulling out a jewelry box. "Your mother, asked me to give that to you a few months before-" Sirius abruptly stopped talking and looked at Alice.

Alice took the box. It'd been her mother's? Alice had never been one for jewelry but…

Opening the box, she saw a black pendent, I was the shape of a crystal but… well, black. _Fitting_.

Grabbing the necklace Alice put it on. "What kind of stone is it?"

"Onyx, I think," He responded with his small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Fitting."

**~43~**

As soon Alice and her friends got back to Hogwarts, they were sent running down towards Hagrid's hut at the news. Hagrid was back. However, they weren't the only ones to hear about this. Umbridge had beaten them to him.

Alice didn't like getting beat…

"… I am ordering you to tell me where you've been," Umbridge was saying as the four of them listened in through the window. Hermione's idea – not hers.

"I told you," Hagrid said, sounding exasperated and uncomfortable. "I've been away for me health."

"Your_ health_?" Umbridge asked a hint of laughter in her voice. Even if Alice really hated the toad bitch – she had to agree, it was feeble.

"Yeah," Hagrid nodded with a smile. "A bit of fresh air, you know?"

Alice smiled, Hagrid would never let go of his story when he was stuck on it. It made Alice want to smile.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said, looking up at the large man. "As gamekeeper fresh air must be terribly difficult to come by. If I were you I shouldn't get too used to being back, in fact I might not bother unpacking at all," She threatened, smiling evilly up at Hagrid before quickly leaving the cottage.

As soon as Umbridge was far enough up the path, the four of them quickly made their way to the door. Harry knocked and Hagrid opened the door in a flash.

"Oh come in, come in," Hagrid said, smiling at the four of them. They all walked into the hut and Hagrid sat down in his chair beside the fire.

He looked horrible, looking as ragged and tired as he did, and covered with multiple cuts and bruises, most on his face. It looked dreadful but the budding medic in Alice was excited at the prospect… now all she had to do was convince him to let her help.

"Hagrid, where've you been?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Alice.

"This is top secret," he said to them, knowing it was best just to tell them considering he'd probably let it slip later. "Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the giants."

"Giants?" Hermione asked, making Hagrid shush her. "You found them?"

"Well they're not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. They're so big, you see?" Hagrid pointed out. "I tried to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

Alice snorted back laughter at Hagrid's first comment – he hadn't lost his different sense of humor at least.

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes," Hagrid said simply. "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" Harry asked his eyes burning with the need to know the answer.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message," Hagrid told the four Gryffindors with a slight shrug. "Some of them remembered he was friendly to them I suppose," Hagrid sighed.

"They did this to you?" Harry asked, acknowledging the injuries Hagrid had.

"Not exactly," Hagrid said after a slight hesitation.

"What do you mean '_not exactly'_?" Alice asked Hagrid, but the half-giant just shrugged his shoulders at her.

The group all fell silent as Hagrid looked out the window. His expression changed as he stood. The other four followed suit.

"It's changing out there, just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

Alice sighed after a brief big of silence – then she got an idea. Hagrid was pretty injured… And reading theory about healing was no help when you couldn't practice…

"Heey Hargrid," Alice began with a smile.

She got four wary looks in return. She wasn't that bad was she?

**~43~**

The next week or so was interesting, since so much had happened. To be honest Alice was still reeling with half of what had occurred.

Harry also ended up asking Cho out. Ron, Hermione and Alice had watched as Harry started mumbling before Hermione excused them and they dragged Ron off to the library.

Alice was actually pretty thankful; Alice didn't want to watch that, there was no way that she was going to be nice to Cho – no way. Harry had asked Cho out to the next Hogsmeade weekend, on Valentine's Day of all days. Well, zip-a-dee-doo-dah for him.

Cho and Harry were both just _pathetic._ Like Cho was _so_ going to get him if she kept acting like that. Harry was a real sucker for the innocent school-girl thing and the _'Oh, Harry!'_ swoon. And Harry actually asked her out? What spell did she put on him to make him do that? Bloody bitch Cho Chang - Alice _hated_ her.

Bah, the very thought of those two together just made Alice want to throw multiple hissy-fits.

Also, more break outs and murders had happened over the break and during that week. All of this led up to Seamus apologizing to Harry for what he'd said, along with joining the DA, along with a few other people Seamus had coaxed into joining.

The next DA meeting was scheduled, and this time they would be learning the Patronus Charm instead of practicing their defensive spells.

So there Alice was, walking into the Room of Requirement with Harry, who would be teaching the lesson, to find Neville. He was standing in front of a mirror, where a lot of pictures and newspaper clippings had been stuck to, as sort of inspiration.

Alice slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, his forearm since it was the only bit of his arm she could reach. He didn't looked at Alice, but just began to speak.

"Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents… She tortured them for information but they never gave in," Neville finally looked down at her as she smiled up at him. "I'm quite proud to be their son," he told her before looking up over her shoulder at Harry. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

"We're gonna make them proud, Neville," Harry told him.

"That's a promise," Alice said, looking back up at the picture board.

**~43~**

"Do you have a pot of gold under your bed?"

Seamus sighed again. "For the last time, just because I'm Irish – doesn't mean I'm a leprechaun."

Alice gasped. "Are you after me lucky charms!?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Alice persisted.

"Yes."

"Positive?" Alice asked again.

"Yes."

"Triple positive?"

"Yes." There was clear irritation in his voice now.

"So, you're not Irish?" Alice asked her eyes widening.

"Yes - Wait! No, I'm still Irish!"

Alice laughed at Seamus. "But you said yes first so you're _not_ Irish!"

"I'm Irish! I am!" He said his eye twitching madly.

"Oh… Does that mean you have a pot of gold under your bed?"

Seamus groaned and stood up and stormed out of the great hall. Alice's mission was done – annoy someone till they left the great hall. But now what? Harry was eating with… that _woman_, Ron was in the common room sleeping, and Hermione was studying in the library.

Alice glanced around the table and decided on sitting next to Dean Thomas.

"Hey Dean!" Alice exclaimed sitting next to him.

"You're not going to annoy me like you did to Seamus are you?"

Alice grinned and wrinkled her nose slightly. "No, I need someone to eat with."

Dean looked confused. "But… Why didn't you eat with Seamus?"

Alice winked at Dean. "I was still annoyed about the start of the year… And that was just too easy!"

Dean smiled and shook his head. Well, now what?

**W#$%^&*()**

Alice sneezed loudly, only to get a worried look from Harry and an annoyed look from Chang. There was no way that Alice was letting Harry and Cho Chang spend any alone time together. Not without interruption at least.

Alice sneezed again.

"Black, I think you should go to the hospital wing," Chang said pointedly.

"I'm not sick!" Alice protested, as she sneezed again.

"I'll take you, Alice," Harry said, as he shook his head with amusement.

"Alright," Alice said cheerfully as she stood up, with a very happy grin.

"I'll come too," Chang said quickly, giving Harry a sweet smile. "For you Harry."

Alice's eye twitched as Harry smiled at Chang and thanked her. Alice sneezed.

"I think – that I'm allergic to Cho, Harry-James."

"You can't be allergic to a person it's not possible," Chang said smugly.

"Well, aren't you so smart," Alice muttered sarcastically before she sneezed three times.

~~(~

"There, you have a cold, Miss Black. You'll be fine as soon as you take this." The nurse held out a needle.

Alice paled and Chang looked smug, Harry just settled on worried.

"But, we're magical! Why would we use a needle? A muggle needle!?" Alice protested backing away, sneezing violently.

"Because in the wizarding world a cold is such a _basic_ illness that almost all wizards are basically immune. So to cure it in the one's that _can_ get it, you have to use muggle means," Chang explained with certainty.

"Correct Miss Chang."

Harry looked at Chang with awe, Alice coughed. "You're really smart Cho."

"I know," Chang answered with assurance. Except… Alice was already out of the door and was down the hallway by the time she had finished her boasting.

Alice hated needles. She would get better on her own – screw anyone else. She wasn't that sick anyway.

"Alice? Weren't you with Harry?"

Alice turned around to see Ron's worried face, and she smiled before she sneezed. "I decided to," –Sneeze- "get something to eat-" –sneeze- "Wanna come?"

Ron blinked owlishly. "Okay? But shouldn't you go and-"

"No, I should not." Alice sneezed violently.

"Miss Black?" Alice turned around to see the strained smiling face of the school nurse and Alice felt dread.

"Yees?" Alice sneezed again.

"I think you should come with me and take your shot."

Ron raised his eyebrow at Alice and Alice smiled sheepishly. "I would, you see but… Distraction Ranga!"Alice yelled shoving Ron in front of her before she took off down the hall.

"Miss Black! Wait, you need this shot!"

"Never!" Alice yelled, looking back briefly to see the nurse gaining on her.

Alice turned the corner to see Malfoy coming out from absolutely no-where. Alice thought on something briefly. Without much thought she grabbed his shoulders and flung him behind her.

"Black! What are you-!"

Alice heard a crash and she smiled. Alice just kept running – the nurse would never catch her! HA!

About thirty minutes later, Alice was sitting on the hospital bed, getting her needle taken.

Who knew the stupid woman could catch her so easily?

**^&%&*$$$^&$^***

_Dear Smoky,_

_You know that lovely advice you gave me about Harry? Well he is now dating a girl I loathe. _

_Is it wrong of me to already have twelve different ways to force them to break up?_

_Feeling quite evil at the moment._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_

**A/N – Very sorry about the no update last week. I have a very good excuse though – it was my 17****th**** birthday… But here's a new chapter, and I have a very big question to ask you all.**

**Do you have a certain person or scene you want Alice to have/go though?**

**The last one with the shots was requested by GUEST, so, I figured if anyone else had some funny ideas… I'm running out of them… I love all you reviewers, and even if I don't always respond – I always read them and they make me happy :)!**

**Peace, X. **


	44. Chapter 44

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-Four**_

_**Year Five**_

_Dear Alice,_

_I was wondering… With all the hate you give Harry's girlfriend… Could it be because you like Harry..?_

_Please don't kill me, but the best thing to do is just tell him._

_That you like him I mean – if I know my godson then I know that he loves you more than any girlfriend he could ever have._

_Give them all hell._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky._

** !#$%^&*()**

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up," Harry was telling them as they all tried to make their patronus' appear from their wands.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents," Harry continued. "Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused."

Alice smiled, she had one up on everyone – she could already make a shield, she just hadn't been strong enough last time. But now? Now she was.

Alice looked around the room as random people managed to create their patronus'. Luna, who had a very cute looking bunny, Fred and George who had a monkey and a raccoon respectively, Ron who had a cute little dog, and Ginny who had a horse. Hermione who had an otter. Seamus who had a fox, Dean who had a bear.

Cho Chang's one made Alice annoyed, a swan as her full-bodied… wasn't it the pinnacle of beauty and grace? Psh, please! Alice's eye twitched as the swan flew past her, almost as if mocking her.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Alice yelled.

Alice grinned as she saw the wisp of silver form into an animal. The best part? Everyone thought it was her first shot. Heh.

The silver lining, transformed itself into a cheerful animal, the same as Freds' – a monkey. Alice grinned, yes much better than a stupid swan. A monkey was cool, and the life of the party – a Swan was boring. Ha, take that Chang!

"Harry-James!" Alice exclaimed happily. He looked over at Alice, looking confused before his eyes caught on the Monkey that was swinging around Alice's head.

"Alice, you did it!" Harry smiled as he walked over to Alice.

"This is amazing, a Monkey… I love Monkeys!" Alice told Harry happily.

Harry grinned back at Alice. "I went to the zoo when I was eleven, and I saw a Monkey try to attack its keeper… Pretty scary actually."

Alice laughed. "Yes! But this is the thing, Harry-James-my-boy, Monkey's are what father dear and I, are going to use to take over the world!"

Harry laughed. Alice loved that Cho was glaring at her because she was making Harry laugh. Bring it on _Bitch_.

"What about me?" Harry asked in a mock-hurt voice. "I feel left out of the world domination plans."

But then the room shook slightly. Alice's Monkey turned to the front of the room and blew a raspberry at the noise before it disappeared like a puff of smoke.

The lights began flickering as everyone moved closer together. Harry and Alice stood in the front of the group as they watched the large mirror smash and fall to the ground, revealing the bare wall behind it. There was a small hole in the wall which Nigel mover towards to peer through, followed by Harry and Alice.

On the outside they could see Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad.

"I'll make short work of this," Alice could hear Umbridge saying. "_Bombarda maxima_," Harry grabbed Nigel and Alice and yanked them back.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked happily.

Alice felt sick but… At least it pissed Umbridge off slightly.

**~44~**

The next day, Alice's world ended. She had to be nice to Umbridge – as a front. She didn't want to get expelled by the new headmistress after all. _Why Dumbledore?_

Dumbledore had had to escape from Fudge and Umbridge since he had taken the credit for coming up with the DA. Hermione had felt guilty about that part, since she had wanted the group to be named Dumbledore's Army.

Things changed quickly.

Alice was now sitting in the nearly cleared out Great Hall, writing more lines into her hand along with the rest of the DA, who were grunting and hissing in pain.

Alice sighed, it was okay; she already had _**"I will follow the rules" **_written on her hand. What was wrong with some more?

A little while later, Umbridge – the - bitch, allowed them all to leave though. Alice exited the Great Hall slowly, walking beside Harry as the blood coming from her hand dripped onto the stone floor, not that she cared if she made a mess.

When Harry and Alice emerged from the Great Hall, she looked up to see Cho, eyes red and puffy, looking to Harry, pleading with him silently. But instantly he ran off without a word. She stared after him sadly, and Alice feeling slightly vindictive went up to the bitch.

"Why?" Alice growled her voice clueing everyone in on the fact that she was annoyed.

She turned toward Alice in surprise, but didn't say anything to her. It was better this way, this way Alice could get what she wanted to say off her chest, before bitching out what-ever the idiot had to say.

"Why did you rat us out?" Alice ground out, again.

Cho looked back toward where Harry had disappeared before she sighed and her shoulders slumped. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does," Alice growled at her. "It matters to me. I want to know why the girl Harry is so interested in just got us all into trouble! I like getting into trouble but on _my terms! Not yours!"_

Cho looked like she was on the verge of crying again, but at least this time she answered Alice's question. "I don't know. I didn't mean to. I was just so scared and confused. When she brought me in to her office and gave me tea, it just all seemed so calm and it all just sort of poured out. I went in not wanting to tell her, and I regretted it as soon as I left," Cho insisted, tears coming out of the corners of her eyes now. "I don't know why I did it… but I'm sorry," she insisted before she ran off.

Alice's lip curled – traitorous bitch. Alice didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for the woman/bitch.

**~43~**

They were walking throughout the grounds quietly, Ron, Hermione and Alice silently following a crest fallen Harry.

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag," Ron decided to say, speaking up.

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming," Alice said trying to comfort Harry.

"Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours," Hermione sighed as Harry came to a stop, looking out over the side of the bridge they were on.

"Yeah, we talked you into it," Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but I agreed," Harry said turning back to them. "I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse," Harry shook his head and turned back around.

"Do you really regret the DA so much?" Alice asked before Hermione continued.

"As Slytherin as this sounds, we did what we needed to do. The DA was more than some study group, Harry; it was so we would all be ready if the time came that we needed to protect ourselves. So that Ron and his family could, so Alice could, so Nigel and the other kids could. This isn't just about losing the school to Umbridge and a few lines. This is about surviving if Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to kill one of us, or Fenrir Greyback decided to attack us, or if the war started tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"We needed the DA," Alice muttered after she had finished.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Harry said, turning away from them. "Because I don't want to do this anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to just…"

"To what?"

"To go it alone," Harry said simply.

Alice turned at the sound that went between a snake hissing and someone choking, to find Hagrid hiding badly behind a column, trying to get their attention.

"Hagrid?"

Hagrid didn't say anything to them, but just beckoned for the four of them to follow him. They all gave each other a look, debating on whether or not to follow him before Harry started walking after him, leaving them to follow. Eventually, they walked past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked quietly. Alice just shrugged.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us where you're taking us?" Harry asked.

Hagrid again said nothing as they kept walking, looking around nervously.

Suddenly, it felt like the ground was shaking, and Alice moved so she could see as, in the distance, a pack of Centaurs ran through the forest.

"I've never seen the Centaurs this riled," Hagrid commented, speaking to us finally. "And they're dangerous at the best of times. If the Ministry restricts their territory much more, they're going to have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what the hell is going on?" Alice asked the care of magical creatures' professor.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four," Hagrid sighed. "I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it but with Dumbledore gone… I'm likely to be getting the sack any day now. And I couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

Alice felt the whole forest rumble again, but stronger this time, and as she looked up her eyes widened as a giant slowly stood up in front on her.

It was looking interestedly as some birds that were flying around its head before he turned as Hagrid yelled to him. It turned and smiled brightly before running at us at full speed. Harry grabbed Alice's arm and yanked her back quickly as they all tried to run back and away from it, trying not to be trampled. Luckily though, it was restricted by a rope, tied around its waist.

"This is Grawp, me brother," Hagrid said. "Well half-brother, but he's completely harmless, just a little high-spirited, that's all."

Alice only just caught registered Grawp bending down before Hermione screamed as Grawp picked her up like a rag doll.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Hagrid scolded his half-brother.

"Hagrid, do something!" Ron shouted, sound desperate.

"We talked about this!" Hagrid shouted to his half-brother. "You do not grab, do you? That is your new friend, Hermione!"

Alice watched, slightly amused as Ron picked up a large tree branch and swung it at Grawp's foot. This only caused Grawp to lightly nudge Ron backwards with his foot, knocking him down.

"You really thought that was going to work?" Harry asked Ron, looking down at him. He glared up at Harry before he stood up and looked back up to Hermione, looking frightened for her. It was cute.

Alice could hear Hermione yelling at Grawp about putting her down, but he seemed to be ignoring her. Grawp just gave her a distant smile as he looked at her before turning her upside down, making her scream.

"Hermione!" Ron sounded absolutely terrified.

"Grawp!" Hermione called.

Grawp looked at Hermione confused.

"Grawp? Put me down," Hermione said, sternly.

Grawp looked at Hermione sadly.

"Grawp, will you put me down, now? Please."

Grawp suddenly smiled and set Hermione down. From the surprise of it, Hermione stumbled backwards, tripping until Ron caught her.

"You all right?" Alice heard Ron ask.

"Yeah," Alice could hear her say, even though Alice heard her voice tremble a bit.

"I think you have an admirer," Harry and Alice said together, with a smile.

"Thank you, Grawp," Hermione smiled at him as he bent down on one knee.

He smiled widely at Hermione like a child before using a finger to pet her head, nearly knocking her over when he did it.

Then he jumped up and ran back to his tree. He started digging through the stuff he had there until he straightened, holding up handlebars to a bicycle. He flicked a small bell that was attached before stepping forward and offering it to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took it and flicked the bell, making it ring loudly, causing a smile to appear on Grawp's face.

"He gets his own food and all," Hagrid told them. "Its company he'll need when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you?"

Alice glanced at Hermione who had a small smile on her face as she continued to ring the bell. However, Ron didn't look to happy about the favor Hagrid was asking.

"I'm the only family he's got," Hagrid finished, looking back to Grawp who was smiling at him.

Alice looked over at Harry who nodded his head. They both knew, he even more than she did, how important it was to take care of any family one had.

"Course we will Hagrid," Alice promised, causing Hagrid to smile happily.

**$%^&*()**

"Harry-James, I'm really sorry about you know-"

Harry grunted. "No, you're not."

Alice looked slightly offended. But Alice was more sheepish about being caught out. "Yes, I am, Mr Potter. How could you say otherwise?"

Harry looked at Alice straight in the eye. "You are not sorry. Because I know you hated Cho, hell, _everyone_ knew you hated Cho."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I never said I didn't. I said I'm sorry you're upset."

Harry sighed, but looked at Alice with a hard determined stare. "I was upset last year – when you chose _him_ over me."

Alice's eyes widened drastically. "Harry… That was, it was different."

"How?" Harry challenged.

Alice looked lost. "I was sorry for you… I just-"

"Too happy to care?"

"No, I didn't-"

"You know why I went out with Cho?" Harry asked her suddenly.

Alice shook her head and said nothing.

"Because of _you_. I liked you more than a friend should, and you just disregarded it like it was nothing," Harry said bitterly.

"…_Harry_…"

"And now, you were just a _bitch_ to a girl that I really could have _really_ liked."

"_Harry_… I'm…"

"You what, what Alice?" Harry almost yelled.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen… It's just, you're like my brother," Alice lied looking away, thinking that would be the only way to get Harry to forgive her.

Harry deflated and got up from his spot. "Harry…?"

Harry shook his head. "Well maybe one day, I can see you as a sister."

"Harry… I…"

With that Harry walked away leaving Alice behind, in a state of shock.

"_Harry… I …lied_…" Alice whispered.

** #$%^&*(**

_Dear Smokey,_

_I have decided to disregard your advice. Love just stinks._

_I think that if I hypothetically liked Harry that it would be a bad idea. _

_So going with it being a bad idea, I have decided that liking someone else is a pre-request. _

_I know you're my father, but… You've seen Dean Thomas around when you've been a dog right? How'd you like him?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	45. Chapter 45

**Believe**

**Chapter; Forty-Five**

**Year Five**

_Dear Alice,_

_This isn't going to end well and I think you know that._

_I've seen Dean – good kid._

_But… Alice I seriously (No pun intended) thinks you should give Harry a chance. _

_Maybe I'm just old. _

_By the way, you haven't asked for any quills lately, something wrong?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky_

** #$%^&*()_**

About a week later, Hagrid was fired and shipped off and McGonagall was sent to St. Mungo's after 'getting in the way of Aurors' and being hit by multiple Stunner spells. This left Alice utterly and completely in Umbridge's stubby, greasy, greedy hands.

Alice was learning to lie low.

One night, Alice was up late, staring down at her scarred hand.

She wasn't usually completely vain. Sure, she liked to look good, but the thing was that – _these scars_ – they weren't leaving. Alice had learnt and tried what felt like every single healing spell for cuts. None had worked.

_**I must not tell lies.**_

_**I must show respect.**_

_**I must not damage other's property.**_

_**I must follow rules.**_

_**I must not rebel.**_

_**I must not keep secrets.**_

Alice looked up into the empty room to see Harry come in, having returned from Occlumency lessons from Snape, to sit on the couch next to Alice. Alice saw him glance down at her hand, before she artlessly flipped it over.

"What's up, Potter?" She asked slowly, she couldn't quite believe that he was going to talk to her again. He seemed to be trying to distance himself from her in order to 'see her as a sister'.

Alice didn't have the guts to tell him that she might like him too, only to ruin a five-year best-friendship.

Harry looked at Alice with a small smile on his face. "It's not something that's easy to talk about," he said slowly. He then stopped and thought for a moment. "Alice, how much do you know about your parents? About Sirius and your mum?"

Alice shrugged. "Daddy, wanted to rebel by going out with a muggle – my aunt. Met my mum – fell in love. Had me, that's about it."

Harry sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I just… I learnt something about my Dad and it's sort of… hit me hard…"

"Like?" Alice prodded, hesitating slightly – would Harry decide to not talk to her again?

"My mum used to hate him… It makes me wonder why they got together. I just got that he wouldn't leave her alone and she hated him," Harry told her as his shoulders drooped.

"Maybe she did like him, and pretended she didn't?" Alice asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

He straightened and looked at Alice confused. "How'd you mean?"

"Well," Alice began. "It's like this Harry, sometimes when a girl likes a guy. They'll try to hide it by being a complete bitch to them. Maybe you mother was one of those types – well, all girls are like that but…"

"They _are?"_ Harry asked confused,

Alice sighed. "Girl's are complicated people, don't try to understand them. I'm still trying to and considering I'm a girl… I think I have a heads up there."

Harry looked even more confused, Alice sighed.

"Love and people aren't always black and white."

"Sirius told me something like that," Harry said as he smiled, a small bit of confusion still playing on his face.

"Well, I'm awesome – he's awesome, you get that. But hey! Be happy, it'll be one of the many mysteries of life."

**~45~**

Alice ran around the corner of the hallway, Malfoy and his stupid squad would never find her – at least if she had it her way. Which most of the time Alice did.

"Hello."

Alice turned wildly, her eyes wide, not expecting another person to be there. There was a tall girl with wild brown curls, and blue eyes that were hidden behind her glasses.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, quite rudely but the girl didn't seem fazed.

"I am Charlie Tyler Boot, sixth year Ravenclaw. You are Alyssia Black, fifth year Gryffindor."

Alice blinked. "How did you know my name?"

"I know everything!" She broke off with a crazy laugh.

"All right then, what are you doing here?" Alice asked with honest curiosity.

"Trying to cross breed cats and dragons."

"In a hallway, without a cat or a dragon?" Alice asked with her eyebrow raised.

Charlie looked slightly confused. "Yes, that is a problem isn't it?"

**^%%^%^%8888^^^gggg**

The next morning, Harry and Alice, were called into Umbridge's office for some tea, and a little _'talk'_.

When Harry and Alice hesitantly arrived at her office, she was sitting at her desk, smiling sweetly at them as if the last year or so hadn't happened. She then directed them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk, offering them a drink.

"Nothing, thank you," Harry said, eyeing her as she continued to be cheery.

"Ah, yeah – no thanks."

"I wish you'd have a cup of tea with me," she repeated smiling.

"… Fine," Harry sighed.

She immediately smiled again before she got up and poured some sugary tea into a cup and handing it to him. "There," Then she turned to Alice.

"And you, dear? Lemon or cream?" she asked.

"….Lemon."

Alice smiled at her and brought it to her lips, and when she turned away from Alice to return to her seat, she set it back down in her lap.

No, she wasn't drinking the tea. Yes, she loved tea. But no, she wasn't crazy enough to drink this tea, it was probably poisoned. Alice was much too young to die.

"Well, now, Mr. Potter, Miss Black…" Umbridge smiled as she sat down in her seat behind her desk. "I thought we ought to have a little chat after the distressing events of this past week."

Harry and Alice looked at each other, but they didn't say anything.

"Come now, you must drink. Is the tea good, Miss Black?" Umbridge smiled as she looked over at her.

Alice took a 'drink' making sure it couldn't get through her lips. It seemed to do her as her smile widened.

"Good," she whispered as her smile changed. "Very good. Now then, where is Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry's quick answer of 'No' made Umbridge's composure crack, but she quickly made them drink 'more' of their tea again.

"Now, Mr. Potter, let's not play childish games," Umbridge giggled. "I know that you know where he's gone. You and Dumbledore have been in this together from the beginning. Consider your position, Mr. Potter …"

"I don't know where he is," Harry repeated.

Alice watched closely as Harry took a sip from his cup, and realized he was pretending just like she was. Well great minds did think alike…

"Miss Black?"

Alice figured it best to play innocent; she had wanted to be an actor when she was younger.

"I don't know, I was never told."

"Very well," Umbridge smiled again, though she looked displeased. "In that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."

Alice instantly froze her cup just in front of her lips.

"Let me remind both of you that it was I who almost caught the criminal Black in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well it was you two that he was meeting with," she said, looking down at Alice, then back at Harry. "I repeat… where is Sirius Black?"

"No idea," Harry nearly shouted. "Haven't got a clue."

"Miss Black?" Umbridge asked, turning to Alice.

"Daddy is in Australia."

Umbridge's smile regained a place in her face, and Alice had to resist the urge to smirk.

"Where in Australia, Miss Black?"

Alice resisted the urge to snort that would ruin the play, but Alice was surprised that Umbridge believed her. Alice made a show of widening her eyes in _'horror'_ about what she had said and shook her head.

"Tell me Miss Black – there drink some more tea."

Alice took a _'sip'_ of her tea, and sighed. "North – he said, daddy said he was up north… of _Australia_."

Suddenly the whole room shook as a loud 'BOOM!' came from below them.

Seconds later Umbridge dismissed them and ran out of the room. Harry and Alice looked at each other, then following a few moments later.

They ran downstairs to find the Great Hall filled with dozens of fireworks were zooming all around them. Alice pouted – fireworks were _her_ thing. Whoever had thought to steal her thing was _so_ getting punished.

Dragons were soaring near the ceiling, pink Catherine wheels whirling everywhere, rockets with silver stars, and exploding firecrackers. It was pure mayhem. Alice loved every minute of it.

Alice could see Filch and Umbridge staring wildly above them in horror as the chaos ensued in front of them, and every time Filch or Umbridge tried to do something, they'd double in number or exploded.

Everyone who was in or near the Great Hall was laughing hysterically, except maybe the Slytherins who were mostly being chased by various rockets.

Alice felt Harry take her hand and she hurried over with him to where Fred and George were laughing their heads off from atop their brooms.

"Ready for the big finale, Fred?"

"Ready when you are!"

Alice watched as George threw a fat, lit, explosive into the air where it exploded, turning into a giant animated dragon. It slunk around the Hall until it caught sight of Umbridge who took off running.

Alice laughed as she ran away looking more like a pink penguin.

Suddenly, the dragon finally caught up with her outside of the Hall, swallowing her before the dragon exploded, destroying all of the Educational Decrees and leaving Umbridge to look all disheveled.

The Weasley twins, cackling and hollering with laughter, sped past her and flew up into the skin, leaving a large 'W' behind as their signature. Everyone poured into the courtyard and started cheering and shouting happily for the twins and Alice knew that she'd have to thank them next time she saw them. _After _she yelled at them for leaving her behind with Umbridge of course.

Alice turned back to Harry, only to watch him fall to the ground, staring off like he was daydreaming something horrible. Alice ran over to him, dropping to her knees and ignoring the glaring girls around her as she tried to get Harry's attention, even placing a hand on his cheek to get him to look at her.

Finally, Harry's eyes focused on Alice, looking scared and wide eyed until he said the one word that set her into motion.

"Sirius."

Alice helped Harry to his feet and they grabbed Ron and Hermione, pulling them inside. Harry immediately began to explain what he had seen, making her insides drop as they raced up the stairs.

It wasn't possible. Voldemort couldn't have Sirius! Alice kept telling herself this in her head he couldn't have left Grimmauld Place, he just couldn't! She was reckless but she wasn't stupid, and they were just like each other! She couldn't lose him, just after she accepted him, no!

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked her eyes wide and sounded like she was in a hurry.

"I saw it!" Harry shouted. "It's just like with Mr. Weasley! It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time, and it's in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Harry, please just listen!" Hermione shouted. Harry finally stopped running up the stairs and turned around.

"What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is?" Harry asked. "I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's _Alice's real dad!_ And the only family _I've_ got left!"

"Stop it!" Alice shouted suddenly, tired of hearing this life or death crap. "Stop it the pair of you! Harry James Potter, we need to establish whether Dad _really_ has left the Headquarters!"

"I've told you, I saw-" Harry began but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, we need to check first, she's right!" She said desperately.

"We haven't got time to waste, Alice, Hermione! Sirius is being tortured _now_, in the Department of Mysteries! _That's_ where we need to go or we'll both loose him," Harry said firmly.

Alice sighed in frustration but in the end – Harry was right. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to use the Floo Network," Harry told them as they continued to run up the stairs and into Gryffindor Tower.

"But Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Hermione pointed out.

"Not all of them!" Harry shouted. "We're going to need another distraction."

"Doesn't Fred and George's display work enough for you?" Alice asked.

"Just in case," Hermione added nodding her head.

Alice nodded her head. "Leave it to me."

Alice looked at her friends and they all nodded their heads. "I hope you have a good idea," Ron muttered.

Alice frowned. "Me too. Wait for a big riot okay?"

"Got it," Harry answered with a frown.

With that Alice was down running though the halls, which were still packed with students due to Fred and George's daring escape. Alice needed to make sure that Umbridge stayed hidden away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Alice skipped down the hallway, grabbing the shirt of everyone that she knew. Before she stopped a few meters away from the entrance of the great hall.

"What's up Alice?" Seamus asked, looking around at the assortment of people.

"Fred and George can't out do me, it's not allowed. So I need your help to make it something amazing," Alice explained, leaving out the part where they were all just a distraction.

"I have an idea!" Charlie said popping out from no where.

Everyone jumped. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, we should throw a concert."

"Er, you see the thing is, I can't sing," Alice said. "Can anyone here sing?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"No problem," Charlie said with a wide grin. "I have this device that makes you sing!"

"Alright," Alice said slowly. "I like this idea. SO I will sing, then I need dancers…"

"We can do that!" Luna said, appearing out of nowhere, gesturing to Charlie.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, how did these Ravenclaws keep appearing from nowhere? "Okay, my dancers, then I need someone to let the fireworks off."

"Fireworks?" Dean asked uneasily.

"Leave it to us," Seamus said with a wild grin. "No one can explode something like I can."

Alice nodded her head resolutely. "Let's get this thing going, oh, wait what song am I singing?"

Charlie grinned. "A muggle song, that I feel suits you."

"Er…?"

"Don't ask questions," She replied primly.

"Okay then, lets get thing going quickly… We have half-an-hour!"

**%^^%677768gggg&*^^&*&^***

The make shift stage was ready in ten minutes, and everything was set up and ready to go in another ten, flyers and the word of mouth made sure that all the students were there in another ten minutes. As were half of the Professors, who weren't actually making an effort to stop her.

Alice stood on her mini-stage, hoping and praying that the singing device that Charlie had given her would actually work. To start with, she still didn't know what she was singing and she still knew that she couldn't sing for the life of her.

"Hello, Hogwarts! This is The Pumpkin Club's first ever concert, sung by the amazing Alice!" Alice declared brightly. The group of students clapped and seemed to be actually excited.

Alice suddenly felt nervous. "Alright! Let's get this started, with… uh, this song!"

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one,_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend,_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me,_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret,_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!"_

Alice rolled her eyes, of course. That was when Alice spotted Umbridge, and she looked pissed. Alice's case here was done.

"Miss Black!" Umbridge yelled her face going red. Suddenly there were fireworks erupting around the stage, much to the amusement of the people around her.

! ^$ &&&$

_Dear Smokey,_

_I never have good ideas._

_They seriously (Pun intended) suck._

_I have recently fixed my spelling so there._

_Anyways, Lots of Frogs,_

_-The amazing Alice X_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-Six**_

_**Year Five**_

_Dear Alice,_

_Well you couldn't say that I didn't warn you._

_Oh well, you're my daughter after all. Trust me one day when I say that you'll end up marrying Harry._

_But seriously, no more Serious jokes. Name your first born after me._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky _

_~! #$%^&*()__

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Alice glanced up as Malfoy walked into the room, pushing Neville in front of him.

In front of Alice, she found that the whole Inquisitorial Squad had their wands to Ron's, Hermione's, Luna's, Neville's, and Ginny's throats, while Harry was still tied to the chair. Umbridge walked over to Alice and smiled as if she had been talking to her of something sweet...

Alice huffed and wondered how Umbridge had managed to drag her all the way over here.

Umbridge then turned back to Harry and bent over so that they were eye to eye with each other.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Harry said immediately.

"Liar!" Umbridge yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"You sent for me Headmistress," Snape interrupted as he entered the room, looking confused by the situation that greeted him.

"Ah, yes," Umbridge said, turning towards Snape. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them or not. Have you bought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you have used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang," Snape said.

Alice saw the others look to each other shamefully, knowing that now they felt guilty for being so mean to her. Alice? Well, she wasn't one to feel regret or shame, or even guilt… And defiantly not about Cho Chang, Alice had treated her like she had always had – with distain.

"Unless you wish to poison him," Snape continued. "And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you,"

Snape moved to leave, but Harry yelled to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asked frustrated. "What is Padfoot? And where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?"

Snape turned back around and looked Harry in the eye. Then he glanced up at Umbridge. "No idea," And he left.

Umbridge huffed angrily. Alice was glad – as much as Snape was a vindictive bastard. He hadn't sold them out – yet.

"Very well," Umbridge began. "You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative… the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal," Hermione exclaimed her eyes widening.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge told her, obviously trying to justice it to herself a she put the picture of the minister of her desk face down. "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer," she continued with a bit of a mad smile on her face. "But he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

She'd set those dementors on Harry? That bitch! Alice was right not to like her – she should be in prison!

"You're a toad whore," Alice blurted out so that she couldn't hurt Harry.

Umbridge glared at her. "You just wait, Miss Black, after that stunt you pulled, your place at Hogwarts is… Let's just say, in peril."

Alice watched Umbridge raise her wand at Harry, about to say the curse. Alice's eyes widened, _no, please just no._

"Alright!" Hermione yelled, causing Umbridge to jump and then pull her wand back as she eyed Hermione.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what Harry said, what it meant," Hermione sighed, Alice's eyes widened even further, Hermione? "I'll tell you where it is."

"Where what is? What was Mr. Potter talking about?" Umbridge asked, looking excited.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermione told her simply. Alice raised her eyebrow, what weapon? There was a weapon? Why hadn't she been told of this so called weapon before?

Umbridge put down her wand and began to smile at Hermione before her smile disappeared as she seemed to realize something. "Why should I believe you, Miss Granger? You've been rebellious against me all year," she asked as she raised her wand at her.

"Because of one simple thing, Professor Umbridge, I like to be on the winning side," she told her. "Why would I be on the side of a bunch of teenagers when I could be on the Ministry's side?"

"Agreed, Cornelius will be most pleased," Umbridge nodded excitedly, her mad smile returning. "But if you trick me you will be punished for treason," she threatened. Hermione nodded and the smile appeared yet again. "You will take me to this weapon."

**~46~**

"How'd you get away?" Alice heard Hermione ask them the second that they turned up after them, Alice grinned.

"Puking Pastilles," Alice answered. "It was awesome, best things those twins invented if you ask me."

"Told him I was hungry and wanted some sweets," Ron explained, handing Harry and Hermione their wands back. "Course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves," he said as he chuckled.

"It was brilliant, best idea you've ever had Ron," Alice commented, with a wide grin.

"Don't sound so surprised. It's known to happen," Ron said as he smiled at Alice.

"So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

"Look," Harry began. "It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

He then proceeded to walk past everyone, Alice following, ready to grab his arm and whip him around, but Neville spoke first. "Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was all that just words to you?"

Harry stared at Neville, not sure what to say.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate," Ron said.

Alice could see Harry thinking before he sighed and looked up at me. "So how are all of us going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly, of course," Luna answered with a dreamy smile.

~46~

They eventually found enough Thestrals to fly them to London, this disturbed Alice slightly. She was okay with brooms, she was okay with a lot actually but riding on some sort of animal that she couldn't see and had no idea what said creature looked like? If Alice didn't trust Harry so much…

But soon they were all off and flying on their own Thestral towards London. Alice hated every minute of it.

When they entered the Ministry, it was empty and there was very little light compared to how it was during the day. They ran as Harry led them around the Ministry toward the lifts until they arrived at the Department of Mysteries.

Harry again ran down the halls until he stopped and ran to a certain door that he told them was the one that he had been seeing.

Alice entered slowly to find herself in a dark room with tall bookcases with small orbs filling them all for as far as the eye could see in any direction.

Alice followed Harry silently as he counted quietly to himself as he looked at each row's number until they reached the one he had been looking for.

"He should be here," Harry told Alice in slight confusion.

"Harry," Neville called and Alice turned to see him looking at one of the orbs. "It's got your name on it."

Alice walked over and looked at the tag that was attacked to the foot of the stand the orb was sitting on and read it, _"S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._ _Dark Lord and Harry Potter (?)"_

Slowly, Harry stepped past Alice and stared at it. The closer he got to it, the brighter it seemed to glow until Harry picked it up from its stand and it seemed to have a little star in the center. Harry stared at if for a long time, as if entranced.

Alice however, was a little more perceptive. Around Death Eater's were beginning to appear, walking toward them slowly until they got a little too close for her liking. Alice tensed, so it was a fight? She was going to go down fighting, that was for sure.

"Harry-James," Alice said her voice hard. Quickly, Harry appeared and stood in front of Alice and aimed his wand at the Death Eater.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality," Older Malfoy spawn, smiled as he pulled off his mask. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it," Harry threatened him his eyes glinting – Harry would do that too, just to protect them all. But none of that mattered, Alice was sure that they weren't going to make it out of here, at least not alive. Maybe in a body bag or the Wizard equivalent of a body bag…

They were surrounded by death eaters – fully trained dark wizards. They were six, fifth year students? Yes, she knew they had no chance what-so-ever. But that didn't mean she wasn't going down kicking and screaming – she would never just go down quietly, that wouldn't be like her at all.

A cackle came from the darkness behind Malfoy's father – let's call him Bob. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby, Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville murmured angrily.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" Bellatrix smiled. "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged," Neville growled as he lunged forward with his wand. But Harry held him back.

"Alright. Calm down," Bob (Malfoy's dad) told everyone, holding his hands up in the air.

"Well, I didn't know she was house-broken yet, good job," Alice drawled, trying to intimidate (And failing mind you) Bob. If she was getting killed, she was going to mouth off until the end.

"What did you say?! Blood traitor!?" she growled aiming her wand at Alice, Alice responded in kind.

"You're a dog, _bitch."_

"Now Bellatrix… Alice, is it? Let's all just calm down, shall we?" Bob asked as he looked between them. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked, getting back on track.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix spat. "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Bob said, speaking quickly to keep everyone calm and from exploding. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made," Bob explained. "Which is lucky for you, really," Bob commented before he remembered himself.

"Haven't you always wondered… the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you… when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

Harry looked down at the glowing orb in his hand before looking up at Bob. "I've waited fourteen years."

"I know," Bob said as he sighed sadly.

"I guess I can wait a little longer," Harry smiled. "Now!"

"_Stupefy_! Expelliarmus!" Alice yelled pointing at the crazy black-haired woman. Going down fighting – but to be sure, she should most likely run.

Everyone took off, unfortunately in different directions.

Alice ran by herself, having been separated, and she shot anything that wisped, using any and every spell she knew. Alice ran hard until she was tripped up and went rolling down an aisle until she came to a stop with Antonin Dolohov standing over her smiling, his wand aimed at her throat.

Bastard thought he could get her? Alice Black? Not bloody likely.

"_Flipendo!"_

Dolohov got blown backward not expecting Alice to be able to attack him, heh.

"_Melofors!" _

Alice grinned as Dolohov's head got encased in a pumpkin; it was one of her more favorite spells… Who _wouldn't_ want to know a spell that encased someone's head in a pumpkin?

Alice took off running again only to knock into someone else, thankful to recognize Hermione's shriek as she did. Everyone was here thankfully, but as Alice heard the sounds of wisping, she looked up through the aisle to see Death Eaters wisping toward them in a huge clump.

"_Reducto_!" Ginny shouted, aiming her wand at them. There was a huge explosion and everything went silent… until the orbs started to fall to the floor and the shelves started to fall into each other.

"I think you broke it," Alice murmured to Ginny with a wink.

"Get back to the door!" Harry shouted, grabbing Alice's arm and yanking her around so that she'd follow him as he ran.

They all took off, following Harry as orbs fell to the ground behind them, and shelves started to domino. They took several turned that brought them in the live of domino-ing shelves until she spotted the door out of here at the end of the row. Alice ran even faster until she was directly behind Harry and ran through the door after him.

But Alice found herself falling at an alarming rate after she had made it through the door, until she heard Hermione yell; "_Impedimenta_!"

Alice stopped short of the floor for a few seconds before falling the extra foot to the ground with a huff.

"Department of Mysteries," Ron murmured beside Alice. "They got that bit right, didn't they?"

"You got that right, bloody sons of _marshmallows_."

Alice's eyes caught on a tall slender stone arch in the center of the room at the top of a stone hill in the center of the room they were in. In the archway was a strange film that moved and flowed like smoke but didn't move out from the archway at all.

"The voices," Harry murmured as he stepped toward it in fascination. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione told him. "Let's get out of here."

"I hear them too," Luna murmured, stepping beside Alice. Crazy people.

"Harry-James, it's just a bloody empty archway," Alice said dryly.

"Please, Harry," Hermione said, pleading with him now.

Suddenly Alice heard the door they had come through slam open and the sound of wisping as the Death Eaters flew through and down at them. Shit.

"Get behind me!" Harry yelled.

Everyone followed his orders and ran behind him and they aimed their wands at the ceiling, toward the attacking Death Eaters that had yet to appear. But when they did come, the attacked them from behind, knocking Alice over and to the ground before a foot slammed into her side. Alice hissed in pain as her hair was pulled at roughly, shit that hurt – fucking arsehole.

Alice didn't recognize random bastard, and she was leaving it that way.

Alice looked around. Everyone, not just her, was now being held hostage by a Death Eater, except Harry who was looking around at all of them, the orb clutched in his hand.

Alice was standing next to the archway. They were screwed, but she'd be damned – she'd be damned if they got what they wanted.

"Did you actually believe…" Bob said as he came into view, smiling at Harry as he walked past him and to where Alice was held. Prick. "… or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" he asked happily, as he smirked at the idiot who held her captive.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter," Bob smiled as he turned back to Harry, his hand outstretched toward him. "Give me the prophecy now… or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville yelled before something hit him.

Alice looked at Harry desperately, begging him not to hand over the orb. Her heart sank though as she watched Harry looked to Alice before slowly hold out the prophecy, placing it in Bobs' hand.

"You do that Potter, I will kill you!" Alice yelled as loud as she could, the death eater tightening his hold around her next. "Don't doubt me, _I'm a Black!" _It was around then that she found it hard to breathe; at least she would go down, mouthing off at someone.

But she was too late and Bob smirked. "Indeed you are-"

Then something wonderful happened. A bright light, similar to the Death Eater's wisping, appeared next to Alice before Sirius appeared from it.

"Get away from my daughter," he growled before his fist flashed out and connected with the man's face, causing him to let go of her. Thank _Merlin._

Alice gasped in air, much better. Breathing is an important part of life – not something that she was willing to live without.

Then more white wisps appeared as the rest of the Order and began to fight the Death Eaters, freeing her friends.

"Alice, thank Merlin!" Sirius smiled as he pulled her into his arms – a hug, how nice. "I want you to get out of here, now!" Sirius told her quickly.

"Get over to Harry and get out of here!"

Alice didn't have the chance to however, as Sirius blocked a spell coming from a pissed off Death eater that would of hit her square in the back. No this shit was_ not_ on.

Alice pushed herself up and moved around Sirius, shooting spells at the death eater and now Bob as they moved toward them, Bob still holding the small dim orb in his hand.

Alice glanced over at her dad only for a second, he was a strong fighter. But, she wasn't leaving him alone.

"_Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!"_

Alice might have been getting stunner happy, at least she was forcing Bob back ha!

At the same time someone tried to summoned the orb from Bobs' hand causing it to shatter as it tried to fly behind Alice.

"NO!" Bob cried angrily, throwing spells at Alice angrily. Alice dogged many of them though, she was starting to feel drained – she was getting magically drained? Damn, well… Only one way to go then…

"_Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!"_

Spell happy, much too spell happy. Alice looked over to see Harry running toward her and her father, standing on the other side of Sirius.

"Fantastic," Sirius smiled.

A pink curse hit Sirius dead in the chest, he stumbled backwards a few steps before collapsing.

"No! Sirius!" Harry shouted, only to have Lupin hold him back. An order member ran up to Sirius, whilst dodging random spells.

Alice waited for a second with baited breath. Wanting to kill whoever did this. The order member nodded his head, and then there was an overwhelming sense of relief.

But then there was anger. No one messed with Alice's family and got away with it.

Alice turned and spotted Bellatrix smiling as her as she moved out of the room nearly unnoticed by everyone. Alice took off after her, leaving Harry behind. She needed to pay, she needed to feel the pain that she had caused her, had caused everyone she had ever hurt. She needed to die.

"I killed Sirius Black," Bellatrix sang as she ran away from Alice through the hallways and around corners, taunting her. "You coming to get me?" Alice chased after her until she had a shot as they entered the Atrium.

Ha. The joke was on her because Sirius was actually okay, but that didn't mean that Alice wasn't pissed.

"_Bombarda_!"

Bellatrix dogged and something behind her exploded. They crazy woman laughed at her.

"_Bombarda! Stupify! Expellimarus! Reducio! Diffindo! Confringo!"_

"Going for it aren't ya?_ Little_ Alice," she asked happily.

"You tried to kill him! You bitch! I swear I'll kill you," Alice promised.

"A _true_ Black, maybe my lord will spare you," Bellatrix said laughing, "You may be a filthy half-blood but... It can be overlooked; you act like a true heir!"

"Fuck you! _Diffindo! Confingo!"_

"_Crucio_!"

For a moment, Alice was in pure agony, her body freezing like in the dead of winter and then burning like the hottest pit of Hades while it felt like it was being pulled apart and sewn back together again.

Alice fainted, although in many years to come she would deny this.

! #$$%^&

_Dear Smoky,_

_I can't name my first born after you because I already promised myself I would name it James._

_Even if it is a girl._

_I'm very sorry, this must be a blow._

_But if it helps, I didn't get expelled this year._

_Amazing I know._

_Lots of Frogs!_

_-Alice X_

_P.s – Thanks for not dying. _


	47. Chapter 47

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-Seven**_

_**Year; Five**_

#$%^&*()

_Dear Alice,_

_Damn, James is thwarting me again... He always did that, it was very annoying._

_I'm sure Harry will be happy to know that you've named your first born._

_Don't kill me please._

_You have to spend your holidays with me, I won't take no for an answer._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Smoky _

_P.S – I'm glad I didn't die to. I need to see my daughter and Harry Potter get together!... Name your second born after me?_

_ #$%^&*()_

By the last day of school, Hogwarts was put back to normal, though Luna was still looking for her shoes which she had lost to the Nargels. Alice had issued missing posters for her shoes and they had mysteriously turned up in Alice's bed in ten hours.

That was the power of how much the school was scared of Alice.

Dumbledore was made Headmaster again, officially, all teachers were reinstated, and the many pictures that had been stripped from the walls were replaced. Fudge also resigned from being the minister and was replaced, and hopefully for the better this time.

The rest of the year passed really quickly and Alice calmed down a bit on the whole being a terrible menace.

Alice also found out that she had managed to pass everything despite the odds, even potions.

But now it was the last day, and as last days go, Alice needed to go out with a bang. Kind of like the Weasley twins did – Alice really missed those twins.

"…Alice, what are you doing?" Hermione asked peeking over Alice's shoulder at the poster she was sticking onto a corridor wall. "Hogwart's very first annual, give a friend a pumpkin day, courtesy of the pumpkin club?"

Alice grinned. "Yeah, it's the first and last one."

Hermione shook her head with a soft smile. "And where do you think people are going to get pumpkins from exactly?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, not overly concerned. "People find ways Hermione."

Alice then pulled out a mini pumpkin key-ring from nowhere, causing Hermione to question what she just saw. "Here, I got you a pumpkin."

Hermione's face grew soft. "Aw, thank you, Alice."

~~*88*~

Alice walked into the great hall that day for lunch before they left that day with an overly large pumpkin resting on her head. Many people wondered why she wasn't dropping it – but many more thought there was a charm on it. They were right.

People had _actually _listened to Alice and there had people giving out Pumpkins left right and center. It was amazing.

Alice walked down her table until she was behind Harry, then she dropped the overly large pumpkin on Harry's plate – causing him to look up confused.

"What's this?" Harry asked with uncertainty.

Alice plopped herself down next to Harry. "Your give a friend a pumpkin day, pumpkin."

"You're lucky Harry; I only got this small keychain…" Ron puffed, as he showed a small little keychain to Alice and Harry.

Harry looked at the objects with doubt. "I didn't know Hogwarts had one of those…"

"It does now!" Dean Thomas said as he made use of the seat next to Alice. "Here," he said to Alice giving her a pumpkin that could fit into the palm of her hand.

Alice beamed at him, before hand over a pumpkin ring. Don't ask her where she got these things – there really was no explanation. "Thanks Dean – here one for you too!"

Alice had way too many of those left…

"Hem hem!" Everyone gathered in the hall turned to face the headmaster. "It has come to my notice that everyone is celebrating give a pumpkin to a friend day… I would just like to say… that the decorations don't match!" With a clap of his hands Professor Dumbledore had the hall decked out with various pumpkins. "Happy give a friend a pumpkin day everyone!"

Alice felt pleased.

# $%^&*()_

"Alice Black."

Alice turned around to see the crazy cross breeding Ravenclaw. "Yes Charlie?"

Charlie looked at her very seriously, her curls going out in crazy directions – kind of making her look like Hermione. "I must talk to you."

"Er, alright… How's the cross breeding going?" Alice asked, actually interested in what she had to say.

"I've decided it wasn't the best idea. I'm trying to breed a cat and dog now. But I wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter."

Alice nodded her head, trying not to imagine a half-cat, half-dog. "Okay?"

"I know that Sirius Black almost died," Charlie stated, sounding even more crazy than usual.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about Harry?" Alice asked sounding confused.

"I wanted you to realize that life is short." Charlie grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her down a hallway. "And because life is so short, you never know when you're going to die – and were in a war now. You want to go never telling Harry Potter how you feel."

"I don't-"

"Lie to anyone, but you can't lie to me. I know you like him. Tell him before it's too late, don't forget… He is The Chosen One."

Alice hesitated.

# $%^&*98765456

"So, Harry I really wanted to talk to you."

Harry rolled onto his back, and looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. They were both by the lake, trying to gain some sunshine before they were packed off back home. They had invited Ron and Hermione but, Ron had to pack still and Hermione needed to return some books to the library.

"Yeah?"

Alice sat up so she could see Harry properly. "You know that my dad nearly died right?"

Harry didn't sit up but he looked at Alice with a solemn face. "Yeah…"

"I decided that life is too short to be indecisive."

Harry looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. "What do you-?"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence before Alice leaned over Harry and kissed him. Harry's eyes widened, before he kissed her back. Alice smiled, life _was_ too short.

Alice pulled back to see Harry's bewildered face. "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing. I just got the confidence," Alice answered with a smile.

Harry laughed looking happier than he had all year. "You need confidence?"

"What can I say?" Alice said offend. "You scare me?"

Harry laughed.

#$^$%&FTRY^F&

So now Alice held her black leather satchel, and walked beside Hermione as the two girls all made their way to the train. It was summer break; the year at least had been very eventful. And now that everyone was admitting that Voldemort was back? Alice was sure that the next year was going to be just as bad – if not worse. Alice wasn't looking forward to it – that's for sure.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me," Harry spoke up, from the other side of Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked him with curiosity.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have," Harry answered with the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Ron asked him his eyebrow raised.

"Something worth fighting for," Harry responded.

"Well," Alice said with a smirk. "Yes, I am worth fighting for aren't I?"

Harry snorted but still smiled. "What? I didn't mean _you_."

Alice pouted as Ron and Hermione laughed. "Harry-James! You _love me!"_

"Do I?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

Alice pouted and her friends burst out laughing. At least some things never changed.

#$%^&*()

Dear Smoky,

I would like to say that I decided to take your advice. If things go wrong then I'm going to blame you, just saying.

You have no choice but to have me for the holidays... What do you think this is?

By the way my new holiday; Give a friend a pumpkin day was a big hit.

See you soon.

Lots of Frogs,

-Alice X


	48. Chapter 48

**Believe**

**Chapter; Forty-Eight**

**Year; Six**

**#$%^&*(**

_Alice,_

_Okay, now it's not funny anymore. I need to have a very strict conversation with Harry._

_Why did I have to have a daughter?_

_Why me?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Your dad_

** #$%^&*(**

_Dear Miss Black,_

_I have a favour of grave importance to ask you._

_I will be arriving at Grimmauld Place, at around ten o'clock on Monday night._

_I ask you to have your bags packed and ready to go._

_Thank you._

_Professor A. Dumbledore._

**! #$%^&***

Alice grinned at the barn owl with excitement. She really wanted to know what it could be that Dumbledore could need _her _for. Of course Alice was amazing but she wasn't _that _amazing.

For the entire of the holidays she had been staying at Sirius's house and it was a different experience. Alice wasn't starved of a father figure and she knew Sirius was really trying – but he really was more of a friend then a dad.

That didn't mean that she didn't love it – because she did. They spent the entire time running around like they were maniacs, and trying to get Remus and Tonks to get together. It was harder than her and Harry.

"Is that from Mr Potter?" Tonk's asked slyly.

"Nope, it's from a Professor A. Dumbledore, who could that be?"

"Hm," Tonks said stroking a beard that appeared out of nowhere. "I think it may be your headmaster."

"Why did Alice get expelled?"

Alice turned to face her dad who was just entering a room with a smile on his face. "No one said I was getting expelled?"

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. "I was just assuming,"

"Dumbledore has asked Alice something," Tonks informed him, shrinking her beard down.

"He wants' my help with something," Alice added in dryly.

"What could that be?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It has to be important, because he asked me obviously."

"Do you know what else is important my little froglette?" Sirius asked his voice full of seriousness.

"...No?"

"My dear cousin getting together with my dear friend!" Sirius declared with a smirk.

"Yes, why aren't you dating Remus yet, Tonks?" Alice asked with wide-eyes.

Tonks pouted. "He's being difficult..."

Alice grinned wickedly. "Daddy do you know what this means?"

Sirius's grin was just as wicked as Alice's. "We have to get them together!"

The evil cackle of laughter was heard for miles around. Confusing people because it was coming from in-between the cracks from number eleven and thirteen – and there was nothing there.

~48~

The next morning Alice and Sirius planned, Tonks had to go to work. Alice didn't particularly care though.

The one difference about that day though? It was Monday, and she was packing, for whatever it was that that Dumbledore wanted her help with.

Alice then went to the window, letting Blueberry out of it so that she'd have him at Hogwarts. Alice sighed, she'd miss her owl.

As she did this, Alice heard a soft pop in front of her house. Alice looked down into the street to find Dumbledore and Harry standing out front, Harry looking a bit shaken, even from this distance.

Alice snorted, when was Harry not shaken?

"_What's that racket_?" Alice's grandmother shouted from behind her curtains which had opened an inch after she had speed by. Alice jogged back – any reason to piss off her grandmother.

"Just some filthy, traitorous, half-bloods, coming to burn you," Alice said blissfully. "Go back to sleep, crazy old grandmother." And with that, Alice shut the curtains.

"That's my daughter!" Sirius cheered, appearing from a doorway. "...Can we burn her?"

"No," Alice said in a cute voice and Sirius pouted.

Alice then resumed running down the stairs at full speed until she got to the front door. At the sound of a soft knock, Alice opened it to find Dumbledore and Harry standing there, Harry smiling brightly at her.

Alice couldn't help but notice differences in Harry's stature. He had grown at least a foot taller and his hair had gotten a bit longer. Why, was he getting taller when she hadn't grown in height since fourth year? _Why_!?

"Alice!" Harry smiled, moving past Dumbledore to give her a big hug.

"I hate you, Harry-James," Alice said as she hugged him back, Harry laughed.

"What did I do this time?"

"You grew," Alice said a slight distain in her voice as she looked up _– yes looked up –_ at Harry. He was a head taller than she was, he could probably rest his chin on her head if he wanted.

Harry laughed. "And your still a little shortie, how does it feel to be shorter than Harry Potter?"

Alice ignored Harry's jibe and went to talk to the Professor behind him – a Professor who looked very happy.

"Hello, how are you, Professor?" Alice asked pleasantly, ignoring Harry's laughter.

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled.

"So," Alice began. "What is this favor you want?"

"Ah, yes," He began. "Do you have your bags?"

"Yep," Alice said pulling her miniature trunk out of her pocket. "Dad shrunk it for me, I figured wherever I go someone could un-shrink it for me."

"Wait I need to see my future son-in-law!"

"For the love of Merlin, dad, I am _not_ marrying Harry!" Alice yelled at the approaching Black.

"We will see about that!" Sirius declared as he held his arms out for a manly hug from Harry. "You should have stayed with us Harry."

"I wanted too," Harry muttered even though his face was tinged pink.

Sirius left go of Harry to shake Dumbledore's hand. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Sirius, keeping busy, I presume?"

"Oh yes, with this little hellion around," Sirius laughed, swinging his arm around Alice.

"Can we go?" Alice asked pouting.

"Right then, goodbye Sirius," Dumbledore smiled before turning and walking out into the street, leaving Harry and Alice to follow.

"Bye dad!"

"See ya Sirius!"

"Have fun, stay safe… and use protection!" Sirius yelled.

"_Dad_!"

"_Sirius_!"

Sirius laughed.

Alice stepped outside and closed the door behind her before turning back to Harry, finding him smiling at her.

"Why are you _smiling_, Harry?" Alice asked him in a suspicious voice.

"Because you're so short," Harry laughed before he quickly walked off after Dumbledore.

Alice huffed and followed until she stood next to him. Alice then lightly punched his arm, forcing him to rub his shoulder slightly.

"Take my arm, would you?" Dumbledore asked, holding up both of his arms.

Harry looked very reluctant to, but did as he was told. Alice looked from Dumbledore's calm face and back to his arm before taking it.

The world suddenly spun, rolled over, flopped and was twisted as her body was forced into a small tube before it was forced out again until she was standing like she had been a second ago.

Alice felt her stomach heave as she ran to a nearby post which she held onto, trying to keep herself standing as she leaned over. Damn it, what was that? And when could _she_ do it?

Dumbledore started walking, and Alice followed him, letting go of her pole.

"Welcome to the charming villages of Budleigh Babberton," Dumbledore began as they walked in front of a house surrounded by tall hedges. "I assume, right about now, the both of you must be wondering why I brought you here. Am I right?"

"Actually, sir, after all these years, I just sort of go with it," Harry said shrugging his shoulders causing Alice to chuckle.

"Glad you're finally used to it," Alice said with a grin.

"It's hard not to be used to be used to it when your girlfriend is the infamous, Alice Rose Black."

"No one knows my middle names Rose… _idiot_."

The two teens grew quiet as they all spotted the door to the house was off its hinges and nearly broken. It looked as if someone had gotten in there before they had – maybe death eaters?

"Wands out," Dumbledore told them, seriously.

Alice pulled her wand out and pointed it in front of her as they entered the broken dwelling. They all entered slowly, Alice last since Harry kept making sure that she was behind him. _Boys_.

She would shoot Harry one day; she could take care of herself thank-you-very-much.

"Horace?" Dumbledore called. "Horace?"

Alice looked around as they entered the living room which looked like someone had taken a whisk to it, looking as if it had been scrambled.

Harry walked behind Dumbledore until he stopped, looking down at a Daily Prophet newspaper with him on the front with the head line; _'Harry Potter: Chosen One?'_ As Alice looked at it, she watched in a slight fascination that blood seemed to be leaking onto the paper.

Harry then aimed his wand upward to find a large amount of, what Alice could only assume to be blood, dripping down from the ceiling. Harry reached for his forehead then, only to be stopped as Dumbledore wiped a bit of the blood off his forehead to taste it.

Alice looked at Dumbledore slightly disturbed. The Professor drank blood, or ate blood? This was a strange new occurrence… Was he a vampire?

Understanding dawned on Dumbledore's face then, as he turned to look at a chair in the corner with a pair of shoes sticking out the bottom, which had managed to be untouched by the raid. Dumbledore crept toward it slowly before he poked it.

Suddenly a head popped out of the top of the chair, yelling; "Merlin's beard! No need to disfigure me, Albus!" The chair stood, turning into an older man in a bright blue robe.

"I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace," Dumbledore smiled as he stepped back.

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally," the man chuckled as he patted his belly. "What gave me away?" he asked.

"Dragon's blood," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand back toward the ceiling where it was still dripping.

The man looked at Harry and Alice and squinted until he smiled. "Oh, what have we here?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, introductions," Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, Alice. I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn waved to Harry and Alice happily.

"Horace, this young lady is Miss Alyssia Black, Sirius Black's daughter and the heir of the Black family," Dumbledore introduced Alice. Alice knew why he needed her, but her eye twitched she still hated any full name she would have be it Alyssia or Alicia.

Slughorn's eyes widened as he looked at Alice, looking extremely happy at the news.

"I knew your grandfather, Alyssia, Orion Black. One of the smartest wizards, I've ever met," Slughorn said with a smile.

"Oh? Ah… _Cool_…" Alice said.

"And you know who this is," Dumbledore smiled as he gestured to Harry.

"Harry Potter," Slughorn nodded.

"So what is with all the theatrics, Horace?" Dumbledore asked. "You weren't, by any chance, waiting for someone else were you?"

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Slughorn said as he looked about the room carefully before his eyes fell on Dumbledore. "All right, the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? You can only say no so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. The muggles who own this are in the Canary Islands."

So in all honesty he had just admitted to at least what? Five different crimes? Breaking and entering, stealing, living in a house without permission…

"Well, I do think we should put things back in order for them, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.

With a wave of his wand, the room quickly put itself back together, things fixing themselves, lights coming back on, things returning to their spots until a small crystal returned to its spot.

"Well that was fun," Dumbledore smiled. "Do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No, of course," Mr. Slughorn said, gesturing towards where Alice assumed the loo was. "Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus," Slughorn suddenly called after him. "The answer's still no. Absolutely and unequivocally, no," But Dumbledore had already left the room.

There was a long awkward silence as the three of them just stood there, looking at each other until Slughorn spoke.

"You're very like your father, you know," Mr. Slughorn commented, looking at Harry. "Except for the eyes of course. You have your-"

"My mother's eyes. Yeah," Harry interrupted, nodding.

"Lily. Lovely Lily,' Mr. Slughorn smiled. "She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born."

"Muggle-borns are generally smarter than the average wizard; I mean we have this muggle-born friend… Who is like a genius," Alice spoke up, a little annoyed at the fact that he had mentioned anything about it.

"Please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, no!" Mr. Slughorn exclaimed, stepping toward them. "Lily was one of my absolute favorites. Look,"

Mr. Slughorn gesture to a tall shelf covered in framed pictures.

All of them had were pictures of what Alice assumed were people he had taught. Alice caught sight of a picture in the front of a red-headed girl that she guess was a young Lily, having seen the picture Harry had of his parents.

"All mine. Each and every one. Ex-students, I mean," Mr. Slughorn told them as he stepped up behind Alice, looking at the pictures as well. "You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, editor of The Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl, should I wish to register an opinion on the news of the day," he smiled gesturing to a picture near the top of the shelf. "Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time."

Alice watched as Harry picked up a picture with a Slytherin Quidditch team in it, with a man on it that looked like he was related to her.

"Aw yes. Regulus Black. Your uncle, Miss Black," Slughorn said looking down at the picture, "I had the pleasure of having all your relatives through my house. All in Slytherin besides your father, I believe. But I'm sure you carried on the tradition?" he asked her.

"Me? _Slytherin_?" Alice replied sounding horrified. "Oh dear Marshmallows! _No way!_ I'm in Gryffindor – _proudly_ in Gryffindor!"

"Oh ho!" Slughorn chuckled. "The last Black in Gryffindor, just like her father?"

"Yes, just like him too, in almost every way," Alice said with a grin, her eyes lighting up. As Harry shrunk back from Alice warily, Alice grinned.

"Such a shame I never got to teach your father, my dear. He was talented also. I got your uncle, though I would have liked to have the pair."

"What do you teach?" Harry asked politely as he glanced at Alice warily.

"Potions," Slughorn smiled proudly.

Alice shuddered, and Harry smirked, causing Alice's eye to twitch.

"Don't you start Potter," Alice said her eyes narrowing at him.

"Start what?" Harry asked innocently. "I was only going to mention that you can explode ten cauldrons in one thirty minute class. A skill really," He added on the end, grinning at Slughorn's slightly horrified face.

"I would be careful if I were you," Alice said her smile returning, "Hogwarts population_ loves_ me… I can make or break even _you – The chosen one_."

Harry made a face.

"Horace?" Alice turned to see Dumbledore enter the room. "You mind if I take this?" he asked as he held up a magazine. "I do love knitting patterns."

"Yes, of course," Harry and Alice quickly moved away from Slughorn and to Dumbledore's side. "But you're not leaving?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable," Dumbledore sighed. "I would have considered it a great personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts. Oh well. You're like my friends, Mr. Potter and Miss Black here, one of a kind."

"Well, bye-bye, Horace."

Alice smiled waving politely. He waved back sadly, looking very disappointed, as Harry pulled Alice with him out of the house.

They closed the door behind them and began to walk away.

"All right! I'll do it," Mr. Slughorn called out to them. "But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had before. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!"

"They are indeed," Dumbledore murmured.

Dumbledore, had started humming to himself as he walked off down the street, leaving Harry and Alice to follow after him.

"Sir, exactly what was all of that about?"

"You are talented, famous and powerful, Harry. While Alice – the last Black, which no-one thought could even exist. The two of you have everything that Horace values," Dumbledore explained. "Professor Slughorn is going to try to collect you both. You, Alice, are the most important to him because you are the daughter of the one Black he couldn't get his hands on, the most significant Black to him. You, on the other hand Harry, would be his crowning jewel. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's crucial he should return," he told them carefully.

They walked back out of the town until they were standing next to the statue where they had arrived at.

"I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry." Dumbledore commented.

"It's all right, sir," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "All I was doing was eating."

"Well, if you say so," Dumbledore smiled. "Now that we have finished our business here, I'll take you both to the Burrow."

"But, sir, what about Hedwig? And my trunk?" Harry asked, sounding a bit alarmed.

"In Hawaii already, I sold it on the black market."

"Alas, it hasn't all been sold, both are waiting for you," Dumbledore smiled as he put out his arms, having put the magazine in his pocket.

Harry and Alice looked at each other and frowned. Harry took Dumbledore's arm hesitantly while Alice glared at it.

"Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked, glancing over at her.

Alice grabbed his arm.

The world suddenly twisted and turned and Alice's body was forced into a small tube once again before it was forced out again so that she was standing in a foot deep puddle of water beside Harry, the Burrow off in the distance.

Alice, Harry and the Professor started their short trek to the Burrow, where everyone was yelling around the house about whether or not Harry was there. It was pretty funny actually.

"Is that an owl I heard?" Alice could Hermione ask as they entered through the front door.

"You haven't seen him, have you? Apparently he's wandering about the house," Alice could hear Ginny yell.

"Really?" Alice could hear Hermione ask.

"Really," Harry called smiling.

"Harry!" Alice could hear Mrs. Weasley exclaim happily.

"Alice!" Alice looked over towards the stairs to see Ginny running at her until she collided with her, enveloping Alice in a warm hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, now you're stuck with me," Alice smiled as she pulled back.

"Harry!" Alice looked over as Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. "Alice! You're here too!" Hermione smiled as she gave Alice a hug.

"What a lovely surprise," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she gave Harry a hug before giving one to Alice as well, followed by Ron.

"Why didn't you let us know you two were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as she took her face into her hands.

"We didn't know. Dumbledore," Harry tried to explain.

"Oh, that man," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a chuckle. "But then what would we do without him?"

"Get over taken and ruled by Marshmallows!" Alice declared, causing the entire room to burst out into laughter.

"You never change do you?" Hermione asked, pleased.

"Never," Alice agreed.

** #$%^&*()98^&***

_Dad,_

_I am not marrying Harry. Seriously._

_We have been dating for like three months. _

_I will name my second born after you. Perhaps._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Forty-Nine**_

_**Year; Six**_

_** #$%^&*()**_

_Alice,_

_Excellent, I am very pleased._

_What did Professor Dumbledore want from you two? I hope it wasn't too boring._

_Give 'em hell!_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_Love dad._

_**! #$%^&*()_**_

About a week later, everything had calmed down… until Hermione screeched from the living room as the rest of them were all sitting around in the kitchen.

Harry, Ron and Alice all looked at each other worriedly before Hermione scurried into the kitchen, muttering in her panicked state.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"It's our OWLs! They're here!" Hermione yelled, sounding like someone had just kicked her dog, and then proclaimed it dead.

Ron and Harry looked at each other unenthusiastically while Ginny and Alice jumped from their seats and ran over to Hermione hurried as she got their OWL results.

"I've gotten all Os except in DADA!" Hermione told Alice happily, though she did seem a bit disappointed about having an E on her record. "How did you do, Alice?"

Alice was silent; she just read and re-read her paper.

_**Transfiguration – E**_

_**Charms - O**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures - A**_

_**Potions - E**_

_**Ancient Runes - E**_

_**Herbology – E**_

_**Defense Against The Dark Arts – E**_

_**Astronomy - T**_

She hadn't gotten enough in potions – damn it. It was Quidditch for her then was it?

"One O, Five E's, One A and a T," Alice said huffily.

"What's wrong with that? That's really good!" Hermione pointed out.

"I got an E in potions," Alice muttered. "Snape requires an O, and I need potions to you know… I blame Snape."

~49~

"_I will have order_! I really hate children. _I will have order_!" An Umbridge doll unicycled across a wire, carrying to caldrons of something on her shoulders, yelling loudly at anyone who walked passed.

It was one of the Weasley twin's inventions with the intent of forever mocking that sadistic toad they had come to know so well last year. Alice grinned, finding the doll quite funny, she would never buy one… Why would she waste her money on something like that?

Amusing none the less.

"Ah, thought you'd like it," George said as he popped up beside Alice.

"What do you think? Did we capture her character well enough?" Fred asked as he popped up on Alice's other side.

Alice nodded her head in approval. "Very nicely done, boys."

Alice moved along as the two moved along to a boy that looked like he was on the verge of puking. Alice walked about the store slowly, looking at the long lines of practical jokes, quick get always and other tricks that the twins had come up with since last year. Alice felt like she was in heaven – really.

Alice knocked into someone, sending them both stumbling for a moment.

"Opps, hey, sorry!" Alice said a grin finding its way onto her face.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyway," a deep voice responded.

Alice looked up and found Dean Thomas staring down at her. God he was taller than her too? Was everyone fucking taller than her?

"Hey, Alice! How's your holidays been?"

"Ah, fun, planning new ways to get into trouble… You?" Alice asked tilting her head to the side.

Dean grinned. "Great, spent a lot of time with Seamus, just playing Quidditch and stuff."

Alice's eye lit up. "Yes! Quidditch, my baby…"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, heaps of fun, you know? But hey – See you on the Hogwarts express?"

"Probably, it isn't the world's _biggest_ train."

"Good," he smiled. "I'll see you then," And with that he took off again, glancing back at Alice before he met up with Seamus, who punched him in the arm before showing him some sort of electrical handshake thing.

Alice smiled to herself before catching up to Hermione and Ginny who were standing near a fountain filled with heart-shaped vials of Love potions.

"Love potions, eh?" Fred and George asked as they appeared beside Alice.

"Yes, they really do work," George assured the three of them.

"Then again, I hear most of you are doing just fine on your own," Fred added with a grin.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Are you not currently dating Michael Corner?" Fred inquired.

"_WHAT_?"

Alice turned as Ron came up and started arguing with Ginny about said Michael. Alice snorted, really? Ron, really?

"And is Alice not _finally_ dating out chosen one?" George asked with her a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean by _finally_?" Alice asked jutting her hip out.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know?" Fred asked.

Alice huffed before walking off over to Ginny.

Alice walked up beside Ginny, who had gotten rid of Ron, who was observing a cage of little balls of fluff. They seemed to be alive, like pets, rolling around and squeaking.

"These are adorable," she squealed.

"Aren't they, now? Pygmy Puffs- can't breed them fast enough," Fred and George told them as they came to stand behind Alice once again. Alice's eye twitched.

"Stop following me!"

"Why would you think that, Master?" Fred began, in mock offence.

"We're only trying to make sure our customers are satisfied." the two of them smiled mockingly before moving off using melodramatically quiet steps.

~49~

After failing to haggle down a price of a box of something, Ron insisted the four of them leave. Alice scoffed and followed him and Hermione out of the store, waiting on a lagging Harry.

As they passed through the doorway of the shop, the atmosphere became gloomy and somber, no longer a world of laughter, but of emptiness. Void of anything happy – like dementers had run rampant.

Nearly all the shops were boarded up, covering the broken windows. People scurried by, quickening as they passed the security posters.

"How are Fred and George doing it?" Hermione asked. "Half the Alley's closed down."

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days," Ron told her.

"I reckon he's right," Harry commented.

"Diffidently, right, everyone's going to need a few more laughs this year – we gotta step up our game," Alice said causing Hermione and Ron to smile.

"Oh no," Hermione frowned as Alice looked up to see that Ollivander's shop was in ruins, looking like someone had set fire to the place.

They all stepped inside the place carefully, only to find that the inside looked just as bad as the outside, if not worse.

"Harry?" Ron called softly as he looked through one of the broken front windows. "Is it me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?"

Alice peeked out the window to see he was right. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were looking up and down the street before slipping into a dark alley.

"Come on," Harry whispered, though he didn't need to.

"But it's cold…" Alice pouted.

Harry gave her a look and Alice nodded her head.

They all followed him out of Ollivander's and down the dark alleyway, passing more wanted posters, angry dogs and a man talking to a wall until they watched the pair of them walk into Borgin and Burkes.

Harry then led them to a nearby stair case which led up to a roof, they all climbed carefully until they hung onto the shingling, peaking over the top into the back of the store. Now they could see Mafloy and Mother Malfoy looking at a bit of furniture, some sort of oddly shaped cupboard.

Suddenly, someone stepped in the way of the window, causing them all to duck down, one of them knocking a shingle off the roof. After a moment looked back over the top of the roof and Alice found that the blinds had been closed on them, blocking them out.

"Damn," Harry hissed.

**! #$%^&*(**

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Alice repeated.

"Yeah?"

"I'm quite bored," Alice responded, rolling onto her stomach.

"I don't care. I need to finish my homework and for that matter why aren't you doing _your_ work?" Harry asked rolling his eyes behind his glasses, as he wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Plausible deniability."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her, questioning if what she just said even made sense.

"If I don't do it, I can deny that I knew I even had it."

"That logic is flawed in so many ways," Harry complained, as he shut his Charm's book.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing makes sense in the Wizarding world, haven't you noticed?"

Harry shook his head a small smile appearing on his face. "What did you want to do anyway?"

Alice bit her lip, trying to concentrate. "Well, I thought that we'd… Uh…"

"You have no idea, do you?" Harry asked as he shook his head.

Alice paused again. "Well… I figured we could you know – figure it when you stopped studying… You weren't meant to give in so easily!"

Harry shook his head. "One-On-One Quidditch?"

Alice grinned. "Game on, winner gets…"

"If I win, you have to study," Harry said instantly causing Alice to pout.

"If I win, you have to distract me from working… in any way you want to."

Harry's eyes winded slightly. "You're on."

Suffice to say, Alice won that match.

**W55ww111 ## !$%^^^**

_Dad,_

_Just help with some boring old Professor. Slughorn or something like that – he teaches potions. I attached my OWL score to this – Hermione says you might want to know._

_You need to know that I am dead bored. Seriously, it's boring here._

_What age can you become a death eater? That part's from Harry not me though._

_Lotsa frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty**_

_**Year; Six**_

_**! #$%^&*()_**_

_Dear Alice,_

_This is beginning to sound like some really bad muggle movie._

_Lily made me watch heaps – it was terrifying, but amazing the things they came up with._

_I remember old Sluggy, he was no fun._

_Tell Harry that they usually have to be of age, but it's not always the case with old families…._

_I'm not going to ask why._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

_! #$%^&*()__

Less than a week later it was time to return to Hogwarts, something Hermione and Alice was very excited to do.

Hermione because it meant school and reading and all of that _boring_ stuff. For Alice, she just couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things, pranks, Quidditch and fireworks… Yes, it was going to be great.

Alice boarded the train and walked after Harry, Ron and Hermione to try to find a compartment, until they finally found one near the back of the train.

"So what was Malfoy doing with that weird looking cabinet. And who were all those people?" Harry asked after a while. "Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an _initiation_."

"Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she looked back down at her book.

"It's happened. He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked, having not really been paying attention.

Hermione sighed. "Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," Hermione explained.

"You're barking," Ron told him. "What would You-Know-Who want with something like Malfoy?"

"Eyes inside Hogwarts?" Alice said flippantly, she didn't _not _believe Harry… but then she didn't _believe_ Harry either.

"Little beady eyes," Ron murmured sarcastically.

"And whatever he picked up probably wouldn't be useful. And even if it was he'd only be able to send it ever, break or by owl," Hermione said, shooting down Alice's idea before Harry started up again.

"Then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke," Ron tried.

"Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense," Harry told them. "And besides, Hermione and Alice saw it with their own eyes-"

"I told you, I don't know what I saw," Hermione interrupted, making Harry look a bit annoyed.

Harry then looked to Alice for help in his argument but she just raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, Mate… I don't know either… But, whatever I believe you. Plus my dad did say it _was_ possible with any older families," Alice told him.

"I need some air," Harry announced before he left, leaving the three of them to sit with each other in uncomfortable silence.

"So," Ron began awkwardly. "Someone wants to tell me what just happened?"

"The marshmallows have gotten to Harry," Alice replied solemnly.

"Alice!"

"What?"

**~50!~ **

About half an hour later, Alice finally had enough. The three had been discussing how strange Harry was being – at least Ron and Hermione were. Alice didn't like to partake in the age old gossiping thing, never had, she didn't see the point of talking about someone that wasn't there… Unless, it was harmless, but this really wasn't… maybe it was because it was about Harry.

Alice got up in a huff, as exited the compartment, walking up the aisles, looking about for Harry. She was bored, and her friends were bitching about her boyfriend. Why her?

Alice had finished walking the length of the train, without any luck in finding Harry, deciding that she wasn't going to find Harry, Alice decided that she would have to find someone else. But who? That question was easy – the first person she saw.

Walking around for another three seconds and Alice found one Mr Dean Thomas, perfect.

"Hey," Dean smiled happily as he stood, leaning against the door frame of his compartment. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh! Dean," Alice said turning around with a grin. "Being so very bored… Can I come in?"

"Sure," Dean replied easily as he opened the door to the compartment, to allow her in. Alice grinned at him and bounded into the compartment, which only had Seamus in it. "It's never a good sign when _you're_ bored after all."

"Hey Seamus!" Alice said cheerfully as she sat down opposite him, glaring at Dean.

"Hey, Coo- Ah, Black?"

Alice snorted. "You can just call me Alice, you know, like everyone else?"

This time it was Dean who snorted. "But he loves being unique… Has to call everyone something different," he explained as he sat down next to Alice.

"Can it Oliver," Seamus snapped at him. Oliver?

Dean scowled. "It's my middle name," Dean explained to Alice, looking annoyed.

"I like it," Alice said nodding her head. "I think I'll call you Oliver from now on."

"No! I hate that name," Dean said his eyes widening drastically as Seamus snickered.

Alice turned to Seamus. "What's your middle name?"

"Andrew."

Alice grinned. "I'll call both of you by your middle names. Case closed," Alice said with a happy twinkle in her eye.

Seamus shrugged obviously not bothered by being called by his middle name.

Dean huffed but brightened slightly. "So what's your middle name?"

Alice paused for a minute, indeed what was her middle name? What was her real name? Was she Alicia Jane Cooper, or Alyssia Rose Black? She knew that the world now knew her as Alyssia, they hadn't cared about her as Alicia, but as Alyssia they cared. Alice just wanted to be Alice, she knew one day she'd have to decide… But, ahh, there really was only one option wasn't there?

"Rose, it's Rose."

Dean raised his eyebrow, but Seamus was the first one to respond, "Rose? _Alice Rose?"_

Alice scowled. "Alyssia Rose."

The boys nodded their heads. "Okay Alyssia," Dean said nodding.

Alice's eye twitched, her name was Alice… Why had she told him it was Alyssia?

"Alice! _Alice!_ I hate that – well, no, just _Alice!"_

Dean smirked. "But I like Alyssia."

Alice scowled – challenge accepted.

~50!~

"Where have you been?" Hermione growled at Harry when he arrived at the Great Hall. He had missed heaps, for instance the whole sorting ceremony!

But Harry looked – he was still wearing his baggy normal clothing and his face was blood-stained. What on earth had he done this time around?

"What happened to your face?" Alice said, noticing Harry's obviously injured nose, at least Alice thought it was his nose that was injured.

"Nothing," he replied, as he quickly sat down. Opposite Alice and next to Ron and his sister Ginny – who were looking at Harry with a worried expression. Alice was worried too, but… Had he gotten into a fight, without her there?

Alice did love a good fight. "Did you get into a fight without me?"

"Not exactly…"

Before Alice could question what Harry had just said, Dumbledore cut her off.

"First off," Dumbledore began to say, causing the entire hall to go quite. "Let me introduce the newest member of our staff: Horace Slughorn," he gestured back to the professor, who stood happily and waved. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to assume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile, the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape-"

Wild whispers danced around the room at the ghastly and shocking news rang throughout the hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice all exchanged a glance.

Wait! If Snape wasn't going to be the potions professor than could she get into the class with an E? If she could than she wouldn't have to give up on the idea of being a healer! She'd have to talk to McGonagall; if not maybe she could convince Slughorn.

"As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, and slept under its roof. He seemed to the entire world a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle."

More whispers filled the hall – confused with where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Today of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls, but in the end their greatest weapon is you. Now! Off to bed- pip pip!" Dumbledore clapped in a surprisingly cheerful manner and shooed everyone from the hall.

"Well, the job is jinxed, I mean, no one's ever lasted more than a year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Maybe we'll get lucky," Ron said as they walked towards their dorms.

"Ron, that's an awful thing to say!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He's got a point though, he could be gone and… Wait, no that'd be a bad thing! Hermione's right Ron, we can't get rid of Snape!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone looked confused, and Dean (As he and Seamus had been walking with them) said, "What do you mean _Alyssia, _you hate Snape."

He got just as many confused looks when he addressed her as Alyssia, as she got for defending Snape.

"Why... Oliver!" Cue scowl from Dean. "If he was to leave – who would I have to torment?"

Harry snorted. "Of course that's what worries her…"

Alice gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Oh Harry-James, life at Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without me tormenting Snape."

"Agreed," Ron added.

_ #$%^&*(_

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Harry."

"Stop saying my name!" Harry yelled, and Alice smiled innocently.

"Okay, Harry."

There was silence…. "Harry!"

"What!?" Harry exploded at Ron who looked bewildered at being snapped at.

"What did I do?"

Alice snickered. "Yeah, Harry what did Ron do?"

Harry's eye twitched. Alice smiled, oh, how much she loved to annoy Harry.

_Dad,_

_It is urgent; Snape is going to become the DADA Professor._

_This is really bad, very, very bad. DADA professors never last for over a year – Harry's hoping for another death. No one sees how bad this is. _

_If Snape goes... then who will I have to torment and get detentions from?_

_NO ONE! THIS IS BAD!_

_I'm panicking!_

_Lotsa Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-one**_

_**Year; Six**_

_**! #$%^&*()**_

_Alice,_

_Calm down – everything will be okay._

_Who says the old bat's gonna chuck it? Give him hell anyway._

_How's classes, pranked anyone?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

_ #$%^&*()__

The next day Alice woke up early with Hermione and they had their classes. They went on as they normally did, though they seemed to be a bit harder, now that they were NEWT students. It was nothing Alice couldn't handle though.

It was also good that at breakfast she had been talking to Professor McGonagall about being able to do potions and the professor had said yes. Alice felt herself grin, yes; she'd be able to be a healer after all.

It was only when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alice all arrived in the DADA room did they receive any surprises.

Snape, like the other entire Defense against the Dark Arts teachers Alice had had over the years; had decorated the room in his own way. He had the shutters closed so the only light that came in was dim, and the walls were also covered with depressing gory pictures. Alice rolled her eyes, it was so – _Snape_.

Snape started with a depressing lecture on the Dark Arts before heading right in on having them cast defensive spells and other jinxes at each other, but _nonverbally_.

This unlike how it sounded was a very difficult thing to do. Alice had pared with Hermione to practice and she found she could barely get a weak spell out nonverbally. She would have to practice this, this year she would have to put in allot more study. NEWT classes were actually important and Alice knew that she had to get impressive marks to get a traineeship with St Murgos – McGonagall had told her.

Alice could already hear Snape already yelling at someone. Alice sighed, it was bad enough that she couldn't get it but now she had to pass up on mocking Snape just so she could get these things down?

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Yes," Harry responded annoyed.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor." Alice couldn't help it – she laughed. Harry would pick up her slack.

~51~

Lunch, Alice loved lunch.

Alice ate and talked about Snape, all of them letting out a good laugh from Harry's comment. Everything was quite fine with her lunch.

"Ah, Snape," Ron laughed slightly. "One would think he'd lighten up a bit now he teaches DADA."

"Not a chance mate," Harry muttered.

Alice snorted. "Needs a cheerfulness charm he does… Hey! That's a great idea! Who's with me?"

Hermione sighed. "Alice, Snape would notice you try to charm him…"

Ron hummed. "Yes, but there's a pretty simple potion for that, you could put it in his food somehow."

Alice stopped her eyes wide. "Ron, please marry me?"

"Hmm," Ron mused. "I shall have to confirm with my planner but…"

~51~

After lunch Alice decided that she was going to potions.

Alice stepped into the potions room to find it opened up in a way she hadn't seen it… _ever._ Sunlight was coming in, it smelled clean and fresh. It was a far cry from what it'd been when Snape taught the subject.

"Why, hello, Miss Black," Professor Slughorn happily called, Alice responded with a wide grin and a wave.

With her ever present smile Alice stood between Dean and Hermione, her eyes examining the different size cauldrons on display before them as the class began.

"Now, when making potions one must have all ingredients already at hand, no dilly dally in the preparations of making potions. One must also be attentive and be able to notice the slightest change, to see the smallest detail. Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning," Slughorn was explaining to them when Harry and Ron walked in.

"Aw, Harry, m'boy! I was beginning to worry about weather you'd be here," Slughorn smiled before catching sight of an uncomfortable looking Ron. "We've got someone with us, I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir," Ron told him. "I'm dead awful at potions, so I'll probably just go-" he had started to back out of the room, but Harry and grabbed him and shoved him forward again.

"Nonsense! Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine!" Slughorn smiled. "Grab your books from that cupboard there," he said gesturing to a random cupboard before turning back to the class. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what this might be?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air as he opened the first lid. "Yes, Miss…?"

Hermione spared the professor a short smile. "Granger, sir."

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger?" The Professor asked again.

Hermione stepped forward, peering into the first cauldron. "This one is Veritaserum. A truth telling serum and the potion must mature for a full lunar phase, and is quite difficult to produce. It can be mixed with any drink, and three drops are a sufficient dose. It's clear, colorless, and odorless, which makes it very hard to differentiate from water. However, it does have a distinct taste."

"Very good, and the next?" he asked, lifting the second lid.

Hermione looked into it and scrunched her nose, it only took five second for Alice to realize why, and it made her want to laugh. "That would be Polyjuice Potion; it changes the appearance of one person to another. It's tricky to make, and takes around a month to make."

Hermione glanced over at the next cauldron, and as Slughorn turned back to the class, a bit of its scent wafted over to Alice. She could smell; fireworks, fresh clean air, grass, and oddly enough a smell that she associated with Harry.

"Good, good, Miss Granger. Now, can anyone else help identify the last of the potions?" Slughorn asked happily.

He got no response. He wasn't going to get one either – well except from Hermione.

Hermione's hand shot up, again.

"Well, then Miss Granger?" he sounded amused.

"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," she said, glancing around uncomfortably now. "It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example," she took in a long breath before continuing. "I smell freshly mown grass and… new parchment, and…" her voice had become dreamy and for a moment Alice thought she was lost in her own memories "-spearmint toothpaste."

She seemed to have realized her lack of consciousness and backed away from the seductive potion. However, many of the girls were drawn to it and began taking small unconscious steps towards the cauldron. A waft of pure delight swept into Alice's senses and filled her up. It was as if it filled the entire room with an intoxicating familiarity.

Alice unconsciously moved towards the potion only to be held back by an amused Dean.

"Now," Slughorn began, grabbing Alice's attention. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession," Slughorn told them, eyeing the girls who were creeping forward. "And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room," He then placed the lid back on, which abruptly ended the scent and the girls' delusions.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one," Lavender pointed towards a tiny vial of golden liquid.

"Ah, yes! What you see before you is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis, also known as-"

"-liquid luck," Hermione finished.

"Yes, Miss Granger, liquid luck," he seemed pleased at Hermione's prior knowledge, but turned back to the class, holding up the small vial. "It's desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effects wear off."

"So, this is what I offer each of you today; one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable draft of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page ten of your books-"

The room immediately filled with the sound of flipping pages, Alice's included. Alice dumped all of her things on a table to be joined by Dean and Lavender (It was three students per desk, and Ron, Harry and Hermione were all already sharing and Alice offered to sit with others. That was what usually happened when it was only three a desk.)

Alice set off to do what the book told her, along with the other people on her table. After ten horrible moments of trying to cut her bean – Alice gave up and sat back. Everyone else had managed to cut it – she hadn't, Alice huffed.

Alice noticed that the professor was watching her critically – probably cautious because of what Harry had told him about her potions marks…

"Hey Alice," Dean said looking at her, and leaning over grabbing her knife. "Like this." He demonstrated.

Alice grinned getting back up. "Thanks Oliver!"

Dean scowled and moved back to his potion and Alice continued to make her potion.

~51~

One slightly botched potion later, with more help from Dean and Lavender sharing her knife with her when Alice's one broke. Alice was glaring at the potion – after all that, it hadn't worked!?

Alice heard a happy trill of deep laughter. "Merlin's beard!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he looked down into Harry's cauldron. "Why I have never seen a student get this potion so close on their first try!" he exclaimed.

He then finished walking around the room before he walked up to the front of the class, the whole glass running forward as he picked up the vial. Everyone waited silently as he looked over the small crowd. "Harry, would you come forward?"

"Now, Harry has managed to brew a quality potion, so here as promised a vial of Felix Felicis," the professor called out… Wait, _Harry_ had made a better Potion than _Hermione_?

Slughorn proudly handed he small vial over to Harry.

#$%^&*()

"Harry, come with me!" Alice yelled as she pulled Harry's arm, dragging him away from whatever conversation he had been in with Dean Thomas. It seemed like a pretty violent conversation if you asked her anyway.

"What?" Harry asked grumpily, as they came to a stop five minutes later.

Alice shrugged he shoulders, and threw her growing hair back. "You seemed annoyed. I decided you have reached your quota for fights."

"I have a fights quota?" Harry asked sounding very unimpressed.

Alice shrugged her shoulders again. "What were you arguing about?"

"Nothing," Harry grumbled.

"_Harry_!"

"_Nothing_."

Alice pouted, and then her face lit up. "Can we do the cliché, cheesy thing where we crave our names into a tree?"

Harry sighed, and the two seemed to lock themselves into a staring contest. Harry broke first. "_Fine_."

Alice beamed at him. "To the middle of the forbidden forest it is!"

"Yes, yes, wait – _what_?"

%^&*()_

_Dad,_

_I think Harry's annoyed at me again, do all boys PMS too?_

_I have calmed down._

_Do you think Snape would notice if I put a potion in his food?_

…_Can I have some spell-check quills? I ran out last year and forgot to buy more, thanks!_

_Lotsa Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Two**_

_**Year; Six**_

_**! #$%^&*(**_

_Alice,_

_No, we do _not_ PMS._

_Think about what happened, maybe he is jealous? _

_I wouldn't try to poison Snape._

…_More quills are enclosed, what do you do with these things? Start colonies?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

_ #$%^&*()_

The first week of school wasn't too bad in all but definitely harder than before. Now that they were all NEWT students they were expected to use non-verbal spells in _all_ of their lessons which was not easy; Professor McGonagall certainly expected Alice to do so.

It was annoying, Alice had also learnt something. A happy Snape was not a good Snape; No, a happy Snape was a scary Snape. Alice had promised herself that she'd never ever in her life ever again, give Snape a potion to make him happy. Alice knew he had noticed after one bite of his food, but one bite was all that was needed and Snape was… Happy.

Never again _THAT_ was going to happen. The year had just started and yet to Alice the drama during this year was going to sky rocket. Other years had been drama ridden of course but Alice knew – she just knew that this year was going to be the worst.

It was all because Dean had hit on her. Harry had been majorly annoyed, and they had a fight. Dean had a black-eye, and Harry had a split lip – the nurse refused to heal them. It was… amusing.

Alice had to start putting in effort into her school work as well. Something that Hermione seemed to be ecstatic about, because Alice spent more and more time with books.

Though all that, it was now Quidditch try outs. And for once in her life, she actually had to – try out. Harry was the new Gryffindor captain. Alice knew that Harry was the best captain that they could get, she was proud of him when he received it. Harry was a great Quidditch player.

But it seemed to Alice that Harry was rather sucking at trying to keep the team together. There was a really big crowed of people there for the try-outs but honestly.

"If there's anyone else who's here not from Gryffindor, leave now, please!"

There was a little bit of girlish giggling, and a few ran off but in the next wave there were more little Harry Potter fangirls. Alice had enough. Harry was _not_ allowed to have fangirls.

"That is fucking it! If you're not being serious about this leave now! Or you'll be screwed for the rest of your stupid little lives!" Alice yelled.

Alice's eye twitched, she honestly going to kill someone, if she heard anymore girlish giggling. Alice watched more people run away from the already packed try-outs, much better.

Alice sighed as Harry yelled for the Chasers, and got a good at least twenty people step forward. This was going to be annoying. Alice had no doubts that she would be chosen again for the team, hell, everyone else would have to be amazing to get past her.

Alice stood in line with the other twenty odd Gryffindors – she was probably exaggerating… But they wouldn't stop chatting, and Harry was trying to speak. He sucked at this.

"I said _shut up!"_ Alice yelled, and the entire arena became quite.

Harry sighed. "Twenty laps around the field! Only the first ten make it!" He yelled at the group. This was a smart move, with so many candidates he would need to narrow it down.

A quick race, that Alice had won mind you, and they had ten Chasers left. After a few routines and courses set by Harry and Gryffindors had their three Chasers.

Alice, Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell.

The beaters segment went by quickly and the new beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote.

Harry was obviously the Seeker.

That just left the Keeper, tryouts. It had been a close one between Ron and a seventh year named Comdic Mclaggan, at least that's who Alice thought he was. In the end it was just a slip of Mclaggans that lead Ron to win the try-outs. And now they had their team.

~52~

Later that night, Alice and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, just relaxing from the stress of being NEWT students.

Ron was sitting on the couch above Harry and Hermione while Alice was sitting in a nearby chair.

"I have to admit, I did think I was going to miss that last one," Ron commented. "I hope Cormac isn't taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you Hermione, Cormac."

This caused Hermione to look up at Ron in surprise. "He's vile," was all she said before they all got quiet again.

"Have you three ever heard this spell?" Harry asked, making Alice look up at his marked in Potions book. "Sectumsempra?"

"No, I haven't!" Hermione exclaimed, making Harry jump back a bit. "And if you had a shred of self respect you'd hand that book in!" she added.

"Not bloody likely," Ron smirked. "He's top of the class. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

"Exactly, why would he give that up?" Alice said rhetorically. "I know Harry's not a genius but he's not _stupid_."

Suddenly Hermione jumped up and reached her hand out toward Harry's potion's book. "I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look, shall we?"

"No," Harry said quickly, holding the book possessively, standing up to escape her reach.

"Why not?" she mirrored his movements, even more eager to see now that he resisted.

"The binding is fragile," he defended.

"_The binding is fragile?_" she scoffed.

Alice sighed, she was already over it. "Just show her Harry."

Harry glanced at Alice, who for her part was staring at the roof like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"_Fine."_

~52~

The morning was the trip to Hogsmeade, how Alice hated Hogsmeade weekends. She wouldn't normally mind, but this time she was going with Harry – now, she didn't hate the boy, in fact she would say that she loved him to an extent.

But this was going to be their first 'official' date, and Alice knew Harry was nervous… Mainly because Neville had told her about Harry muttering to himself about it.

Alice woke up earlier than usual but seeing that it was near breakfast she got dressed, making care to look slightly nicer than normal, which was hard considering she always looked awesome. Then she headed down to the Great Hall where she found Harry waiting for her with a few miniature flowers – they were literally the size of her palm.

Harry greeted her normally, handing her the flowers. Alice noticed amongst the sea of red flowers there was a white one. "There's always an odd one in a bunch – kind of like you."

Alice grinned and stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Now aren't you all romantic?"

Harry just shrugged, and Alice leant in and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry's arms came to rest on her hips, holding her closer to his body. Alice's hands came up to cup Harry's face, as she bit his bottom lip.

"PDA guys!" Ron yelled as he walked past them, and they broke apart. Harry glared after Ron.

Once the two Gryffindor's were finished with breakfast Alice grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and they headed with the rest of the school towards the main doors where Filch was standing with his Secrecy Sensor. A quick once over with that (and the usual suspicious look like she was going to cause absolute mayhem,) Harry and Alice walked together to Hogsmeade.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked when they had finally reached the village.

"Zonkos…" Alice said rapidly as she fluffed her short hair. But looking Alice saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, Alice frowned, her favorite shop? How would she get fireworks now?

"Er… As long as it's not Madam Puddifoot's teashop," Alice muttered her mood dropping dramatically as her eyes fell on a sickly looking red and pink shop.

"I'd never take you there, don't worry. I'm not _that_ cheesy," he chuckled as he gave Alice a soft kiss on the neck. "Well how about we stop in Honeydukes and then head for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Hmm," Alice responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Harry wrapped his arm round Alice's waist and they set off for Honeydukes. It was as busy as usual and so it was a scramble to get to the front desk to pay for things they had bought.

Alice had gotten some Sugar Quills to suck on during Transfiguration along with random candies, and a candy that made her lips twitch and she had to force herself to stop laughing at. _Chosen one, lightning shaped lollypops. _She had to buy one – for Harry of course. She was _sure_ that he'd be _ecstatic _at his increased fame.

After Harry had paid for his sweets we left for the Three Broomsticks.

They walked in and moved to a small booth on the far side of the room in a dimly lit corner. They ordered two butterbears and sat, quietly talking about trivial things like favorite music and family things and the like. Alice had pulled out the lolly.

"Harry James Potter," Alice began. "I brought you something."

"What?" Harry asked warily.

Alice grabbed the lollypop out of her pocket and shoved it at Harry. "I may not be as cheesy as you but…"

Harry read the writing out loud. "_Chosen one, lightning shaped lollypops?"_

Alice smiled widely.

All in all, Alice wasn't glad when they'd left. But she was glad to see Ron and Hermione when they started to make their way up to the castle.

"Ron, Hermione!" Alice yelled in an attempt to stop their progress.

The two stopped and looked over their shoulders, but they didn't start walking again, there was that.

When Alice and Harry got to the two of them, there was a chorus of helloing.

A loud scream made them stop, though.

Leanne was staring wide eyed down at Katie Bell, who must have collapsed onto the ground; only, Katie's eyes were wide open.

"I warned her," Leanne exclaimed desperately. "I warned her not to touch it!"

Katie then started twitching before her body started beginning yanked around, as if someone was tugging on her with an invisible rope. She then suddenly flew up and into the air where she suddenly stopped, her arms outstretched and her hair whipping around her face as if everything had been slowed to a mystical crawl before she dropped back down to the ground with a hard thud.

"Don't get any closer," Alice spun around to see Hagrid walking up to them, with a serious look on his face that he almost never wore. "Get back, all of you," he ordered them as he walked past Alice and over to Katie. He then scooped her small frail body into his massive arms before looking back at us. "Do not touch that, except by the wrappings. Do you understand?"

Alice looked over and down at the necklace strung out along the snow, having come loose of its box. Harry was crouching over it, looking at it carefully as he pulled the wrappings and the box away from it.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leanne and Alice stood silently near the front of the McGonagall's office, the necklace in its case, lying on McGonagall's desk as she circled it, giving it a fear filled look.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked.

"It's like I said," Leanne began. "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore."

Great, now Alice had someone trying to assassinate Dumbledore right under everyone's nose - _lovely._

"Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go," McGonagall then turned to the remaining four students and she sighed. "Why is it when something happens, it is always you four?" she asked obviously referring to Alice, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Believe me, Professor," Ron muttered. "I've been asking myself the same question for six years!"

"Have not," Alice muttered under her breath. "You welcome it…"

Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, Severus," McGonagall sighed as Snape swept into the room and up to her desk. He pulled out his wand and levitated the necklace up and into the air in front of the two of them to further examine it.

"I think Miss Bell, is lucky to be alive," Snape finally said as he let the necklace lower back into its box.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked beside Alice. "I know Katie. Off the pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

"Yes, she was cursed," McGonagall nodded, answering his earlier question as she and Snape still stared down at the necklace.

"It was Malfoy," Harry said immediately.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at Harry openly. What the hell was he doing, just accusing him outright? Was he trying to be stupid?

McGonagall spoke first. "That is a very serious accusation, Potter."

"Indeed," Snape agreed with a glare. "Your evidence?"

"I don't have any, I just know."

"You just… know," Snape repeated slowly. "Again you astonish me with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories," McGonagall spoke up again, "All of you!"

Alice followed everyone out of the room, following Harry. Alice followed nearly all the way back to Griffindor Tower, except by then she was glaring at the back of his head annoyed. Why wasn't he talking to her? Honestly normally he wouldn't shut up and now he was ignoring her? This wasn't on.

Alice grabbed his hand and yanked him with her down a deserted hallway, forcing him into a wall so that she could glare up at him.

"Okay, I'm going to be nice, what crawled up your arse and died?" Alice asked annoyance colouring her tone.

"Oh I don't know," Harry growled sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that I just witnessed one of my friends get cursed and tossed around like a rag doll."

"Well, I'm sorry, she's my friend too. Don't ignore me though," Alice snapped and stormed off.

!#$%^&*(

_Dad,_

_Allot has happened since my last letter._

_I have learnt to not try and give Snape a cheerfulness potion, there are bad consequences._

_I am a chaser on the quidditch team again – Harry's captain. _

_Harry and I had our first major argument as a couple._

_Katie Bell, another chaser has gotten cursed and sent to St Mungos – it was meant for Dumbledore though._

_Harry thinks it was Malfoy._

_I have a headache._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Three**_

_**Year; Six**_

_**! #$%^&*(**_

_Alice,_

_Your first step as a couple. Yay!_

_Congrag on the spot. James – Harry's dad, used to be a chaser._

_Someone's after Dumbledore, you have to be very careful Alice._

_It is possible that it could be Malfoy, be wary of him._

_Take care, and lots of frogs,_

_-Dad_

_ #$%^&*()_

About a week later, Alice was sitting in the common room by herself reading one of her books on healing next to the fire. She had moved on from cuts and burns and was now moving on to broken bones. It was interesting stuff really.

Harry had been very quiet lately, which was the opposite of Ron and Hermione, who had been fighting a lot lately, which was odd. Ron also seemed to be in bad mood when ever Ginny and Michael were around, which also put Ginny in a bad mood which usually resulted in the two siblings fighting. All in all, her close group of friends were arguing, it was times like this that Alice missed all of her older friends – Fred and George… _Cedric_ and Matt too even, she'd missed how she'd always manage to have fun with those people.

"Alice?" A voice yelled. Alice ignored said voice.

"Hey, Alice!" Alice heard Ron yell from the portrait hole. "Aren't you supposed to be at that Slugclub thing Harry and Hermione are going to?"

Shit! That was on wasn't it? She'd been so caught up with her book and then her rambling thoughts… Should she just skip it? Would it really matter?

"Shit, for the love of dead Marshmallows!" Alice yelled before tearing up to her dorm and throwing the first dress that she could find on.

She put on a tight-ish black dress that was modest up the top and went down to just above her knees, and it had a dark green belt around the middle. It also had these two awesome pockets at the top – lovely dress really.

Alice brushed her hair; it always fell right after brushing it – damn she loved short hair. And not having it in her to put nice shoes on she grabbed her bright red converses. She wore them during Quidditch practice, it was the only reason they were out. They looked very odd with the rest of her to put it lightly.

Alice ran down the stairs and yelled a good bye to Ron. Ignoring the amused looks she got for her shoes and ran down to Slughorn's party thingo.

Alice kept running crossing though the halls until she came to a stop in front of the Slughorn's door.

Alice opened it slowly, and peeked in as she stepped inside. Everyone was seating at a small round table, everyone eating ice-cream politely, except for one boy would looked like he was trying to suffocate himself with it. Lovely.

"Ah, Miss Black! Come in! Come in!" Slughorn welcomed.

Alice was happy to see Harry, Hermione, and Neville sitting across the table from Slughorn. They were here, and funny enough, Alice had almost missed it… Whoops, she could blame the consecution.

"Sorry, Sir, I got caught up… doing whatever it is that I do," Alice said, as she started walking towards the empty seat next to Neville, near Harry and Hermione.

As soon as she touched the chair, Harry shot to his feet. Alice eyed him for a second before she slowly sat down, a pleased smile gracing Alice's face. Harry was adorable sometimes.

He'd been too focused on being a gentleman to think past the idea that no one stood when one girl went to sit, and now everyone was staring at them.

"No matter, just in time for dessert. That is, if Belby's left you any," he said before chuckling quirkily. Alice glanced towards the boy next to her, Belby, who had cleaned his bowl of ice cream. Alice's gaze then moved to Cormac, who was attempting to seduce Hermione.

Alice laughed slightly, as a conversation started again. The dinner finished in a half an hour after Alice showed up. And Alice soon found herself walking back to the Gryffindor common rooms with Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"So," Hermione began. "What were you doing?"

Alice glanced back at Hermione. "Hm? Planning world domination?"

"Using Monkeys again?" Harry blurted out hearing their conversation.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. "Talking to me again…?"

The silence was awkward. "I'm sorry…"

Alice huffed.

~53~

The first Quidditch match of the season was on the first Saturday of November, which was today.

The Quidditch team had been down one player since Katie Bell had been curse and sent to St. Mungo's, meaning that Dean was now to replace her. Dean had been telling Alice how excited he was as he and Alice walked down in the hall, which was when she saw Slytherin's new badges. 'Weasley Is Our King'.

Alice was okay with this but if Dean messed up the game… She'd kill him, Alice took Quidditch seriously. More seriously than she took everything else - except maybe becoming a healer.

Alice was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. Alice only turned to look up at the door as a pale Ron who looked like his old nerves had come back, walked into the Great Hall, everyone on either side, Gryffindor or Slytherin cheering for him. Ron sat down on the other side of Alice with a thud as he gulped. Ron better not mess up either – she'd kill him as well.

"So how was it then?" Ron asked, pushing his plate away from him, looking toward Hermione.

"How was what?" Hermione asked with a sigh, putting down her paper.

"Your dinner party?" Ron bit out in annoyance. This was good keep his mind off it.

"Pretty boring actually," Hermione bit back, before she smiled. "Though I think Harry _enjoyed _desert."

Alice saw Harry freeze before he glared at Hermione. Alice tilted her head to one side, why had Harry enjoyed desert? Did Harry have a perchance for ice-crème that she didn't know about? Before Alice could comment on this though Dean started a conversation with her.

"Excited for the match?" Dean asked with a chuckle, obviously not paying attention to Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Yes, if we don't win, I will cry. I really will burst out in tears," Alice admitted, sheepishly but looking dead serious.

He just chuckled and turned back to Seamus and began to talk again.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas to, you know," Hermione continued. "We're meant to bring someone."

"I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen," Ron spat bitterly "He's in the _Slugclub_ too, isn't he?"

Alice coughed and muttered. "_Jealous_."

The two Gryffindors ignored her though. "Actually, I was going to ask you," Hermione correctly Ron, sounding annoyed.

"Really?" his tone changed entirely to a more bright and happy one.

"Good luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant," Lavender breathed as she sat down beside Ron. Fangirls – you can never be rid of them… But since when did _Ron_ have a fangirl?

Alice glanced at Hermione, who was obviously feeling venomous toward Lavender. Ron smiled forcedly at her until she walked away. Alice had to resist the urge to laugh – the two were so obvious to the others feelings.

"I'm resigning," he decided instantly. "After today McLaggen can have my spot," he told them. No,_ no_ way in hell.

"Ron… If you resign, then, they wouldn't be able to find your body… you don't want that do you?" Alice said her eyes hooded slightly as she glared at him, Ron gulped.

"Murderous ideas aside… Juice, Ron?" Harry offered, slapping a goblet in front of him, a small vial tucked under his palm.

"You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup?" Luna asked. Alice glanced over at her in surprise, not even having noticed her until now. Her head was adorned with some sort of Lion headdress. "Is it a tonic?" she asked with her usually dreamy voice.

"Liquid luck?" Hermione asked, looking questioningly toward Harry. He slipped the vial of Felix Felicis into his pocket, doing it rather clumsily.

"Wait!" Alice said and everyone paused. "Luna, when did you get here… and where did you let that Lion thing from?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed quietly turning rigid.

"I got here a few minutes ago… I had daddy make it," Luna said dreamily ignoring the other conversation.

Ron looked at all of them, hesitating to drink the juice for a moment before he gulped the entire drink down in one shot.

"You could be _expelled_ for that!" Hermione scolded.

"That's cool, you have to show me how you do that," Alice said with excitement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said casually, smiling.

"Come on, Harry, Alice! We've got a game to win!" Ron grinned determinedly before racing off with a bemused Alice and Harry. Alice didn't mind, she really did want to win – badly.

~53~

The game was going terrible, if Dean let go of the Quaffle one more time Alice would hit something. Or someone, more directly she would hit him, she wasn't going to lose because he was crap. No way in hell.

How she hated him.

"_**BLACK IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, NICE PASS TO WEASLEY – BACK TO BLACK – SCORE! GRFFINDOR 60, 0!"**_

It was okay because Ron wasn't letting anything by him – which was good… But it didn't mean her and Ginny could keep up this ridicules thing they had going on – they needed three Chasers. And Alice could sense that Dean was getting frustrated that he wasn't getting the Quaffle.

Alice couldn't bring it to herself to care though – they were winning this!

"_**BLACK TO WEASLEY!...! TO THOMAS! AND SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION!"**_

Hell, no! Alice made a gesture to Ginny as they flew across the field to re-gain the Quaffle. Ginny nodded her head in understanding – under no circumstances would Dean get the Quaffle.

Thankfully, Ron stopped the stupid Quaffle. He passed it back to Alice and off they went again.

"_**POTTER'S PUT A STONG SIDE TOGETHEHER THIS YEAR, **_

_**BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO WIN? **_

_**AND… **_

_**IS THAT THE SNITCH? **_

_**POTTER AND MALFOY HEAD-TO-HEAD! **_

_**AND…. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POTTER GETS THE SNITCH! **_

_**GRYFFINDOR WINS! **_

_**GRYFFINDOR WINS! 210-0 GRYFFINDOR WINS!"**_

~53~

At the end of the game, the whole Gryffindor house gathered into the common room to cheer on Ron, having him stand on the coffee table in the center of the room as confetti rained down on him. Everyone was chanting his name, everyone except Harry, Hermione, Dean and Alice who were standing near the portrait hole, talking amongst themselves.

Dean was telling Alice about the game on his front while she faintly registered Harry telling Hermione that he hadn't put the potion into his drink.

There was a loud cheer that broke through the chanting that made Alice look up from Dean to find Lavender snogging Ron in the center of the room. Part of Alice was happy for Ron, another part was pitying the fact he had just found himself an obsessive, clingy, girlfriend, the last part of her felt a pang of dread as Hermione raced past her, tears in her eyes.

Harry followed her, glancing at Dean and Alice before he disappeared through the portrait hole. Alice in concern moved to follow so that she could comfort Hermione, but an arm held her back.

"Hey, come one. Stay here," Dean said as he pulled Alice back away from the portrait hole and toward him. "Harry can handle whatever's going on with Hermione."

Alice looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He obviously didn't know Harry's comforting skills, but with a sigh she allowed herself to be dragged further into the party. She'd have some fun at least; Dean wasn't as annoyed at her as she'd thought he'd be after the match as well so win?

"I should be with Harry – you know my _boyfriend_…"

"Don't sweat it Alice, loosen up! Ever since you started to date Harry you've been so high strung!" Dean commented.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, I guess…"

**~53~ GUESS WHAT GUYS? MORE HARRY P.O.V! ~ 53~**

Harry walked through the portrait hole, glaring down at the ground. _Why was she with Dean?_ He asked himself, as he stepped into the corridor and into cooler air. Dean had made his interest in Alice known in fourth year.

Then again so had Cedric and Harry. Alice had picked Cedric. But she was with Harry now, and it annoyed him to no end that Dean seemed to ignore that unwritten rule.

It also annoyed him that Alice didn't seem to tell him to stop after all.

It annoyed him to no end when Alice was with Dean. It had killed him to let Dean on the team, considering his "_relationship"_ with Alice.

He was just fate's bitch.

But now that Harry was outside, his mind was brought back to Hermione as he followed the sound of her sobs to a deserted stairwell. As he walked down it, he caught sight of her at the bottom crying, with sparrows flying around her head like she was some sort of woodland creature. He approached her slowly until he stood one step higher than the one she sat at, causing her to look up at him in surprise before she quickly wiped her tears.

"Charms spell," she explained, meaning the sparrows. "I'm just practicing."

"Well, they're really good," Harry told her as he sat next to her, leaning until his elbows touched his knees.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked him, her voice breaking on every other word as she continued crying. "When you see Alice with other guys?"

Harry started, before he painted a fake look of confusion of his face looking away from her. "Oh… kinda," he started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I know, I know you love her," Hermione told him as another tear fell from her eye, a sad jealousy welling up inside of her chest. "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend, you both are. I've known for _years_. You two are just so… happy."

Suddenly, an annoying, snotty laugh filled the room as Ron and Lavender stumbled in. The couple stumbled to a stop at the sight of Hermione and Harry sitting on the stairs, Hermione crying softly.

Harry knew what Hermione was feeling in this moment, and wanted to bash Ron upside the head for letting the feeling hit Hermione, as he knew it was. Harry scooted over slightly, as if to come between Ron and Hermione, or to block the feeling from hitting Hermione too hard, but the two of them knew it didn't work that way.

"Oops," Lavender muttered, as she saw Hermione. "I think this room is taken," she smiled before she skipped off, expecting Ron to follow her.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked, eyeing the sparrows that flew in a circle above Hermione's head.

Hermione stood and glared at him.

"_Oppugno_," she muttered angrily, her voice breaking a little as she said the spell. The bird flew around her head in a tight circle before flying at Ron, causing him to duck and run until they hit the door as he past it, exploding into little puffs of feathers.

Ron stared at her wide eyed for a second before he left, looking utterly confused.

Hermione broke down again; she dropped down on one of the steps and started sobbing again. Harry moved down a step and sat close to her, letting her latch onto his arm and cry on his shoulder.

Harry sighed as he hugged Hermione and all he said was, "It feels like this – just like this, every single time."

_**! #$%^&*()_**_

"Alice, can I talk to you?"

Alice turned around the face Lavender Brown, Ron's newly official girlfriend. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You know how you're dating Harry Potter right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am, that's _not_ changing," Alice defended.

"No, it's just… the night of the party, Harry was alone in a room with a girl, an empty classroom," Lavender whispered.

Alice's eyes widened. "Wha-what? Who?"

Lavender looked worried. "Hermione Granger. Do you think he could be, you know – cheating?"

"With _Hermione_?"

Lavender shrugged her delicate little shoulders. "You never know with these nerdy types."

Alice felt a sense of paranoia settle in.

*870989hjhji*)*

_Dear Dad,_

_I have a friend right, her name is Charlie and I think her boyfriend Anthony is cheating on her with their mutual friend… What should one do in that situation?_

_I'll be careful._

_Oh, and we won our first match against Slytherin._

_YAYAYYAYAY!_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Four**_

_**Year; Six**_

_**! #$%^&*()**_

_Alice,_

_Why do you have to be so much like me?_

_It's bad for you. _

_Anyway, figure out what really happened first, things get twisted easily. I can tell you that from experience. Then tell her, she shouldn't be left in the dark.._

_Congrag, on the win._

_YOU BEAT THOS SLIMY SLYTHERINS!_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

_ #$%^&*()_

"Oh it says plus one!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she looked over the invites. "We can bring dates!"

"You'll be taking me then?" Harry asked with a toothy grin as he smiled down at Alice. He had been sitting beside her, doing some homework while she was reading about healing bigger broken bones – interesting stuff really.

"Nope," Alice said not looking up from her book, she'd been doing that a lot lately – you just couldn't drag her away from her books. She'd been acting like Hermione. Scary stuff really.

"Who?" he demanded playfully, making Hermione and Ron, who were playing chess at a table off to the side, look up. Not that Alice noticed she merely flicked a page in her book.

"Ginny – we're in love, sorry."

"Alice! I told you we had to keep it a secret," Ginny said good-naturedly.

"Whoops," Alice said dryly, flicked over the page again – there was just one thing she wasn't getting, Alice frowned.

"Hey, anyone want to break a bone?"

"What!?" Ron said incredulously.

"I want practice – someone break a bone."

"I will," Harry began. "If you take me and not Ginny."

Alice paused like she was considering the idea. "Sorry Ginny dear, my career comes first."

Ginny fake-pouted and looked upset. "Oh! I'll always love you Alice!"

Alice and Ginny then broke down in laughter, forcing Alice to put the book down.

"…. So you'll go with me?"

~54~

The Christmas party wasn't bad as Alice thought it's be, though there were a lot of reporters, and mostly famous peoples children that went to Hogwarts instead of those who got good grades in Slughorn's classes.

Neville was there, but he was there as a _waiter._

The room the party was being held in was larger than she'd remembered it, with emerald, crimson, and gold drapes around the walls to make it seem like a giant tent. A red light bathed the room, cast from a golden lamp in the middle of the room giving off its own brilliant glowing light.

Loud singing accompanied by some unidentified instrument, issued from a distant corner.

For this occasion, Alice decided looking awesome was a must. She had gone shopping with Hermione and Ginny at the last Hogsmeade weekend. She'd been hanging out with Ginny a lot more lately – the two girls just had a lot in common. Even if Alice only realized it because of Quidditch, but Alice and Ginny got closer because they had wanted to be in better form for the team.

Alice was wearing a dress that went to her knees and was dark red. It was tight and slightly more reveling at the top and flared out to flow around her knees, she'd paired this with her now famous black heels. Alice had never been more thankful for the Black fortune… She'd felt bad at the beginning but… She was rich now...

Harry was dress smartly in his tux, though Alice did wonder where he got it from. Alice meant – where could he have gotten it from?

Hermione had brought Cormac who was trying to snog her at every turn. The only thing that stopped him was her incessant talking and her needing to go off every once in a while.

Alice mostly walked around the room, trying to talk to the stuffy rich people since Harry had been pulled away by Slughorn. It was dead boring.

The party was basically boring. Usually Alice made boring parties fun, but she didn't want to – not in front of all these reporters… She'd need to be careful or she'd be on front page. Alice could see it now, _'Black Heir, making a mockery a famous potions maker's party!'_

No, she didn't need that.

"Alice!" Alice spun to find Hermione running towards her at full kilter, grabbing her hand as she ran past a few people, Alice had been conversing with pulling Alice with her.

"Wha- Hermione!" Alice said her eyes wide; at least she wouldn't be bored now…

Hermione finally stopped as they reached a curtain and hid behind it.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, peaking through the curtain to make sure no one had heard her.

"Hmm, okay how are you gonna fix it?" Alice asked, knowing she meant Cormac.

"If I leave the party early, will you explain it to Cormac?" she asked, looking desperate. "Say I have the flu? That I needed to do homework? _Anything!"_

"Of course, but you owe me a favor," Alice smiled giving her a quick hug. Alice almost smiled. Lavender thought that Alice would believe that _Hermione _her best friend, and not to mention a person who had no interest in Harry would be with Harry.

Seriously, Alice wasn't that dumb. Lavender shall pay for making her lose one night's sleep. Sleep was important.

Hermione sighed and smiled before nodding enthusiastically.

"Get lost, I'll tell him you died or something…"

"Alice!" Hermione warned with a chuckle before she slipped out of the room.

Alice stepped out from behind the curtain and moved back into the party, looking around the room to try someone. But before she could find them, she found Harry who had been talking to Snape who suddenly walked off, cutting off the conversation.

Alice stopped next to him as the door to the room slammed open, letting in Filch and Malfoy.

"Professor Slughorn, sir," Filch began happily, stopping in front of a swaying Slughorn as the room turned silent. "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

Malfoy glared at Filch before he began to speak. "Okay, okay- so I haven't been completely honest. I was sneaking in."

"We'll let the boy stay!" Professor Slughorn laughed a little too loud. "The more the merrier!" he announced, though he slurred his words.

The party slowly went back to normal as people turned away from Malfoy and people began to talk and the music began to play again.

"I think that will be enough for tonight, Mr. Malfoy," Alice heard a smooth voice say, making Malfoy jump.

"I'll escort him back to the dungeons…" Snape told them before carting Malfoy off without another word.

Alice huffed and spotted Neville in the crowed and made her way over to him. She was greeted with a scared smile and panicked eyes, then Alice turned to look at the person he'd been talking to, to see that it was a vampire.

And this Vampire gave her more attention than Neville did.

"Ah, Hello, my name is Adrien Hathoway… What is your name, young mistress," The Vampire whispered a spark in his eye, Neville shifted uncomfortably.

"Alyssia Black – call me Alice."

The Vampire looked surprised. "Black – any relation to Orion Black?"

"He's my grandfather, actually," Alice said calmly.

"He was a great man, he helped me in a tight spot many years ago," Adrien whispered.

Alice smiled, although she wished she could just walk away. "Oh? That is… lovely."

"Yes, it is indeed – although I must confess myself surprised that his offspring managed to have a child." The vampire talked in a misty voice, like he couldn't raise his voice beyond a whisper.

!**!*!*!111

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Alice yelled trying to shake Harry awake.

"Shut up, will you?" Ron groaned from his bed. Alice saw Neville pull his blanket over his head – most likely in an attempt to block her out.

"I'll take Harry and go, yes?" Alice bargained.

"Get lost Potter," Seamus moaned from underneath his pillow. Harry groaned, and got out of bed.

Alice grabbed his upper arm and ran down the stairs, Harry blearily following behind. "What's wrong?" Harry asked before he stumbled on a stair.

"I had this amazing idea," Alice started, with a wide grin.

"Alice…"

Alice hummed in acknowledgement. She dragged Harry out of the stairwell and into the common room. "It's five in the morning."

"Oh, I know."

"Then _why_ are we awake?" Harry questioned her.

Alice turned her face so he could see her smile. "I've always wanted a romantic candle light dinner. But because that's _so_ …. What _everyone_ is doing, we have to have a _breakfast_ by candlelight!"

"_Breakfast_ by _candlelight_?" Harry asked, like he was questioning her sanity.

Alice beamed at him. "It's a wonderful idea, don't you think?"

Harry sighed and tried not to smile – but Alice could see he wanted too. "Think about it. Do you hear anyone saying they had breakfast by candlelight with their girlfriends?" Alice asked.

"No…" Harry said slowly.

"Then we have to!"

Harry laughed lightly. "Alright, fine."

~54~

The next day, they were in the train home, or in Harry and Alice's case, to the Burrow with Ron to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Alice would go to spend time with her dad but…

She really did want to go to the Weasleys. She always had a lot of fun there. Plus, she was going to live with him from now on so… There.

It was going to be a fun couple of weeks.

_**! #$%^&*()**_

_Dad,_

_Er – Thanks I guess. I shall take that advice. Perhaps. _

_I'm going to the burrow for Christmas, is that alright?_

_Thankya._

_Lots of little froggies,_

_-Alice X_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Five**_

_**Year; Six**_

_Alice,_

_That's okay, I miss you too you know!_

_Come visit me…_

_No little froggies for you!_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

Christmas Eve day started with all of the Weasleys, plus Harry and Alice running outside after breakfast for a huge snowball fight. Not to anyone's surprise, the twins immediately teamed up against the rest of them.

Alice quickly grabbed up as many snowballs as she could and tossed the snowballs at the twins, ducking and diving as they threw theirs at her.

This continued on for a long time – neither of them wanting to admit defeat.

Suddenly snow flew down Alice's shirt, making her scream, and wriggle around in her shirt to get it out. It was so cold!

Alice heard a familiar laugh and looked up to find Harry laughing his butt off.

"You getting it Potter!" Alice growled before taking off after him, bending down to scoop up a snowball as he ran into the trees. Alice chased after Harry, ducking behind trees and running at him at full speed, throwing snow balls at him and having Harry dodge each and every one.

"Stop moving Potter! Let me kill you!" Alice yelled at her black-haired boyfriend.

"Never!" Harry declared.

This continued on for at least an hour before Harry caught Alice around the waist and they both fell to the ground. He ended the snowball fight the game by pressing a snowball right on Alice's head and rubbing it into her hair.

"Harry James Potter! Stop it –AHH! It cold! _Potter!"_

Alice was getting wet and very cold now that Harry was pressing down and into the snow. Bloody Potter!

"Tell me that I've won, then," Harry said as he laughed.

"Never!" It was a matter of pride really.

Harry pressed another piled of snow into Alice's hair, making her squeal and squirm beneath him. Alice tried to push him off but he was too heavy and she was laughing too much.

"Fine! You win this round, Harry-James! But I'll be back!"

"That's better," Harry chuckled before he stood, reaching a hand down to help Alice to her feet.

Alice brushed herself off quickly, getting the chunks of snow out of places cold things shouldn't be before she looked up at Harry, who was smiling brightly at her.

"If I were you I'd start running, Harry-James," Alice warned.

Harry suddenly bolted for the door, Alice not too far behind him.

Alice caught up to Harry, and somehow it turned into a race – whoever could get to the Burrow first. When they approached the twin's were standing in the door way their eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Come on, you two!" Fred yelled out to the black-haired friends.

"You can't do that, out there-"

"-Much to cold, you might freeze to death-"

"-We have enough rooms inside for you two to use," they finished together.

Alice hit both Fred and George over the head, as she entered the house – for good measure.

Harry and Alice entered the house in silence, not looking at the other as the twins told them that lunch would be ready any minute and to go clean up. Alice rushed upstairs to Ginny's room before stealing to bathroom for quick shower before changing.

When Alice came down after changing, the whole house was filled with the most wonderful smells that made her mouth water. The lunch ended up being amazing. There was not an inch of the table in view as the food piled up.

It was a relaxed meal although it did have its high points, like when Ron nearly spilled gravy all over Fleur.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," she said indignantly.

"I invited _dear_ Tonks to come along today," Mrs. Weasley said, adding emphasis as she placed down a dish of carrots. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much. But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

It was strange, as he'd answered; Lupin had looked almost uncomfortable to talk about it. Odd things…

_-_888

The night of Christmas day, the night before we were to return to Hogwarts, Alice was heading to bed after saying goodbye to Lupin when she'd spotted Harry sitting on the stairs looking out the window. He stood when Alice came closer, making her feel sort of awkward as she stood there in front of him.

"You heading to bed?" Alice asked with a yawn.

"Not yet, you?" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired.. gotta go to school tomorrow and all…" Alice said with a wink.

"Ah, okay," Harry said, looking slightly awkward about it.

"Mm, you should as well; Santa won't come if you don't!"

Harry snorted. "Sure, sure."

"Merry Christmas, Harry-James," Alice said as she made her way to go to Ginny's room.

"Merry Christmas, Alyssia-Rose," he said as he smiled back.

"Don't call me _Alyssia-"_

Just then, a fire erupted outside the window... Harry and Alice looked out to see that a ring of fire had appeared around the house. A plume of black smoke touched down to reveal a grinning Bellatrix Lestrange.

Within a second of her appearing, Alice was racing down the stairs, her wand drawn as she reached the door, Harry yelling after her to wait for him.

"Is my half-breed morphing cousin here, dog?" Alice could hear Bellatrix yell to Lupin before she came into view, running past both he and the Weasleys.

"Never mind, I found the next best thing. _A blood traitor!"_

"Alice!" Alice could hear them yelling after her as she raced after Bellatrix, running past the ring of fire and following her into the tall weeds.

"A-L-Y-S-S-I-A! Come and get me~" she sang as she ran away from Alice, taunting her.

"You coming to get me? Alyssia, can you get me? Can you?" She mocked. Alice still hadn't forgiven her for almost killing her dad.

"Shut up, Bitch! Come out and face me!" Alice screamed, still running on Adeline.

"You don't fight fair ever do you!? Why don't you face me!? You scared, huh?" Alice yelled.

Silence followed. Alice kept running though, until she came to a cleared area where everything was completely silent… until she heard a growl. Alice turned slowly until she came face to face with Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf – an ugly werewolf.

"Fuck you bi-atch," Alice smiled before she threw spell after spell at the werewolf, successfully knocking him out.

Alice spun to see Harry running toward her, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. Spells started flashing out at them, and they stood back to back in the center of the clearing, with their wands up to block the spells.

"Harry!" Alice heard Mr. Weasley yell. Before long Remus and Mr. Weasley both appeared and stood beside them ready for the oncoming spells… but none came.

"They're going for the house," Remus whispered to them. All three of them looked at Remus in surprise before I could hear Bellatrix and Greyback wisp away.

"Go! Apparate! Now!" Harry yelled at them.

The world suddenly spun, rolled over, flopped and was twisted as Alice's body was forced into a small tube before it was forced out again.

~55~

"It's so easy for them to get to you," Hermione exclaimed as she stared down at the Daily Prophet which was talking about more disappearances, having heard about the little encounter with Bellatrix. "You're bloody lucky you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are, Harry!"

"I know who I am, Hermione, all right?" Harry exclaimed before looking over at Hermione with a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Harry, Hermione and Alice turned the corner to find Lavender putting a necklace around Ron's neck. "Lav, come on. Of course I'll wear it."

That necklace was terrible and if Ron continued to wear it than there would be some problems… For instance Ron might end up dead or he might find that the_ thing_ will get burned.

"That's my Won-Won," Lavender squealed as she attacked him with a hug from behind.

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit," Hermione told Harry and Alice before she turned back around and headed down the corridor the way we had come.

#$%^&*&^%&^766768676

_Dad!_

_I didn't mean it like that!_

_I'm gonna spend the really long holidays with you. Kay?_

_I know you already know but…_

_The burrow got attacked. And uh –_

_I might have tried to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.._

_Oh well…._

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Six**_

_**Year; Six**_

_Alice,_

_It's quite amusing._

_And I know, I know…_

_I'm sad that you didn't succeed. _

_How's it going with Harry? Do I need to kill anyone yet?_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Dad_

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Alice were all sitting and standing around Ron's bed as he slept restlessly when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Slughorn walked into the room. Ron had been given a love potion – meant for Harry – and Slughorn had healed him, but in the process poisoned him. Alice would research poisons next.

"Quick thinking you your part, Harry, using a bezoar," Dumbledore commented. "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hm? Oh, yes. Very proud," Slughorn murmured.

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic," said McGonagall. "The question is why they were necessary?"

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore moved to Slughorn's side and took the bottle he was holding from him. "This appears to be a gift, Horace," Dumbledore commented. "You don't remember who gave you this bottle?"

Slughorn shook his head with confusion, as Dumbledore sniffed the now opened bottle. Dumbledore wrinkled his old nose, looking at the bottle with an interested look.

"Which, by the way – may I add, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry… Well, when it's not polluted with poison."

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself," Slughorn added his voice growing quiet. Snape stepped forward without hesitation and took the bottle from Dumbledore.

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asked his voice sharp. Alice blinked slowly, she wondered if any of the Professors even remembered that they were even there…

"To you, Headmaster," Slughorn admitted slowly his voice full of shame. Alice looked at the large Professor with a raised eyebrow… Was Slughorn trying to kill Professor Dumbledore?

Could Dumbledore even die? Alice was almost absolutely certain that Dumbledore was some sort of magical creature that couldn't die. Alice just didn't think that it was even possible.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won?" A shrill familiar voice sounded as Lavender ran into the room, pushing past the professor's until she stood near the end of Ron's bed, looking down at him looking upset. "Has he been asking for me?"

Alice had thought that the two were having an argument… Alice guessed that wasn't the case anymore. Considering they were arguing because of her – Alice liked to keep up with it. Even if Ron didn't know it was her fault – really Alice wasn't sure why Lavender was so insistent on making Ron wear that stupid necklace.

Alice had burned it and she had enjoyed every minute of burning it. Man, had it looked pretty whilst being burnt.

Alice hadn't had that much fun in ages.

Then Lavender caught sight of Hermione sitting at Ron's beside. Her face twisted with a sort of fury, and Alice felt she deserved it. Alice was a bitch and she didn't like Lavender that much anymore.

"What's she doing here?" she demanded rudely.

"I might ask you the same question," Hermione bit out as she stood, facing Lavender, Hermione was taller.

"I happened to be his girlfriend!" Lavender exclaimed, straightening her back in an attempt to look taller.

"I happen to be his… friend," Hermione said, but it lost all of its strength when she hesitated.

"Best friend," Alice chimed in to make things worse.

Lavender scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoke in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's all interesting!"

"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo!" Hermione exclaimed. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting!"

Alice decided it was best to cut in there. "A few weeks of arguments doesn't overrule five years of friendship, I'm afraid."

Lavender glared at Alice and Alice glared back. It was…Intense but Alice was a better glarer and she would always be.

Right then Ron stirred again and began to mutter to himself quietly.

"Ah. See?" Lavender smiled, moving over to Ron's side. "He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here."

Alice looked over at Harry who was smiling at Alice and rolled her eyes.

Ron continued to mumble to himself and they all listened closely.

"Un-hum-nu… Uh… He… mione… Hermione…" Alice knew it wasn't the best time to laugh, it wasn't but…

"… Hermione…"

Lavender spun and ran sobbing out of the room, nearly knocking Alice into Harry as she ran.

Alice's lips twitched madly, and she couldn't help but let out a few mad chuckles.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting," Dumbledore said as he smiled. "Well, come away, everyone. Mr. Weasley is well tended."

Everyone moved to leave except Harry and Alice, letting people pass them as they watched Hermione take Ron's hand in hers, watching him with a concerned look on her face, but a happy smile.

As Ginny past she stopped next to the two and looked back at Hermione and her brother.

"About time, don't you think?" Ginny chuckled.

"Yes, it was annoying… But now who do I have to laugh at for being oblivious?" Alice asked with a smile, looking over at Hermione as she looked up at the three of them watching her.

Ginny pointedly looked at Alice and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione muttered before turning back to Ron with a grin.

**~56~**

A week later, on a Saturday, Ron was released from the hospital wing, and allowed to return to his classes. Though he let out a groan at the thought of classes – in which he should. Seriously why did they even have so many classes? The four had immediately gone down to breakfast, Harry sitting by Alice, Hermione sitting by Ron, and sort of just did the usual, read, ate, chatted.

Harry was reading his marked in advanced potions book again and Alice reading on about poisons… Never going to happen again, until snow started falling around Alice for no reason.

Alice's eye twitched but Hermione snapped before she did.

"Stop it, Ron," Hermione whispered to Ron. "You're making it snow."

"Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again," Ron asked, making Harry and Alice look up at an uncomfortable looking Hermione. Alice's lips twitched widely as she tried not to laugh.

"Um, well…" Hermione began. "… She came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation."

"Don't get me wrong, I'll bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just… she seems a bit put out," Ron commented in confusion.

The four of them looked back at the table closest to the wall to find Lavender glaring at Ron and Hermione, stabbing her spoon into the table as she glared.

"You say you don't remember anything from that night?" Hermione asked, sounding hopeful. "Anything at all?"

"There is something," he told her. "But it can't be," Ron finally said after a moment. "I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" Ron chuckled.

Hermione's face fell. "Right. Boggled."

Alice groaned, loudly. She repeatedly hit her head against the table, why her, why her?

"Harry," Hermione suddenly whispered, making Alice stop what she was doing, looking up at Hermione. Hermione gestured with her head down the table and whispered. "That's Katie, Katie Bell."

Alice looked up to see her talking with her friends down the table. Harry immediately stood, scooping up his textbook and walking down the tables toward her, no doubt to talk to her about her being cursed instead of asking her how she was doing.

~56~

Alice was in the common room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, when Harry came running in looking terrible.

Harry paced around the room a couple of times before he threw the book down on the coffee table and sank down on to the couch. His breathing was ragged as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, staring out into nothing.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded and they got the whole story – about what happened. Alice's eyes widened.

Slowly, Alice walked toward Harry until she knelt down in front of him, and looked into his eyes, though she knew he didn't see her. Alice gently placed a hand on the side of his face, and brushed her thumb over his cheek, comforting him, and getting his attention.

"Harry?" Alice asked quietly, seriously. "Are you alright?"

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"We have to get rid of it," Alice told him softly. "Burn it – so no one can ever find it again."

After a minute Harry gave Alice a jerky nod, and Alice nodded back before standing, taking his hand in hers to pull him up. Alice gestured for her three other friends to join them.

"Come on guys – to the Forbidden Forest… They won't see us there."

Slowly the group of five made their way to the forest – getting in without much worry. They didn't go in to deeply, because of the Centaurs and Hargids… younger brother.

Harry placed the book in the center of the circle, whilst Hermione and Alice held their wands out. Hermione set it on fire and after Alice was satisfied that it was ashes, she and Hermione slowly put out the flame – they didn't want to start of forest fire after all.

~56~

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice all sat in a circle in the common room, which was currently empty. Harry held his full vial of Felix Felicis in his hand before uncorking it and downing nearly the whole thing. After a moment Harry looked down at Ron, Hermione and Alice with a strange and happy smile on his face.

"Well? How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent. Really excellent," Harry chuckled as he stood, Alice standing with him, watching him carefully.

"Remember," Hermione began, getting Harry's attention. "Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office," she told him slowly.

"Right," Harry nodded. "I'm going down to Hagrid's."

Harry began to move towards the portrait hole leaving the three of his friends in shock. Alice just shrugged her shoulders – maybe the potion was brewed wrong?

"What?" Hermione muttered before chasing after him. "No! Harry, you have to go speak to Slughorn!"

Harry stopped and looked back at her with a confused and dazed look on his face. "We have a plan," she reminded him.

"I know, but- I have a really good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight. You know what I mean?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron, Alice and Hermione said in unison.

"Well trust me; I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does," Harry told them cheerfully.

"Well, just get that memory, Harry-James," Alice muttered.

Harry grinned, "Of course! Oh, by the way… I think I love you, Alice." And with that he was off.

Wait – did he just call her? _What!?_

"Someone, please explain to me," Alice said staring at where Harry had left. "What just happened?"

Ron blinked. "Something unusual, maybe Harry got poisoned?"

"Seems very likely," Alice said slightly dazed.

…What just happened?

~56~

"Y-You, you got a what!?" Alice whispered harshly.

Harry flinched. "Detention for every Saturday for the rest of the year."

"The finals-" Ginny hissed at her captain.

"Sorry guys, Look Ginny will be Seeker and we'll have Dean on as Chaser. Alice, please be like a captain – say, you're co-captain, and you're in charge!"

"No! No!" Alice said her eyes wide. "You can't you – just _no!"_

"Sorry Ali," Harry muttered looking toughly depressed.

~56~

Alice at this moment could kill Harry. They were marching on the pitch to face off against Ravenclaw. The finals – without their captain, without Harry, Alice wanted to win.

Alice shook hands with the burly seventh year Ravenclaw captain. It was now or never. If they lost – it would completely be Harry's fault – and she'd kill him.

"_**ANNND THEIR OFF! GRYFFINDOR DOWN THEIR CAPTAIN, POTTER! WILL THEY MANAGE TO WIN THE FINALS? WITH WEASLEY AS SEEKER AND THOMAS A SUBBED CHASER!? AND BELL FINALLY BACK?"**_

Shit, they'd better win, Alice wouldn't be able to handle it if they lost, and she'd play at 750%.

"_**BLACK WITH POSSESION, PASS TO BELL, BACK TO BLACK AND... SCORE! GRYFFINDOR 10:0."**_

"_**THOMAS IN POSSESION PASS TO BE- AND RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION, PASSES TO DAVIES AND HE SHOOTS- BLOCKED BY WEASLEY! BELL IN POSSESION!"**_

~56~

They'd done it. She'd done it – Gryffindor had done it! They'd won!

Alice was currently in the Gryffindor common room, they were all partying like there was no tomorrow – Gryffindor had won the Quidditch finals – they had won.

In the midst of dancing and drinking butterbeer and foods made by those lovely house-elves. Alice noticed Harry come in, having Ron yell in his face. Alice made her way smiling over to Harry.

"We did it Harry! We did it! We won!" Alice exclaimed stumbling over to Harry her face fully flushed and happy.

Harry looked over at her happy, and he kissed her. Alice smiled and they gained a crowed of cheering Gryffindors.

_DADDY!  
GUESS WHAT!? WE WON THE FINALS!_

_HAHAHAHA! WE WON GOD DAMN IT!_

_YEAH BABY!_

_WE DID IT! WE BLOODY DID IT!  
YES! OH MY MERLIN!_

_HAHAHHAHAHA_

_Lots of Frogs,_

_-Alice X_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Believe**_

_**Chapter; Fifty-Seven**_

_**Year; Six**_

It had been a few days after Harry had retrieved the memory from Slughorn successfully that Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office.

Apparently it was top secret since Harry didn't tell any of them much except some vague comments and showing them the note that Alice stole from him.

_**Harry,**_

_**Come to my office after classes. I have found another and must ask your help.**_

_**Dumbledore**_

Not twenty minutes later, Harry came down into the nearly empty common room and told them to follow him as he disappeared through the portrait hole and through the halls.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked, carefully as she walked on the other side of Harry.

Harry quickly told them the gist of it all, he told Alice how Dumbledore and him had found out about Voldemort's horcruxs, he told them that now Dumbledore though he had found another, and he told them that he was going with Dumbledore to try to get it, and how they can't come along.

"Hermione, is the Room of Requirement un-chartable?" Harry suddenly asked as they walked.

"If one wants it to be, why?"

"Well that would explain why that would explain why I thought Malfoy was leaving the castle, when he disappeared off the map. He was just going to the Room of Requirement," Harry told them.

"You've been watching Malfoy?" Alice asked him slightly disturbed.

"Yes. Ever since what happened to Katie Bell," Harry responded with a glance towards Alice.

"What would he be doing in the Room of Requirement?" Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as they all came to a stop outside of Dumbledore's office, standing in front of the griffin statue. "Look, I know Malfoy's up to something, and no matter what it is, Dumbledore won't be here, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's trying to get at. So here-" Harry shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone you can rustle up from the DA. Dumbledore says he's used extra protection for the school, but Snape's got to know how to avoid it-"

"Harry-" Alice began but he interrupted her.

"Take this," he said, shoving the small vial of what was left of the Felix Felicis into Alice's hand. "You might need it."

"Harry, you don't know that something bad is going to happen," Hermione said quickly.

"Humor me," Harry said quickly.

"When _haven't_ we?" Alice asked not expecting an answer.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, as Alice held up the vial.

"I don't need luck. I'll be with Dumbledore," he said with a shrug.

Harry looked at all of us in turn before he turned and started to walk to the griffin statue.

"Harry-James!" Alice yelled making him stop. "Don't die, I might just have to kill you if you did!"

Harry smiled at her thinly and Alice ran up to Harry and kissed him. She would never get used to this… it was really very strange.

…But Harry was a pretty good kisser.

~57~

As an abnormal and blood curdling darkness settled over the school. Ron, Hermione and Alice looked to each other.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, looking frightened.

"We do what Harry said; we watch Snape and Malfoy," Alice told them, her voice surprisingly calm, which was odd because she didn't want to be calm. "And if something happens? We go down kicking and screaming – till the end."

Alice took a sip of the Felix Felicis and handed it to Hermione. "Drink."

"Ron contact anyone in the DA and in the Order you can and let them know something's up. And Hermione, keep your eyes glued to the Marauder's map, no matter what. Do you understand me?"

They both nodded.

"And you?" Hermione asked her tenderly.

"Me? Well, I'll make sure you don't get hurt… we'll be fine," Alice muttered hoping that what she said was true.

~57~

Alice was running as best as she could through the corridors, her feet pounded against the cold stone floor. Harry had been right, they did attack Hogwarts. Sometimes Alice wondered, how in the hell Harry managed it.

As Alice came closer to the Great Hall, the screams, the crashes, the spells all came to a crescendo. It wasn't long before she could actually see the fights and she watched as the stray curses flash past her. Damn it, she stopped paying attention for one minute – one minute and this is what happened?

ONE GODFORSAKEN MINUTE!

The battle raged between the DA, the professors, and Death Eaters. Alice wasn't sure what to do – so she did what she did best, she healed random DA members that she ran past, not actually doing any fighting. Healing the fighters was an important thing too.

Suddenly, a Death Eater approached Alice and shot a green spell past her, and there aren't many that were g_reen_. Alice whirled around and shot a stunner at the death eater, he dropped to the ground without much issue. That was easy – too easy. Alice's eyes widened when she remembered the potion that they had drunk – liquid luck. That must be why everything was going so easily! But, Harry had drunk any of that, was he back yet?

Alice started running again before she heard a loud growl. Was that werewolf here? How had he gotten in? How had any of these Death eaters gotten in? None of that mattered now because they were here, but Alice was going to find out eventually, possibly.

Alice continued to run until she was near the staircases where she found Grayback – the werewolf - biting and licking at another man who was passed out beneath him. Alice couldn't see who it was Greyback had attacked, but did it really matter? She wasn't going to let anyone die tonight – not if she could help it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alice shouted, pointing her wand at the werewolf.

Greyback only ended up skidding away from the man on the ground, like pushing a chess piece across the board. Alice attention was shifted to the man on the ground; it was Bill Weasley – Ron's older brother. He was a cool guy, Bill he'd always been willing to help her prank the Twins, Ron and Harry. Bill Weasley, the man who was going to marry Fleur, one of the champions from the triwizard tournament. He simply had too much to live for.

Alice's eyes immediately turned back to Greyback, who was looking between Bill and Alice before his eyes settled on Alice, deciding she'd be more fun. He was watching Alice like a hawk, like he was waiting for something. She needed to get him away from Bill, so he'd have a chance, the best way to do that? Run, and hope he'd follow her.

Alice ran.

Alice heard him at bay, this was good, and he was following her. Bill would be safe, she just had to make sure that she got a considerable distance away from him before – well, before she could try and not die.

Suddenly when Alice felt Grayback right behind her – Alice turned around, her wand ready.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ She yelled pushing the werewolf back; she didn't let him regain his footing though. _"Bombarda!"_

She hadn't killed him, which was what she was aiming for but he did look like he'd have some nasty burns – yes, this was her favorite spell to use in a fight.

"Alice, _Alice!"_ Alice looked up from the injured werewolf, which she was going to curse again, to find Lupin running toward her.

"Remus! Bill needs your help!" Alice yelled, Bill had been bitten of this she was sure – Alice hadn't gotten to werewolf bites yet, but Lupin – he is a werewolf. He'd know what to do – for sure.

"Where is he? What happened?" Lupin asked as he skidded to a stop in front of Alice, breathing hard. A crazed animistic look in his eye, she'd never seen Remus like this before.

"He's near the stairs, I think Greyback might have _bit_ him, I- I only got there in time to stop Greyback from killing him," Alice said in a hurry, wanting to run.

Lupin nodded. "Come on!"

The two of them ran together back into the fray before she got cut off from him, seeing a familiar group running through the halls and toward the exit.

_"It's over!"_ Alice heard Snape shout, Malfoy close behind him.

_"It's time to go!"_

And then Alice saw Harry chasing after them. She couldn't let him do anything stupid, well; she couldn't let him do anything stupid by _himself_.

So Alice chased after him, racing through the halls until she was outside again.

Only when Alice heard yelling in the distance did she know that she was finally catching up to them. But when Alice saw the bright jets of light, she realized that Hagrid's hut was under attack.

Alice watched as it burst into flames, lighting the night sky and illuminating the fleeing dark figures. No, she'd hope that Hagrid or any of his pets wasn't in there; she had to help Harry first – hut later.

~~~gg76666

"Snape! He trusted you!" Alice could hear Harry yelling as she broke through the trees to watch him get thrown back by a spell.

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord," Snape snapped at Bellatrix.

"Harry!" Alice yelled worriedly. She raced forward until she stood next him and in front of the Death Eaters who still hovered around Hagrid's hut, Alice shakily raised her wand. She wouldn't go without a fight.

"Leave them! Go!" Snape yelled angrily, what why was Snape with them?

"Let's go!" Malfoy yelled, wait Malfoy?

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Alice watched in horror as Harry fell backwards as a spell hit him. Snape slowly approached him, making no move to attack as he glared down at him carefully.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" There was a long moment of silence as we all processed his words. "Yes. I'm the Half-Blood Prince," With that, Snape swept away, disappearing into the forest with the rest of the Death Eaters, leaving Harry and Alice alone.

Alice ran towards Hagrid hut, she did say death eaters/Harry first hut later. She needed to put out the flame.

"Agumenti," Alice said quietly as she heard Harry run up next to her and do the same thing.

"Harry," Alice began to say as they stood there in silence, in front of the burning building. "What happened? What was their mission?"

"They killed Dumbledore," he whispered softly.

Alice faltered what? Dumbledore? Dumbledore, the headmaster, leader of the order of the phoenix, he was gone? Dead, no more?

"Who?" Alice demanded, wanting to know who had done it – Harry understood her at least.

"It was Snape. It was _always_ Snape," Harry growled, anger now burning in his eyes like it only rarely did.

"Come on," he said when they finally finished putting the huts flames out.

Alice followed him back to the castle where they found nearly everyone was gathered in the entrance courtyard. Harry and Alice walked through the crowd, which parted for them until she could see what everyone was standing around.

On the ground was a body… _Dumbledore's body_. Dumbledore's eyes were closed, giving the illusion that he was sleeping, but she knew this was not so. He was gone and nothing could ever bring him back.

Alice watched quietly, as Harry continued walking past where Alice had stopped until he kneeled down beside Dumbledore. Harry reached out, straightening the half-moon spectacles upon Dumbledore's nose and wiped a trickle of blood away with his sleeve.

Alice slowly moved forward and knelt down beside Harry as his body shook. She watched as Harry reached forward and took a locket into his hand, gripping it as if it were the only thing that could mend what had happened. She reached forward carefully, placing a hand on Harry's back before he turned into her, crying against her chest. If the circumstances had been any different – she would have accused Harry of being a pervert, but not then. Alice held Harry as well as she could, holding him and comforting him as he mourned.

Alice have no idea how long they had just sat there, holding the other as Harry cried, but it didn't matter did it? Nothing could make the situation worse, unless there were marshmallows involved, than I'd be worse.

"Miss… Black, dear… You and Mr. Potter must go to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall said, near Alice as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

The two of them stood together, and walked hand in hand toward the Hospital Wing, which was no doubt full of people by now. Pushing open the doors, Alice saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door and everyone else she knew gathered around a bed further down the wing. Hermione immediately came rushing to Harry and Alice, and hugged them.

The doors of the hospital wing suddenly burst open. In came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, her beautiful face struck with horror as they all looked about the room.

_"Bill- Oh, Bill!" _Mrs. Weasley ran down the aisle of beds as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face, pressing her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Lupin as he stared at his son. "But he wasn't transformed? So what will happen to him, then?"

"We don't know," Professor McGonagall said, looking at Lupin for help.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," Lupin told him. "We don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up. It's an odd case."

"And Dumbledore…" Mr. Weasley began. "Minerva, is he really…?"

Professor McGonagall just nodded solemnly.

"Dumbledore - gone," Mr. Weasley whispered in shock

Mrs. Weasley sniffed as she grabbed the ointment from Madame Pomfrey and began dabbing it on her son's wounds. "Of course… his looks don't really matter… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… he was g-going to b-be married!" she wailed.

"What do you mean by zat?" Fleur exclaimed. "What do you mean, _'he was going to be married'?"_

Mrs. Weasley looked up, her tear stained face startled at her outburst.

"Well, only that-" she began, but Fleur didn't let her finish.

"You think Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" she demanded hotly, sounding severely pissed off. "You think that because of this, he will not love me?"

"Well, I thought, perhaps - given how - how he -"

"You thought I would not wish to marry him? Or perhaps - you hoped! I do not care how he looks! I am good looking enough for both of us! These scars only show that my husband is brave! I _shall_ marry Bill!" Fleur almost yelled as she snatched the ointment from Mrs. Weasley and began to gently dab it on Bill's wounds.

No one dared move, as they were all waiting for the explosion. After a long pause full of dabbing, Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence. "Our Great Auntie Muriel has a gorgeous tiara - _goblin made _- which I'm sure I could persuade her into lending you for the wedding. She's quite fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," Fleur said stiffly. "Zat will be lovely."

Suddenly, without any warning, they were crying and hugging each other.

Alice looked to Hermione, unsure if she was actually seeing the same thing as she was. But Hermione seemed as stunned as Alice was; neither of them had expected this turn of events.

"See! She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" Tonks suddenly exclaimed, suddenly directing a glare at Lupin.

"It's different," Remus said. "Bill won't be a full werewolf, the cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, Remus! I never have!" Tonks exclaimed angrily grabbing the front of his robes in her small fists and started shaking him. "I've told you a million times-"

"And I've told _you_ a million times," Lupin interrupted. He wouldn't look at her; he merely took Tonks' hands and removed them from his robes. "That I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"I've said all along that you're being ridiculous, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said over Fleur's shoulder, still holding a meaningful hug.

"I'm not being ridiculous, she deserves someone whole," he said steadily, as if he had said this many times.

"But she wants _you,"_ Mr. Weasley smiled. "After all, whole men do not always necessarily remain so," he said, gesturing sadly toward Bill.

"This… This is not the time to discuss this," Remus said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Dumbledore is dead-"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," Professor McGonagall said bluntly.

Alice sighed; it was just the night for romance wasn't it?

**~57~**

The next day the whole school was silent as they all mourned over Professor Dumbledore, but the silence was horrible and only made it all worse. Everyone packed, which was for once, a welcoming experience.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice walked up to the top of the Astronomy Tower together, and looked out over the Black Lake and the forests surrounding Hogwarts. It was quite beautiful really, but very quiet.

"Do you think he would have done it? Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked, after Harry had told his side of what had happened last night.

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "No, he was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing."

Alice sighed as she took Harry's hand that was nearest to her in hers as he handed Hermione the locket Dumbledore and him had retrieved. "It's fake," he said quickly, "Open it."

Hermione did, revealing a small note which she opened up and read to them.

_**"**__**To the Dark Lord, **_

_**I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.**_

_**R. A. B**__**."**_

"Whoever, R.A.B. really is, he has the real horcrux. Which means it was all a waste. All of it."

They stood there for a long moment, in a sad depressing silence before Alice spoke up to Harry. "We'll find him – don't worry, he wouldn't dare hide from me."

It made Harry chuckle slightly at least. "No, no one in their right minds would try that."

Alice grinned softly, it was a start, and, "He'll never know what hit him…"

"I'm not coming back here," he said. "I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started and I don't know where that'll lead me but I'll let you know where I am when I can," he told Alice.

Alice looked at him like he was insane, who knew? He probably was, "You're an idiot."

"What?" Harry asked.

But before Alice could repeat the insult, Hermione interrupted. "I've always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes you can be really thick," She told him. "You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those horcruxes by yourself, do you? You aren't going anywhere without Ron or Alice or me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You _need_ me," Alice said simply.

Harry looked between the two of them before he sighed in defeat and Hermione smiled, happily, walking over to sit next to Ron as Harry wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her back towards him. "I never realized how beautiful this place was," Harry said as he smiled as he looked down at Alice. "Mostly right here," he said as he kissed Alice on the nose.

"That was to cheesy, even for you, Harry-James," Alice said deadpan.

Harry smiled. "But you love it," before he kissed Alice.


End file.
